A Máscara Dourada
by Kwannom
Summary: Ano 3429 S.E. A Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens têm que formar uma aliança. Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro. VENCEDORA MENÇÃO HONROSA MEFA 2006: ÉPICO RAÇA HOMENS
1. Prólogo Fumaça no Céu

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Este é o primeiro capítulo da versão revisada e traduzida de minha primeira fanfiction, **Haldir and Haleth**, e que agora se chama **The Golden Mask **(A Máscara Dourada). Minha história está situada no final da Segunda Era, um ano antes da Última Aliança e terá três partes. Há muitos personagens originais e eu tentei me manter fiel à trama criada por Tolkien, mas gostaria de avisar que alguns eventos serão modificados drasticamente.

Para os interessados, estou escrevendo uma fanfiction derivada deste universo e que se chama **O Começo do Fim.** Aconselho que leiam esse filhote de fic depois do capítulo 11 de A Máscara Dourada.

Diálogos em élfico estão representados assim: 'texto'; diálogo na Língua Comum assim: "texto" e pensamentos ou rememorações assim: _texto; _ falou?

Os meus agradecimentos vão para as minhas betas (my thanks go to my betas) **Winsome Elf, Rainien **e** Wenont**.

Também agradeço a **Myriara** por me convencer a traduzir minha fanfiction para o português e me apresentar ao mundo das fanfictions brasileiras.

Obrigada a **SadieSil** pelo novo e maravilhoso título!

Também não posso esquecer dos leitores que fizeram da minha fic o que ela é hoje com seus comentários e palavras de incentivo.

Agora chega de baboseiras e vamos pra história!

**NOTA: **os Elfos estão perto de Caras Galadhon, por isso chegaram tão rápido na cidade. Sei que na época Lothlórien não se chamava assim, mas eu mantive o nome por ser o mais conhecido entre os leitores.

**FUMAÇA NO CÉU**

Uma coluna de fumaça escura subia aos céus, perto da floresta de Lórien. Alguns pares de olhos - muito azuis e vivos - espreitavam, por trás das grandes árvores de mallorn, sem serem notados pelo resto do mundo. Eles observavam o que acontecia algumas milhas à frente.

'Acho que a fumaça vem da vila de Homens perto de Rhovanion. O que nós deveremos fazer?' A voz suave de um dos Elfos se dirigia ao seu comandante, que se encontrava em um talan próximo.

'Nós deveremos esperar. Já faz muito tempo desde que entramos em contato com Homens. E nunca se esqueça: foram os nove reis deles os primeiros a se juntarem a Sauron.' Haldir disse enquanto voltava o seu olhar desafiador para Orophin, o seu irmão mais novo.

Haldir era o comandante do grupo de guerreiros que protegia as fronteiras de Lothlórien. Era dele sempre a última palavra, então Orophin continuou apenas a observar a batalha que ocorria mais à frente sem fazer mais nenhum comentário. Parecia que os humanos estavam tendo trabalho com os Orcs. Talvez tivessem sofrido uma emboscada.

'Além do mais,' Haldir continuou, apertando os olhos azuis brilhantes para enxergar ao longe, 'creio que aquela é a mesma vila onde o exército de Haleth se esconde quando não está protegendo as fronteiras de Gondor. Mas apenas alguns Homens e Elfos sabem disso. Se nós formos até lá, nós estaremos mostrando, através de nosso interesse em ajudar, que aquela vila é importante e Mordor iria estraçalhar a todos. Nós não podemos agir sem uma ordem direta de nossos governantes.'

'Mas se nós não formos até lá, eles serão mortos de qualquer forma!' Orophin disse encarando o olhar severo de Haldir enquanto contestava seu comandante.

O Guardião dos Galadhrim suspirou. _Ele é novo demais para compreender as implicações de uma intervenção antes do tempo_, Haldir pensou e não deu nenhuma resposta.

Haleth era filho de Hamá, um dos líderes dos Homens. Sua existência era cercada de mistério. Pouco se sabia sobre o guerreiro e menos ainda eram aqueles que haviam tido o prazer de ver o seu rosto, sempre coberto por uma máscara dourada feita pelos anões de Khazad Dûm. Alguns diziam que aquela era uma homenagem ao trágico guerreiro humano Túrin Turambar e por causa desta máscara, Haleth também era chamado de Máscara Dourada. Hamá entregou o comando de seus homens a esse filho pouco antes de morrer em batalha.

Enquanto Hamá ainda estava no comando, os Númenorianos de Minas Ithil perceberam a força daquele pequeno exército de Homens menores e resolveram formar uma aliança com eles para assegurar que os monstros de Mordor não chegassem às suas portas. Isto porque Sauron, o Senhor do Escuro, havia jogado a Terra Média mais uma vez em uma guerra. Em seu desejo de governar todas as raças, o Inimigo queria acabar com o enorme poder de Gil-galad, o Rei Élfico de Ossiriand, e pretendia perverter as espécies mais fáceis de manipular entre todas as outras: a raça dos Homens.

Muitos foram os mortais que se deixaram enganar por Sauron. Os homens de Hamá, para fazer com que sua raça não fosse extinta, passaram a proteger as fronteiras de Gondor, reino governado por Isildur e Anárion, filhos de Elendil, Rei dos Homens. Em troca os Númenorianos os ajudavam a proteger suas casas. Após o acordo e sob a liderança de Hamá, os atos heróicos de seu filho Haleth foram se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes, e os Homens começaram a demonstrar mais confiança no filho do que no pai.

Orophin abaixou-se e pegou um cantil de água que havia sido deixado em um canto do talan. Depois de beber um pouco do líquido refrescante, sua curiosidade o impeliu a fazer mais perguntas. 'Haldir, você se lembra da língua deles? Pergunto, porque sei que certa vez você lutou ao lado dos Homens.'

Os olhos azuis do Comandante voltaram-se novamente para a vila. Após pensar por alguns minutos, lembrando-se de uma época esquecida, Haldir fez sua voz imperiosa ser ouvida mais uma vez na floresta.

'Isso foi há Eras atrás, quando nós lutamos contra os Haradrim. Desde então, eu jamais voltei a usar a língua deles. Acho que nem mesmo me lembro de como é a aparência de um humano.'

Aquilo não era verdade; Haldir ainda se lembrava dos humanos, de sua linguagem e cultura. Não importava o quanto os hábitos dos Homens eram estranhos para Haldir; ainda era doloroso demais para ele recordar dos amigos que havia perdido naquela batalha, Homens de valor que haviam ensinado aos povos que a coragem não era inerente aos Primogênitos de Ilúvatar.

Momentos se passaram sem que nenhum dos três Elfos falasse enquanto assistiam o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. O silêncio reinou entre as árvores até que Rúmil, o irrequieto irmão do meio que estava posicionado algumas árvores à frente, no topo de uma árvore de Mallorn altíssima, os chamou, apontando para o céu.

'Olhem! Gwaihir está vindo da direção de Lindon! Gil-galad e rei Amdír devem tê-lo enviado em socorro do exército de Homens!'

Haldir olhou para o céu e sentiu a mistura de medo e respeito que a imponente figura da águia evocava. Se Gwaihir havia sido enviado por Gil-galad, o Rei Supremo dos Noldor, a fim de ajudar os Mortais, então aquele era um sinal de que algo na relação entre os reinos dos Elfos e dos Homens havia passado despercebido pelos olhos de Haldir. O Elfo olhou para Orophin com um sorriso nos lábios.

'Agora, irmão, talvez nós possamos fazer alguma coisa.'

Os três irmãos correram pela floresta, com Gwaihir sobre suas cabeças, até que chegaram à cidade élfica que estava sob o governo temporário de Celeborn e Galadriel. Amdír, o verdadeiro Rei daquelas terras, se encontrava em Lindon para um Conselho com Gil-galad e seu filho, Príncipe Amroth, estava com Elrond em Imladris discutindo assuntos secretos. Subindo escadas intermináveis que serpenteavam por entre as imponentes árvores da cidade, os três Elfos finalmente pararam ao avistar a Senhora Galadriel.

Nem Celeborn, nem Galadriel eram os verdadeiros Rei e Rainha de Haldir. Apesar disso, ele havia aprendido a confiar nos dois nobres Elfos quase tanto quanto em seu real Senhor. Em um primeiro momento, Haldir havia temido que o casal fosse tirar Lóthlorien das mãos daquele que era seu governante de direito. Entretanto, após os primeiros anos da estada deles na Floresta Dourada, Haldir começou a se recriminar por voltar seu coração de guerreiro para aqueles dois Altos Elfos que, ele tinha certeza, seriam apontados pela própria floresta como seus novos governantes.

Sem precisar de qualquer explicação, Galadriel sabia o motivo que havia levado os três irmãos até ela. Gwaihir pousou graciosamente ao seu lado, sussurrou algo no ouvido da Senhora, e depois partiu mais uma vez para sua morada. Galadriel falou em baixas palavras com seu marido Celeborn, que então se voltou para os três Galadhrim para lhes contar as notícias que haviam sido trazidas para a floresta.

'Elendil, através de Gil-galad, requisita a nossa ajuda para salvar seus amigos humanos da morte,' ele disse devagar, sua voz sempre precisa. 'Haldir, leve alguns de nossos melhores guerreiros com você até a vila de Homens. Isto levará um dia de jornada, então seja rápido.'

Haldir absorveu as ordens em silêncio, seu coração batendo rápido com a ansiedade do que estava por vir. Ele conseguia sentir a pequena mudança que estava acontecendo no mundo. Ninguém precisou dizer-lhe isso, porque ele escutara o mundo chorar. Haldir permaneceu quieto enquanto a sua mente aguçada trabalhava.

Já sabia quais guerreiros ele deveria levar, e nenhum deles seria algum dos seus irmãos. Orophin e Rúmil não o acompanhariam. Eles deveriam ficar para trás com um pelotão para continuar protegendo as fronteiras de Lórien, pois os dois jovens Elfos eram os mais qualificados para a tarefa. Haldir encarou os olhos imortais de Lord Celeborn quando finalmente respondeu.

'Como queira, meu Senhor,' disse, se retirando.

Haldir juntou os sessenta melhores arqueiros e espadachins, assim como os cavalos mais rápidos do reino, então foi para casa seguir o ritual que sempre realizava antes de uma batalha. Haldir examinou sua melhor espada, procurando ver se a lâmina estava polida e afiada o suficiente. Uma a uma ele inspecionou as penas de suas flechas, vendo se estavam alinhadas corretamente e colocando-as dentro de sua aljava.

Seus irmãos o haviam provocado muitas vezes por causa de sua quase obsessão com o preparo de suas armas. Todos sabiam que Haldir estava ciente de que nunca deixava seu armamento cair em desleixo. Apesar de não conseguir explicar o motivo, Haldir apenas sabia que se sentia bem uma vez que terminava de fazer aquela última inspeção.

Uma pena fora do lugar e o tiro era inteiramente perdido. Uma lâmina cega e ele poderia ser morto.

Suas adagas foram colocadas presas em suas botas e elas brilhavam com uma luz mortal. Quando acabou de vistoriar todas as suas armas, Haldir colocou sua armadura magnífica. Era feita de um material dourado tão brilhante que era capaz de cegar os olhos de um mortal. Foi naquele momento que Haldir notou as leves passadas de alguém que entrava em seu _talan_. _Quem pode ser?_ Se virando para ver quem era o intruso, Haldir se deparou com a bela figura da Senhora da Luz postada à sua frente. O Elfo inclinou a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

'O que você deseja, minha Senhora?'

Galadriel e seus imortais olhos azuis estavam fixos no Elfo, como se estivesse perscrutando seus pensamentos e anseios. Sua voz então soou, com o peso das inúmeras eras já vividas, mas com a graça daqueles que tinham visto as Terras Imortais.

'Meu caro Haldir, você também sentiu o mundo chorar.' A face dela era solene e etérea, mas seus olhos pareciam apunhalar o coração de Haldir. 'Não se deixe escurecer por suas dúvidas quando a sua parte nesta mudança chegar. Eu previ isto. Seja cuidadoso em suas escolhas, Comandante.' Galadriel fez uma pausa, seu olhar tão intenso que era difícil para Haldir continuar olhando dentro daquelas órbitas azuis. 'Agora vá. Seus soldados estão aguardando, e os Homens também.'

Haldir estava um pouco confuso com as palavras da Senhora, mas fez uma reverência silenciosa e saiu. Seu magnífico cavalo Arthung já estava pronto à sua espera, assim como o pequeno exército de Elfos que refulgia como estrelas em meio à escuridão da noite.

Montou e em poucos instantes já estavam a caminho da vila de Homens, com a lua sobre suas cabeças.

**H&H&H&H**

**Talan (plural telain) **casas construídas pelos Elfos e que ficavam em cima das árvores.

**Numenorianos **raça de Homens descendentes de Elros, irmão gêmeo do Elfo Elrond. Eles viviam em Númenor, uma ilha próxima a Valinor que fora concedida a eles pelos Valar. Possuíam uma vida muito mais longa que a dos humanos comuns, chegando a viver até 400 anos. Podiam escolher o dia que iriam morrer, antes que a velhice trouxesse a eles as doenças dos homens comuns. Depois da traição de um deles, que entrou em guerra contra os Valar, a ilha foi engolida pelo mar e os numenorianos ainda fiéis aos deuses, liderados por Elendil e os filhos Isildur e Anárion, retornaram à Terra Média e fundaram os reinos de Gondor e Anor.

**Gil-Galad **Sexto e último dos Altos Reis dos Noldor, foi ele quem firmou a aliança com o Elendil para atacar Sauron. Seu nome significa Estrela Radiante e foi com ele que Ereinion, "descendente de reis" ficou conhecido.

**Amdír ** Rei de Lórien até a batalha de Dagolard.

**Amroth **Elfo sindarin, Rei de Lórien, amante de Nimrodel.

**Caras Galadhon ** "Cidade das Árvores" em Sindarin. Principal cidade de Lórien, local da corte de Celeborn e Galadriel durante a Terceira Era. Caras Galadhon consistia de grandes telain no topo murado de um enorme mallorn.

**Túrin Turambar ** Filho de Húrin e Morwen; tema principal da balada que se chama _Narn i Hîn Húrin,_ da qual o capítulo XXI (O Silmarillion) é derivado. Por não querer revelar a localização de Gondolin, Morgoth amaldiçoou Húrin, Morwen e os seus descendentes, lançando sobre eles um destino de trevas e sofrimento. A vida de Túrin foi em grande parte derivada desta maldição: teve uma relação incestuosa com a irmã Nienor, sem saber sua verdadeira identidade, e esta relação terminaria na morte de ambos. Túrin levava sofrimento e morte onde quer que ele fosse devido a essa maldição. Matou o dragão Glaurung com a espada Gurthang e ao saber do incesto cometido, suicidou-se com a sua própria espada.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	2. A Chegada dos Elfos

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

As traduções das frases em Élfico estão no fim do capítulo.

Agradecimentos a:

Minha beta **Rainien, **por seu trabalho e companhia maravilhosa em nossos chats noturnos. Thank you my friend!

**A CHEGADA DOS ELFOS**

Finalmente a tão esperada ajuda chegou para os poucos humanos que estavam tentando impedir a destruição da vila. De alguma forma, Haleth conseguiu contemplar a chegada dos Elfos em meio ao caos da batalha. _Obrigado, Elbereth, por nos dar outra chance para viver, _pensou o Homem. Ele estava maravilhado com a presença dos Elfos. Uma luz parecia envolvê-los, e seus cabelos loiro-prateados brilhavam como se fossem o próprio sol. Chegaram montados em esplêndidos cavalos brancos que guiavam de forma ágil e veloz. Disparavam suas flechas com precisão certeira na direção dos Orcs, e logo os monstros começaram a demonstrar um início de pânico. Os Elfos se espalharam rapidamente pela vila, comandados por um guerreiro em uma armadura magnífica. _Quem é ele?_ Os olhos de Haleth o seguiram.

Haldir tinha reconhecido Haleth através da máscara cor de ouro e pelo olhar altivo que sempre acompanhava aqueles destinados a serem líderes. O cheiro de morte enchia o ar e Haldir parou por um instante, esquadrinhando a vila de humanos com o olhar. Mulheres e crianças não tiveram tempo de fugir e alguns de seus corpos se encontravam espalhados por toda a área da batalha. _Maldito seja, Sauron, por espalhar tanto ódio insensato. _

Voltando sua atenção para a luta, Haldir ordenou aos Elfos montados em cavalos que se dispersassem pelo local e protegessem as pessoas que estivessem presas em suas casas. Com outro de seus comandos os arqueiros élficos ficaram em posição, fazendo uma chuva mortal de flechas cair sobre os Orcs. Ele próprio montou o selvagem Arthung e disparou suas flechas certeiras com uma fúria que os mortais nunca tinham visto antes.

Enquanto os Elfos se misturavam aos guerreiros humanos, um enorme Orc avançou na direção de Máscara Dourada junto com mais dois outros monstros. Haleth se abaixou, agarrando outra espada com sua mão esquerda, e começou a se defender das estocadas que pareciam vir de todos os lados. Ele podia observar enquanto lutava que havia vultos brilhantes que passavam por entre vultos negros ao seu redor, Elfos e Orcs se matando, até que sentiu uma dor lancinante na perna. De um corte aberto pela criatura perversa, jorrou sangue quente e vermelho.

A dor cegou Haleth por alguns momentos, mas a sua destreza com a espada permitiu que ele desse conta dos monstros, enterrando sua espada nas entranhas das feras e se recriminando por ter perdido suas espadas élficas em meio à querela. Quando terminou, a lâmina da arma lavada em sangue negro, gritou ordens para que seus homens continuassem a lutar e não se dispersassem. Naquele momento, outro Orc tentou golpeá-lo pelas costas.

Foi então que Haldir viu a fera se preparar para atacar o comandante dos Homens. _Não há como ele evitar o golpe, _o Elfo pensou. Haldir saltou de seu cavalo e desembainhou sua espada dourada, matando dois Orcs antes de alcançar o seu alvo. Os golpes dele eram tão rápidos que o olho de um mortal não conseguia acompanhá-los.

Com uma agilidade inacreditável para um humano, Haleth se virou e feriu mortalmente o seu agressor. Entretanto, ele percebeu que sua espada não fora a única a desferir o golpe fatal que partiu o Orc em dois. Por trás da máscara dourada que lhe cobria o rosto, deixando somente os olhos castanhos à mostra, ele encontrou os olhos extremamente azuis do comandante dos Elfos que havia corrido para ajudá-lo. O tempo pareceu congelar e foi como se Haleth sentisse mil eras percorrendo o seu corpo ao sustentar o olhar daquele ser imponente.

Haldir estava espantado. Quando sua espada estivera a ponto de matar a fera, o guerreiro humano executara uma manobra que ele julgava impossível para um mortal, fazendo com que as suas espadas golpeassem o monstro ao mesmo tempo. O olhar do Homem era tão aterrador quanto o que a Senhora Galadriel possuía algumas vezes. _Aterrador e cheio de dor e tristeza._ Haldir manteve o seu olhar fixo no do mortal e se culpou por não ter chegado a tempo de ajudar os Homens; agora ou em outras Eras.

Mas não havia tempo para devaneios. Orcs os cercaram e os dois comandantes retornaram a lutar. Haleth estava agora mais confiante devido à ajuda dos Elfos e Haldir se esforçava para entender as ordens dadas na língua comum e que comandavam um ataque conjunto. As feras ainda eram muito numerosas, mas estavam pouco a pouco sendo dizimadas.

Alguns Elfos pereceram no ataque. Exemplos de perfeição e beleza, seus corpos ficaram irreconhecíveis entre os restos de Homens e Orcs sujos de sangue e lama. Entretanto, parecia que os guerreiros humanos tinham se enchido de uma força estranha e lutavam mais dispostos do que antes, o que fez com que os Orcs se tornassem ainda mais cruéis.

Encurralado por dois monstros, um garoto gritou por socorro. A princípio, Haleth não distinguiu de onde o grito partira, e olhou ao redor, aflito. Quando finalmente avistou o menino, o garoto estava longe demais dele e a espada que o Orc empunhava estava perto demais do jovem pescoço. Pelo canto do olho, Haleth percebeu que o cavalo montado pelo comandante Élfico estava correndo livre pelo campo e então não hesitou; assobiou e o cavalo veio em seu socorro.

Haldir olhou abismado para o seu magnífico cavalo, que nunca havia deixado nenhum ser além dele mesmo montá-lo, permitir que Haleth o fizesse. Só uma força extraordinária ou alguém com sangue élfico seria capaz de fazer aquilo. O Elfo assistiu o Homem montar Arthung com habilidade inigualável, sair em disparada pegando uma lança que havia sido deixada no caminho e arremessá-la no coração do Orc. Haleth, ainda montado no cavalo Élfico, pôs o menino nas costas do animal e tentou tirá-lo do perigo. O garoto chorou e gritou ainda mais alto.

"O que foi, garoto?" perguntou Haleth preocupado quando já estavam a uma distância segura. O menino respondeu entre soluços.

"Minha mãe está presa lá dentro! Um Orc estava lá quando ela me pôs para fora e me mandou correr!" O garoto apontou na direção da casa, soluçando.

Haleth olhou para onde o menino estava apontando e notou que o comandante Élfico havia de alguma forma percebido o que havia acontecido. Realmente Haldir, através de sua visão aguçada, verificou que havia uma mulher presa dentro da casa. Ele chamou por outro cavalo e partiu ainda mais rápido do que Haleth, invadindo a construção de pedra enquanto o humano salvava o garoto.

O animal derrubou a porta e a sua respiração pesada, além dos gritos agora esparsos que vinham do campo de batalha, era a única coisa que se ouvia lá dentro. Tudo estava escuro e revirado. _Vamos lá, onde você está?_ Haldir vasculhava cada canto da pequena casa com todos os seus sentidos no limite. Ele percebeu, logo atrás dele, um vulto negro contra a parede. A criatura avançou silenciosamente e o Elfo se preparou para atacar. Entretanto, a mulher estava presa pelos braços do monstro, bloqueando o corpo vil do ataque do Elfo, e uma mão forte apertava fortemente sua boca, impedindo-a de gritar.

Distraído pela visão do rosto transfigurado de pavor da mulher humana, Haldir mal teve tempo de saltar do cavalo quando a espada de um outro Orc que estava escondido nas trevas encontrou o pescoço do pobre animal e não o dele. Haldir embainhou sua espada e empunhou o seu arco de guerra. Virando-o na direção do Orc, disparou um dardo dourado e mortal que se encravou no ventre da besta. Nesse mesmo momento, os ouvidos sensíveis de Haldir ouviram o som de um pescoço sendo quebrado. O corpo da mulher foi ao chão e outro Orc investiu contra ele para encontrar a morte certa na lâmina dourada da espada do comandante Élfico.

O terrível silêncio das batalhas que são vencidas a um amargo preço pairava lá fora. A luta havia terminado e os Orcs haviam sido banidos.

_Tanta perda..., _Haldir pensou. Ele tomou a mulher em seus braços e deixou a casa. Do outro lado da porta, encontrou o menino agarrado à cintura de Haleth, cujo olhar devastado pela dor, mas ainda assim altivo, estava agora fixo sobre ele. Haldir depositou o corpo da mulher morta suavemente no chão, percebendo que o garoto recusava-se a querer olhar para a mãe morta. Então, Haleth tomou o menino nos braços e falou pela primeira vez a Haldir.

'Por que vocês Elfos estão sempre atrasados?'

_O quê? _Haldir ficou surpreso com a impertinência do guerreiro humano e pelo fato de que ele sabia a língua dos Elfos. O sotaque de Haleth era um tanto quanto áspero aos seus ouvidos, mas era perfeito para os dos Homens. Haldir, que estava ajoelhado ao lado do corpo da mulher, se ergueu altivo para encarar Haleth. Ele compreendia o momento de dor pelo qual os Homens tinham acabado de passar, mas a acusação na voz do guerreiro o irritou profundamente. Todavia, essa irritação não durou por muito tempo. Os olhares de ambos ainda se confrontavam quando Haleth falou novamente e fez a raiva de Haldir se dissipar.

'Muito obrigado.'

Havia algo de estranho na voz do mortal, uma suavidade inesperada. Talvez aquilo fosse o resultado do cansaço. Talvez fosse a única demonstração de dor que o Homem dava para uma ferida terrível em sua perna. Sangue corria livremente pelo corte por causa do peso da criança em seu colo. _Que criatura... estranha,_ pensou Haldir.

A visão do corpo da mulher pareceu perturbar Haleth e ele se afastou um pouco. Haldir percebeu o que estava se passando com o humano e o seguiu, preocupado com o estado físico do guerreiro mortal.

'Você deveria reunir seus Homens e cuidar deste ferimento. Nós não sabemos se Mordor planeja uma outra invasão e precisamos de você completamente recuperado para a próxima luta.'

Um sorriso irônico pousou sobre o Elfo antes que o Homem respondesse 'Eu sei o que preciso fazer, Comandante. Vejo que você não é um humano de Minas Ithil.'

'Me chamo Haldir de Lórien.'

Haleth estendeu-lhe a mão para o cumprimento que os humanos utilizavam. Haldir piscou, demorando alguns momentos para se lembrar de que devia dar-lhe um aperto de mão, e isto fez o humano sorrir levemente.

'Também percebo que você não vê Homens há muito tempo. Meu nome é Haleth, filho de Hamá.'

A mão que Haldir apertava era firme, mas estranhamente delicada.

'Mae govannen, Comandante Haleth.'

Haleth sorriu mais uma vez, um sorriso triste e cordial, voltando sua atenção para onde seus homens se agrupavam. Ele deveria procurar alguém que pudesse tomar conta do menino, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria se separar do garoto. Ao invés disso, o guerreiro queria confortá-lo mais um pouco. Haleth conhecia a dor de perder um pai, e sabia que se a experiência já tinha sido tão terrível para alguém como ele, _deve ser muito pior para uma criança tão nova._

'Agora, acho que devo me juntar aos meus homens e cuidar deste ferimento. Você pode me seguir, se desejar, ou pode ir encontrar o seu próprio povo.'

Haldir assentiu com a cabeça e acompanhou Haleth que começou a caminhar mancando pelo campo de guerra no qual a vila havia se transformado, em busca do que havia restado de seus homens. Haldir reparou que, apesar de mancar, o andar do Homem ainda era altivo. Os Elfos sobreviventes, cujos números eram muito maiores do que o dos humanos, começaram a seguir seu comandante, aguardando a próxima ordem. De vez em quando um choro distante podia ser ouvido, um lamento que provavelmente vinha de alguém que tinha acabado de descobrir a morte de um ente querido.

Os guerreiros restantes do exército de Haleth se reuniram no meio da praça da vila. Donalbain estava prostrado no chão, chorando silenciosamente ao lado do corpo de seu irmão. O gigante Seyton exibia um corte terrível em sua face esquerda. O jovem soldado Siward, por sua vez, seguia o seu comandante com um olhar amargo, a raiva evidente em seu rosto. Enquanto Haleth caminhava até eles, um grito quebrou o silêncio de uma forma intrusiva e desconcertante, como se não houvesse lugar para ele naquele momento.

"Vitória!"

Haleth parou e encarou o dono da voz com um olhar que poderia ser mais devastador do que a lâmina de uma espada. _Como ele pode achar que isso foi uma vitória?_ pensou Haleth. Siward, entretanto, não fez apenas olhar. Ele correu na direção do soldado impertinente e suas mãos foram como garras diretamente para cima dele. Uma segurou o Homem pelos cabelos e a outra pelo braço, arrastando-o até onde se encontrava o corpo de uma criança. Siward empurrou o rosto do rapaz a alguns palmos de distância da face morta e desfigurada.

"Olhe bem seu imbecil! É isso que você chama de vitória?"

Quando a raiva de Siward às vezes aparecia, Haleth era a única pessoa que conseguia acalmá-lo. _Perdendo a cabeça novamente, como sempre_, pensou ele secamente. O comandante colocou o garoto que estava em seu colo no chão e caminhou até o seu amigo. Sem pensar claramente, Haleth retirou sua máscara antes de afastar os dois.

"Todas estas mortes já não são suficientes para você, Siward? Deixe o garoto em paz, ele já aprendeu a lição."

Siward soltou o rapaz e chorou silenciosamente, mas a visão do belo rosto de Haleth o acalmou. A razão de Haleth ter tomado um fardo como aquele para si, liderando um grupo de Homens destinado à extinção, Siward não sabia. Mas ele tinha certeza de que seguiria o seu comandante aonde quer que ele fosse, ajudando-o nessa árdua tarefa, exatamente como Hamá havia lhe pedido antes de morrer. De repente, um sentimento estranho o dominou. Siward então percebeu o olhar do Elfo que usava a armadura de estrelas queimar-lhe as costas. _Como os pensamentos do Elfo devem estar confusos agora! _

_O que em nome dos Valar é isso? _Haldir se perguntou assombrado, sem ser capaz de esconder seus sentimentos contraditórios, pois frustração e admiração inundaram o seu coração quando ele finalmente viu o rosto de Máscara Dourada. _Então Haleth, aquele que as pessoas chamam de Máscara Dourada, o mais hábil comandante entre os Homens, é uma mulher?_ Seus ouvidos sensíveis captaram os murmúrios que surgiram à sua volta, e ele percebeu que apenas os Elfos não sabiam daquele segredo.

Em meio ao maravilhamento e espanto que se apossou de seus guerreiros, Haldir viu três soldados humanos se aproximarem, arrastando alguém com eles. O prisioneiro parecia ser um Elfo extremamente ferido e amarrado.

A constatação de que aquele poderia ser um parente distante foi suficiente para Haldir. _Uma mulher e agora esta traição! Esses mortais não têm idéia do que acabaram de fazer, _pensou ele. Com um simples gesto, Haldir fez com que os Elfos sob seu comando apontassem seus arcos para o Homem que lhe estivesse mais próximo. Um mar de estrelas douradas provocado pelo brilho das flechas Élficas tomou conta de toda a aldeia. O próprio Haldir empunhava seu arco. Seus olhos reluziam um ódio feito do azul mais puro, diante da possibilidade de ser traído por aqueles a quem havia sido enviado para ajudar.

'É melhor vocês soltarem este Elfo se não quiserem morrer,' Haldir disse em uma voz fria enquanto apontava sua flecha para um Homem que havia acabado de chutar o prisioneiro. Os outros mortais buscaram a ajuda de Haleth com o olhar, temendo que a fúria dos Eldar se abatesse sobre eles. De amigos a inimigos em tão pouco tempo, a absoluta calma de Haldir contrastava com o perigo que emanava de todo o seu ser. Era como se os Deuses antigos tivessem voltado a caminhar sobre a terra e fizessem sentir a sua força através do olhar de um Elfo.

Haleth e Siward se aproximaram de Haldir, sem temer a ameaça das flechas douradas.

'Não perca o seu tempo, Elfo, ele não é um de vocês,' Siward disse em um Élfico áspero, seu olhar tentando rivalizar o de Haldir.

Haleth cerrou os punhos, a atenção fixa na pessoa à sua frente. "Vamos lá, Wilrog! O que você está esperando? Mostre o seu rosto!" disse friamente.

Wilrog, que estava com o rosto jogado contra o chão, obedeceu à voz imperiosa da comandante. Levantando a cabeça, ele fez com que todos ao redor dele pudessem ver a face de um Homem muito jovem, que apesar de estar sujo de lama, ainda mostrava ser de uma beleza incomparável. Haldir notou a falta de orelhas pontudas enquanto Wilrog se erguia lentamente do chão com a altivez de um antigo senhor élfico.

Entretanto, os olhos verdes do rapaz não encaravam o Comandante Haldir em nenhum momento, mas sim Haleth.

Com um grunhido Wilrog avançou e se não tivesse sido contido pelas mãos fortes de seus antigos companheiros, teria chegado até a guerreira levando consigo a sombra negra que pairava sobre ele e que apenas Haldir e Haleth conseguiam agora notar.

_Por todos os Valar!_ Haldir abaixou seu arco e fez com que todos os outros Elfos fizessem o mesmo. Que tipo de criatura era aquela que lembrava tanto um Elfo e ao mesmo tempo fazia Haldir recordar da sombra que cercava Mordor? Mas o rapaz era apenas um Homem, um Homem muito jovem que trazia em seu olhar o peso de anos muito mais vastos do que aqueles que ele realmente carregava. Se sentindo confuso, Haldir se voltou para Haleth. Sua voz soou cristalina e não mais terrível.

'Que criatura é esta?' Seu olhar profundo perturbou Haleth visivelmente, e ela se forçou a olhá-lo nos olhos antes de responder à sua pergunta.

'Este, Comandante, é o Homem Wilrog, filho adotivo de Hamá, capitão deste exército...' Ela parou por um instante e balançou a cabeça, como se de alguma forma não conseguisse acreditar, ou desejasse acreditar, no que estava para dizer, 'E também meu marido.'

**H&H&H&H**

Mae Govannen aproximadamente "Prazer em conhecer".

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	3. O Homem Elfo

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

As traduções das frases em Élfico estão no fim do capítulo.

Agradecimentos a:

Minha beta **Rainien, **por seu trabalho e companhia maravilhosa em nossos chats noturnos. Thank you my friend!

**O HOMEM ELFO**

Seu marido.

Haleth pensou que ele estava morto e perdido para sempre - e agora aquilo acontecia. Ela havia sonhado com aquele dia e quando ele finalmente chegou, a presença de Wilrog parecia um fantasma voltando dos mortos para assombrá-la. Haleth cerrou os punhos. Queria dar uma surra no rapaz e fazer com que ele pagasse por todo o tormento que tinha causado a ela!

_Garoto estúpido! _Sua mente gritava.

Os olhos dele estavam distantes, frios e cheios de maldade; Wilrog realmente estava perdido. Haleth olhou para ele, com um nó na garganta. _Eu queria sentir ódio por você, garoto inconseqüente, meu marido, _pensou. Apesar disso, aquele não era o sentimento que estava acordando dentro dela. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda o amava. Haleth deixou escapar um suspiro entrecortado. _Eu estou cansada demais disso tudo, cansada demais. _

Os Homens se aproximaram de sua Comandante, ainda segurando Wilrog firmemente pelos braços. O rapaz não dizia nada, apenas sustentava um olhar oblíquo sobre a mulher.

"Sinto muito, Haleth, mas foi o garoto quem nos traiu! Nós o encontramos liderando os Orcs!"

O rosto de Haleth estava tenso, enquanto o de Wilrog não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, como se ele fosse um corpo vazio. De súbito, quando olhou para a figura de Haldir que estava ao lado de Haleth, a face de Wilrog se contorceu de dor, e ele desviou rapidamente o olhar, apertando os olhos como se tivesse olhado diretamente para o sol. O brilho que emanava do corpo do Elfo era forte demais para que o garoto o suportasse.

"Então, Wilrog, depois de dois anos você resolveu voltar," Haleth falou, tentando permanecer calma. "Parece que a ruína e a traição o encontraram pelo caminho. Exatamente como meu pai disse que iria acontecer." Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar, sua voz firme, mas cheia de uma tristeza escondida. "Me dá nojo ver você assim, Wilrog. Fraco... Traidor..."

O rapaz deu um sorriso doentio que fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Haleth.

"Wilrog... Eu me lembro dele agora." O garoto disse aquelas palavras com uma voz gutural que tocou a todos que estavam ali com a mão fria do medo. "Wilrog tinha prometido voltar para você depois que tivesse trazido o anel de Sauron... Pelo menos foi isso que ele me contou. Eu achei que tinha me livrado dele, mas o fedelho convencido ainda está aqui dentro, em algum lugar, pensando que pode lutar contra mim. Ele está com medo de que eu possa machucar você, mulher. O que ele faria se eu fizesse... ISTO!"

Com uma força sobre humana, Wilrog se libertou dos braços que o mantinham preso e avançou contra Haleth, suas mãos procurando pelo pescoço da mulher. Haleth abriu a boca de espanto quando viu Wilrog avançar sobre ela. _Isto não é ele! Isto não pode ser ele, _ela disse para si mesma, em vão; a pessoa na frente dela ainda tinha o rosto do homem que ela amava. Wilrog estava chegando cada vez mais perto e Haleth ficou paralisada. _Estou morta, _pensou, mas antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la, as mãos fortes de Haldir agarraram o garoto e o seguraram com sua cabeça enfiada na terra, aos pés de Haleth.

Momentos depois, Siward golpeou Wilrog no estômago com o cabo de sua espada, fazendo o garoto tossir e perder o ar. A boca de Wilrog se encheu de sangue e ele cuspiu o líquido vermelho nas botas de Haleth, com desdém. _Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?_ ela se perguntou sem conseguir acreditar. Haleth estava cheia de fúria e de tristeza. Seus olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas que relutavam em cair e ela as limpou bruscamente. Haleth estava tão irritada consigo mesma por sentir _qualquer coisa _que não notou a princípio que o Elfo a observava.

Realmente, Haldir viu as lágrimas de Haleth e estava intrigado com elas. _Eu consigo sentir a dor dela daqui, _pensou ele. Quando Haleth encontrou o seu olhar, ele não pôde conter a fagulha de compaixão por ela. _Pobre mulher... _Alguns outros homens vieram ajudá-lo e tiraram o garoto de suas mãos fortes. Então, Haldir se ergueu altivo, seu olhar brilhante nunca deixando o rosto chocado de Haleth.

'É como se o próprio Sauron estivesse falando através do garoto -- um espião perfeito para os seus propósitos maléficos. Agora seu marido não é nada além dos olhos e ouvidos de Mordor, Comandante Haleth,' Haldir disse a ela, um traço de compaixão em sua voz. 'Ele não pode permanecer entre vocês ou entre qualquer outra raça. Nós estaríamos correndo um sério perigo se ele... Se essa _coisa_ permanecesse por perto.'

"Eu concordo com o Elfo, Haleth," disse Siward hesitando em pronunciar as palavras que iriam trazer um fim trágico para a história daqueles dois. "Wilrog não pode ficar entre nós, ele precisa ser sacrificado! Se o garoto permanecer vivo, todos os movimentos do exército de Gondor chegarão ao conhecimento do Senhor do Escuro e nossa derrota será quase certa. Nem mesmo um exército de cem mil Elfos e Anões seria capaz de vencer uma batalha perdida."

A tensão no ar era quase palpável e os Homens começaram a gritar, exigindo a cabeça de Wilrog. Ele era um traidor e merecia morrer a mais dolorosa de todas as mortes! Haleth sentiu algo queimar dentro dela, era a raiva que ela havia cultivado e escondido cuidadosamente dentro do peito desde que Wilrog a havia abandonado. Ela não pôde mais se controlar. Um sussurro malévolo em sua mente foi tudo o que ela precisou para perder a cabeça. Momentos depois a sua voz trovejou e todos os homens caíram em silêncio.

"Já chega!" Todos os olhos na praça da vila se voltaram para ela. "Então você acha que eu não sei disso, Siward? Eu só acho estranho a pressa com que você concordou com o comandante Haldir, querendo logo acabar com a vida de Wilrog -- a única pessoa que o separa do segundo posto mais alto em comando!"

O próprio Siward estava cheio de fúria e explodiu, gritando com Haleth.

"Como você se atreve a duvidar de minha lealdade!"

Tanto Siward quanto Haleth estavam a ponto de se esmurrarem quando Haldir fez sinal para que dois de seus soldados se aproximassem. Eles seguraram cada um dos humanos enquanto o Comandante Élfico os forçava a beber o líquido de seu cantil, a água do rio Nimrodel. Os rostos de Haleth e Siward se descontraíram ao primeiro toque fresco e gélido daquele líquido puro. A água varreu qualquer pensamento negro de suas mentes e trouxe a paz que fez com que voltassem ao normal. O rio era um pequeno pedaço da querida Lórien dos Elfos e continha um poder mágico dentro dele.

'Vejam,' Haldir disse com sua voz cristalina. 'Esta criatura também pode espalhar a desconfiança entre nós. Se não fosse por esta água, nada poderia ter impedido que vocês se matassem agora há pouco. Sauron tem muitas maneiras de destruir as pessoas e uma delas é brincar com os nossos medos mais profundos.'

Wilrog sorriu diante das palavras do Elfo, um sorriso irônico e malicioso, seus olhos verdes refletindo a maldade. Quase que em um sussurro, o garoto falou usando um Élfico perfeito.

'Eu te amaldiçôo, Elfo, e aquela vadia que vive em Caras Galadhon.'

_Miserável!_ Todos os Elfos tremeram de raiva, mas Haldir fez com que se acalmassem, porque ele saiba que aquele era mais um dos truques sujos do garoto. O insulto deveria ser esquecido. Aquela risada, entretanto, fez com que o enorme soldado Seyton, que estava calado e não tinha se envolvido na discussão até o momento, fosse tomado por uma raiva assustadora.

A traição não era nada comparada ao fato de que Wilrog tinha sido o responsável por ela desde o início, quando desobedecera as ordens de Hamá e partira, dois anos antes. Com aquele sentimento terrível dentro dele, Seyton desembainhou sua espada, ainda suja do sangue negro que pertencia aos Orcs, e avançou na direção do rapaz.

"Você merece morrer, seu filho da mãe!"

Antes que a espada pudesse degolar Wilrog, Haleth se interpôs entre o atacante e sua presa, amparando a lâmina da espada de Seyton com a sua e provocando um som metálico no ar. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, o Homem quase chorou quando viu o tormento nos olhos castanhos de Haleth. O rosto dela estava transfigurado pela dúvida, pesar, ódio e amor. E a razão para todos aqueles sentimentos era o garoto que estava na frente dele. Sim, ainda um garoto, Wilrog deveria estar com dezoito anos agora. _Ele é novo demais, _pensou.

Apesar disso, para Seyton um traidor era sempre um traidor, não importava a idade que tivesse. O Homem não podia mostrar a Wilrog a mesma compaixão que Haleth tinha, mas Seyton não conseguia agüentar ver o sofrimento no rosto de sua amada Comandante. Ele guardou a espada na bainha, seus punhos cerrados, demonstrando que o seu ódio não havia diminuído. Sabia que deveria obedecê-la. Ela era mais sábia do que ele, com certeza. Mas Seyton não conseguiu fazer aquilo.

"Comandante, não há outra punição para um traidor a não ser a morte!"

"Eu agora o odeio quase tanto quanto você, mas eu não posso fazer isso, Seyton, e você sabe disso!"

"Por isso mesmo que você deve me deixar aplicar a pena..."

"Não!"

"Mas ele nos traiu! Ele traiu você mais do que todos!"

"Já disse que não!" ela parou por um instante, pensando. "Ainda não. Mantenha-o prisioneiro sob uma forte guarda em uma das casas. Vá cuidar de seu rosto. Os outros deverão enterrar os mortos e ajudar os sobreviventes. Quando tiverem terminado, descansem. Amanhã nós iremos nos reunir na casa de Varin e conversar sobre o que iremos fazer daqui por diante. Siward, eu preciso que você me ajude com a minha perna. Todos nós precisamos descansar para conseguirmos pensar com clareza. Entendido?"

Os Homens assentiram com a cabeça e começaram a executar as ordens. Quando Wilrog olhou para ela mais uma vez antes de ser levado dali, o coração de Haleth doeu como se tivesse sido trespassado por uma faca. _O que é aquilo nos olhos dele? Eu devo estar imaginando coisas! _A verdade é que ela não estava. Bem dentro daquelas órbitas verdes ainda havia um resquício de amor e de arrependimento. O coração de Haleth começou a bater mais rápido.

_Oh Valar, me digam o que fazer agora…_

Ela se sentiu impotente diante daquela situação, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Haleth apenas podia esperar até que chegasse o momento de terminar com a vida de Wilrog. Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente. _Deixe essa hora chegar e eu então cuidarei disso, _pensou.

Um dos soldados levou embora a criança que Haleth havia salvado. Quando olhou ao redor e viu que estavam cuidando de tudo, ela finalmente sucumbiu à dor em sua perna; seus joelhos não eram mais capazes de suportar o peso do seu corpo e fraquejaram. Haleth foi ao chão, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, um braço forte a segurou. Haleth ergueu a cabeça para agradecer a Siward, mas o Homem moreno havia se transformado num Elfo loiro.

Haldir olhava fixamente para o rosto de Haleth, curioso. Ele tinha certeza de que os olhos dela estavam castanhos alguns minutos atrás, mas agora eles se encontravam completamente negros. Haldir podia sentir a mudança do mundo naquelas órbitas negras. Seu olhar se voltou para o resto dela, procurando a causa daquela força de vontade impossível que sentia, mas não pôde encontrá-la. A mulher estava coberta pelo sangue pútrido dos Orcs. Seu cabelo cacheado e escuro tinha escapado do rabo-de-cavalo, os cachos agora encobrindo seu belo rosto. Sem aquela máscara dourada ameaçadora, ela parecia ser tão frágil... tão jovem... tão bonita... _Quem é você? _ele se perguntou enquanto olhava dentro dos negros olhos femininos mais uma vez.

O olhar feroz de Haleth estava fixo nele.

'Obrigada, meu Senhor.'

A voz dela era fria, mas com uma insinuação de que estava confusa em seu tom. Haleth estava perturbada pelo Elfo imponente e etéreo que via diante dela. Haleth nunca tinha sentido uma presença tão forte -- ou visto olhos tão penetrantes -- antes, nem mesmo entre os Elfos. Ele era tão pálido, mas havia algo naquele olhar imortal, algo profundo e fixo absolutamente nela. O corpo de Haleth se arrepiou contra a sua vontade, sentindo a energia poderosa de Haldir.

'Me perdoe, Lady Haleth. Eu estava tentando entender como você pode ter tanta força, quando você parece ser tão...' Sua mente queria gritar feminina, frágil, mas Haldir não disse aquelas palavras em voz alta. Ele não queria ofendê-la, ela já havia sofrido o bastante. Os braços dele apertaram a cintura da mulher inconscientemente diante daquele pensamento.

Haleth olhou diretamente dentro dos olhos azuis escuros de Haldir e sorriu com um ar de superioridade. O Elfo parecia distante, mas estava preocupado com ela. A mulher podia sentir isso no toque dele. Ela se desvencilhou de suas mãos e reuniu toda a força que ainda havia lhe restado para ficar de pé sem qualquer ajuda.

'Eu sei o que você está pensando.'

Haldir estava perplexo. _Como ela pode continuar de pé com aquele terrível ferimento na perna? E sorrir arrogantemente como se aquilo não fosse nada? Um Homem adulto já teria desmaiado a essa altura, _pensou ele. Os olhos negros ainda estavam fixos nele, exigindo uma resposta.

'É mesmo?' a voz dele soou sem emoção e distante, apesar de a curiosidade crescer dentro de seu peito. 'E o que eu estaria pensando?'

'Uma mulher não consegue lutar. Bem, essa é a exata razão pela qual eu mantenho em segredo o fato de que eu sou uma mulher.' Ela suspirou profundamente, a dor inundando todo o seu ser, mas continuou. 'Eu peço que você diga para seus soldados que eles não podem contar isso a ninguém. Foi imprudência minha mostrar meu rosto, eu sei. Como todos os humanos, eu sou emotiva demais e às vezes meu coração me controla ao invés da minha cabeça. Você me dá sua palavra?'

Haldir tocou seu coração com seu punho direito e inclinou a cabeça, fazendo a mais respeitável saudação Élfica. A mulher tinha provado seu ponto de vista e merecia o respeito dele.

'É claro, Lady Haleth.'

Para sua surpresa, Haleth retribuiu o gesto e sorriu para ele. Um sorriso verdadeiro e gentil desta vez. Haldir prendeu a respiração.

'Vocês podem acampar perto da casa de Varin. Eu sei que a habilidade Élfica na arte de curar é enorme, mas se você precisar de ajuda para cuidar de seus feridos, peça a Siward. Ele fala Élfico e é o nosso melhor curador.'

Haldir assentiu com a cabeça e observou o Homem chamado Siward se aproximar e se apresentar. O jovem guerreiro usava estranhas tranças no cabelo negro, algo que lembrava o par de tranças utilizado pelos guerreiros élficos, e que se fundiam num rabo de cavalo curto. O jovem também não possuía barba, algo estranho aos hábitos dos Homens que Haldir havia conhecido tanto tempo atrás. O élfico de Siward era correto, mas o sotaque era atroz e Haldir teve que se esforçar para não se encolher cada vez que uma palavra era pronunciada. Depois de encerrarem a conversa, Haleth permitiu que aquele estranho Homem a ajudasse a caminhar. Quando ela já ia partir, a sua voz cheia retornou aos ouvidos dela.

'O que você vai fazer com o garoto?'

Haldir achava que Haleth deveria ter deixado que o Homem chamado Seyton matasse Wilrog. Essa era a maneira com que os Elfos vinham tratando os prisioneiros de Sauron por muitas Eras. Todos eles se tornavam espiões do Senhor do Escuro e perdiam tudo o que havia de bom dentro deles. Por causa disso, não poderiam existir por muito tempo.

A mulher parou e se voltou para encará-lo.

'Eu ainda não sei,' veio a resposta.

Aquilo era verdade, ela não sabia. Quem havia pedido a ajuda dos Elfos também não estava explicado e Haleth precisava esclarecer algumas coisas com certeza. Por esta razão, ela fez o pedido.

'Você, Comandante Haldir, junte-se a nós amanhã para a nossa reunião.'

Siward não gostou da idéia. Como quase todos os Homens, ele temia e invejava os Elfos, os Eldar, aqueles que nunca envelheciam e não sabiam o que era sofrimento. Para Siward, as criaturas viviam em seus reinos perfeitos, sem se importar com o que acontecia com os outros povos da Terra Média. Bruxas e feiticeiros, eles atraíam os mortais para as florestas com seus poderes mágicos e faziam com que se perdessem.

'Isso diz respeito aos Homens! Por que um Elfo deveria tomar parte em nossas decisões?'

Haleth encontrou os olhos azuis do Elfo. Haldir não reagiu, mas ela podia sentir a onda de raiva que vinha dele. _Como ele consegue reprimir os sentimentos dessa maneira? _ela se perguntou. Então, voltou sua atenção novamente para o jovem Homem ao seu lado. O indiferente Elfo tinha sido insultado, então Haleth decidiu que deveria responder àquela provocação em Élfico.

'Porque, Siward, foi Haldir quem salvou nossas vidas hoje. Ele merece entender o que está acontecendo. Além do mais, se isso dissesse respeito somente aos Homens, tenho certeza de que eu não poderia estar incluída entre vocês.'

O rosto de Siward se anuviou diante da gentil ironia de Haleth, mas se retesou quando viu os lábios do Elfo se encurvarem em um quase sorriso. _Bastardo arrogante, _pensou.

Haldir permanecia de pé, parado. A mulher tinha senso de humor, uma das qualidades dos Homens que ele mais apreciava. Um Elfo poderia dizer o quanto ele estava se divertindo, mas os mortais diante dele não podiam.

'Então, você se juntará a nós amanhã?'

A voz dela era macia, mas a brincadeira recente havia sido trocada pela tristeza que o Elfo havia sentido nela desde a primeira vez que os seus olhos tinham se recaído sobre a mulher. Para sua surpresa, Haldir sentiu uma pontada de pesar. Então ele voltou sua mente para a realidade e respondeu à pergunta que Haleth havia feito.

'Sim, Lady Haleth. Eu os verei amanhã.'

Com aquelas palavras Haldir se foi. Ele precisava cuidar de seu exército. Muitos Elfos estavam feridos e não entendiam Westron, o que lhe chamou a atenção para o fato de que ele teria que se lembrar de como se falava aquela língua o mais rápido possível para servir como intérprete. Apesar disso, as suas perdas não podiam ser comparadas às dos humanos. Os Elfos se recuperavam de seus ferimentos muito rapidamente e eram mais fortes do que os humanos, o que os tornava muito difíceis de matar. Um estranho sentimento de preocupação fez com que Haldir voltasse seu olhar para a mulher.

Ela tinha tomado o braço de Siward e começado a andar. Todo Homem presente por perto olhava para ela com devoção e respeito nos olhos. Haleth se aproximou de um Homem que estava ajoelhado, chorando. Haldir tinha ouvido ela o chamar de Donalbain. Parecia que o irmão dele havia sido morto e o corpo agora jazia ao seu lado. Quando a mulher se abaixou perto do Homem, emitindo um gemido baixo de dor que somente os ouvidos sensíveis de Haldir conseguiram captar, ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de impedi-la, mas não fez isso. Apenas observou Haleth conversar calmamente com Donalbain, dizendo palavras doces que tentavam amenizar sua tristeza. Haldir então ouviu que o corpo precisava ser enterrado. Antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, ele voltou para o lado dela e fez a oferta.

'Seria uma honra para mim enterrar um Homem tão corajoso. Agora você realmente deveria se retirar, antes que o corte em sua perna se abra novamente.'

Haleth se levantou, usando o braço de Siward como apoio e sentindo um estranho sentimento de doçura cruzar seu coração quando ouviu aquelas palavras.

'Esta é uma oferta sem preço e eu jamais me esquecerei do que você fez por ele, meu Senhor.'

Nem ela nem Haldir sabiam que aquela pequena troca de palavras havia selado a conexão entre os dois. A parte deles na mudança do mundo havia começado.

Haldir sorriu pela primeira vez e Haleth sentiu a quentura de sua emoção invadi-la. Contudo, ela não percebeu quando o rosto de Siward se tornou sério mais uma vez. Ele estava furioso com a interferência do Elfo e não pôde mais conter sua língua afiada dentro da boca.

'Você pode ter salvado os nossos traseiros, Elfo, mas minha Comandante sabe o que fazer e não precisa do seu conselho.'

Os olhos de Haleth se voltaram para Siward e depois para o Elfo. Ela viu Haldir olhar para o Homem, arqueando sua sobrancelha, como se Siward fosse um inseto insignificante.

_Talvez a água do Nimrodel não tenha sido suficiente para que o Homem recuperasse a razão, _Haldir pensou. _Que criatura mais repugnante e fraca! _Ele se erguia alto como uma torre na frente de Siward que engoliu em seco diante daquele ser feroz.

'Você ainda está fora de si, humano?' Haldir disse numa voz fria e impassível, mas ainda assim não conseguiu mascarar completamente o ódio que estava escondido sob as camadas feitas de frieza e distanciamento.

_Essa foi a gota d'água, _Siward pensou. Ele estava a ponto de largar Haleth e colocar um olho roxo no rosto perfeito do Elfo quando a sua Comandante o segurou.

"Siward, pare com isso agora!" Envergonhada, Haleth olhou para Haldir, em busca de compreensão, mas apenas encontrou ódio nele. Entretanto, os sentimentos do Elfo não estavam dirigidos para ela. Haleth tentou resolver a perigosa situação na qual Siward havia se metido. 'Eu sinto muito, Haldir, acho que Siward ainda não está se sentindo bem. Agora eu devo seguir o seu sábio conselho antes que certas pessoas percam a cabeça novamente.'

Haleth finalmente levou Siward dali e quando pensou que os ouvidos aguçados de Haldir não podiam mais ouvi-los, ela sussurrou para o guerreiro humano. "Se você não se controlar, Siward, mesmo depois de beber a água dos Elfos, eu mesma vou te dar de comer aos Orcs! Ei!"

Siward, ao invés de discutir com Haleth, carregou-a no colo até a casa de Varin, apesar da insistência da mulher para que fosse colocada de volta no chão. A uma certa altura, ela sucumbiu e se deixou ser levada sem reclamar. Dentro de poucos instantes teria um banho sendo preparado para ela e sua ferida receberia os cuidados necessários. Uma cama quente também estaria lhe esperando e isso a agradava imensamente.

Haldir observou Haleth desaparecer dentro da casa, sem compreender como a mulher tinha conseguido desviar sua atenção, que deveria estar voltada para o seu povo, mais uma vez. Ele balançou a cabeça e caminhou na direção dos seus soldados. Os Elfos ensangüentados se erguiam imponentes em uma linha perfeita, esperando que o seu Comandante falasse. Os cavalos haviam sido reunidos e também aguardavam pacientemente.

'O fato de que Haleth é uma mulher não pode ser revelado a ninguém.' A voz profunda de Haldir encheu o ar. 'Isso é um segredo e nós o manteremos assim. Nós acamparemos ali. Levem os cavalos e os feridos. Reportem-me quantas baixas nós tivemos assim que for possível. Vocês estão dispensados.'

Os soldados élficos curvaram suas cabeças para Haldir e foram realizar suas tarefas. Enquanto isso, ele foi até Arthung, que havia abaixado a cabeça para receber o carinho de seu mestre. Haldir atendeu o desejo do animal magnífico e acariciou a crina prateada do garanhão. Instantes depois, seu rosto ficou tenso quando sentiu uma presença atrás dele.

'Há algo de errado, Saeros?'

Saeros, o segundo em comando no exército dos Galadhrim, estudava Haldir. Ele tinha que falar o que o estava incomodando! Depois de alguns momentos de hesitação, sua voz cristalina se fez ouvir.

'O que foi aquilo, Haldir?'

Calmamente, Haldir se voltou para encarar o Elfo que estava na sua frente. Ele pareceu crescer e ficar alguns palmos mais alto, o que fez Saeros se encolher um pouco.

'O que foi aquilo o quê, Saeros?'

Saeros tremeu diante do olhar profundo de Haldir, mas continuou.

'Você e a mulher. Nós fomos enviados para ajudar os mortais, e não para fazer amizade com eles. Você até mesmo se ofereceu para enterrar um daqueles Homens imundos! Você, um Comandante Élfico! Onde estava com a cabeça?'

Haldir encurtou a distância entre eles, sua figura forte e poderosa afastada apenas algumas polegadas do corpo esguio do outro Elfo. Ele viu o medo se acender nos olhos de Saeros e seus próprios olhos brilharam perigosamente.

'Onde a minha cabeça estava,' Haldir disse sem qualquer emoção na voz, seus olhos indecifráveis, 'não é da sua conta. Agora vá ajudar seus homens antes que eu tire você de seu posto por insubordinação.'

Saeros engoliu em seco e baixou a cabeça antes de partir. 'Sim, Comandante.'

Haldir o observou ir embora, voltando novamente sua atenção para Arthung e terminando de acariciar a crina do cavalo. O que Saeros disse a ele era verdade. Haldir não sabia por que havia agido tão amigavelmente com os humanos. Com ela. Quando tinha sentido Haleth em seus braços, Haldir pôde jurar que sua pele tinha queimado onde havia tocado nela. _Por que? _A beleza de Haleth realmente exercia um grande apelo sobre os seus sentidos.

Mas ela era apenas uma humana.

Havia somente uma única explicação para o seu comportamento: o efeito que ela exercia sobre ele era nada mais do que a natureza seguindo o seu curso. Suas entranhas se apertaram quando se lembrou da sensação de ter aquele corpo frágil em seus braços, da maneira como a forma feminina se encaixou perfeitamente dentro deles... Haldir tentou clarear sua mente – aquela direção de pensamento não ia levá-lo a lugar algum. De qualquer forma, a mulher era mortal. Haldir caminhou para longe de Arthung, ele ainda tinha um Homem para enterrar.

O sol morria no horizonte e o ar frio da noite trouxe uma lua negra para o céu, emissária de acontecimentos tão negros quanto ela. _Parece que a maldade de Mordor quer realmente exterminar os humanos,_ pensou Haldir, enquanto fazia com que seus soldados terminassem de enterrar o irmão de Donalbain. Os Elfos cantaram uma canção em Élfico em honra ao guerreiro humano. Os Homens não entenderam as palavras, mas sentiram a tristeza através das vozes profundas e claras dos Eldar. Quando eles terminaram, os mortais tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Donalbain agradeceu a Haldir silenciosamente, que assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou.

Haldir contemplou a lua sinistra, enquanto retornava para o acampamento dos Elfos. Com certeza ele não iria encontrar descanso naquela noite.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	4. Uma Difícil Decisão

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**UMA DIFÍCIL DECISÃO**

Quando entraram na casa de Varin, Haleth e Siward encontraram mulheres da aldeia já trabalhando lá dentro. Elas haviam preparado os remédios que ajudariam a curar a Comandante. Logo depois de lhes mostrarem o aposento aonde Siward poderia tratar a companheira sem ser incomodado, as mulheres os deixaram a sós, pois teriam que sair para preparar mais remédios para os soldados feridos. Todas elas sabiam que Haleth não permitia que ninguém além de Siward tratasse de seus ferimentos.

Haleth estava esgotada física e emocionalmente. Ela deixou-se cair sentada numa cadeira, desfazendo a máscara de determinação que tinha usado para não chorar diante de todos. A visão de Wilrog naquele estado, completamente controlado por Sauron, tinha sido demais para ela. _Ah, Valar, eu ainda amo você Wilrog..._ Encarar aqueles olhos verdes a lembrou mais uma vez disso. Apesar de menos intenso do que antes, o amor que ainda sentia e a ânsia por seu toque ainda estavam presentes dentro de Haleth.

_Depois de tudo o que você fez... Eu quase morri de desgosto por sua causa, Wil! _Haleth estava confusa. Quando ele a havia deixado, ela havia se transformado em nada, em um recipiente vazio. Wilrog tinha transformado todos os seus sonhos em pó. Sonhos de ter uma família só dela, com o Homem que amava ao seu lado. Haleth nunca desistiria do exército, mas aqueles eram seus sonhos. E ele tinha destruído todos eles. Parte dela o odiava por fazer isso, mas agora ela só conseguia pensar em segurá-lo em seus braços novamente, beijar aqueles lábios macios e deixar que os dedos longos e as belas mãos de Wilrog tocassem o seu corpo.

Apesar disso, em uma reação surpreendente, sua pele se ruborizou diante da lembrança do toque do Elfo. _O que há de errado comigo, pelo amor dos Valar?_

_Mate Wilrog, _falou a voz da razão. _Mate-o e livre-se desse sofrimento. _

Haleth considerou aquela opção por alguns momentos. Seria tão mais fácil para todos eles se Wilrog morresse, mas ela não tinha coragem suficiente para fazer aquilo. Não enquanto ainda o desejava de maneira tão forte. Talvez se não tivesse restado nada do verdadeiro Wilrog dentro daquele rapaz, ela teria sentido de outra forma.

Como poderia decidir sobre o destino do garoto? Todas as opções que lhe tinham sido oferecidas pareciam ser igualmente desoladoras. De qualquer forma, ela o perderia para sempre. Isto era o que queria? Haleth não sabia. _Ser uma Comandante é realmente... difícil. _

"Oi, Hal, você está aí, ou é impressão minha? Estou pedindo para você esticar a perna."

Haleth foi trazida de volta de seus devaneios pela voz impaciente de Siward. Ele já devia tê-la chamado algumas vezes.

O Homem notou a mudança no semblante da mulher, mas controlou a vontade de dizer alguma coisa e permaneceu em silêncio. _Ela nem mesmo está olhando pra mim! _pensou ele. Siward olhou de relance para a bela face de Haleth com um ar de desaprovação. Os olhos negros dela pareciam estar mais uma vez perdidos em algum lugar distante dali, apesar de ela lhe responder alguns momentos depois.

"Me desculpe, Siward."

Haleth estendeu sua perna tentando esvaziar a mente e não pensar em mais nada. Observar a movimentação de Siward pareceu ser capaz de distraí-la mesmo que por pouco tempo. Ele começou por sua bota e a removeu. Com a ajuda de uma faca, rasgou a perna da calça que estava ensopada de sangue e deu uma boa olhada no ferimento. A pele estava inchada e arroxeada em volta do corte feito pela lâmina da espada do Orc. Siward lavou as mãos e tocou no local intumescido para ver a extensão do dano interno. Quando começou a lavar o corte, Haleth estremeceu de dor.

_Pelas correntes de Melkor, como isso dói! _Agindo por reflexo, ela tentou tirar a perna das mãos de Siward que a impediu delicadamente de se soltar, continuando a sua tarefa. Dando mais uma olhada no ferimento agora lavado, Siward, que estava agachado até então, puxou uma cadeira e sentou na frente dela. Seu rosto estava sério quando falou.

"Sinto dizer que você tem um pedaço de lâmina bem grande alojado na perna, mas o ferimento não está envenenado. Acho que há alguma espécie rara de imunidade contra veneno de Orc no seu sangue."

O silêncio que recaiu sobre a sua geralmente falante amiga perturbou Siward. Não importava o quanto ela tentava esconder sua tristeza, ele sempre sabia o que estava se passando dentro da mente de Haleth. Se Wilrog a tinha afetado tão profundamente, com certeza ela não seria capaz de fazer o que deveria ser feito. Nem com suas próprias mãos, nem através das mãos de outros.

Haleth balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, triste e exausta. O jeito como Siward a estava encarando fazia com que se sentisse desconfortável. Haleth já deveria saber que não conseguia esconder nada dele. Não depois de tantos anos juntos. Uma vez Siward a amou, como um Homem ama uma mulher, mas ela só tinha olhos para Wilrog. Agora Siward estava casado com sua irmã Raihza; eles tinham um lindo filho de quatro anos. _E eu estou sozinha. _

"Odeio Orcs..." Haleth disse com uma voz cansada, forçando-se a dar um sorriso irônico.

Siward sorriu, mas seu rosto não demonstrou nenhum sinal de alegria. Ele então voltou seu olhar para a perna que estava estendida à sua frente e continuou o trabalho, retirando aos poucos o fragmento da lâmina negra de dentro do ferimento. _Mas que diabos! Ele está tentando tirar uma espada inteira da minha perna? _

De vez em quando Siward sentia o corpo de Haleth estremecer, mas ela não fez nenhum som. Quando finalmente retirou todo o fragmento de lâmina e começou a cobrir o local com uma bandagem, Siward não se conteve mais e lhe fez a pergunta que o incomodava há algum tempo.

"O que você pretende fazer com Wilrog?"

Depois de um longo momento em silêncio, Haleth aproximou seu rosto de Siward, olhando diretamente para os olhos cinzentos do amigo, e retrucou.

"O que você acha?" ela disse arqueando a sobrancelha elegantemente.

Aquela pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Apesar do que realmente sentia, Siward não teria coragem de dizer abertamente o que achava. Pensou um pouco antes de responder, tentando não desviar o olhar daqueles perturbadores olhos negros.

"Eles o querem morto e você ouviu o que o Elfo disse." Siward fez uma pausa, ponderando o que ia dizer para não magoar ainda mais a mulher. "Haleth, você já sabia que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde no dia em que Wilrog te abandonou." Siward respirou profundamente. _Não acredito que eu disso isso! Ela vai me matar! _Agora a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era esperar pela explosão de raiva que com certeza aconteceria.

Haleth estremeceu de ódio, quase sem conseguir se controlar. Siward poderia ser seu amigo, mas ele não tinha o direito de falar com ela daquela maneira. _Eu direi a ele o que realmente penso de uma vez por todas!_

"Wilrog não me abandonou. Ele apenas fez o que achou que estava certo naquela cabeça desvairada dele." Siward fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas Haleth o interrompeu. "E além do mais, Siward, uma coisa é você imaginar que algo vai acontecer. Vê-la acontecendo diante dos seus olhos é completamente diferente. Eu nunca pensei que fosse ser tão difícil. Nunca passou pela minha mente que se eu tivesse que matar Wilrog, eu não o faria. Nunca. Mas quando vi o rosto dele, Siward, o rosto do Homem que me amou tanto e que eu _amo_ tanto, tudo que eu havia planejado se transformou em pó. Não vou negar que ainda tenho esperanças de recuperá-lo. Se ele estivesse totalmente dominado pelos poderes malignos de Sauron, eu não teria sobrevivido ao seu ataque."

O Homem terminou de cobrir o ferimento de Haleth e se recostou na cadeira, encarando-a. _Como ela pode ser tão ingênua?_ _Não foi à toa que Wilrog, um pirralho muito mais novo do que ela, conseguiu seduzi-la._ Sem querer, as palavras que eram para terem sido apenas pensamentos saíram de sua boca. Siward obteve como resposta para o seu lapso um tapa no rosto que o deixou com o lado esquerdo da face vermelho e ardendo.

Depois de alguns momentos lutando contra o desejo de bater nele mais uma vez, Haleth se acalmou, pois precisava saber o que Siward queria desesperadamente. Ela colocou delicadamente sua mão na face machucada de Siward, uma carícia que fez com que o corpo do Homem estremecesse. Os olhos dela pediam por seu perdão, mas a pergunta que saiu de sua boca foi seca e sem traços de qualquer sentimento. Ela era a Comandante mais uma vez.

"Você quer que eu o mate, Siward?"

Relutantemente, Siward afastou a mão que lhe tocava gentilmente o rosto, tentando clarear os pensamentos que pareciam ter ficado sem foco.

"Sim, eu quero que ele morra. É o que um traidor como ele merece. Não me interessa o que aconteceu entre vocês dois. O que realmente importa é que há muitos corpos de amigos meus lá fora por causa dele e você, como nossa Comandante, deveria respeitar a lei e puni-lo de acordo."

Siward se levantou abruptamente, antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa da qual pudesse se arrepender depois, mas Haleth o conteve pelo braço antes que o Homem cruzasse a porta.

"Se ele morrer, eu vou precisar de outra pessoa para ser meu segundo em comando, meu capitão. Quem você acha que deveria ser essa pessoa?"

Siward demorou menos tempo do que Haleth imaginava para responder a sua pergunta. Ele apenas lhe lançou um olhar vazio e falou friamente.

"Eu não sei. Só espero que você escolha melhor dessa vez," e saiu, deixando Haleth sozinha.

**H&H&H&H**

Fora da casa de Varin, Haldir se encontrava sentado perto do fogo com sua aljava de um lado e sua espada de outro. Ele observava a vila em silêncio, seus profundos olhos azuis procurando por qualquer sinal de perigo. Haldir tinha enviado Saeros junto com alguns soldados élficos para fazer a ronda noturna e depois que tinha acabado de realizar suas obrigações, ele se sentou ali, observando e pensando nos acontecimentos do dia.

Haldir tinha muito sobre o que ponderar. Enquanto a vitória tinha sido conseguida a um preço muito alto, Homens haviam sido salvos e a chegada dos Elfos tinha provado ter sido decisiva. Não havia mais nenhuma razão para que o seu exército permanecesse na vila, por isso Haldir havia enviado uma águia para Lothlórien informando ao Senhor e à Senhora sobre a situação e pedindo instruções. O fato de que o pedido de ajuda tinha partido de Gil-galad e não do próprio Elendil ainda estava presente em seus pensamentos.

Algo de realmente sério estava para acontecer. Ele concluiu que, finalmente, o rei dos Homens e o rei dos Elfos tinham percebido que somente juntando suas forças mais uma vez poderiam impedir que Sauron escravizasse toda a Terra Média. _Talvez as velhas alianças entre Homens e Elfos devessem ser restauradas. Talvez nós devêssemos nos juntar mais uma vez para lutar contra nosso inimigo comum, _pensou Haldir, apesar de seu preconceito contra os humanos. E então, quase contra a vontade, ele reconheceu: _Ainda há valor e honra para serem encontrados entre os Homens. _Ou mulheres, pois ele estava pensando em Haleth...

Haldir se levantou e começou a caminhar pela vila. O rosto da mulher estava dançando em sua mente e ele sentiu uma necessidade desesperada de vê-la mais uma vez. Haldir ainda não admitiria para si mesmo que a bela Comandante tanto o havia cativado, como intrigado. Uma mulher capaz de exercer liderança não era estranho, a própria Senhora era uma delas. Mas a força que Haleth possuía não tinha nada de comum. Ele não estava falando de força física, mas de algo mais profundo. Quando Haldir havia se aproximado dela pela primeira vez, ele pôde sentir o poder extraordinário emanando dela, algo que estava conectado com a própria energia da terra e que percorreu sua espinha quando ele a tocou. Os olhos de Haleth refletiam a mudança do mundo e brilhavam com as suas lágrimas não derramadas.

Enquanto caminhava, Haldir pôde perceber os olhares curiosos dos mortais recaírem sobre ele. Aquilo o fez lembrar da primeira vez que o rei Élfico Finrod encontrou Homens quando saíra para caçar em Ossiriand, bem no início das Eras. Mortais e Elfos tinham pouco em comum e Haldir pensou como uma raça tão fraca tinha conseguido sobreviver por tanto tempo. Aos seus olhos, os Homens eram como crianças perdidas no mundo. Facilmente corrompíveis, rudes e ignorantes. Entretanto, o próprio Haldir havia conhecido alguns humanos que ele poderia ter chamado de amigos.

Haldir sabia que teria que se envolver com aquela raça menor mais uma vez, mesmo que a idéia não o agradasse. Ele teria que fazê-lo, se uma aliança entre Elfos e Homens contra Sauron fosse realmente formada. Talvez tudo isso fosse uma oportunidade para compreender aquelas crianças, _para compreendê-la, _ou mostrar a elas o poder superior dos Elfos.

Quando a lua já estava alta no céu, o descanso chegou para Elfos e Homens. Haldir se encontrava mais uma vez sentado, sua cabeça recostada sobre um muro que havia sido parcialmente destruído. Os olhos azuis bem abertos enganavam os Homens que pensavam que ele estava acordado. Aquela era a maneira dos Elfos dormirem – fechar seus olhos lhes dava a mesma sensação de morrer. O último pensamento de Haldir, antes que ele fosse envolvido pelo sono élfico, foi o belo rosto de Haleth olhando diretamente para ele com aquela força estranha que ela possuía.

Horas depois, Haldir escutou algo.

Um barulho suave feito por alguém que estava mancando. Seus olhos entraram em foco novamente e seu corpo ficou completamente alerta.

Aquele andar poderia pertencer a qualquer um dos Homens feridos, mas Haldir tinha certeza de que pertencia a Haleth. Ele fingiu estar dormindo e a observou com atenção. A mulher passou por ele, o cabelo selvagem e cacheado estava solto, dançando nas costas dela com o toque do vento, e o perfume de flores que os fios exalavam quase fez Haldir perder a respiração. Ele foi assolado por um desejo repentino de enterrar seus dedos naqueles cachos e testar sua maciez, mas uma outra parte dele o lembrou de que qualquer _elleth_ era mais bela do que aquela mulher. Haleth não estava à sua altura. Afinal de contas, ele era o grande Capitão dos Galadhrim da Floresta Dourada.

Os pensamentos de Haldir foram interrompidos quando Haleth parou de súbito a apenas alguns passos de distância de onde se encontrava e voltou o olhar negro sobre ele. Haldir não se moveu e continuou sentado – os olhos fingindo estarem desfocados. A voz macia de Haleth chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele quase estremeceu.

"Eu sei que você está acordado. Não interfira."

A veia de Haldir pulsou em sua testa. _Como ela sabia? _

Então Haleth voltou a andar. Alguns segundos depois, os olhos de Haldir piscaram e ele virou sua cabeça para onde Haleth estava indo. _Que tipo de insanidade você planeja fazer, mulher? _pensou ele. Haleth foi até onde Wilrog estava sendo aprisionado. Depois de uma ordem, a sentinela se foi, deixando a mulher livre para entrar no aposento. Ela trancou a porta atrás de si e Haldir não pôde mais ver o que estava fazendo.

Queria tanto segui-la, sua mente gritando para que fizesse exatamente isso, sentindo que algo ruim estava para acontecer, mas Haldir decidiu que não. Ele manteria sua distância, confiando que seus ouvidos sensíveis iriam captar qualquer barulho estranho vindo de dentro da casa. Ele se levantou e procurou sua aljava e seu arco; se Haleth fizesse algo estúpido, todos poderiam ser mortos antes que o sol se levantasse mais uma vez no céu. Pensando assim, ele se preparou.

Haldir não interferiria naquele momento, mas se o garoto tocasse nela... _Eu o mato. _

**H&H&H&H**

Dentro da casa, Haleth encostou sua testa contra a porta e respirou profundamente. _Eu posso fazer isso, _ela disse para si mesma, sem convicção. Naquela noite, havia tentado dormir em vão. Sua mente estava cheia de pensamentos e sentimentos confusos e em certo ponto ela havia decidido ir ver Wilrog. Haleth queria olhar para os olhos dele e ter certeza de que o garoto estava totalmente perdido antes que fizesse o que tinha de ser feito. _E o Elfo... _Ela não entendia porque ele a afetava tanto. Era algo estranho, inesperado… Haleth se recompôs e entrou no quarto escuro.

Tudo estava estranhamente silencioso. _Onde está o guarda que deveria ficar aqui dentro? _ela se perguntou. Os pêlos de trás de sua nuca se eriçaram, pressentindo o perigo. Haleth vasculhou o aposento com o olhar antes de caminhar lentamente até o local onde a sentinela deveria estar. Seu coração estava acelerado dentro do peito e seu corpo se estremeceu diante da visão de uma massa contorcida a um canto da parede de pedra nua. Lembrava vagamente um dos guardas que vigiavam Wilrog. O Homem havia sido estrangulado. Haleth moveu a mão para o cabo de sua espada, mas um sussurro maligno a fez mudar de idéia. Balançando a cabeça, ela tentou se concentrar, mas a tarefa havia se tornado difícil demais.

Um frio de medo percorreu sua espinha ao notar agora que as correntes que deveriam estar segurando os braços do prisioneiro jaziam vazias no chão. Antes que pudesse quebrar o feitiço e pegar sua espada, uma mão forte saiu das sombras e agarrou firmemente seus cabelos enquanto a lâmina fria de um punhal entrou em contato com o seu pescoço. A carícia maligna da pequena arma cortou a carne tenra e fez descer um filete de sangue quente pelo seu colo, que escorreu por sobre suas roupas. Haleth sentiu a respiração pesada de seu agressor queimar-lhe o pescoço enquanto sua cabeça doía, tal era a força com que os dedos de Wilrog puxavam os fios de seu cabelo.

"Jogue sua espada o mais longe possível sobre o feno, mulher, não quero surpresas," disse Wilrog em um sussurro quase inaudível. Ele não queria que nenhum daqueles Elfos desgraçados aparecesse para impedir sua fuga. Já bastava a mulher para ele se preocupar, mas Haleth era só uma mulher. _Eu poderia acabar com a vida dela facilmente... Talvez até pudesse me divertir um pouco. _

Se Haleth o tivesse encarado, teria visto o sorriso malicioso em seu rosto jovem, um sorriso cheio de uma maldade inigualável.

Haleth hesitou por alguns momentos, mas a pressão mais forte da lâmina contra o seu pescoço a fez obedecer. _Que droga!_ Ela jogou sua espada contra um canto distante do aposento, sobre um monte de feno que havia servido de cama para Wilrog e que abafou o som do metal encontrando o chão. Poderia tê-lo matado naquele ínfimo segundo em que tivera sua espada nas mãos, mas não o fez. O forte feitiço de Wilrog ainda estava trabalhando nela. Haleth se amaldiçoou por ter desperdiçado a oportunidade e mais ainda por ter sido pega despreparada. _Eu não deveria ter vacilado! _Agora Wilrog a tinha sob seu total controle, sem chances para que ela pudesse escapar.

Com suas mãos firmes ainda enroscadas nos longos cabelos negros da mulher, Wilrog virou-a para que ela pudesse encará-lo. Seus grandes olhos verdes estavam cheios de lascívia e fitavam ferozmente os olhos negros que o encaravam desafiadoramente. O punho que mantinha a arma ameaçadoramente sob a pele da mulher começou a descer sinuosamente pelo corpo de Haleth, rompendo alguns dos botões que fechavam a parte de cima de sua blusa masculina e deixando à vista o vale entre os seios. O punhal de Wilrog continuou a afastar o tecido até que os seios femininos ficassem também à mostra. _Não, por favor, não... _A fúria impotente que estava presente nos olhos dela tinha o efeito de excitá-lo ainda mais e o sorriso maldoso voltou novamente ao seu rosto. _Linda..._

"Agora vejo porque o pirralho gostou de você, mulher," Wilrog falou, seus dedos passeando por sobre o estômago e os seios de Haleth. Wilrog os apertou com tanta força que o rosto dela se contorceu de dor. As mãos dele a abandonaram, mas ela permaneceu imóvel, como uma estátua, sentindo o ar noturno tocar a sua pele nua. _Eu tenho que enfrentá-lo!Agora! _

"Se eu gritar ou falar mais alto," disse Haleth em um sussurro, "Eu acordarei todos os Elfos e Homens dessa vila e você vai morrer por isso."

_Que tola. _Wilrog teve que se conter para não rir alto, o punhal voltando a ficar perigosamente próximo do pescoço de Haleth.

"Você nunca faria isso, mulher, não... Nunca ousaria machucar o pirralho. E se você gritar, vai estar morta antes que os Elfos cheguem aqui e sua morte será em vão, pois eu já estaria muito longe das garras desses desgraçados."

A cabeça de Haleth latejava pela pressão das mãos de Wilrog em seus cabelos. Ainda se encontrava imobilizada, mas ele estava certo. Se ela quisesse mesmo matá-lo, já deveria tê-lo feito. Juntando todas as forças que tinha, Haleth tentou gritar, mas Wilrog percebeu seu intento e colou sua boca na da mulher, que agora era sufocada pelo beijo maligno. _Já chega!_ A sensação da língua dele separando seus lábios e penetrando-a a enojou tão profundamente que quebrou o feitiço mental. _Agora eu sei que você não é Wilrog de jeito nenhum! _Ela não iria mais se conter. Em apenas um instante, Haleth cerrou seus olhos negros e quando ela os reabriu, eles estavam castanhos de raiva.

Torcendo o braço dele com força, Haleth fez o punhal cair no chão. O som estridente da arma se chocando contra a parede de pedra fria quebrou o silêncio, ficando longe o bastante para não oferecer mais nenhum perigo. Haleth deu um murro no estômago de Wilrog com uma fúria tão grande que o rapaz ficou sem ar e se dobrou de dor. Um chute forte em seu rosto terminou por fazê-lo ir ao chão quase inconsciente. Haleth recuperou sua espada e caminhou até ele. O rosto dela era uma máscara de ódio e horror. Aquela _coisa _iria pagar pelo que tinha feito.

Quando Haleth chegou até Wilrog, ela sentou sobre as pernas do rapaz, segurando os pulsos dele com força em uma das mãos e mantendo-os acima da cabeça de Wilrog. Os olhos dela brilhavam com um olhar assassino. O corpo do garoto se debateu contra a força com que Haleth prendia seus pulsos e pernas enquanto procurava se libertar mais uma vez. Wilrog olhou para ela com uma ferocidade atroz, se fixando no rosto da mulher por um momento para logo depois recair sobre a espada que Haleth tinha nas mãos e que pairava ameaçadoramente sobre a sua cabeça. O silêncio ao redor da casa começou a ser preenchido pelo barulho de pessoas acordando e falando alto.

_Os desgraçados estão vindo! _

Wilrog sentiu a presença da energia clara dos Elfos que começavam a correr em direção a sua cela e se debateu ainda mais em sua raiva. Entretanto, ao olhar para o rosto de Haleth mais uma vez, um estranho, quente sentimento de amor o inundou e permaneceu nele. Aquela coisa dentro dele era tão profunda que quase o fez vomitar, mas a presença maligna que também residia em seu corpo era forte demais e alojada muito mais profundamente. _O filho da mãe do garoto quer emergir... _

"Você é a prova de que Wilrog está morto, então não há nada que possa me impedir de te matar agora!"

A voz ameaçadora de Haleth fez a atenção de Wilrog recair novamente sobre a mulher. Ela segurava a espada acima da cabeça e estava prestes a cortar o seu pescoço! Uma lágrima indesejada ameaçou escorrer pelos olhos de Wilrog. Ele queria que os Elfos chegassem mais rápido para lhe tirar a vida. G_aroto idiota!_ a coisa dentro dele protestou em silêncio. Wilrog fechou os olhos, esperando pelo golpe que nunca veio.

Haleth tinha parado a lâmina de sua espada a alguns centímetros de distância do pescoço do garoto quando percebeu a súbita mudança no olhar do jovem. Tinha sido algo tão rápido, que ela quase não havia percebido. A chama da esperança a consumiu. _Ele ainda está aí dentro, em algum lugar... _Mas Wilrog não viveria muito tempo para provar isso se os Elfos e os Homens colocassem suas mãos nele pelo que ele quase havia feito com ela.

Os passos lá fora continuavam se aproximando cada vez mais, as vozes se tornando mais altas. Enquanto isso, Haleth se levantou e apontou sua espada para o belíssimo garoto que estava na frente dela. Agora ele parecia apavorado – o rapaz não queria morrer. Ela fez com que se levantasse e ele se ergueu alto e esguio.

Wilrog olhava para ela incrédulo, seus cabelos louros caindo sobre a face e escondendo os olhos verdes. _O que, em nome de Mordor, ela está tramando? _

"Vá embora e não volte." Haleth falou com firmeza, sua voz fria e dura.

Wilrog encarou-a por alguns segundos, num estado de confusão mental que estava demorando demais para cessar. Uma vontade inacreditável de matá-la se chocava contra uma estranha força que o impedia de fazê-lo, como se seu corpo não quisesse obedecê-lo. Wilrog ainda podia sentir o garoto mais uma vez se manifestar no fundo de seu ser causando-lhe uma pontada estranha no coração. Se ele não falasse qualquer coisa, iria perder o controle e o garoto iria vencer, então falou.

"Mulher estúpida," sua voz tremia e ele se odiava por isso. _Eu nunca deveria ter deixado que a força dela se sobrepusesse à minha._

"Não mais estúpida do que você." Haleth examinava a expressão no rosto de Wilrog e podia ver as reações que suas palavras e atos estavam provocando nele. _Ele hesitou_. Aquilo a deixou aliviada. Agora apenas a presença iminente dos Elfos e Homens a preocupava, porque ela sabia que se Wilrog não saísse dali naquele momento, não teria outra chance. "Você é surdo? Eu disse para ir embora!"

Wilrog quis responder, mas uma flecha Élfica passou assobiando por uma greta da parede e se encravou a alguns centímetros de seu braço. Com um sorriso irônico, ele finalmente obedeceu ao comando da mulher e saiu correndo da casa através de uma porta que dava para os fundos, deixando Haleth em pé sozinha. Segundos depois o barulho de uma porta sendo arrombada encheu o ar e dentro da casa surgiu Siward, seguido de perto por Haldir.

O arco de guerra de Haldir ainda estava em suas mãos e seus olhos azuis brilhavam com a raiva que sentira de Haleth por ela ter deixado a presa deles escapar. _Como eu errei o alvo? Como? _Ele estava consumido por uma necessidade de saber onde Wilrog estava para que pudesse matá-lo. Cego pela fúria, Haldir passou por Haleth sem sequer lançar um olhar para a mulher.

Siward, por outro lado, viu o estado em que as roupas de sua comandante estavam e seu rosto se escureceu de horror. O Homem se aproximou dela e lhe ofereceu seu casaco de peles, preocupado para que os outros não a vissem daquele jeito.

Haldir, que havia terminado sua busca pelo rapaz, se aproximou de Haleth e falou em Westron. "Onde o garoto está?" Ele estava certo de que ela sabia aonde Wilrog se encontrava. _Não posso acreditar que ela tenha realmente feito algo tão estúpido! _Mais cedo, quando havia escutado o barulho de luta dentro da casa, sua mente perspicaz já havia descoberto tudo. Agora seus olhos ferozes a encaravam procurando por respostas. A mulher não mentiria diante da presença de seus soldados.

"Eu o deixei ir," Haleth finalmente falou, sua voz tremendo levemente.

Uma onda de murmúrios indignados se seguiu à sua resposta, mas ela não titubeou nem um só instante. Os olhares de todos a encaravam cheios de confusão e incredulidade. Enquanto recolocava sua espada na bainha, Haleth falou mais uma vez. Seu olhar se voltou para Haldir notando toda a arrogância e fúria que emanavam dele. _Você não pode me julgar, Elfo._

"Eu estou cansada e ferida, então todas as perguntas serão respondidas amanhã. Por agora saibam apenas de uma coisa," a voz dela era clara e firme, impondo respeito e reverência, "eu jamais desistirei de nenhum de meus soldados se eu perceber que ainda há esperança. E, acreditem ou não, ainda resta esperança para todos nós. Agora se me dão licença, eu irei dormir."

Mantendo a cabeça erguida, Haleth, seguida de perto por Siward, passou por entre os Homens e Elfos que se apinhavam no lugar, deixando-os sozinhos e incrédulos. Haldir a olhava com uma expressão de desapontamento e, ao mesmo tempo, de respeito. O pequeno discurso de Haleth fora de uma força e uma nobreza notáveis, algo que o Elfo jamais tinha visto em um mortal antes. Apesar disso, ele ainda achava que aquela atitude dela tinha sido inconseqüente.

_Então você é fraca e digna de minha pena como todos os mortais. _Haldir colocou seu arco novamente posicionado em suas costas e saiu à procura de Haleth mesmo assim. Enquanto caminhava, murmurava para si mesmo.

'Mulher estúpida.'

**H&H&H&H**

Elleth (plural – ellith) elfa em Sindarin

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	5. Recuperando a Consciência

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**RECUPERANDO A CONSCIÊNCIA**

'Vá embora, Elfo!'

Siward já estava impaciente com a insistência de Haldir em querer falar com Haleth. _Será que_ e_le nunca desiste? _Ao olhar para a mulher, que estava mancando alguns passos à sua frente, seus olhos cinzentos se escureceram de preocupação. O corte profundo na perna dela estava aberto novamente, ensopando as roupas de Haleth com sangue. Aquilo não era nada bom. Siward franziu a testa quando a resposta seca de Haldir chegou aos seus ouvidos.

'Eu não estava falando com você, mortal.'

A voz de Haldir era fria e arrogante, como Siward já tinha percebido das outras vezes em que haviam se falado. Dessa vez não respondeu e apertou o passo para alcançar Haleth, passando um braço protetoramente sobre os ombros da amiga. _Será que o Elfo é tão insensível a ponto de não perceber o que Wilrog tentou fazer?_ Siward pensou. Qualquer um que tivesse visto o estado em que as roupas de Haleth se encontravam saberia dizer que ele tinha tentado estuprá-la. _Eu queria poder colocar minhas mãos naquele pirralho e matá-lo pela ousadia! _

Siward olhou por sobre o ombro. O Elfo loiro ainda estava lá, com um olhar ameaçador em seu rosto. Aquilo não era nada bom, mesmo.

Haldir estava realmente furioso. Sua expressão indecifrável escondia a raiva que realmente sentia. _Quem ela pensa que é para me ignorar assim depois de ter feito o que fez?_ Ele bloqueou o caminho dos dois humanos com a sua agilidade de Elfo. O gesto fez com que Siward o xingasse de algo em élfico que nem mesmo ele sabia que existia. Ignorando o rompante de fúria do mortal, Haldir se dirigiu a Haleth, que estava coberta pelo casaco de peles que pertencia ao Homem. Os olhos dela não encontraram os dele e isso o perturbou por um segundo, fazendo com que parasse. _Por que ela não olha para mim? Para onde foi toda a sua força? _Uma pergunta atrás da outra se formava em sua mente e o rosto de Haldir quase traiu seus sentimentos. Ele estava preocupado com ela. Haldir desviou seus olhos do rosto de Haleth, seu corpo tenso, e quando retornaram a encará-la, estavam mais uma vez impassíveis.

Segurando o braço dela com força, Haldir a obrigou a olhar para ele. Quando os olhos negros de Haleth finalmente encontraram os seus olhos azuis, uma poderosa onda de exaustão o atingiu em cheio. Ele não conseguia ver nenhum sinal da racionalidade e do controle que tinha sentido no discurso que a mulher havia feito alguns minutos antes. Depois de um momento de hesitação, Haldir falou com uma voz clara e ameaçadora.

'Você tem idéia do que acabou de fazer!'

A mão dele foi arrancada do braço de Haleth por um enfurecido Siward. Os olhos do Homem estavam cheios de raiva e preocupação e Haldir conseguia captar aquelas emoções muito bem. Elas o fizeram se sentir confuso; algo não estava certo. A mulher não mostrava qualquer tipo de reação.

Siward se colocou entre Haleth e o Elfo, pronto para desafiar Haldir em batalha se precisasse.

'Deixe ela em paz pelo amor de Ilúvatar!'

Siward estava implorando, e ele _nunca _implorava.

_O que..._ Os olhos de Haldir se arregalaram de espanto quando a percepção do que estava acontecendo finalmente o atingiu. Ao ser afastado de Haleth por Siward, o casaco de peles escorregou dos ombros dela revelando a blusa completamente rasgada na frente e os seios nus. _Não! _Haldir sentiu como se seu estômago tivesse sido trespassado por uma lança. Ele não conseguia impedir a dor que esmagava o seu coração, nem o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta. A profundidade de sua emoção o pegou completamente de surpresa. Era algo que não conseguia entender; ele nem mesmo queria tentar. Haldir observou Haleth cruzar os braços na frente do corpo, tentando manter um pouco de compostura. A expressão dele estava dividida entre o choque e a vergonha.

_Como eu não percebi isso antes? _A mente dele gritava. Haldir havia estado tão ansioso para encontrar Wilrog e matar o garoto miserável que ele nem mesmo tinha olhado para ela. E Haleth também estava sangrando, por um novo ferimento no pescoço e através de um talho na perna. Haldir estava completamente envergonhado de seu comportamento agora. Depois de se afastar alguns passos dos dois mortais, ele virou-se de costas para que Haleth pudesse se recompor. Olhou para o chão, tentando ignorar seus próprios sentimentos de raiva. Seu coração estava apertado devido ao ódio e ao nojo, e foi com aquelas emoções tão profundas que ele conseguiu perguntar entre os dentes trincados.

'Ele te...' Haldir forçou-se a dizer com o máximo de calma que conseguiu, incapaz de falar a terrível palavra.

'Não. Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu.'

Uma onda de alívio o inundou como uma benção. Haldir não sabia por que se importava tanto com aquilo, mas o fato era que ele se importava. Enquanto respirava fundo e novamente se acalmava, tentando recuperar a distância emocional, Haldir percebeu que a mulher estava serena e altiva mais uma vez.

Haleth terminou de se cobrir com o casaco de Siward, abismada com todas as emoções que o Elfo havia mostrado diante dela naquele momento. _Então ele se importa comigo, por quê? _A pergunta dançou em seus pensamentos, mas foi logo esquecida. Afinal de contas, ela finalmente tinha sido capaz de ver o brilho de sentimentos dentro dos olhos de Wilrog. O brilho da esperança. Era isso o que queria, não era mesmo? O coração e a mente de Haleth estavam com o rapaz, esperando que seu marido encontrasse uma maneira de voltar para ela.

Wilrog era um dos guerreiros mais ferozes que ela conhecia e Haleth tinha certeza de que ele conseguiria voltar ao normal. E, mesmo assim, bem dentro de seu coração, estava realmente orgulhosa por ter sido capaz de acordar emoções tão profundas num Elfo como Haldir. Haleth caminhou até ele e pousou a mão delicadamente sobre o ombro largo do Eldar. Apesar de seus sentimentos por Wilrog, ela não conseguiu deixar de se ruborizar quando sentiu os músculos de Haldir tencionarem sob o tecido das roupas quando ela o tocou.

'Olhe para mim,' disse ela com a voz firme.

Haldir não conseguiu impedir que seu corpo estremecesse diante do contato dos dedos da mulher. Bem devagar, ele virou-se para encará-la e encontrou o sorriso doce de Haleth. Seu coração se encheu de um respeito profundo por ela. Ele não concordava com a mulher completamente, mas ela havia dado uma segunda chance para um Homem que havia tentado matá-la e estuprá-la, uma atitude que não era nenhum pouco fácil de tomar.

_Seu coração é leal àqueles que você ama, mulher. Eu respeito isso. _Antes que Haldir pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, ele tinha se ajoelhado na frente de Haleth, sua cabeça inclinada em sinal de respeito. _Ela é apenas uma mortal e você é um comandante Élfico, então se levante! Era ela quem deveria estar se ajoelhando aos seus pés!_ Haldir ignorou a voz da razão e não se moveu.

'Por favor, perdoe a minha ignorância, Lady Haleth.'

Haleth se sentiu incomodada pela visão do belo Elfo ajoelhado diante de si. Devia ter sido bastante difícil para ele fazer aquilo na frente de uma mortal, e aquele gesto era mais do que ela poderia esperar dele. A noite estava escura, mas o corpo de Haldir brilhava com uma luz interior que o tornava ainda mais surreal. Tudo nele era perfeito: suas feições, sua voz, seus gestos contidos, sua ferocidade escondida. Cada palmo dele emanava uma força e autoridade tremendas, mas agora o Elfo estava à sua mercê, pedindo perdão.

Aquela atitude não combinava com o ser perfeito que Haldir era e Haleth não queria que ele se sentisse culpado. Ao se aproximar dele tocando o seu cabelo loiro-prateado e acariciando as mechas sedosas, ela se lembrou de Wilrog, com a diferença que a textura do cabelo de Haldir era ainda mais macia e mais pálida. _Você é tão belo, tão arrogante... _Então Haleth baixou a cabeça, levantando o queixo de Haldir com a mão para que ele a olhasse, e beijou sua testa.

'Não há nada para ser perdoado, meu caro Elfo. Você não poderia ter adivinhado.'

Haldir finalmente se ergueu com a pele queimando onde ela o havia tocado. _Mulher, você não tem idéia da doce tortura pela qual me fez acabar de passar. _Aquelas reações físicas à proximidade de Haleth eram desconcertantes, como assim também eram a doçura e a força dela. Haldir tomou as mãos de Haleth entre as dele, escondendo seus sentimentos cuidadosamente enquanto seus olhos penetrantes olhavam diretamente dentro dos olhos negros da mulher humana.

'Se ele tivesse feito o que apenas tentou, eu teria dado ao pirralho uma morte para toda a Terra Média se lembrar, Lady Haleth.'

Haleth quase estremeceu diante do poder daquele olhar e da força daquelas palavras, mas não recuou. O contato suave da mão dele com as dela a deixou ainda mais consciente de sua imperfeita mortalidade, e Haleth se sentiu envergonhada. Havia pensado que pelo menos as mãos de Haldir teriam falhas por causa de seu manejo com a espada através de muitos incontáveis anos. No entanto, a verdade era que a pele dele era ainda mais suave do que a sua. Bem, ela era humana afinal de contas. Haleth retirou suas mãos e riu quando um pensamento passou por sua cabeça.

'Do que você está rindo?' Haldir perguntou, um traço de desconfiança em sua voz. O que ele havia dito não era motivo para risos.

'Pare de me chamar disso.'

'Disso o quê?'

'Lady. Eu sou uma guerreira sem relações com a nobreza.'

Agora fora a vez de Haldir rir suavemente. Aquele som cristalino a lembrou dos sinos de vento de Imladris.

Haldir segurou a mão de Haleth mais uma vez e a beijou respeitosamente, a aceitação relutante dela ao seu toque fazendo com que sentisse como se tivesse ganhado uma batalha.

'Que rainha você teria sido.'

Siward e Haldir trocaram olhares de entendimento, reconhecendo a verdade presente na voz melódica do Elfo. Haleth percebeu também e corou. Sua mão tinha permanecido alguns minutos a mais do que ela havia pretendido entre as mãos fortes e suaves de Haldir.

Quando finalmente quebraram o contato, Haleth sorriu para Haldir e os seus olhos azuis brilharam diante daquele gesto. Havia algo na expressão dela que havia aquecido o seu coração.

Com aquele belo sorriso gravado em sua memória, Haldir se afastou na direção do acampamento, seu cabelo loiro esvoaçando ao vento, tornando sua figura uma lembrança do tempo em que os Valar ainda caminhavam na Terra Média.

**H&H&H&H**

O ar frio da noite se condensava sob a pesada respiração de Wilrog. O garoto corria por entre a densa floresta próxima à aldeia dos Homens, temendo que os Elfos pudessem alcançá-lo. Seu coração estava acelerado e o peito doía na tentativa de buscar mais ar para seus pulmões. O cansaço começava a se abater sobre suas pernas e as pedras do caminho faziam com que tropeçasse de vez em quando. O corpo de Wilrog estava coberto de filetes de sangue, pequenas lembranças de seu encontro furtivo com os galhos das árvores.

"Por que ela fez aquilo?"

Aquela era uma das perguntas que invadiram sua mente desde que Haleth o tinha libertado. Ela era o inimigo e inimigos não libertavam seus prisioneiros sem um bom motivo.

"O que aquela vadia pode estar tramando?"

Quando suas pernas finalmente desistiram de carregar seu corpo, Wilrog se deixou cair junto a um enorme e velho tronco de árvore. Ele respirava pesadamente e sua pele estava lavada de suor. A sua cabeça girava e o início de uma enxaqueca de proporções assombrosas levou lágrimas aos seus olhos.

"Vadia!" gritou Wilrog para o vazio, colocando toda a raiva que sentia pela mulher em sua fala, mas a confusão já estava instaurada em sua mente contra a sua vontade. Pensamentos desconexos afloravam com uma intensidade avassaladora em sua mente. Imagens que ele não conseguia reconhecer e situações que ele tinha certeza de não ter vivido se juntaram à enxaqueca para deixá-lo nauseado.

O jovem rangeu os dentes e cerrou os punhos para não gritar de dor. Sua voz saiu somente depois de um grande esforço, quase inaudível.

"O garoto..."

Era verdade. O garoto, cujo corpo tinha sido dado àquele ser maligno, estava recobrando a consciência. A mente dele tinha permanecido dormente e obediente durante todo aquele tempo, mas desde que havia visto Haleth, ele tinha começado a se rebelar. Wilrog restringira as ações de seu corpo. Impedira que a mulher fosse morta duas vezes. Impedira que Haleth fosse estuprada.

"Você é forte, garoto, mas não o suficiente para lutar contra mim!"

Apesar do desafio contido naquelas palavras, a criatura foi invadida por uma enxurrada de emoções quando a memória de Wilrog aflorou em sua mente, cada lembrança trazendo à tona um sentimento que dilacerava o ser maligno como se fosse o golpe fatal de uma espada.

Medo e solidão quando o garoto de dez anos viu sua vila família ser morta e sua vila destruída por um ataque de Orcs que o forçou a fugir para dentro da floresta escura e sombria... _Sozinho._

"Não...," a criatura se contorcia de dor, queria que o garoto parasse. Ele _tinha _que parar.

Desconfiança e carinho, quando a jovem de dezesseis anos e olhos selvagens o encontrou vagando pela floresta, um ano depois, e lhe deu abrigo.

"Pare com isso!" o ser tinha o rosto transfigurado pela dor. Sabia que seu controle estava por um fio.

Amizade e admiração, quando passou a servir sob o comando da mulher e de seu pai.

"Não, não, não..." ele segurava a cabeça com as mãos enquanto balançava o corpo para a frente e para trás.

Amor e paixão quando teve a ousadia de beijá-la, sua amada, sua vida, seu coração... E sentir o beijo ser correspondido.

"Não!" ele apenas balbuciava agora, dominado pela terrível dor.

Culpa e tristeza, quando teve que deixar a mulher que amava para completar o seu destino.

De súbito, Wilrog levantou sua cabeça com força. Os dois olhos, que estavam verdes alguns segundos antes, agora se encontravam completamente negros. Um negro que estava desaparecendo enquanto o garoto era envolvido pelas garras de sua última lembrança...

"_Não vá, por favor..."_

_Wilrog estava desolado por encontrar lágrimas nos olhos da mulher que ele envolvia em seus braços em um abraço apertado. O corpo dela tremia, sacudido pelos profundos soluços, fazendo com que o garoto contraísse a garganta numa tentativa de combater as próprias lágrimas. A última coisa que queria era fazer Haleth sofrer. Ela era a sua razão de viver, mas a sua honra havia sido ofendida e ele precisava restaurá-la._

_O garoto deslizou seus longos dedos carinhosamente pelos cabelos da mulher. Vez ou outra, as pontas de seus dedos ficavam aprisionadas nos longos e macios cachos negros que desciam como uma cascata sobre as costas de Haleth. Ela era tão linda, tão forte... A presença daquela mulher preenchia todo o seu ser com uma vontade de viver e uma alegria tão grandes que ele se assustava com isso até mesmo agora. Deixá-la doía tanto que parecia quase impossível completar a tarefa. Mas era preciso. Seu orgulho havia sido ferido. _

"_Um pirralho que mal consegue segurar uma espada direito," disseram, "vai entrar em Mordor, roubar o anel de Sauron e acabar com a guerra?"_

_A verdade era que Wilrog tinha se transformado num guerreiro tão bom quanto Haleth. Sua habilidade de espadachim era inigualável e ele havia acabado de completar dezesseis anos. Não tinha medo de nada e era disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que assegurasse a vitória no campo de batalha. A sua sede de vencer era enorme e não havia lugar em seu coração para a derrota. _

_Ele queria ser o mais forte! _

_Quando um guerreiro mais habilidoso se colocava em seu caminho, Wilrog agradecia aos Deuses pela oportunidade de testar sua força mais uma vez. Muitas vezes ele nem pensava nas táticas de guerra ou em sua própria segurança. Não havia a preocupação de sair vivo da batalha. Vencer era a única coisa que importava. Haleth era a única oponente que conseguia superá-lo, mas este adversário ele não fazia questão de vencer. Wilrog queria aprender com ela, servi-la, admirá-la e amá-la. _

"_Esse pirralho inconseqüente vai ser a ruína de Haleth," disseram, e aquilo foi a gota d'água para fazer o temperamento terrivelmente instável de Wilrog explodir. Ele nunca deixaria ninguém ofendê-lo daquela forma. Então, decidiu mostrar a todos o quanto era digno daquela mulher. Traria para o pai dela o Um Anel e com ele provaria que não era mais um garoto, e sim um Homem. Um Homem crescido que poderia ter a mulher que amava._

_A mulher aninhada em seus braços tinha finalmente se acalmado. Wilrog se afastou um pouco e levantou o queixo de Haleth, encarando o rosto feminino que estava lavado em lágrimas. Ela pôs gentilmente a mão em sua face, afastando os cabelos dourados que teimavam em cobrir seus olhos verdes. Wilrog estremeceu diante do toque suave e do calor que via refletido nos grandes olhos negros diante dele. Aquela visão quase derrotou sua vontade de partir, mas mesmo assim ele não desviou o olhar._

"_Agora estou certo de que você nunca deveria ter se apaixonado por um pirralho inconseqüente, Senhora Haleth," Wilrog sorria enquanto esperava a língua afiada da mulher rebater o que tinha dito, mas nada disso aconteceu. Ela apenas continuou calada o que o preocupou imensamente. "Por favor, diga alguma coisa..."_

_A voz de Wilrog estava trêmula pela incerteza. Depois de alguns minutos de absoluto silêncio, os lábios de Haleth decidiram se pronunciar. "Para mim, você nunca tinha sido um pirralho... Até agora."_

_As palavras da mulher gelaram o coração de Wilrog. Ela se desvencilhou de seu abraço e se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para encher o garoto de uma solidão abissal. Ele rangeu os dentes de raiva. _

"_Do que você está falando?" Seus olhos verdes se escureceram em antecipação pela resposta dela._

"_Esqueça o Anel, Wilrog. Ele vai ser sua ruína. Não se comporte como uma criança mal-criada. Engula o seu orgulho idiota. Eu não vou te abandonar se você desistir." _

"_De jeito nenhum!" Wilrog estava cheio de revolta. Como ela poderia dizer que seu orgulho era algo idiota? _O orgulho é o que faz de um homem, Homem_, pensou ele. "Você não sabe de nada! Eu tive que batalhar para ganhar o respeito entre os homens enquanto você nunca precisou fazer nenhum esforço para ser adorada por eles! E não importava o quanto eu me esforçasse, nunca era o suficiente, eu era sempre o pirralho metido e arrogante para eles! Você não sabe o que é ter que agüentar esse desprezo!"_

_Haleth olhava incrédula para Wilrog, pensando que o garoto finalmente tinha perdido a sanidade._

"_Não seja idiota, Wilrog! Os homens o respeitam!"_

"_Me respeitam porque são ordens suas! Depois que você vira as costas, Siward e a gangue dele fazem de tudo para me humilhar!"_

"_Isso não é verdade, Wilrog, e você sabe disso! Além do mais, esse não é o motivo para a sua raiva; isso é apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada para os seus atos. Você poderia ser capaz de se sair com uma idéia melhor." _

_Um longo silêncio se interpôs entre eles. Wilrog se aproximou de Haleth, que continuava parada na sua frente com os braços cruzados em sinal de desafio._

"_Eles querem me afastar de você só porque me consideram novo demais e indigno..."_

"_O que assusta meu pai não é a sua idade, e sim seus atos. Você poderia ser o guerreiro mais valoroso, mas ainda assim ele teria medo que sua sede de poder fosse me destruir. Você não quer ir até Mordor tentar realizar a tarefa impossível de trazer o Anel para meu pai, a fim de provar que você é um excelente guerreiro. Isso todos nós já sabemos. Não é à toa que você, um pirralho de dezesseis anos, é o capitão desse exército. O gosto do poder é o que você quer sentir agora, ser capitão não é mais o suficiente. E o poder é o que primeiro corrompe os Homens."_

_Wilrog sabia que ela estava certa. Sabia que Hamá estava certo. O propósito de sua viagem a Mordor era para fazer com que todos vissem que ele estava pronto para o casamento com Haleth, mas acima de tudo era uma demonstração de força e poder. De qualquer forma, eles terminaram por casar sem a permissão de Hamá e Wilrog sentira um orgulho masculino ao ver sua amada ir de encontro à vontade do pai para casar com ele. O velhote havia dito que ele ainda era um garoto, um garoto que ainda não compreendia o significado da palavra casamento. _

"_Você deveria ter esperado, mas a paciência não é uma virtude que você possui, garoto," dissera Hamá._

_Wilrog se enfurecera depois de ter escutado aquelas palavras. Ele não se sentia como um garoto, mas como um Homem. E tinha certeza de que Haleth pensava da mesma maneira ou não teria concordado em casar com ele. Mas então ele decidiu fazer o que sempre fazia. Wilrog iria mostrar que era capaz de ser o marido de Haleth através de uma demonstração de força bruta. Sendo assim, ele decidiu fazer algo que achava estar à altura dela. Ele acabaria com a guerra. _

_E para fazer isso, precisava partir._

_Wilrog olhou para a mulher na frente dele, sua esposa, e passou por ela sem lhe dirigir a palavra, pois não havia mais nada a ser dito. Era uma pena que se despedissem assim, tão friamente. Ele foi até o cavalo que o estava esperando pacientemente e se preparou para montar. Antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Haleth se aproximou dele e falou com tristeza._

"_Traição, ruína e fraqueza é o que você vai trazer para meu pai, Wil." _

_Wilrog riu das palavras dela. Com um movimento rápido, ele voltou-se para a mulher diante de si e a aprisionou em um beijo profundo e ardente cheio de desejo, paixão e amor. Sua língua encontrou a dela uma última vez, saboreando cada recanto secreto de sua boca e se afogando em seu sabor tão doce. Depois que finalmente a libertou, quase sem fôlego, Wilrog montou em seu cavalo com uma graça élfica. A sombra de um sorriso ainda estava presente em seus lábios. _

"_Não, meu amor, eu vou trazer poder, fortuna e glória!" _

E foi assim que ele partiu para Mordor, apenas para ser capturado, torturado e transformado num hospedeiro para um espírito do mal. Com esta última lembrança os olhos de Wilrog se tornaram verdes novamente. Apenas uma pequena mancha negra havia permanecido e que só poderia ser notada se alguém prestasse bastante atenção. Quase nenhum vestígio do controle de Sauron estava sobre ele, havia apenas uma dor surda no coração que o iria perseguir até o dia de sua morte. Então ele gritou. Se gritou para a coisa maligna, ou para Hamá, ou para os dois, ele não sabia.

"Quem é o pirralho agora!"

"Do que está falando, meu Senhor?"

A voz gutural do Orc sobressaltou Wilrog, que se levantou rapidamente para encarar a fera. Diante dele estava um grupo de criaturas repugnantes e abomináveis. Wilrog tentou esconder o olhar de nojo em seu rosto e mascarou aquele sentimento usando o pouco da maldade que ainda estava dentro dele. O espírito maligno tinha sob seu comando um exército de Orcs e parecia que algumas das feras tinham sobrevivido à batalha com o exército de Haleth. _Eu queria poder fugir daqui agora, encontrar Haleth e tê-la em meus braços novamente... _

Mas não ainda. Uma idéia engenhosa surgiu na mente de Wilrog.

"Não é da sua conta, seu incompetente. Onde estão os outros?"

O Orc o encarou, cheio de medo, mas respondeu. "Estão escondidos na floresta esperando ordens suas, mestre. Nós pensamos que você tivesse sido capturado, mestre."

Wilrog deu ao Orc o seu melhor sorriso maligno. A criatura tremeu de medo, temendo pela vida.

"Se eu ainda estivesse capturado, eu não estaria aqui, seu idiota."

"É claro, meu senhor. O que digo ao exército, mestre?"

"Diga a eles para se prepararem para partir. Nós vamos encurralar o exército daqueles Homens dentro de alguns dias, quando estiverem acampando no Campo de Celebrant. Eu quero acabar com a vida de Haleth pessoalmente."

Os Orcs soltaram um grunhido estranho, algo que Wilrog entendeu como sendo o riso deles.

"Como quiser, meu Senhor," respondeu o monstro e se retirou junto com as outras criaturas.

Quando não havia mais sinal deles, Wilrog deitou sobre a grama perto do tronco de árvore. Suas preocupações pareciam ter desaparecido, porque ele já tinha criado um plano em sua cabeça. Ele olhou para cima, tentando ver o céu, mas era uma pena que as copas das árvores o impediam de contemplar as estrelas. O garoto sorriu de leve. _Haleth vai tomar um susto quando colocar os olhos em mim_. Wilrog rezou para que os Deuses não permitissem que ela o matasse antes que pudesse explicar o que tinha planejado. Com certeza ela não ia aprovar e teriam uma boa discussão. Como nos velhos tempos.

Foi com o sorriso maroto e a expectativa de um novo dia que o garoto dormiu, embalado pela brisa da floresta.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	6. Perdendo a Consciência

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**PERDENDO A CONSCIÊNCIA**

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, Haldir se preparou para a reunião à qual havia sido convidado por Haleth. Ele vestiu suas roupas comuns de Guardião e então leu a missiva que estava em seu poder. As ordens do regente Celeborn, escritas em sua caligrafia única, o perturbaram enormemente. Haldir teria que permanecer no exército de Haleth e aquilo o preocupava muito. Ele queria ficar por causa dela, mas a idéia de passar quase um mês entre os Homens era enlouquecedora.

Havia outra missiva em posse de Haldir, enviada por Gil-Galad, o Rei Supremo dos Noldor. Esta se encontrava escondida dentro de sua armadura; seu Senhor Celeborn tinha sido bastante claro quanto ao fato de que ninguém poderia ter acesso àquele conteúdo. Haldir passou as ordens de Celeborn para Saeros, que estava sentado à sua frente. O Capitão Élfico as leu cuidadosamente, com uma testa franzida adornando sua bela face.

'Por que ele quer que você vá? Não há absolutamente nenhuma razão para isso. Além do mais, há o problema com a mulher, que com certeza você não explicou para Lord Celeborn,' a voz de Saeros soou impassível enquanto devolvia a missiva para Haldir.

Os olhos do Guardião dos Galadhrim estavam intensos ao pegar o objeto. Saeros sempre havia sido um Elfo intrometido, e era o único capaz de ter a coragem para desafiar a autoridade do seu Comandante. Por este motivo Haldir o havia designado para ser o Capitão do exército de Lórien, quase trezentos anos atrás. Ele seria sua contraparte, aquele que o faria questionar seus próprios atos. Mas agora todos aqueles anos se mostravam inúteis para avisar Saeros de que ele estava provocando Haldir além do limite.

'Eu não questiono as ordens de Lord Celeborn e você deveria fazer o mesmo. Se ele quer que eu fique, farei este grande sacrifício por nosso povo,' a voz de Haldir era fria, o que causou um arrepio em Saeros. Ainda assim, o Capitão sorriu de leve.

'Sacrifício? Isso não vai ser nenhum sacrifício para você, Haldir. Eu posso ver nos seus olhos que você está adorando estar nesta situação.'

Haldir se calou; ele estava espumando de raiva por dentro, mas não queria mostrar ao outro Elfo que estava perdendo o controle. Saeros se aproveitou disso e falou novamente.

'Eu tenho pena de você, por possuir sentimentos tão fortes por uma mera humana que conheceu há menos de dois dias. Até mesmo os soldados já estão comentando. Se você a deseja, vá e a possua. Mostre para aquela mortal arrogante que o lugar de uma mulher é embaixo de um forte corpo masculino.'

Os olhos de Haldir se escureceram de raiva. Ele sentia vontade de matar Saeros, mas por quê? Porque ele estava se comportando contra o código de honra dos Elfos ou por causa de Haleth? A mulher era casada e não lhe dizia respeito. Apesar disso tudo, Haldir sentia como se seu sangue estivesse fervendo dentro das veias e suas mãos tinham vontade de agarrar uma espada e cortar a cabeça de Saeros.

'É melhor você controlar sua língua se quiser continuar com ela, Saeros. Esse não é o costume dos Elfos,' Haldir quase não conseguiu esconder a raiva em sua voz, mas sorriu de escárnio quando percebeu Saeros hesitar antes de falar novamente.

'Eu estou apenas preocupado com você, meu amigo. Os mortais trazem somente tristeza, pesar e dor para nós.'

Saeros não era estúpido. Ele podia sentir que Haldir estava a ponto de explodir e nenhum Elfo em toda a Terra Média gostaria de estar perto do Guardião dos Galadhrim quando ele desencadeasse a sua fúria. Entretanto, Saeros queria ver até onde poderia ir.

'Se você não a quiser, eu vou pegar a mulher para mim.'

Haldir respirou fundo. Ele permaneceria calmo. Ele precisava permanecer calmo.

'Pare com isso, Saeros, é uma ordem.'

Mas é claro que Saeros não parou. Ele continuou a falar com um sorriso arrogante em seu rosto diante da lembrança da bela mulher mortal.

'Ela pode ser apenas uma mulher, mas é magnífica. Doce e dura, a paixão dela é palpável e sua inteligência está lá para quem quiser ver. Quando está no comando, Haleth não possui raça, idade ou sexo, ela é uma guerreira. Como pode ver, não sou cego. Eu ficaria feliz por um bom tempo se tivesse aquela beleza gritando o meu nome em meus braços... Diferentemente de você, essa é a única coisa que quero dela.'

Haldir se levantou – todo o seu ser irradiando uma fúria profunda. Saeros piscou e quando reabriu os olhos, seu Comandante estava em sua frente agarrando-o com força pelos cabelos e forçando-o a se ajoelhar.

'Você enlouqueceu! Os Homens estão olhando para nós!'

Saeros se prostrou diante da figura aterrorizante de Haldir. Aquela era uma cena e tanto para a curiosidade dos Homens. O Comandante dos Galadhrim manteve os cabelos de Saeros fortemente presos em sua mão e a expressão de seu rosto se mostrava mais uma vez indecifrável. Então, ele falou calmamente de forma que apenas os ouvidos de Saeros pudessem ouvi-lo.

'Eu não fiquei louco. Estou é furioso. Você está dispensado de seu posto por insubordinação e por quebrar o nosso código de honra. Agora saia da minha frente que eu tenho uma reunião para ir.'

Sem olhar para trás, Haldir caminhou até a casa de Varin. Quando ficou diante da porta ele parou e respirou fundo. Aqueles Homens não deviam vê-lo tão perturbado. Haldir se amaldiçoou por ter perdido o controle na frente de seus soldados, mas Saeros tinha passado dos limites. Por um momento ele até pensou que iria matar aquele Elfo insolente, mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu fazer com que a razão prevalecesse. Haldir olhou para a porta. Podia ouvir o murmúrio que vinha de dentro da casa e decidiu que já era hora de entrar.

A maioria das pessoas que Haleth tinha convocado na noite anterior já estava presente. A conversa parou por completo quando Haldir se aproximou da grande mesa cercada por cadeiras pesadas que se encontrava no centro do salão. Ele atravessou a sala sob os olhares questionadores dos Homens e finalmente parou em um canto afastado. Recostando-se contra a parede, braços cruzados na frente do peito forte, Haldir teve vontade de arrancar os olhos dos Homens fora. Aquele pensamento fez com que seus lábios se curvassem em um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Haldir ainda estava se deliciando com a sua ação imaginária quando começou a ouvir passos pesados seguidos de um andar mais leve. Seus olhos azuis se voltaram para o corredor no outro lado da sala e ele percebeu que seus observadores também voltaram sua atenção para onde estava olhando. Quando não viram nada, os Homens começaram a se perguntar por quê. Eles souberam a resposta bem rápido. A figura maciça de Siward emergiu do corredor, seguida por um Homem de meia idade que Haldir assumiu que fosse Varin. E, finalmente, ela apareceu.

Haleth entrou na sala, sua perna machucada doendo mais do que nunca devido aos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ela também havia perdido muito sangue durante a sua luta com Wilrog e não houve nada que Siward pudesse fazer a não ser cauterizar e dar pontos no ferimento. Depois que terminou, Haleth tinha quase chorado diante da visão terrível de sua perna machucada, mas ela sabia que Siward tinha feito o melhor possível. Ele tentou convencê-la a adiar a reunião, mas Haleth, claro, negou seu pedido. Agora o rosto dela tinha perdido toda cor dourada de sua pele bronzeada e estava muito pálido. Ela estava mancando muito, a dor deixando-a tonta, mas manteve a cabeça erguida.

Haleth tinha consciência de que era a única mulher presente. Ela havia prendido o seu longo cabelo em uma única trança que descia serpenteando pelas suas costas. Duas solitárias mechas de cabelo tinham escapado do penteado e emolduravam seu belo rosto, mas o resto de sua indumentária era inteiramente masculino. Ela estava vestida com uma calça azul escura, botas negras e uma camisa de mangas longas da mesma cor de suas calças.

Apesar de toda a roupa, Haleth se sentiu nua sem as suas espadas.

A primeira pessoa que ela viu ao entrar foi o belo Comandante Élfico, que estava de pé num canto escuro do outro lado do salão. Haleth percebeu que ele a observava e seus olhos negros encontraram um olhar azul e preocupado. Ele não estava mais usando sua armadura dourada, mas uma roupa bem simples. Mesmo assim, a imponente figura de Haldir ainda era superior a todos os outros Homens presentes, tanto em autoridade quanto em absoluta perfeição física. Haleth sorriu de leve para ele, tentando parecer bem, mas sabia que era quase impossível enganar um Elfo. Em menos de um minuto, ele estava de pé na frente dela, seus olhos ferozes exigindo explicações.

'Você está com um aspecto horrível. O que aconteceu?' perguntou Haldir suavemente tentando não atrair muita atenção para ela.

'Um problema com meu ferimento, mas eu estou melhor agora,' a voz de Haleth estava fraca e Haldir pôde notar que ela estava fazendo um grande esforço para ficar de pé. Seus olhos se voltaram para a perna dela e depois retornaram para os olhos negros de Haleth. Eles pareciam cansados e sem vida.

'Você não deveria ter vindo,' a afirmação dele foi clara e firme, mas Haldir não estava aborrecido. Apenas preocupado.

'Eu sei, Siward me disse a mesma coisa.'

Haldir olhou para o Homem que os estava observando à distância. Siward encarou o Elfo com raiva porque sabia que Haldir o estava condenando por ter deixado Haleth ir para a reunião.

'Não me olhe assim, Elfo. Você não a conhece. E ela é a criatura mais teimosa de toda a Terra Média.'

Haldir não pôde impedir que seus lábios se curvassem de leve em um sorriso. _Bem, eu tenho certeza de que ela não é tão teimosa quanto eu. _Ele voltou sua atenção para Haleth e, com uma leve inclinação de cabeça, retornou para o seu canto da sala.

Haleth observou o Elfo se retirar enquanto se sentava na cabeceira da mesa. Siward estava sentado do seu lado esquerdo e Varin se encontrava exatamente na sua frente, no extremo oposto da mesa. Os olhos dela buscaram por Seyton. Quando Haleth finalmente o encontrou, o homem enorme acenou para ela no seu típico jeito de menino. Metade do rosto estava coberta por uma bandagem larga. _Bem, pelo menos eu não sou a única a sair dessa batalha mais feio do que quando entrou, _pensou ela. Depois que todos tinham se acomodado e toda a atenção se voltou para ela, Haleth respirou fundo e falou usando a Língua Comum.

"Todos aqui já sabem que Wilrog não foi morto. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu ainda o considero capitão deste exército. Eu preciso, então, de um novo Homem para ser o meu capitão. Eu escolho Siward. Aqueles que não concordam com a minha decisão, levantem a mão."

Siward olhou para ela sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ele tinha sonhado com aquilo durante tanto tempo, mas nunca pensou que ela fosse lhe dar tamanha honra. Seus olhos cinza encararam os olhos negros dela e os dois trocaram um breve sorriso. _Obrigado. _Ele nunca iria desapontá-la como Wilrog fez.

Depois de alguns momentos, nenhuma mão foi levantada e Haleth continuou.

"Bem, me deixem explicar o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Eu não vou matar Wilrog porque ainda acho que ele possa ser salvo. Eu estive com o meu marido e pude ver a confusão na qual ele se encontrava mais do qualquer um aqui nesta sala. Ele praticamente salvou a minha vida e a minha honra ontem e por isso tem meu voto de confiança. Não se preocupem com ele. Quando a hora chegar, eu o encontrarei e tentarei ajudá-lo. Wilrog, portanto, não é mais uma ameaça tão grande quanto nós acreditávamos. Eu fui clara?"

Nenhum Homem falou, então Haleth prosseguiu.

"Bom. Agora vamos passar para assuntos mais urgentes. Minha opinião é a de que nós precisamos evacuar a cidade, porque eu não considero que ainda seja seguro continuar aqui. Mordor já tomou quase toda a planície de Rhovanion e se tornou perigoso permanecer nesta vila. Apesar disso, Senhor Varin tem algo a dizer."

O Homem alto e forte se levantou e olhou para todos à sua volta. Então seu olhar pousou na face cansada de Haleth.

"Eu me recuso a abandonar a cidade onde eu vivi toda a minha vida. Muitos Homens morreram defendendo este lugar e nenhum deles jamais pensou em fugir. Não vai ser agora que isso vai acontecer. Eu já tive uma reunião com meu povo e eles concordaram em ficar. Vocês podem ir, se quiserem. Não acredito que os Orcs voltem a atacar essa aldeia tão cedo."

O rosto de Siward ficou sombrio e crispado em sinal de desaprovação. Não importava se Varin era o Senhor daquelas terras, ele estava agindo como um tolo. Siward olhou para o seu Comandante. O rosto de Haleth não demonstrava nenhum sinal de emoção, mas ela estava espumando de raiva por dentro. Se Varin e seu povo ficassem, todo o sacrifício dela teria sido em vão. Pela primeira vez naquela manhã os olhos de Haleth brilharam e demonstraram algum sinal de vida, mas ela continuou calada. Ela precisava poupar suas forças. Por alguma razão, Siward olhou para o Elfo.

Haldir estava quase despercebido por todos no seu lugar discreto. Justamente como ele queria. De seu canto ele pôde sentir a raiva de Siward emanando em ondas pelo salão. Ele viu o Homem se levantar e esperou por sua explosão de raiva.

"Se vocês ficarem, nós e os Elfos vamos ter que ficar também, porque sem a nossa ajuda vocês seriam mortos em um dia! Será que você não percebeu que nós só vencemos a batalha porque tivemos a ajuda deles!", Siward apontou para a direção de Haldir e todos os olhos se voltaram para o Elfo, que pareceu não se importar. Siward buscou o apoio de Haleth com o olhar e ela falou mais uma vez, sua voz começando a dar sinais de esgotamento.

"Eu concordo com Siward, mas nós não podemos ir contra a decisão de Varin. Ela tem o apoio do povo. Apesar disso, se o exército não partir nós não teremos provisões suficientes para todos. Se nós partirmos, eles serão massacrados. Eu preferiria sacrificar as provisões e ficar, do que deixar estas pessoas nas mãos das criaturas de Mordor."

As palavras dela deram início a um tumulto entre os guerreiros. Muitos deles questionavam o fato de terem que ficar, o que enfraqueceria a proteção das fronteiras de Gondor contra os ataques de Mordor, enquanto outros se recusavam a partir. Haleth olhou para o caos que se seguia e fechou os olhos. Não era para aquilo estar acontecendo. Ela se levantou com dificuldade e tentou em vão colocar ordem entre os Homens.

Em meio aos gritos e ameaças, a figura imponente de Haldir saiu de seu lugar recluso no canto da sala. Ele parecia ter se tornado mais alto do que todos os Homens no salão, seu corpo emanando um brilho frio que apenas os Elfos possuíam. A ferocidade em seus olhos forçou os Homens a caírem em silêncio e quando todos haviam se calado, a voz dele soou como música, falando na língua dos Homens.

"Nada disso será necessário. O exército de Lórien guardará as fronteiras da cidade. Nenhum Homem terá que partir; apenas aqueles que estão no exército da Senhora Haleth."

Os olhos dele encontram os de Haleth, mas desta vez Haldir não conseguiu adivinhar o que estava se passando dentro da mente da mulher. O silêncio que tinha recaído depois de sua declaração foi quebrado de súbito pela voz dura de Siward. _Esse Homem barulhento nunca sabe quando ficar calado..._

"O que você está querendo dizer é que os Elfos de Lórien, que nem se lembram que os Homens existem, vão nos ajudar? Uma vez, tudo bem, mas duas...".

Gargalhadas ecoaram por todo o salão. Em vez de responder à provocação de Siward, que tinha voltado ao seu sarcasmo habitual, Haldir jogou a missiva de Lord Celeborn na mesa. Ela deslizou pela superfície de madeira lisa e parou na frente de Siward.

O Homem não pôde evitar a expressão de choque que cobriu seu rosto. O papel que ele agora tinha em mãos era um documento assinado pelos mais altos reis dos Homens e Elfos – Elendil e Gil-Galad – informando que eles estavam juntando forças para acabar com o poder de Sauron. E aquilo significava que as duas raças começariam a se ajudar novamente. O Elfo não estava mentindo afinal de contas. Siward passou a missiva para Haleth que leu seu conteúdo rapidamente. Um pequeno suspiro escapou de sua boca quando ela terminou. Ainda havia esperança para eles.

"Quando você pode colocar isto em prática?", ela perguntou em uma voz firme, seus olhos fixos nos de Haldir.

"Agora mesmo. Meu exército tem ordens de partir imediatamente e proteger as fronteiras de vocês. Eu tenho ordens de permanecer em seu exército até nós chegarmos em Minas Ithil, quando eu entregarei uma mensagem a Isildur." Os olhos dele não deixaram os dela. Haldir podia dizer que a mulher não estava acreditando nele. Ela não era estúpida.

"Por que você não deixa sua mensagem conosco e permanece aqui, com seu exército?"

Ele estava certo. Ela não era mesmo estúpida.

"Esta mensagem pertence ao Rei Supremo dos Noldor e é meu dever entregá-la pessoalmente."

Haldir hesitava um pouco entre uma palavra e outra. Era difícil para ele formular a frase em Westron corretamente. Pior do que aquilo era entender o que as outras pessoas estavam conversando naquele jeito incivilizado de falar que eles possuíam.

"Entendo," Haleth disse. Ela estava intrigada. Ele poderia viajar bem mais rápido se estivesse viajando sozinho. Os Elfos eram mais fortes e não precisavam descansar tanto quanto os Homens, então qual era o motivo? Haleth guardou aquelas dúvidas para si, mas seus olhos traíram seus pensamentos. Ela sabia que Haldir tinha percebido. Mais uma vez, ninguém conseguia enganar um Elfo. Haleth se sentia esgotada e iria acabar com aquela reunião agora. "Há mais alguma coisa que alguém queira dizer?"

Donalbain se levantou entre alguns dos Homens que estavam à esquerda do salão. Ela nem mesmo tinha percebido que ele estava ali. Aquele Homem era apenas uma sombra do forte ser humano que costumava ser. _Eu queria ter conseguido salvar o irmão dele, _ela se culpou, mesmo sabendo que não tinha sido sua culpa.

"Eu peço permissão para deixar o exército e ficar na cidade. Este é o meu lar. Minha irmã foi a única pessoa em nossa família que sobreviveu e eu não quero deixá-la sozinha."

Haleth considerou aquele pedido por alguns instantes. Donalbain era um de seus guerreiros mais temíveis, mas ele estava devastado. Se ele permanecesse com ela, iria acabar se matando. Não precisava mais pensar, não havia outro jeito. Ela tinha que deixá-lo seguir seu caminho.

"Você será uma grande perda para todos nós, Don, mas eu te dou permissão para partir." A perna de Haleth recomeçou a doer e a única coisa que ela desejava naquela hora era terminar a reunião e dormir em uma cama quente. Ela se sentiu aliviada quando ninguém mais perguntou nada. A reunião estava encerrada. "Então, Homens e Elfo, preparem suas coisas porque nós estamos indo para Gondor amanhã de manhã." Os olhos dela se voltaram para o Elfo no outro lado da sala. 'Seja bem vindo, Haldir.'

Haleth se preparou para se retirar com um sorriso caloroso no rosto quando alguém se atreveu a falar novamente o que a impediu de se levantar.

"Tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de dizer."

Haleth voltou sua atenção para o dono da voz e olhou para ele curiosamente. O rosto de Varin estava sério e sombrio, e ela se sentiu incomodada. O que ia acontecer agora?

"Fale."

Varin respirou fundo e sua voz soou um pouco instável.

"Eu peço que o seu exército não procure mais abrigo na nossa vila. Aquelas criaturas estavam mirando em você. Eu até mesmo ouvi algumas delas dizerem que se você estivesse viva seria ainda melhor. Você tem uma recompensa por sua cabeça oferecida pelo Senhor do Escuro, Haleth."

Haleth estava chocada. Instintivamente ela olhou para Siward que parecia estar tão surpreso quanto ela. Ele tomou a mão dela nas suas embaixo da mesa e apertou-a carinhosamente. Haleth sabia que ele sempre estaria ao seu lado, não importasse o quê, e que aquele simples gesto foi o que lhe deu força suficiente para encarar as palavras que ela ouviria em seguida.

"Nós não queremos mais você aqui! Meu garotinho morreu por sua causa!", um senhor disse, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas.

"Você quase matou todos nós!", um rapaz disse, sua voz cheia de rancor.

Haleth sentiu como se aquelas palavras fossem machados estraçalhando o seu coração em pedaços. Eles estavam questionando sua lealdade, suas decisões, depois de tudo que ela havia feito. Depois de ter entregado sua vida a eles. Se eles soubessem o motivo para ela ter vindo, todos os riscos que ela havia corrido apenas para tentar salvar a vida deles... Haleth apertou a mão de Siward. Diferente dela, ele estava a ponto de explodir. Então, Haleth sentiu a presença de um olhar poderoso e não precisou nem pensar muito para saber que os olhos azuis de Haldir estavam fixos nela.

Haldir podia ver a angústia no rosto da mulher e estava confuso por aquelas palavras inesperadas. Com duas passadas largas, ele estava do lado de Haleth. A mulher olhou para ele, parecendo estar contente de tê-lo ali. Então Haleth soltou a mão de Siward e se levantou para encarar Varin, que estava falando de novo.

"Se Hamá estivesse vivo, ele não teria vindo! Me diga, Haleth, Sauron enviou os Nazgûl atrás de você?"

"Sim, ele enviou."

"Ah, Deuses... Então por que você veio!"

_Eu precisava proteger vocês_, ela queria dizer, mas não disse.

"Eu queria, tio, entender por que você está se voltando contra mim!"

Haldir ergueu uma sobrancelha. _Tio? Ele é tão fisicamente diferente dela. _Varin a estava desafiando mais uma vez, e Haldir foi trazido de volta de sua divagação pelas palavras duras do Homem.

"Você sabe por que." Varin parou por um segundo. Apenas ele e a mulher entenderam sua resposta. "Meu povo não irá mais te ajudar, eu não posso arriscar a vida deles, sinto muito."

Haleth baixou a cabeça por um momento e então encarou Varin. A cor dos olhos dela estava ondulando entre o preto, o castanho e a sugestão de uma outra tonalidade. Aquela que era perigosa. Haleth viu Varin estremecer diante da visão dos olhos dela. _Não faça aquilo emergir, meu caro tio, você sabe o que poderia acontecer. _Haleth cerrou os punhos tentando se acalmar, mas a dor na perna não a estava ajudando a recuperar o controle sobre suas emoções. Ela esmurrou a mesa e sua voz retumbou pelo salão fazendo com que todos os Homens se encolhessem um pouco de medo. Ela sabia que sua figura era intimidadora.

"Então tudo bem! Agora cale a boca e escute! Eu tenho sido leal a você todos estes anos. Eu nunca quis fazer nenhum mal. Minha juventude foi devotada a proteger o seu povo do perigo sem pedir nada em troca. Sauron tem me caçado já faz um tempo agora, é verdade, e foi por isso que eu vim. Ele está matando todos aqueles que me ajudam e esta vila estava na lista dele. Eu apenas tentei dar uma chance a vocês para sobreviverem. Eu poderia ter sido capturada ou torturada porque estar aqui iria me colocar exatamente onde Sauron queria que eu estivesse: a alguns centímetros de distância das garras de seus soldados."

O rosto de Haleth ficou ainda mais pálido do que antes. Ela estava respirando com dificuldade e sua pele estava coberta de suor. Haldir colocou sua mão sobre o ombro dela. Haleth tinha sido valente e tinha mostrado aos Homens porque era ela quem estava no comando e não qualquer um deles. Agora precisava descansar.

'Não se esforce demais, Lady Haleth.'

A voz dele estava baixa e calma, mas o corpo de Haleth tremia de raiva. Haldir podia sentir a estranha força dela tentando se conectar com o seu ser mais uma vez. Ela o respondeu no mesmo tom baixo, sem olhar para ele.

'Sinto muito, Haldir, mas eu faço o que tenho vontade.'

Haleth estava furiosa e sentiu que estava chegando ao limite, mas o toque de Haldir a acalmou de alguma forma. Ela o agradeceu silenciosamente quando encarou o rosto perfeito do Elfo com o seu olhar negro e profundo. Então Haleth sentiu Siward deixar o seu lado e se aproximar de Varin. Ele estava irado, ela podia dizer isto pelo tom de sua voz.

"Haleth devotou a vida dela a vocês e é assim que você agradece? Você não tem idéia do que ela passou ontem à noite, seu egoísta filho de uma prostituta!"

Haleth queria caminhar até Siward, mas uma onda de tontura tornou a tarefa impossível. Se não fosse pela mão forte de Haldir segurando o seu ombro, ela teria caído. Haleth engoliu a bile amarga que subiu em sua garganta antes de falar mais uma vez. _Em nome de Mordor, eu vou desmaiar se não acabar com isso agora mesmo! _

"Siward, venha aqui agora, é uma ordem!" A voz dela ainda estava firme, mas Haleth sabia que iria começar a fraquejar logo. "Eu já me decidi. Vou partir e não vou mais voltar. Espero que isso o faça feliz, tio." Siward estava ao lado dela nesse momento, sendo seguido de perto por Seyton. 'Por favor, me ajude a caminhar,' ela sussurrou para Haldir, que lhe ofereceu o braço. Haleth o tomou de boa vontade. Ela estava quase deixando o salão quando se voltou para Varin mais uma vez.

"Eu gostaria que você soubesse de mais uma coisa, meu caro tio." Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela e sua voz soou alta e clara. "Fico extremamente feliz que meu pai não tenha sido um covarde como você."

O rosto de Varin ficou vermelho de raiva enquanto ele observava a mulher desaparecer pelo corredor.

Haleth caminhou usando o braço de Haldir como apoio, Siward e Seyton logo atrás deles. Ela não podia mais pensar claramente. Luzes começaram a dançar na frente de seus olhos, seu corpo ficou dormente e, um instante depois, a escuridão a envolveu.

A Grande Haleth tinha desmaiado nos braços de Haldir.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	7. A Sombra

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi gente! Quando estava fazendo a tradução desse capítulo, me lembrei que o escrevi durante uma viagem que fiz com meus pais para Aracaju (Sergipe), no Ano Novo do ano passado. Eu estava querendo tanto ir (hehehe) que levei vários livros, cds e papéis para escrever minha fic. Foi assim que surgiu este capítulo. Esta parte também marca o início da revisão feita pela minha beta Rainien, que sabe tudo e mais alguma coisa sobre O Senhor dos Anéis, Silmarillion, Contos Inacabados... Ainda bem que eu já tinha lido todos esses livros, ou então a humilhação seria braba hahah

Agradecimentos à:

**Myriara: **Myri, não se preocupe que eu acho que essa primeira parte da minha fic vai ter uns 25 capítulos (vai ser uma saga dividida em três partes – Haldir and Haleth, Interlude e a terceira parte que eu ainda não criei o nome), então ainda tem muito pra você aproveitar! Realmente, eu acho que não consegui traduzir direito o confronto entre Saeros e Haldir, aí o diálogo perdeu intensidade. Foi mal! As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais explícitas e se você ainda não leu o capítulo 13 da versão em inglês, espere só pra ver. Eu vou traduzir a versão que eu postei no Open Scrolls Archive, que é muito mais sexy e contra as leis do Fanfiction dot net (sorri diabolicamente).

_De volta para a história..._

**A SOMBRA**

Quando Haleth perdeu os sentidos, Haldir já estava preparado para ampará-la. Ela havia ficado pálida demais para os padrões humanos; a cor dourada de sua pele havia desaparecido de suas bochechas devido à perda de sangue e ele soube que ela ia desmaiar. Haleth parecia muito cansada e Haldir sentiu uma vontade estranha de protegê-la, mesmo sabendo que ela não precisava da proteção de ninguém. Pela primeira vez, olhando para o rosto de Haleth, ele se perguntou quantos anos ela teria. A aparência dela era de alguém muito jovem, mas o seu comportamento era de alguém muito velho. Haldir posicionou a cabeça de Haleth contra o seu peito e a respiração quente e estável dela contra as suas roupas era... _Perturbadora._

Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, ele passou sua mão delicadamente sobre o rosto dela, afastando as mechas de cabelo rebeldes da bela face, antes de levantar as pernas de Haleth em seus braços. Observando-a naquele momento, quando parecia tão indefesa, era difícil acreditar que ela fosse forte e corajosa. Haldir podia ver que haleth era alta para uma mulher. Em oposição à sua altura, as mãos dela eram delicadas com dedos longos e belos.

_Estas não deveriam ser as mãos de um guerreiro. _

Os pequenos pulsos não deveriam ser capazes de manejar uma espada com a destreza que ele tinha visto durante a batalha. Mas os braços de Haleth eram fortes; Haldir conseguiu sentir os músculos alongados e poderosos sob as roupas dela quando Haleth se remexeu contra o seu peito. _Ela é linda... _Haldir teve que respirar fundo diante daquele pensamento, tentando retomar a sua frieza. Finalmente voltou sua atenção para os dois Homens que o observavam com preocupação nos olhos. O olhar azul de Haldir se fixou neles antes que ele começasse a falar.

'Para onde a levo?'

A voz dele ecoou pelas paredes do corredor. Haldir observou Siward se aproximar e acariciar a face de Haleth com os nós de seus dedos. Ele podia sentir o sentimento de profunda amizade que vinha do Homem; amizade e uma outra profunda emoção que não era mais do que a sombra do que já tinha sido um dia.

O rosto de Siward ficou transtornado de preocupação quando pôs os olhos na forma inconsciente de Haleth. _Você é forte, mas não é invencível, minha amiga, _murmurou. Ela raramente desmaiava, mesmo assim, quando isto acontecia, não durava mais do que alguns minutos e Siward se culpou pelo estado debilitado de Haleth. Se as habilidades de cura dele fossem melhores, ela não teria perdido tanto sangue e ele não precisaria ter cauterizado a ferida ou costurá-la daquele jeito, marcando a pele dela para sempre. Ele deveria ter pedido a ajuda do Elfo, mas o seu orgulho lhe disse que poderia dar um jeito na situação sozinho e Siward não procurou Haldir. Aquele tinha sido o seu erro.

Desde o seu entendimento com Haldir, na noite anterior, Siward tinha passado a confiar no Elfo. _Então por que eu não pedi a ajuda dele? _Olhando para Haldir agora, segurando Haleth com tanto cuidado, Siward soube o motivo. O Elfo olhava para Haleth da mesma maneira que Siward a olhou uma vez.

O Homem sentiu a fisgada do velho ciúme em seu coração, mas não reagiu. Porque não havia razão para se preocupar. Homens e Elfos não compartilhavam a mesma cama. Siward estava certo disso apesar do seu fraco conhecimento da cultura e história Élficas. Ele piscou. _No que eu estava pensando? _Precisava levá-la para o quarto dela porque o descanso de Haleth era mais importante do que os seus sentimentos egoístas.

'Me acompanhe, Haldir,' Siward disse em voz baixa. Não queria perturbar Haleth.

"Ela vai ficar bem?" Pela primeira vez naquela manhã, Seyton falou. Haldir e Siward voltaram seus olhares para o Homem alto e extremamente forte que estava na frente deles.

"Ela é Haleth, a Máscara Dourada. É claro que vai ficar bem, Seyton."

Siward deixou que o seu leve sorriso assegurasse o amigo de que aquilo era verdade. Entretanto, bem dentro dele, estava começando a temer pela vida de Haleth. Havia algo acontecendo com ela que estava além de sua imaginação. E aquilo o assustava.

Haldir seguiu a liderança de Siward através do longo corredor. A casa de Varin era gigante, cheia de passagens, portas e corredores como os que eles estavam atravessando naquele momento. Haldir se sentiu oprimido pelo teto que escondia o céu e pelas paredes frias feitas de pedras escuras. _Esse lugar parece com as cavernas dos Anões! _O Elfo se sentia enjaulado. O que ele não sabia era que seus sentimentos estavam sendo amplificados pelos de Haleth.

Depois de desmaiar, Haleth abriu os olhos e se encontrou no meio da escuridão – um negro profundo, onde nenhuma luz ou esperança conseguia entrar. Estava nua e seu corpo tinha sido suspenso no espaço vazio, amarrado por inúmeros fios feitos de aço. Cada um de seus braços estava amarrado de cada lado da cabeça enquanto as pernas tinham sido presas juntas abaixo de seu corpo. Haleth tremeu; o frio era quase insuportável. Então, a voz maléfica chegou até seus ouvidos. Aquela voz familiar que às vezes assombrava os seus sonhos. _Então ele vem mais uma vez, _pensou, tensionando o corpo para agüentar a tortura que estava por vir.

"Gostou de meus presentes?" Sauron perguntou, sua voz ecoando no vazio.

A figura negra do Inimigo apareceu a alguns passos de distância de Haleth. Sua aura maligna a atingiu em cheio, sua voz fingindo ser doce e compreensiva, tentando enganar os fracos de mente. Entretanto, Haleth não era fraca. Ela tinha uma vontade forte e por isto foi punida. Haleth sentiu seu coração doer, como se as garras de Sauron estivessem tentando estraçalhá-lo enquanto ele usava sua voz desprezível novamente.

"Uma lâmina envenenada feita especialmente para você, de uma forma que o seu estúpido amigo mortal não pudesse detectar o veneno," a voz dele era fria e quase sarcástica, fazendo a fúria de Haleth crescer a cada uma de suas terríveis palavras. "Um marido perdido e envenenado. Você percebeu que eu conservei a bela face dele apenas para você?"

_É mesmo? _Haleth zombou de Sauron, encarando-o desafiadoramente. Ela sabia que ele podia ouvir os seus pensamentos. A dor em seu peito era escruciante, mas Haleth cerrou os dentes e não emitiu nenhum som. Toda vez que a coisa dentro dela tentava emergir, Sauron lhe aparecia em sonhos, tentando levá-la para o seu lado. Ele a torturava naquela terra de sonhos, onde nenhuma marca seria deixada em sua pele quando ela acordasse; um lugar onde ninguém a encontraria se gritasse por ajuda. Ela lutou contra os fios que prendiam o seu corpo, mas eles eram afiados e inquebráveis. _Bastardo! Covarde! _sua mente gritava, mas Haleth não ousava falar; sua voz iria falhar e não queria que Sauron notasse isso. Fúria cresceu mais forte dentro dela, e o Senhor do Escuro gargalhou, o som terrível reverberando dentro do espaço vazio onde eles se encontravam.

Ele andou até Haleth bem devagar, saboreando cada passo. Ela se debateu com mais força, desejando matar _qualquer coisa. _Sauron olhou-a, ainda sorrindo.

"E você chama a mim de maligno. Eu somente quero dominar qualquer coisa. Se elas morrem, não é culpa minha."

Haleth cuspiu em Sauron quando sua mão envenenada acariciou a face dela, suas unhas afiadas deixando leves marcas onde quer que a tocassem. _Você vai morrer antes que eu deixe me tocar com essas mãos imundas! _O rosto de Sauron se contorceu de ódio quando ouviu a mente dela e a mão que tinha sido gentil alguns momentos antes se fechou em volta do pescoço de Haleth. Ela tossiu, lutando por ar.

"Não lute contra a sua própria vontade. Se está aqui é porque mandou me chamar, mulher. Você sentiu o poder. Você pertence a mim, Haleth... Máscara Dourada..." A mão deixou o pescoço dela e Haleth tomou um grande gole de ar. Ela ainda não tinha se recuperado quando a voz nojenta de Sauron chegou aos seus ouvidos mais uma vez. "Você sente o poder. E o quer. Nós seríamos invencíveis juntos. Junte-se a mim... ou morra."

_Eu não me juntaria a você nem em um milhão de anos! _Haleth estava tomada pelo ódio. Ela se sentia exposta, acuada e impotente contra ele. As palavras de Sauron estavam cavando o caminho através de seu coração, e ela quase se entregou. _Quase. _Seus olhos se tornaram ferozes e fixos nos olhos vermelhos de Sauron. Então ela sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse sendo rasgado. Os fios estavam cortando sua carne, tirando sangue e violentando a pele. Haleth gritou alto. _Eu vou falhar, _pensou, e Sauron riu dela. Haleth estava coberta de sangue, todo o seu corpo doía terrivelmente e ela se sentia doente, como se tudo tivesse sido perdido.

Quando pensou que todos os seus membros iam ser esmagados, Haleth o ouviu: um pulsar, uma batida calma e estável que acalmou sua alma e trouxe a paz de volta à sua mente. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou no som. Estava ficando cada vez mais perto. O frio desapareceu e ela foi envolvida por uma quentura doce. Haleth respirou fundo e suspirou satisfeita ao sentir o cheiro de florestas e terra molhada após a chuva. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, bem lentamente, Haleth encontrou o olhar azul de Haldir fixo nela.

'Bem vinda de volta,' Haldir disse num leve sussurro.

Ele não soube o que estava acontecendo com ela a princípio, mas depois de um tempo, pôde sentir a sombra terrível e escura cair sobre ela. _Graças aos Valar ela está de volta, _pensou, porque Haldir agora sabia quais eram os sintomas dela e ele não seria capaz de lutar contra aquele terrível inimigo que ousava invadir o sono de Haleth. Ele sentiu a mulher sorrir preguiçosamente diante de suas palavras e aconchegar o rosto mais perto de seu pescoço. A voz dela chegou aos seus ouvidos num sussurro que nenhum mortal seria capaz de escutar.

'Obrigada... Por me trazer de volta.'

Haldir estremeceu de leve. Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo e respondeu silenciosamente com uma inclinação de cabeça. _Não há de quê, Senhora. _O Elfo olhou para o Homem que estava à sua frente. Siward tinha finalmente parado depois de entrar num quarto. Ele acenou de dentro do aposento para que Haldir entrasse.

'Aqui, Haldir, pode deitá-la nesta cama.'

Siward estava em pé ao lado de uma cama grosseira, cujo colchão era feito de palha. Haldir olhou desconfiado para o quarto antes de atravessar a porta. _Esse lugar se parece mais com uma prisão! _Ele olhou para Seyton que tinha acabado de entrar, mas o Homem não pareceu notar nada de estranho. Haldir observou o local. O aposento possuía mais outra cama e nada mais. Não havia janelas e as paredes de pedra faziam com que a temperatura interna ficasse fria demais para um mortal. Algumas mochilas se encontravam recostadas aos escarsos móveis e Haldir reconheceu a máscara de Haleth perto da cama que Siward tinha indicado. Enquanto o Homem pedia a Seyton para trazer comida e água para eles, Haldir deitou Haleth com cuidado. Sem desviar sua atenção para longe da mulher, começou a questionar Siward.

'O que aconteceu na noite passada?'

O som frio de sua voz ficou suspenso no ar solitariamente, sem resposta. Siward estava lutando internamente contra sua falha e estava decidindo o que dizer ao Elfo. Depois de um momento, Siward soube que teria que dizer a verdade. _Por Mordor, o Elfo iria descobrir de qualquer jeito!_

'O ferimento dela se abriu de novo, parecia que o sangue não ia parar de jorrar então tive que cauterizar o corte.'

Quando Haldir ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Siward, o Homem sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões. _Vou morrer agora. Ele vai me matar com certeza por não ter tomado conta dela melhor!_

'Você queimou a pele dela?' Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação irritada. Os olhos de Haldir brilharam com uma fúria azul. 'Que tipo de método de cura bárbaro é esse?'

O coração de Siward quase parou quando ele escutou a voz fria do Elfo. Ele tentou encarar Haldir enquanto o sangue voltava ao seu corpo, sem sucesso. Neste meio tempo, Haldir assistia à cena pacientemente. Ele sabia que podia ser bastante intimidador quando estava furioso e não culpava o nervosismo de Siward. Ao invés disso, culpava a incompetência do Homem. Depois de algum tempo lutando com suas cordas vocais, Siward reencontrou sua voz e ela cortou o ar asperamente.

'Bem, esse é o único método que os Homens conhecem! Nós não conseguimos usar feitiços de cura e poções mágicas como os Elfos fazem. É claro que a cauterização não funcionou e tive que costurar a ferida para conseguir fazer com que o sangue parasse de correr. Ela sara rápido, mas parece que algo está sugando sua força. Algo além das minhas habilidades de cura.'

O Homem estava sendo honesto, Haldir podia sentir. _Siward não tem idéia do que estava lidando, _pensou. Haleth carregava a _Sombra_, um dos venenos mais mortais de Sauron, uma honra distorcida dada por ele aos seus piores inimigos. O veneno não podia ser detectado e quando era encontrado, a pessoa infectada já estava morrendo. Geralmente levava apenas algumas horas para que a Sombra, uma criatura feita dos medos da pessoa, fosse criada e destruísse sua alma. Haldir conhecia isso muito bem. _Bem demais..._

Sua belíssima face ficou sombria e seus olhos se fecharam de tristeza. Ele ainda se lembrava da horrível e dolorosa morte infligida ao maior guerreiro dos Galadhrim: seu pai. Aquilo tinha acontecido uma era atrás, mas a tristeza ainda estava fresca dentro dele. Haldir olhou para o rosto de Haleth e seu coração se apertou. Ela era tão jovem, forte e cheia de vida! Havia tantas coisas sobre ela que ele não conhecia e que desejava aprender...

Haldir respirou profundamente. Não queria que Haleth sofresse uma morte tão horrível! Entretanto, a mulher ainda estava miraculosamente viva. _Mas é claro! A água do Nimrodel retardou os efeitos do veneno! _Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance, com a ajuda do remédio Élfico e se a mulher fosse forte o suficiente. Haldir tinha certeza de que Haleth era. Seus olhos se voltaram novamente para Siward enquanto se levantava e caminhava até o Homem. Siward se encolheu um pouco diante da fúria fria de Haldir.

'Por que você não mandou me chamar? Ela precisa de remédios Élficos!' Haldir sibilou, tentando controlar suas emoções. 'Uma magia negra está trabalhando nela, tentando tirá-la de nós. E esse quarto não está lhe fazendo nenhum bem! Esse lugar se parece mais com uma prisão do que com qualquer outra coisa!' O medo crescente de Siward diante de suas palavras fez com que Haldir se acalmasse e retomasse o timbre de voz distante e sem emoção. 'Deixe-me levá-la para o nosso acampamento onde eu poderei tratar de seu ferimento.'

Siward encarou o feroz Elfo, em choque. Ele gostaria que Haldir nunca fosse seu inimigo. _Se o Elfo é capaz de evocar tanto medo durante uma simples conversa, o que ele faria com uma espada em suas mãos perfeitas? _Apesar daquele sentimento, Siward não sabia por que hesitou em concordar com o Elfo. Talvez sua hesitação fosse parte dos efeitos da magia negra da qual Haldir estava falando. Ela parecia colocar uma nuvem nos pensamentos de Siward, tornando difícil pensar claramente.

"Deixe-o fazer isso, Siward. Eu também não gosto deste lugar."

Tanto o Homem quanto o Elfo se voltaram para a dona da voz macia. Os olhos de Haleth estavam abertos e fixos na conversa furiosa de Haldir e Siward. Os olhos de Haldir brilharam diante da teimosia dela em permanecer viva. _É por isso que eu... gosto de você, mulher._ Ele ficou plantado no chão, surpreso com seus próprios pensamentos. _Como posso ficar tão emotivo quando o assunto é ela? _Ele não estava agindo como um Elfo. Estava agindo como um _mortal. _Enquanto Haldir lidava com suas emoções, Siward correu para junto de Haleth e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, percebendo que sua comandante estava acordada pela primeira vez.

"Oi, Hal," disse com o que esperava ser um tom alegre. "Você quase me matou de susto. Estou feliz que esteja acordada." Ele passou a mão sobre o rosto suado de Haleth e ficou tenso de preocupação. "Você está queimando de febre!"

_Isso não é bom! _Haldir se aproximou rapidamente e mais uma vez tomou Haleth em seus braços. Ela não protestou, colocando o braço em volta de seu pescoço enquanto repousava a cabeça em seu peito largo. Apesar das reações que a sensação de tê-la tão perto de seu corpo provoca nele, os olhos ferozes de Haldir estavam fixos em Siward, que os guiava para fora da casa silenciosamente. O rosto do Homem ficou sério de repente. Enquanto faziam o caminho de volta, Haldir finalmente pôde sentir em seu próprio corpo a mágica terrível e poderosa que estava circulando através do sangue de Haleth. Se ela dormisse, seria o seu fim. Ela estaria perdida para sempre.

'Você não pode dormir, Milady,' Haldir disse em voz baixa, olhos focalizados no caminho à frente enquanto seus mais profundos sentimentos queriam que suas órbitas azuis se banqueteassem com a primorosa e forte criatura em seus braços.

'Eu sei.' A voz dela estava de alguma maneira ainda calma e estável. Depois de alguns momentos em silêncio, o nome dele escapou suavemente de sua boca. 'Haldir?'

Finalmente se dando por derrotado, ele olhou para o belo rosto dela. 'Sim?'

'Meu nome não é Milady. É Haleth.'

Haldir inspirou lentamente, os grandes olhos selvagens de Haleth eram de tirar o fôlego, cheios de força e gentileza. A língua dela era tão afiada quanto sua espada e enquanto permanecesse desse jeito, havia esperança para ela. Inconscientemente, Haldir se apoderou de cada centímetro das feições de Haleth com o olhar antes de responder e voltar sua atenção novamente para longe dela.

'E é um belo nome, Haleth.'

Haldir pôde sentir Haleth sorrir contra o seu peito. A pele dela estava queimando – ele também conseguia sentir isso – contra a sua pele fria.

Haleth sentiu como se estivesse sendo envolvida por luz nos braços fortes de Haldir. Ele era o sol que fazia a escuridão à volta dela fugir. Ela estava fraca demais, como jamais havia estado antes, e sentia a sensação desconfortável de se encontrar impotente contra o seu inimigo. Entretanto, por algum motivo, ela confiava completamente em Haldir agora e a presença dele a fazia se sentir segura. _Eu colocaria minha vida nas mãos dele sem medo, _pensou. De repente, Haleth se engasgou em choque quando sentiu como se uma mão forte e odiada tivesse envolvido o seu coração e o esmagado. Os dedos dela seguraram a túnica de Haldir com força, tentando não gritar de dor.

"Você é minha!"

A voz nojenta de Sauron chegou aos ouvidos dela, um guia traiçoeiro para o mundo das sombras. Haldir também ouviu o som terrível e seu corpo reagiu a ele num arrepio involuntário. _O monstro é poderoso demais! _Haldir trouxe Haleth mais para perto de seu corpo quando ela estava se perdendo novamente numa letargia. Os olhos dela ficaram sem vida e seu corpo se tornou extremamente frio.

'Haleth, não se entregue! Você tem que lutar!'

Siward parou de súbito, seu coração batendo acelerado e temendo pela vida de sua Comandante. Haleth não respondia aos apelos do Elfo e o Homem percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada e que não fazia sentido. Haldir estava escondendo a verdade. Siward juntou toda a sua coragem e se aproximou do Elfo arrogante cujo rosto mostrava agora um vislumbre de medo.

'O que realmente está acontecendo com ela, Elfo? Me diga a verdade!'

Haldir retirou seu olhar da forma desfalecida de Haleth e o direcionou para o alterado Siward. O Homem se encolheu.

'Você já ouviu falar da Sombra, mortal?'

O rosto de Siward ficou pálido ao ouvir as palavras do Elfo.

'Não... por favor. Não!'

_É claro que eu já ouvi falar disso! É uma lenda entre os Homens! _Siward pensou, com raiva. O presente de Sauron aos seus maiores inimigos, a mais terrível das mortes: a destruição da alma. Ninguém, Elfo, Homem ou Anão, jamais sobreviveu a ela.Siward olhou para os frios olhos azuis do Elfo.

'O que você está esperando parado aí! Vamos pegar logo os seus remédios Élficos!' Siward soou desesperado e não estava mais caminhando, e sim quase correndo.

Eles fizeram o resto do percurso num piscar de olhos. Quando as pessoas viram a sua Comandante sendo carregada pelo Elfo e a preocupação escrita no rosto de Siward, elas temeram o pior.

Daeron! A voz de Haldir trovejou quando chegou ao seu acampamento, seus soldados encarando-o em expectativa. Daeron, um Elfo alto e esguio, veio até seu Comandante e inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente enquanto Haldir deitava o corpo de Haleth gentilmente sobre uma capa Élfica que tinha sido estendida no chão.

'Sim, Comandante.'

'Traga Saeros aqui imediatamente.'

'Mas...'

'Eu disse imediatamente.' O olhar imponente de Haldir fez Daeron partir e retornar com Saeros alguns momentos depois. Assim que Saeros pousou seus olhos treinados em Haleth, ele reconheceu os sinais.

'A Sombra...' seus lábios murmuraram sem querer acreditar no que estava vendo.

Já fazia quase uma era desde que ela tinha sido usada pela última vez – contra o pai de Haldir. Seus olhos se voltaram para Haldir, que estava começando a cortar a perna da calça de Haleth para ter acesso ao ferimento. Ele estava claramente perturbado, mas Saeros não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso.

Haldir levantou sua cabeça para Saeros, sua voz profunda e autoritária. 'Eu preciso de suas habilidades de cura, Saeros. Não me desaponte.'

Saeros assentiu com a cabeça e se aproximou da mulher ferida. Haldir começou a extrair os pontos do ferimento enquanto ele preparava as poções e o feitiço curativo. Haleth gemeu de dor. Era meio-dia.

Quando Haldir derramou uma poção Élfica na abertura do ferimento para lavá-lo do veneno, a ferida se fechou completamente sozinha, impedindo que fosse limpa. _Ah não!_ Os olhos frios de Haldir procuraram por Saeros, que estava agora se concentrando em fazer o encantamento Élfico para impedir que a Sombra adquirisse uma forma física.

A tarde se foi e o estado de Haleth só fez piorar. Cada pessoa, Homem ou Elfo, na vila estava observando silenciosamente a doença repentina da Comandante. Os Homens tinham temor por ela em seus olhos enquanto os olhos perfeitos dos Elfos observavam; impassíveis. O corpo de Haleth se convulsionou de dor mais uma vez. Siward, que estava sentado ao lado dela, deixou uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. _Por favor, não nos deixe! _

Haldir estava de pé, junto aos pés dela, imóvel. Seu rosto era inexpressivo, mas seu coração pulsava forte dentro do peito. _Ela vai morrer, da mesma forma que ele! _Haldir quase podia ouvir os gritos de se pai agora, quando Haleth gritava de dor. Mais uma vez, ele se sentia impotente. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer e assim ele também iria perdê-la. _Perdê-la? Mas você nunca a teve! _A irritante voz da razão estava sempre ali, tentando governar suas emoções a qualquer momento. Haldir olhou para Siward e o rosto do Homem era uma máscara de tristeza fixa na forma alquebrada de Haleth. Quando os olhos de Siward se arregalaram de espanto, o olhar de Haldir retornou para a mulher.

A criatura repugnante estava agora visível para todos verem. Era pequena e magra. Sua pele era tão negra que sugava a luz ao seu redor. Unhas longas e afiadas cavavam a carne de Haleth, mas elas pareciam atravessar o corpo da guerreira. Estavam, na verdade, tentando acertar a alma dela. A mulher tinha uma convulsão a cada toque maligno. Quando a cabeça da Sombra se voltou para Saeros, Haldir teve uma clara visão da face que tinha assombrado seu sono por tanto tempo. Ela possuía um par de órbitas grandes e brancas e um sorriso negro e maléfico que só demonstrava uma única vontade: matar.

'Saeros, se abaixe!'

Saeros ouviu Haldir e quase não teve tempo de fazer o que ele disse. Num movimento rápido, ele abaixou sua cabeça e as garras da Sombra encontraram ar ao invés de seu pescoço. Siward viu o ataque e se afastou para longe; ele estava apavorado. Saeros olhou para Haldir, sua respiração entrecortada e a face pálida do esforço de tentar curar a mulher. Haldir o encarou, seus olhos exigindo que seu soldado lhe desse esperança, mas Saeros balançou a cabeça em negativa. Não havia esperança para ela. Haleth ia morrer.

_Não!_

Haldir não iria ficar ali parado somente observando mais uma vez. Ele ia fazer alguma coisa!

'Haldir, pare com isso!'

A voz de Saeros não foi capaz de impedir as ações de Haldir. Ele atacou a criatura com sua espada, mas a coisa evitou o ataque e rasgou o antebraço de Haldir, que ficou frio instantaneamente. Haldir grunhiu de dor, sua espada caiu no chão e a Sombra voltou sua atenção para a alma de Haleth. Quando Haldir estava a ponto de atacar de novo, os olhos de Haleth se abriram.

O sol havia começado a se pôr no horizonte, mas Haleth não tinha percebido. Ela estava perdida dentro do pior pesadelo de sua vida, no vazio da escuridão. Seu corpo estava quebrado; sua sanidade tinha quase lhe abandonado. Todos os seus medos estavam ganhando forma e alimentando a criatura que dilascerava a sua alma. _Eu não vou perder! Eu não vou falhar! _ela continuava dizendo para si mesma. Haleth sentia as Praias Brancas chamando o seu nome, mas ela sabia que não ia chegar até lá. Sua existência seria destruída pelo mau.

_Use a espada! Use a espada Élfica!_

A voz estranha e musical chegou até ela. Haleth não confiou nela a princípio, achando que aquilo era uma alucinação. Mas a luz dourada dos Eldar estava bem ali, tão perto de sua mão, a única coisa que ela precisava fazer era alcançá-la.

_Alcance-a!_

A voz gritou mais uma vez e Haleth obedeceu. Ela se desviou do monstro que estava montado em cima dela, se alimentando de sua alma, e agarrou o cabo da arma Élfica. A lâmina brilhou em toda a sua glória, mais potente do que o próprio sol. A Sombra atacou Haleth ferozmente com suas garras, rasgando sua carne e sua alma. O corpo de Haleth tremeu de dor e com um grito ela ergueu a espada e a enterrou até o cabo dentro do coração negro da criatura. A coisa se contorceu e berrou um som agudo que machucou os ouvidos de Haleth. Usando sua mão livre, ela segurou o pescoço da Sombra e sua voz soou poderosa e terrível.

"Eu sei que você pode me ouvir! Eu vou te caçar! Eu vou te caçar e ter a sua cabeça na ponta da minha espada! Não vou sossegar. Não vou me cansar. Não vou parar de caminhar neste mundo até que eu tenha cumprido este juramento!"

A coisa ficou imóvel e sorriu. Através de seus lábios veio a voz de Sauron.

"Veremos."

Então a Sombra guinchou mais uma última vez antes de explodir em mil pedaços e estilhaçar a escuridão de dentro dela. O véu do negro profundo foi suspenso e Haleth sentiu seu corpo contra o chão duro. Ela respirou fundo e quando seus olhos entraram em foco ela se encontrou sentada no chão em campo aberto. Muitos Elfos e Homens estavam em pé por todo o lugar, observando-a com espanto nos olhos. Todos eles ouviram seu juramento; todos ouviram a voz de Sauron e os Homens tremiam de medo. Bem na frente dela estava Haldir, cujo nariz se encontrava a alguns centímetros de distância da ponta da espada que Haleth segurava. A espada _dele. _O silêncio encheu o ar e Haleth caiu para trás, o corpo totalmente esgotado.

Haldir teve que se concentrar para impedir que seu coração batesse tão rápido demais dentro do peito. A mulher tinha conseguido! Ela tinha destruído a Sombra bem diante dos olhos dele! O antebraço de Haldir começou a se esquentar novamente. A frieza maligna tinha desaparecido junto com a destruição da criatura. Haldir se ajoelhou ao lado de Haleth, pegou sua espada da mão dela, que ainda a segurava com força, e a colocou de volta na bainha. A mão pequena de Haleth foi deixada vazia ao lado do corpo e Haldir sentiu uma estranha ânsia de abraçá-la e confortá-la. Ele segurou sua mão muito suavemente e encarou fixamente o rosto cansado da guerreira. Eles estavam tão próximos que Haldir sentiu o hálito quente de Haleth acariciar o seu rosto.

'Você fez história hoje, Corajosa.' Haldir sussurrou no ouvido da mulher.

Siward assistiu a toda a cena ainda completamente imóvel de espanto. O Elfo estava conversando com ela. Ela realmente estava viva! Quando Haldir se levantou para ajudar Saeros, que se encontrava deitado e cansado além dos padrões Élficos a alguns passos de distância, Siward moveu-se lentamente até Haleth e a envolveu em um abraço apertado. A voz de Siward estava entrecortada por soluços que sacudiam o seu corpo inteiro.

"Eu sinto tanto, Haleth! Eu estava tão assustado para ajudar que você quase morreu!"

Haleth ficou cheia de pesar por ser a razão do desespero de Siward. Ela tossiu. Apesar de estar tocada pela preocupação genuína de seu amigo por ela, o abraço de Siward a estava sufocando. Ela tentou se afastar dele com ternura, sua face iluminada por um sorriso doce.

"Não se preocupe, Siward... Por agora se afaste um pouco ou eu vou realmente morrer de falta de ar..."

Siward gargalhou, lágrimas ainda escorrendo por suas bochechas, e fez o que ela pediu.

"Agora eu vou mandar prepararem um banho morno para você e hoje à noite você dormirá aqui, entre os seus amigos, os Elfos."

Haleth assentiu debilmente com a cabeça e permitiu ser carregada. Ela estava cansada demais para discutir e as decisões dele tinham sido corretas. Haleth teve o banho prometido; seu corpo machucado foi acalmado pelo toque gentil da água morna. Quando Siward chegou para levá-la de volta para o acampamento Élfico, Haleth já era capaz de ficar de pé. Ela caminhou lado a lado com ele bem devagar, e ao longo do caminho pôde receber as palavras de encorajamento daqueles que as queriam dar a ela. Os olhos das pessoas estavam cheios de maravilhamento e adoração.

Os olhos de Haleth encontraram os de Varin brevemente e seu coração se apertou diante da expressão fria dele. _Você passou a me odiar tanto assim, tio? _Haleth afastou sua atenção para longe de Varin e encontrou Haldir. O rosto do Elfo parecia estar estóico, mas o brilho em seus olhos não foi capaz de esconder a emoção prazerosa escondida por trás daquela máscara de estoicismo. _Tão diferente de Varin_. O sentimento dentro do Elfo parecia tão familiar... Ela se aproximou dele com cuidado enquanto Siward arrumava um lugar para ela dormir próximo a uma árvore.

'Não há palavras nas línguas dos Elfos, Homens ou Anões que possam expressar minha gratidão a você e a seu soldado. Eu lhe devo minha vida.' A voz dela estava cansada, mas firme, e Haldir a escutou. Nenhum som jamais havia parecido tão belo para os seus ouvidos anciões.

'Você não me deve nada, _Belegaer_. Eu não fiz nada.'

_Belegaer._ _A Grande_, Haleth pensou.

'Sim, você fez. Você não desistiu de mim, _Herói Escondido_.'

Haldir sorriu. Aquele era o significado de seu nome. Ele caminhou até ela com a elegância dada pelos Valar aos Primogênitos, seus corpos quase se tocando. Haldir sentiu a mulher reagir à sua proximidade, ficando tensa, mas ela não se afastou.

Haleth realmente foi pega de surpresa pela aproximação repentina de Haldir, mas se forçou a agraciá-lo com um sorriso cansado enquanto sentia que a calma e graciosidade dele enchiam seu coração de ternura e paz.

'Agora durma, _Belegaer_, você precisa descansar.'

As palavras dele foram sussuradas nos ouvidos de Haleth enquanto um delicado feitiço do sono a fez encontrar um sono tranqüilo. Haldir carregou o corpo desfalecido dela mais uma vez em seus braços, o contato fazendo com que estremecesse. Ele a deitou ternamente perto de Siward e sentou à frente dos dois mortais, sua cabeça loura recostada contra um tronco caído. Siward se sentou ao lado de Haleth e começou a acariciar o cabelo dela. O rosto do Homem estava coberto por uma devoção por Haleth e pelos sentimentos profundos que ele tinha pela mulher. Haldir olhou para Siward intensamente.

'Você a ama?' Haldir perguntou.

Após um silêncio interminável, o olhar cinza de Siward encontrou os frios olhos azuis de Haldir.

'E quem não ama?'

_Sim, e quem não ama?_ Este foi o último pensamento de Haldir antes que seus olhos perdessem o foco permitindo que ele finalmente encontrasse algum descanso.

Amanhã seria um dia duro.

**H&H&H&H**

Na escuridão da floresta, bem longe dali, Wilrog acordou no meio da noite. Seu coração doía estranhamente e ele não entendeu a princípio o que estava acontecendo. _O que em nome de Mordor está acontecendo comigo? _Enquanto se acalmava, tentando não alarmar os Orcs, seu belo rosto ficou sério diante da dolorosa compreensão.

Ele sabia que estava começando a perder Haleth.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	8. A Jornada Começa

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Não gostei muito desse capítulo. Chato. Chato pra cacete...

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Myriara: **Que bom que você conseguiu entender melhor o capítulo 07 na versão em português. Alguns leitores (principalmente no Adultfanfiction) ficaram acusando Haleth de ser uma Mary Sue por causa desse capítulo, mas o número de pessoas que discordaram dessa opinião foi muito maior. Ainda bem! Já pensou? Minha nobre Haleth virar uma Mary Sue imbecil? Só de imaginar me dá arrepios... Por falar em AFF, nunca mais postei lá, o povo só fica interessado em cenas de sexo, principalmente slash, e mais nada. Mas não fique triste, as cenas tórridas estão a caminho bwaahahahahah. E no próximo capítulo, vamos ver como eu vou traduzir a frase "... lust, harder and faster." Se não conseguir, vou pedir socorro, tá? Bjs!

_De volta para a história..._

**A JORNADA COMEÇA**

O sol nasceu e Elfos e Homens iniciaram os preparativos para deixar a vila. Quando Siward acordou e percebeu que Haleth ainda estava dormindo, franziu o cenho. Ela nunca dormia por tanto tempo. Pelo contrário, ela quase não tinha dormido nada desde que os pesadelos haviam começado. E aquilo só acontecia por causa do terrível poder que havia dentro de Haleth, algo além da compreensão humana e que atraía a atenção do Senhor do Escuro. Ela o havia usado apenas duas vezes, mas aquelas amostras tinham sido suficientes para mostrar que não deveria nunca, jamais, ser desencadeado novamente. Apesar de suas preocupações, Siward não pôde evitar um sorriso quando viu como Haleth parecia estar descansada. Ele tocou o rosto dela, o que geralmente já era mais do que suficiente para fazê-la pular da cama com uma faca em sua garganta, mas Haleth não se moveu. _Mas que..._

"Hal, acorde." A voz de Siward estava insistente, mas ainda suave, enquanto a sacudia gentilmente. Não houve resposta.

_O que o Senhor Arrogância deve ter feito com ela? Malditos sejam os Elfos e seus feitiços! _Siward se levantou de súbito, procurando por Haldir; ele estava furioso. Logo quando começava a pensar que podia confiar no Comandante Élfico, Haldir fazia algo para deixá-lo enfurecido. Siward caminhou pelo acampamento direto para onde algumas jovens mulheres estavam dando sorrisinhos e cochichando diante dos belíssimos Elfos. _Mulheres! _pensou. Ele descobriu que o foco da atenção delas era o arrogante Elfo que estava preparando o seu magnífico cavalo para a jornada enquanto dava ordens aos seus soldados.

"Ei, garotas, vocês não têm nada melhor para fazer do que ficar babando em cima dos Elfos?" Siward cruzou as mãos na frente do peito e encarou as mulheres agrupadas a alguns passos de distância dos Elfos com um ar de desaprovação no rosto. Ele conhecia a mais alta e de longo cabelo ruivo, o nome dela era Cinnia. A mulher se aproximou de Siward sorrindo manhosamente.

"Nós não estamos aqui por causa dos Elfos, mas sim por causa do Elfo," Cinnia disse suavemente enquanto olhava para a direção de Haldir com um sorriso leve iluminando o seu belo rosto. Siward seguiu o olhar dela e não pôde deixar de rir da garota insolente.

"Como é que é? O Senhor Arrogância? Ora, por favor…" Ele não olhou para Haldir, mas pôde sentir o os olhos azuis do comandante Élfico raivosamente fixos em suas costas. Eles pareciam penetrar sua pele, fazendo Siward estremecer. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Cinnia mais uma vez quando a voz de veludo se dirigiu de novo aos seus ouvidos.

"Mas parece que nossa amada Comandante Haleth já tem os favores dele, como sempre." Cinnia caminhou sensualmente até Siward, seus olhos brilhando com malícia. Ela mordeu o lábio antes de falar para que apenas os ouvidos de Siward pudessem ouvir. "Espero que o Elfo a leve para cama e depois a abandone exatamente como Wilrog fez."

Um silêncio mortal se estendeu entre eles enquanto as palavras finalmente atingiam Siward. O ar pareceu ficar mais tenso e pesado. O rosto de Siward empalideceu e ele cerrou os punhos de raiva. _Como essa vagabunda se atreve a falar de Haleth desse jeito?_

"Suma daqui, Cinnia."

Mais uma vez, Cinnia sorriu manhosamente para Siward e o deixou, seguida pelas outras mulheres.

"Adeus, bonitão."

Siward seguiu a mulher com os olhos, seu rosto sério. Não importava quantas coisas boas Haleth tivesse feito por aquelas pessoas, sempre havia alguém que a invejava e odiava. _Prostitutazinha, _Siward xingou Cinnia mentalmente enquanto se lembrava de que ela já tinha ido para a cama com quase todos os soldados, entre eles Wilrog quando o garoto ainda não estava casado com Haleth. O próprio Siward já tinha dormido com a garota ruiva há um ano atrás. Aquilo tinha sido um erro. Ele tinha bebido demais e quando acordou na manhã seguinte, encontrou a garota ao seu lado. _Espero que Raihza nunca saiba disso. _Siward desviou seus olhos da figura sinuosa de Cinnia e começou a caminhar na direção de Haldir.

'Ei, Haldir! O que quer que você tenha feito com Haleth na noite passada, deu errado! Ela não quer acordar!'

_Passos pesados, voz alta, maneiras rudes. Barulhento, sempre barulhento… _Haldir não conseguiu controlar a vontade de fazer um comentário ácido em voz alta sobre o Homem e as mulheres estúpidas que tinha estado ali até alguns minutos antes. Os guerreiros Élficos sorriram de leve. Haldir gostaria de ter visto o olhar confuso no rosto do Homem – tentando saber se ele era o motivo da piada – mas não desviou sua atenção de Arthung. O cavalo pareceu sentir a curiosidade de seu mestre e moveu a cabeça para a direção de Siward. _É difícil de acreditar que Haleth é da mesma raça que estes Homens, Arthung. _O cavalo relinchou suavemente em resposta. Haldir continuou sem reconhecer a presença do Homem e ignorou Siward completamente até que as ondas de raiva e frustração que vinham do mortal começaram a confundir os próprios pensamentos de Haldir. Então, o Elfo finalmente se virou.

'Bom dia, Siward, vejo que meu feitiço do sono perturba você.'

Ele se comportava como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, mas Siward não podia deixar de perceber o desdén escondido dentro de todas as maneiras educadas de Haldir. _Realmente, é um Senhor Arrogância… Acho que vou ter que me acostumar com isso, quer eu queira quer não. _

'Ela não quer acordar,' Siward falou com o cuidado de colocar toda a sua preocupação pela saúde de Haleth no seu tom de voz. O Elfo não deveria fazer pouco dele.

Apesar de todos os esforços de Siward, os lábios de Haldir se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso antes de falar como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança.

'Ah, mas ela irá acordar… Quando eu achar que deve.'

_Deuses! Ele só não é mais arrogante porque é um só! _A resolução de Siward em aceitar o comportamento arrogante de Haldir mudou rapidamente para um desprezo em relação ao Elfo. Os olhos de Siward brilharam em triunfo quando viu Haldir ficar tenso e sério.

_Bem, talvez eu não tenha sido justo com ele dessa vez, _Haldir pensou. Ele havia feito um tipo de encantamento do sono – que somente ele poderia desfazer – com o propósito de apenas forçar Haleth a realmente descansar. Se não fosse isso, ela teria acordado e começado a bancar a comandante quando ainda estava convalescendo dos efeitos da Sombra. Do pouco que Haldir sabia dela, ele podia dizer que Haleth era teimosa o suficiente para fazer algo tão estúpido quanto aquilo. Ele caminhou até Siward e cruzou os braços. Mais uma vez um sorriso brincou em seus lábios quando percebeu que o Homem tinha que olhar para cima para encará-lo. Siward era alto, mas não tão alto quanto um Elfo.

'Qual é o verdadeiro problema, Siward?'

'Você não deveria fazer Haleth dormir usando sua magia Élfica. O que ela vai fazer quando não tiver um feitiço para fazê-la dormir e esquecer os pesadelos?'

Haldir levou apenas um segundo para ponderar as palavras de Siward antes de dar uma resposta rápida.

'Ela irá lidar com isso como sempre fez. No que me diz respeito, vou usar este feitiço novamente a pedido dela ou se achar que posso dar a ela algum descanso. Haleth precisa se recuperar da Sombra e de qualquer outra coisa pela qual tenha passado enquanto eu não estava presente para oferecer minha ajuda.'

Siward considerou os motivos de Haldir por alguns momentos até que chegou à decisão de que o Elfo estava certo. _Por que Haleth deveria sofrer se Haldir pode ajudá-la? Talvez isso não seja tão má idéia assim. _

'Certo. Vou pegar algo para Haleth comer antes de partirmos.'

Quando Siward estava prestes a ir embora, Haldir o fez ficar, colocando uma mão no ombro do Homem.

'Deixe esta tarefa para mim. Haleth irá precisar de comida mais forte do que a dos Homens e Lembas é a escolha perfeita.'

Siward olhou novamente para o Elfo; seus olhos fixos no belo rosto de Haldir, como se estivesse considerando a oferta. Haldir esperava pacientemente, divertido pelo comportamento desconfiado do Homem.

'Tudo bem,' Siward falou finalmente. 'Vou arranjar água para ela se lavar, então.' Ele deu as costas para Haldir e sem olhar para trás falou com sua voz dura. 'Obrigado… Por tudo que você tem feito.'

Haldir ficou lisonjeado pelo agradecimento de Siward, um simples Homem. Quem teria imaginado isso? _Arda realmente está chegando ao fim, _Haldir pensou, enquanto sacudia a cabeça. Ele tinha que ser mais cauteloso. Deveria colocar uma distância entre ele e os Homens, a fim de conseguir concluir sua missão. Sim, sua missão... Por um tempo havia se esquecido disso completamente, mas agora, com a proximidade de sua partida para Gondor, o importante assunto retornou à sua mente. _Se junte ao exército de Haleth e observe este guerreiro atentamente. Reporte tudo que você descobrir a Isildur. _Haldir relembrou parte do conteúdo da missiva em sua mente enquanto procurava por Daeron. Quando encontrou o seu jovem oficial, pediu por pão de lembas e água. Alguns momentos depois, Daeron retornou com a comida e um cantil.

'Obrigado, Daeron. Como está Saeros?'

'Ele está indo bem. O que você vai fazer com relação ao Capitão?'

Por um tempo, Haldir pareceu ponderar o que ia dizer. Saeros era respeitado por seus soldados e eles não gostaram de ver seu capitão ser punido. Entretanto, eles também não questionavam as ordens de Haldir. Os soldados Élficos possuíam um amor cego por seu comandante e nem mesmo Saeros conseguia eclipsá-lo.

'Saeros terá que pagar por seu comportamento insubordinado, Daeron, mas, em virtude da ajuda que ele deu a Haleth enquanto ela estava lutando contra a Sombra, eu vou revisar o caso dele.'

Haldir viu o rosto de Daeron se iluminar de esperança e sorriu.

'Você pode ir agora. Diga aos soldados que eles devem se preparar para partir em uma hora.'

'Sim, Senhor.'

Haldir observou o Elfo partir elegantemente e por um momento, olhando para o jovem, se lembrou de seus irmãos. Ele realmente sentia falta dos dois, sempre o perturbando, desafiando a sua autoridade e o fazendo sorrir de suas brincadeiras quando eles não estavam prestando atenção. _Aqueles dois não têm jeito... _pensou, sem realmente querer dizer aquilo. Haldir começou a imaginar como eles deviam estar se virando para tomar conta das fronteiras de Lórien sozinhos. Orophin e Rumil eram mais novos do que Daeron e ainda estavam terminando o treinamento para se tornarem Capitães. Um dia, Haldir tinha certeza de que seus irmãos iam ser grandes guerreiros. Embora Orophin parecesse ser aquele que iria herdar o posto de Guardião dos Galadhrim se algum dia algo acontecesse ao seu irmão mais velho.

Perdido em pensamentos que o faziam lembrar de seu lar, Haldir cruzou a vila até chegar a árvore onde Haleth ainda estava dormindo sob a sua sombra. Seyton já estava lá, sentado ao lado dela com uma expressão bem preocupada no rosto. Quando percebeu a presença de Haldir, o Homem olhou para o Elfo ansiosamente, esperando que o Eldar soubesse a resposta para o estranho sono de Haleth. Infelizmente, Seyton se lembrou de que conhecia apenas algumas palavras em Élfico. Antes que pudesse começar a gaguejar alguma coisa, Haldir fez um movimento com sua mão para que o Homem parasse e falou usando a língua comum.

"Não se preocupe, meu amigo. Ela vai acordar agora."

Haldir se agachou próximo a Haleth, que estava deitada de lado, com a elegância de um felino. Os olhos observadores de Seyton não perdiam de vista nenhum dos movimentos do Elfo, temeroso pela segurança de sua comandante. Haldir percebeu que Siward tinha soltado o cabelo de Haleth durante a noite e agora a longa cabeleira se encontrava espalhada por sobre o ombro dela, escondendo o belo rosto feminino. _Tão selvagem e linda… _Haldir afastou o cabelo de Haleth, espantado pela forma como os cachos macios se enroscavam nos seus longos dedos. Mais uma vez ele se pegou atingido por um desejo súbito quando pôde sentir a agora familiar fragrância de flores que emanava do cabelo de Haleth.

Por um breve instante, Haldir cerrou seus olhos azuis, saboreando o momento. Quando olhou para a pele suada e os lábios entreabertos de Haleth, ele teve que suprimir a reação que seu corpo, dolorosamente, ameaçava mostrar. Uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, Haldir tinha pensado que ficaria enojado pela visão do suor que cobria o corpo dos mortais – Elfos não suavam –, mas acabou acontecendo que o líquido salgado em contato com a pele bronzeada de Haleth estava provocando um efeito muito diferente nele. O Elfo abaixou sua cabeça loura próxima do rosto dela e sussurrou o encantamento em seus ouvidos.

'Para o véu do sono eu a enviei, para o brilho da consciência eu agora a chamo. Venha para a luz, Haleth.'

O corpo de Haldir pareceu brilhar enquanto as belas palavras eram carregadas pelo ar para acordar a bela mulher deitada à sua frente. Haleth se espreguiçou em meio ao sono e Haldir soube que a sua tarefa havia sido cumprida. Antes que os olhos negros de Haleth pudessem se abrir para dar as boas vindas ao novo dia, Haldir já tinha ido embora.

Seyton franziu o cenho quando viu o Elfo arrogante se retirar tão repentinamente, os passos dele, que mal tocavam o chão, levando-o para longe. Um momento depois, a atenção de Seyton já tinha sido capturada pela aproximação de Siward. Os dois Homens se cumprimentaram cortesmente com uma inclinação de cabeça e Siward sentiu o alívio preencher seu coração quando viu Haleth piscar e abrir os olhos enquanto corria as mãos pelo longo cabelo. O movimento fez a mulher encolher-se de dor.

"Bom dia, Hal. Como você está se sentindo?"

Haleth virou sua cabeça para a pessoa que estava falando com ela. Quando reconheceu o rosto sorridente de Siward, ela piscou algumas vezes. _Para onde foi o belíssimo Deus que estava aqui comigo alguns instantes atrás? _pensou, já sentindo falta da paz que aquela presença tinha trazido para ela. Uma vez que a realidade começou a fazer sentido, Haleth percebeu que sua cabeça estava latejando e todo o seu corpo estava dolorido. Demorou alguns segundos para que a avalanche de memórias a deixasse consciente de tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Ela ergueu o corpo, bem devagar, para uma posição sentada. Depois, recostou as costas no tronco da árvore com um suspiro profundo.

"Pelas correntes de Melkor, eu me sinto como se tivesse sido atropelada por um Olifante..."

Siward e Seyton riram da sarcástica observação de Haleth, a alegria deles lavando seus rostos de qualquer preocupação que podia ter estado ali antes.

"Acho que isso já era esperado", Siward disse, seu coração leve de contentamento.

O Homem entregou a Haleth um pano e um vasilhame com água que tinha trazido com ele. Ela lavou o rosto e os braços, a frieza do líquido fazendo com que acordasse totalmente. Haleth prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e quando ia perguntar a Siward se ele poderia arranjar algo para ela comer, finalmente percebeu o cantil Élfico e o pão amarelo enrolado em macias folhas verdes que haviam sido deixados ao seu lado. _Pão de Lembas…_ Sua boca se encheu de água enquanto ela se lembrava de todas as vezes que o Senhor Elrond tinha falado daquele pão durante sua estada em Imladris.

Haleth desenrolou o delicado pão, parcialmente ciente da conversa brincalhona entre Siward e Seyton. A primeira mordida que deu no Lembas foi suficiente para saber que nada poderia suplantá-lo em termos de alimento. Enquanto comia e bebia a pura água que com certeza pertencia ao Rio Nimrodel, Haleth se encontrou perdida num sentimento carinhoso. Então Haldir havia estado ali enquanto ela dormia. _Por que você não ficou aqui, meu caro guerreiro? Eu gostaria de ter acordado e visto o seu belo rosto ao meu lado. _Inconscientemente, um sorriso melancólico se instalou em sua face antes de voltar sua atenção para Seyton, que agora estava falando com ela.

"Olhe, Hal, eu trouxe sua máscara e outra coisa que com certeza vai melhorar o seu humor."

Siward sorriu largamente quando observou a reação de Haleth aos longos objetos embrulhados em um pano preto que Seyton estava agora entregando a ela. Os olhos negros da mulher se arregalaram quando decifrou o enigma daquele conteúdo e a sua ânsia em ver o que estava dentro do embrulho para certificar que suas conclusões estavam certas era contagiante.

"Minhas espadas! Onde você as encontrou?"

Seyton coçou a parte de trás da cabeça depois de ter os objetos retirados de sua posse pela ansiosa mulher que estava sentada na sua frente.

"Elas estavam enterradas na lama embaixo dos cadáveres de três Orcs enormes. Eu tive que fazer alguma coisa para me distrair a noite passada, sabe, enquanto você estava lutando contra aquela tal de Sombra."

Quando as espadas gêmeas, ainda guardadas em suas magníficas bainhas, ficaram à mostra, Haleth não pôde acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Ela pensou que tinha perdido aquelas armas para sempre! Seu espírito ficou mais leve e um enorme contentamento encheu seu coração e mente. As Gêmeas, como gostava de chamá-las, tinham sido um presente que o Senhor Elrond havia mandado fazer especialmente para ela. Seus cabos eram feitos de obsidiana – uma pedra profundamente negra e de aspecto vítreo – com um desenho decorativo esculpido em mithril. Armas para espelhar a sua dona – mortais, mas ainda assim belas. Elas haviam sido criadas para caber perfeitamente apenas nas mãos de Haleth. As lâminas brilhavam como o próprio mithril e cada espada tinha seu nome entalhado no metal num belo Tengwar: _Tuo_ e _Maranwë_. _Força _e _Destino_.

Haleth ainda lembrava das exatas palavras que Elrond tinha dito com sua voz calma quando a presenteou com aquelas armas. _Sempre se lembre disso: você precisa de uma para alcançar o outro_. Com o dom que Elrond possuía de prever o futuro, Haleth sempre se perguntara se ele tinha visto algo do futuro dela. Ela até pensou em perguntá-lo sobre isso algumas vezes. Entretanto, Haleth também se lembrava de um ditado dos Homens que dizia _Nunca peça o conselho dos Elfos, porque eles não irão responder suas perguntas, apenas levantar mais dúvidas. _Haleth desembainhou _Tuo _e testou o peso leve em sua mão. _Perfeita! _Haleth devolveu a espada para sua bainha e então olhou para Seyton, os olhos brilhando de alegria.

"Obrigada, Seyton, é por isso que eu te amo," ela disse gentilmente e antes que o Homem pudesse reagir, Haleth beijou a bochecha que não estava machucada. Seyton corou de vergonha enquanto Siward fez uma careta.

"Isso é nojento! Acho melhor eu ir embora antes que eu passe mal!"

A risada cheia de alegria de Haleth diante da brincadeira de Siward soou como uma bela música aos ouvidos do Homem. _Ela está voltando a ser ela mesma de novo_, pensou Siward.

Haleth se levantou altiva, testando a força de suas pernas. Após um rápido momento de tontura, ela pôde concordar que tinha total controle sobre seus braços e pernas novamente. E o coração dela pareceu querer cantar, tal era a felicidade que estava sentindo. Com a ajuda de Siward, Haleth prendeu as Gêmeas no lado esquerdo do cinto. Sua máscara dourada foi então presa do lado direito.

"Siward, que horas são?" perguntou ela enquanto fazia os ajustes finais na sua vestimenta de guerra. O toque final foi a adaga atada à batata da perna direita e que ficava escondida dentro da bota de viagem. Ela iria pegar seu arco e aljava mais tarde.

"Quase duas horas após o nascer do sol."

"Porcaria, estou atrasada... Os batedores que eu enviei ontem para vigiar a estrada já retornaram?"

"Não, mas acredito que eles devam voltar com um relatório em poucas horas."

"Bom. Seyton, diga aos soldados para prepararem os cavalos. Siward, por favor, diga a Varin que eu desejo falar com ele antes de partir. Agora estou indo encontrar o Comandante Haldir."

Os dois Homens inclinaram a cabeça para a sua comandante em assentimento e partiram a fim de fazer cumprir as ordens dela.

Haleth caminhou altiva pela vila à procura de Haldir. Bem dentro dela, ela mal podia esperar para ver aquele Elfo que era tão arredio. Um outro sorriso agraciou suas belas feições quando aquela intrigante emoção tocou seu coração.

**H&H&H&H**

Após dois dias entre os Homens, os soldados Élficos, que tinham permanecido na vila até então, finalmente partiram. Eles se retiraram numa ordem silenciosa e a única razão para a partida deles ter sido notada podia ser explicada pelo fato de que eles eram muitos. E de que eles eram Elfos. Os soldados Élficos brilhavam como jóias preciosas em meio a pedras escuras e sem valor, e a figura de Haldir brilhava acima de todos eles. Com suas maneiras calculadas e imponentes, ele designou quais soldados iriam voltar com Saeros para Caras Galadhon – onde o capitão ficaria detido, esperando por seu julgamento até a volta de Haldir – e aqueles que iriam proteger as fronteiras da cidade dos Homens. Apesar disso, qualquer Homem que tivesse visto Haldir tão seguro de si alguns minutos antes, não reconheceria o Elfo agora.

Haldir estava agitado. Enquanto checava suas armas, sua mente não parava de atormentá-lo nem um segundo. _Como eu pude perder o controle de meu corpo daquela maneira? Isso é revoltante! Mais um segundo ao lado dela e eu teria estuprado a mulher! _Haldir estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não notou quando Arthung parou de observá-lo pacientemente e passou por seu mestre, indo mordiscar as mãos do guerreiro que agora estava de pé atrás do Elfo.

'Bom dia, Comandante Haldir.'

Haldir se voltou para encarar Haleth, a dona da voz doce que o tinha trazido de volta de suas divagações. Ele estava espantado pelo fato de ela ter sido capaz de se aproximar dele sem se fazer notar. _Eu deveria parar de pensar em coisas tolas ou irei me tornar um alvo fácil para um estúpido Troll! _Haldir escondeu suas enraivadas emoções sob uma expressão de pura frieza quando viu a cena diante dele. A tarefa era difícil, porque Haldir estava assistindo seu garanhão, o selvagem Arthung, se deixar ser acariciado pela mulher mortal. E parecia que o cavalo estava gostando demais daquilo. Então, o Elfo finalmente se deliciou na visão de Haleth – uma beleza selvagem, vestida como um guerreiro, e rindo como uma criança quando Arthung encostou o nariz no pescoço dela.

'Você tem um belo cavalo, Haldir, mas infelizmente eu não estou aqui para brincar com ele. Eu vim para lhe dizer que estamos partindo assim que os batedores retornem.' Ela olhou para trás de Haldir, percebendo que não havia nenhum sinal de qualquer outro Elfo a não ser ele. 'Onde estão seus soldados?'

'Eles já foram,' Haldir disse em um tom livre de qualquer traço de emoção.

O rosto de Haleth empalideceu diante daquela resposta tão fria.

'Entendo,' conseguiu dizer apesar de seu desconforto. Haleth não entendeu o que tinha feito Haldir mudar tanto o seu comportamente acerca dela. Ele tinha se mostrado tão atencioso até então... 'Bem, eu devo ir,' ela falou. Arthung relinchou alto, reclamando da perda do contato quando Haleth deu as costas para ir embora.

O peito de Haldir doeu quando viu o rosto de Haleth se entristecer por sua causa. Ele lutava internamente com a necessidade de manter um comportamento distante _Eu vou ter que espioná-la, pelo amor de Ilúvatar! _e o desejo de contar o quanto estava feliz por ela estar viva. Para surpresa de Haldir, suas emoções prevaleceram sobre sua racionalidade.

'Estou contente em ver que está bem, Haleth,' disse para a mulher que se retirava, o vento carregando sua voz musical para os ouvidos dela. Por um momento, Haldir pensou que Haleth não tinha escutado, mas então ela parou. Quando Haleth o encarou, não havia mais tristeza em seus olhos.

'Obrigada.'

O rosto dele se suavizou um pouco e Haleth deixou o belo Elfo parado ali como se fosse uma estátua entalhada em mármore. Ela foi conversar com seus soldados, sendo recebida pela camaradagem deles e pelos comentários acerca de sua coragem contra a Sombra. Foi ali, entre eles, que Siward encontrou sua comandante. Toda a conversa cessou de repente quando os soldados perceberam quem era o Homem que estava atrás do capitão.

"Varin está aqui, Comandante," Siward falou formalmente.

"Nos deixem a sós," Haleth disse para seus homens. "Você também, Siward."

Siward obedeceu relutantemente, se retirando junto com o resto dos soldados. Quando estavam finalmente sozinhos, Varin permaneceu parado imóvel na frente de Haleth, analisando sua sobrinha com um olhar gélido. Ele a observou se levantar com a cabeça erguida.

"Eu irei direto ao ponto," disse ela, sua voz forte e autoritária. "Eu o chamei aqui porque quero que você saiba que o perdôo. Se chegar um dia em que você precise de minha ajuda, peça pelo meu auxílio. Eu não irei recusá-lo, tio."

Varin escutou-a atentamente. Haleth era uma ameaça para o seu povo agora. O estranho poder dela era um perigo para todos porque ela não sabia como controlá-lo. Na verdade, a mulher não sabia absolutamente nada sobre aquele poder. E Sauron passou a caçá-la com uma força renovada, desejando ter o que Haleth possuía e não sabia usar. Até agora Varin nunca tinha entendido porque Hamá havia aceitado Haleth como se fosse sua própria filha. Ela era a prova cabal de que a esposa dele tinha sido infiel.

"Eu gostaria de lhe desejar uma boa vida," disse Varin, "mas sei que isso não vai acontecer. Você vai morrer em breve, sozinha, no campo de batalha ou devorada por aquele poder amaldiçoado que vive dentro de você. É isso que quer?"

Haleth tremeu quase imperceptivelmente, as palavras dele fazendo com que seus piores medos emergissem. Entretanto, não foi uma resposta covarde que deixou os seus lábios.

"Se com minha morte eu puder salvar a vida de outros... Então sim. É isso o que eu quero."

Eles ficaram com os olhos fixos um no outro, um silêncio desconfortável pairando no ar, até que Varin falou novamente.

"Então que assim seja. Agora adeus."

"Você não vai nos ver partir?" Haleth perguntou, sua voz traindo o seu desapontamento. Por um instante ela quase pôde ver uma lágrima nos olhos de seu tio. Ele iria sentir sua falta? Ela era sua sobrinha, afinal de contas.

"Não, não mais."

E aquilo foi tudo. Ele se retirou rapidamente, depois de uma última olhada dura, e Haleth sentiu como se seu coração tivesse ficado um pouco mais pesado. Infelizmente, ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar se lamentando, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, porque em verdade ela não tinha. Se pudesse, Haleth pediria aos Valar para que dessem asas aos seus cavalos. Seu exército devia chegar a Gondor antes que a ira de Isildur recaísse sobre eles. Haleth havia ignorado a ordem do Rei para ficar em Minas Ithil e partido para ajudar o tio, deixando Isildur furioso.

"Haleth, os batedores chegaram. Você está bem?" perguntou Siward, preocupado com ela.

"Estou sim, Siward. Diga aos soldados para montarem. Nós não vamos nos demorar aqui nem mais um minuto."

Haldir observou a movimentação de Haleth à distância. Seus aguçados ouvidos Élficos conseguiram ouvir toda a conversa dela com o tio, e as palavras trocadas entre eles o confundiram bastante. _De que tipo de poder eles estavam falando? _O desejo de Haleth em morrer de bom grado para salvar a vida de outros também não passou despercebido por ele. Parecia que sua tarefa iria começar mais cedo do que pensava. Haldir, ainda envolvido por sua mente astuta, começou a andar ao lado de Arthung até onde estavam os soldados e, enquanto isso, continuava a observar Haleth com atenção.

Ela parecia estar bem, mas de vez em quando o afiado sentido de audição de Haldir conseguia escutá-la se retrair de dor com um gemido baixo. _O corpo dela com certeza ainda está machucado. _Apesar da dor, a mulher gritava ordens que eram cumpridas prontamente e Haldir notou que quando Haleth colocou a máscara dourada no rosto, ela ganhou trejeitos masculinos. Não havia mais nada da gentil mulher no guerreiro que estava agora na frente dele. Arco e aljava estavam presos às costas dela, as espadas longas que Haldir tinha certeza serem artefatos Élficos se encontravam seguras no cinto e havia algumas outras armas que ele não conseguia ver, mas que sabia estarem escondidas por causa do jeito que a mulher caminhava. _Um verdadeiro guerreiro, _pensou, _de coração e alma. _O olhar sagaz de Haleth encontrou seus olhos azuis antes de gritar para que todos montassem.

Haldir podia sentir a ansiedade de Arthung. O animal pateava o chão e levantava a cabeça altiva, relinchando e sacudindo os fios prateados de sua crina. O garanhão emanava poder. Ter a figura imponente de Haldir montada em suas costas provocava uma visão tão notável que em pouco tempo os olhares de todos os Homens haviam se voltado na direção dele. Haldir se remexeu quase imperceptivelmente na sela, se sentindo desconfortável; ele nunca tinha gostado de ser alvo dos olhares daqueles Homens imundos. Foi então que ele notou que os quase sessenta soldados já estavam montados menos Haleth. Haldir ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita enquanto se aproximava da guerreira.

'Onde está seu cavalo, Comandante Haleth?'

Haleth não respondeu, mas Haldir pôde sentir o sentimento de divertimento que se espalhou através do corpo dela e fez os olhos negros da mulher brilharem. Ainda em silêncio, ela caminhou a alguns passos de distância da multidão. Haleth levantou a cabeça e deu um longo assobio, claro e penetrante. Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, Haldir teve a impressão de ter escudado o relincho de um cavalo, vindo do campo aberto. Logo o som de cascos chegou até os seus ouvidos Élficos. Uma égua imponente apareceu avançando até onde ele e Haleth estavam. Ela era tão grande quanto o seu garanhão, mas os olhos da égua pareciam ter estrelas dentro deles, seu pêlo era negro como uma noite sem lua e o animal corria com a rapidez de um rio veloz. _Um dos senhores dos cavalos! Como isso pode ser verdade? _

Assim que a égua viu Haleth, apertou o passo e relinchou alto. Então, trotando suavemente, se aproximou dela e abaixou a cabeça altiva, aninhando as grandes narinas no pescoço da mulher. Haleth acariciou a crina macia enquanto sussurrava palavras gentis para o fabuloso animal. Depois, montou a fera com uma elegância quase élfica e encarou o surpreso Elfo. Haldir não tinha feito nada para esconder aquela emoção.

'Conheça minha amiga Dernhelm, um dos senhores dos cavalos que já me ajudou inúmeras vezes.' Os olhos de Haleth se fixaram em Haldir antes de falar novamente. 'Cavalgue ao meu lado, Haldir.'

Haldir percebeu o pedido educado que estava escondido na ordem que ela acabara de dar a ele. O Elfo assentiu com a cabeça e a acompanhou em um trote delicado na frente do exército. As figuras poderosas dos dois, como se eles fossem o sol e lua, fizeram com que os Homens se curvassem em reverência, até mesmo Siward. Ele se pegou pensando que pela primeira vez achava que alguém podia andar ao lado de sua comandante como um igual. O Homem seguiu as duas impressionantes figuras e Seyton fez o mesmo logo depois. Os quatro formaram a linha de frente. Haleth se curvou para os dois amigos e então fez um movimento para que todos parassem. Ela se virou para o seu exército, sua imagem irradiando poder e autoridade.

"Cavalguem rápido e com cuidado. A estrada é perigosa e nosso Rei pede o nosso rápido retorno. Para Gondor!"

Todos os Homens gritaram em uníssono _Para Gondor! _e então o exército finalmente deixou a vila. Os animais pareciam responder às ordens de Haleth e corriam com rapidez. O caminho estava livre e eles avançaram sem hesitação. Entretanto, não muito após terem partido, Haldir sentiu uma escuridão crescer no fundo de sua mente. Um senso de perigo, já velho conhecido seu, fez com que seus sentidos ficassem mais aguçados do que o normal. Ele olhou para o lado, onde Haleth cavalgava a altiva Dernhelm. Pela primeira vez em séculos Haldir rezou aos Valar, pedindo para que eles não deixassem que a vida dela corresse perigo novamente.

Mas se eles deixassem, Haldir iria protegê-la com a sua própria vida.

**H&H&H&H**

**OBS: A descrição de Dernhelm foi retirada do livro O Senhor dos Anéis, página 525. Não utilizei o termo Mearas, porque ele só foi cunhado pelos Rohirrim (ou Éotheod) mais de dois mil anos depois da época em que se passa a minha história.**

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	9. As Gêmeas

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Para os que quiserem saber, em minha história Haldir deve ter nascido no ano 2251 da Segunda Era, quando o primeiro Nazgûl apareceu. O pai de Haldir foi morto em 2350 S.E. Sauron retornou a Mordor no ano de 3320 S.E. Haleth deve ter nascido no ano de 3407 S.E, Siward no ano 3401 S.E (28 anos) e Seyton em 3397 (32 anos). Haldir conheceu Haleth no ano 3429 S.E, 1079 anos depois da morte de seu pai e 1179 anos depois de seu nascimento.

Eu me inspirei num programa da National Geographic sobre Artes Marciais para o exercício de Haleth com as espadas (tentei descrever os movimentos do lutador).

A piada de Seyton foi inspirada em outra contada em inglês durante um Talk Show do David Letterman, não lembro de qual dia. Foi um parto traduzir o trocadilho para o Português, e eu praticamente tive que inventar outra piada para que a graça e a sensualidade permanecessem pelo menos parecidas com a brincadeira original.

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Myri: **Minha fiel leitora! Obrigada por todos os elogios :D Eu fico toda envergonhada quando vejo o que você escreve sobre mim, às vezes nem dá pra acreditar que minha história é tudo aquilo você diz lol. Quem é Mayetra? Fiquei totalmente por fora quando você perguntou. Eu fiz Siward chamar Haldir de Senhor Arrogância porque achei que não havia título melhor para um Elfo daqueles, só isso. Espero que você goste da tradução que fiz para a piada de Seyton. Ficou um pouco mais pesada do que o original, mas não vi outro jeito. Bjs!

**Regina: **Oi, Regina! Bem vinda ao mundo de Haldir e Haleth, we've got fun 'n' games heheh Que tanta gente é essa que fala da minha fic? Algumas pessoas já tinham me dito isso, que um monte de gente comenta a minha história, mas nunca vi esse povo hahah. Só Myri, que vive fazendo propaganda de H&H. Pôxa, se você ler o original em inglês vai perder a graça quando eu postar em português... Mas se quiser mesmo ler, veja a versão do Open Scrolls Archive (www. scribeoz. com) que está revisada e com o visual mais bonito. Que bom que você gostou dos personagens Haldir e Haleth! E tomara que goste deste capítulo. Ah, estou esperando o seu "comentário decente" sobre a minha fic! Bjs!

_De volta à história..._

**AS GÊMEAS**

Eles tinham cavalgado duro por seis dias, parando para descansar apenas quando o sol já tinha se escondido atrás das Montanhas Sombrias, cobrindo toda a Terra Média com o manto negro da noite. Só então a companhia descansaria e antes que os primeiros raios de luz do novo dia pudessem aquecer o inverno de Arda, eles estariam na estrada novamente. Haleth não podia arriscar nenhuma perda de tempo, então não armaram tendas. As estradas estavam quase desertas devido aos recentes ataques dos Orcs. Os batedores de Haleth haviam encontrado uma trilha pertencente a um grupo de feras dois dias antes e o senso de perigo crescia mais negro na mente de Haldir a cada dia que passava. Para sua surpresa, Haleth confessou sentir o mesmo.

Um dia, quando Haldir e Haleth estavam cavalgando à frente da companhia, ela conversou sobre o assunto. Os dois pareciam Deuses feitos de luz e de escuridão, tal era o poder que vinha deles. Depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, Haleth olhou nos olhos de Haldir e falou.

'Você sente como se uma névoa invisível estivesse obscurecendo os seus pensamentos enquanto um arrepio percorre a sua espinha? Como se o inimigo estivesse prestes a atacar, mas você não sabe onde ele está, apenas sente sua presença?'

Haldir a escutou com espanto. A mulher tinha um senso de perigo quase tão afiado quanto o dele. Apesar disso, enquanto ela apenas sentia o perigo, ele podia sentir o inimigo se movendo, como aranhas gigantes tecendo uma teia mortal ao redor deles. Seus olhos azuis pararam de esquadrinhar o terreno e se voltaram para os olhos negros de Haleth antes de falar.

'Sim, eles estão perto.'

Os dois trocaram olhares de entendimento e mais nenhuma palavra foi dita entre eles naquele dia.

Haleth estava exigindo o máximo de seus soldados; todos os cavalos menos Arthung faziam um grande esforço para acompanhar o passo da magnífica égua. Dernhelm parecia nunca se cansar e Haldir estava certo de que o animal ainda não estava usando toda a capacidade de sua velocidade. De tempos em tempos ele tinha que evitar olhar para os quadris de Haleth se balançando na sela à sua frente. A maneira como eles se moviam sinuosamente, seguindo os movimento de Dernhelm, era hipnótica e ameaçava levar os pensamentos de Haldir para uma terra de sonhos feitos de sensualidade e desejo que ele não tinha tempo para visitar. Enquanto cavalgavam, o Elfo podia escutar as águas do Rio Anduin correndo à distância. Eles estavam viajando por sua margem Leste, sem se aproximarem muito do Grande Rio.

Máscara dourada e seus soldados cavalgavam com seus capuzes sobre as cabeças, e quando Haldir pousou seus olhos na figura dela vestida daquela maneira pela primeira vez, ele não encontrou palavras que pudessem descrever Haleth. Era uma visão aterrorizante. O capuz verde escuro não mostrava o rosto dela, em vez disso deixava uma sombra em suas feições que já estavam cobertas pela máscara. Então só sobrava uma silhueta indistinta de algo que apenas de longe se parecia com uma forma humana. Quem olhava para Haleth tinha a impressão de estar olhando para um monstro e não um Homem. _Ou melhor, uma mulher_, Haldir se corrigiu mais uma vez.

A cada dia que passava, os Homens o surpreendiam mais. Haldir estava espantado pelo senso de unidade e pela camaradagem que encontrara naquele grupo. Os homens quase nunca questionavam as ordens de Haleth e quando o faziam, encontravam uma comandante firme, mas também acessível. Haleth parecia irradiar uma força e determinação infalíveis, e seus soldados bebiam daquele espírito forte. Eles cantavam músicas de guerra enquanto viajavam – algumas delas novas para Haldir – que falavam de lealdade, liberdade e amor.

Haleth o forçava a falar em Westron a maior parte do tempo. Ela só voltava a conversar usando a língua dos Eldar quando os dois estavam sozinhos. Depois que se acostumou a usar a Língua Comum, Haldir começou a entender que algumas das músicas que os Homens cantavam com tanta emoção eram sobre a vida de Haleth e Hamá. Em uma delas havia uma criança de treze anos que cavalgava em batalha para salvar a vida do pai. Em outra, um Homem lutava contra os Nâzguls lado a lado com o filho. E havia Anões e Elfos nas letras, teimosos e sábios... E as canções falavam sobre um estranho presente que um rei dos anões havia dado ao garoto-guerreiro: uma máscara dourada.

"Tudo isso é verdade?" Haldir tinha perguntado uma vez a Siward durante as suas conversas noturnas. O Homem moreno sorriu, mostrando os dentes alvos, antes de responder.

"Cada palavra, meu amigo. Cada palavra."

Sim, Siward agora chamava Haldir de amigo. A mudança acontecera devagar. Durante os últimos seis dias, algumas vezes Haleth tinha convocado o distante Elfo para discutir estratégias de batalha com Siward e Haldir tinha sido agraciado com uma estranha amizade que parecia estar crescendo entre ele e o Homem. Geralmente os dois conversavam por um tempo. Na verdade, era Siward quem costumava fazer toda a conversa. Haldir pensava que o Homem nunca iria calar a boca ou ficar sem assunto. _Homens e sua tagarelice interminável... _Ele realmente se sentira desconfortável e aborrecido a princípio, mas depois da primeira impressão, suas opiniões acerca de Siward mudaram consideravelmente. O Homem era astuto, leal e de coração aberto. Sua devoção por Haleth só era eclipsada por seu amor por ela. Foi por isso que Haldir achou estranho quando Siward contou que era casado com a irmã mais velha de Haleth, Raihza, e que eles tinham um filho ainda pequeno.

Logo, Haldir percebeu que Siward era a chave para a vida de Haleth. Ele escutava atentamente cada pedaço de informação que poderia mostrar quem Haleth realmente era. Entretanto, Siward nunca mencionava nada sobre o estranho poder que a mulher possuía, nem mesmo uma vez. Haldir ficou sabendo que Haleth era uma guerreira nata que amava lutar e que tinha nascido para isso. Siward disse, com um brilho de admiração em seus olhos cinzentos, que na primeira vez que ela havia entrado numa batalha, com a idade de treze anos, Hamá tinha sido salvo da morte pela mão dela. _Treze anos, _Haldir pensou, _é muito cedo para alguém tomar parte numa batalha. É ainda pior para uma mulher. _Agora Haleth estava com apenas vinte e dois anos. Uma mera criança bancando a guerreira.

O Homem de cabelos negros continuou a contar a história de Haleth noite após noite enquanto Haldir escutava em silêncio, sua admiração pela mulher se tornando cada vez mais forte. Siward disse que Haleth cavalgou por quinze dias, sozinha, para encontrar o pai aos treze anos. O Senhor dos Cavalos que a tinha levado até Hamá era a mesma égua negra que corria agora solta pelo campo ao lado de Arthung. Sua sede por batalhas e aventura era tão forte quanto sua sede por adquirir conhecimento. Haleth havia estudado com o Senhor Elrond e Erestor em Imladris por sete anos. _Agora posso entender porque o Élfico dela é tão perfeito. _Ela aprendeu sobre a história de Arda, as diferentes raças e seus costumes. O próprio Matador de Balrogs, Senhor Glorfindel, ensinou as estratégias que ela usava no campo de batalha.

Entretanto, apesar de todas as coisas inacreditáveis sobre as quais Siward falou, o assunto que realmente pegou Haldir de surpresa fora o motivo que levava Haleth a usar uma máscara. O rosto de Siward ficou sombrio diante da pergunta de Haldir e o Homem, que era geralmente falante, quase foi silenciado por aquelas palavras.

"Em Gondor," Siward começou depois de um suspiro profundo, "mulheres que se juntam ao exército são punidas com a morte."

Os olhos de Haldir se arregalaram de horror diante daquela resposta. _E esse é o tipo de raça com a qual os Elfos vão formar uma aliança!_

"Isso é um absurdo!" O sempre calmo Haldir falou entre os dentes, seus olhos se incendiando com uma fúria súbita. "Ela arrisca a vida pelo povo de Gondor e é assim que é recompensada? É este o tipo de raça que vocês Homens são, uma que mata seus guerreiros por causa do sexo com o qual nasceram?"

Siward ergueu seus olhos cinzentos para encontrar os olhos azuis de Haldir. A imagem do Elfo detinha um poder tal que todos os Homens menos Siward e Haleth temiam se aproximar daquela criatura que poderia fazer um Balrog correr de medo apenas com o olhar.

"Eu gostaria de poder dizer que esse não é o nosso costume, mas assim eu estaria lhe contando uma mentira," falou Siward. "Algumas vezes tenho vergonha de nossos... costumes _Bárbaros _como você mesmo gosta de dizer." Siward deu ênfase à palavra bárbaros e observou a reação de Haldir com cuidado. "Esta foi uma maneira que nossos governantes encontraram para alertar o povo de que o único lugar da mulher é em casa, esperando pelo marido e tomando conta da família. Nada mais."

"E por que ela ajuda um povo que seria capaz de matá-la?"

Haldir levantou a cabeça, olhando para Siward com expectativa. O Homem coçou seu rosto sem barba, ponderando o que responder.

"Eu não sei," ele finalmente disse. "Às vezes acho que ela faz isso porque é maluca. Outras vezes, porque gosta da aventura, e acredite no que eu digo, aquela garota ama a aventura," Siward sorriu de leve e os cantos da boca de Haldir se ergueram apenas um pouco diante do pensamento do espírito indomável de Haleth, "Mas eu cheguei à conclusão de que ela faz isso apenas porque ela é Haleth."

E assim eram as conversas entre os dois, enquanto os Homens estavam bebendo e rindo ao redor do fogo. Haldir apenas observava os outros, sentando afastado do grupo e ouvindo as histórias sobre os lares e famílias que haviam sido deixados para trás, contos de bravura e tristeza, e toda aquela provocação insana que faziam uns com os outros. Então Haleth iria desaparecer e retornar somente tarde da noite. Ela sentaria perto do fogo com seus soldados e seria responsável por contar as mais sarcásticas, absurdas e excitantes histórias que Haldir já tinha ouvido na vida. As histórias mantinham a atenção dos Homens fixa apenas nela, totalmente à mercê dela, como se não houvesse nada mais no mundo a não ser sua comandante. E eles iriam rir e gritar e encher a noite fria com o calor de seu contentamento.

Naqueles seis dias, Haldir descobriu que ele estava, contra a vontade, completamente e totalmente fascinado por Haleth. _Mulher, você deve ter me enfeitiçado. _Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e o desejo que surgia em seu corpo quando ela estava perto era dolorosamente inconfundível. Haleth era apaixonada, irônica e inteligente. Nada como as etéreas e frias _ellith _que ele estava acostumado a levar para a cama durante a noite e então abandonar pela manhã. Ela não era fria como ele. Haldir se perguntou como uma mulher humana se comportaria quando fizesse amor. Como _Haleth _se comportaria. Ele se sentiu ficar excitado apenas com aquele simples pensamento. _Você vai perder a cabeça desse jeito, esqueça a mulher e se concentre em sua missão, _disse a si mesmo sem resultado.

Haldir não precisava dormir tanto quanto os Homens, então permanecia acordado a maior parte do tempo. Quando a noite trazia o cansaço do dia para o corpo exausto dos soldados, Haldir era deixado sozinho. Embora não por muito tempo. Ele aprendeu que no silêncio tranqüilo que reinava enquanto os Homens dormiam, a companhia pela qual ansiava o dia inteiro iria sentar ao seu lado junto ao fogo. _Haleth... Você torna minha missão ainda mais difícil do que já é... _Ela se sentava com ele, conversava e quando lhe dava seu sorriso gentil Haldir sentia como se fosse capaz de dizer a ela qualquer coisa que estivesse em sua mente. Ele ainda quase nunca falava, tentando permanecer distante, mas a doçura que tomava conta da mulher por trás da Máscara Dourada parecia exercer uma força invisível nele.

Haleth, por sua vez, estava agitada. Durante aqueles seis dias, o Elfo arrogante, frio e manipulador que agora cavalgava ao seu lado tinha estado observando-a tão de perto que Haleth se sentia cansada. Todas as vezes que olhava para ele, aqueles ferozes olhos azuis estavam fixos nela. A primeira vez que viu Siward conversando com o Senhor Arrogância, como o amigo costumava chamar o Elfo, Haleth quase não conseguiu impedir que sua boca se abrisse de espanto. _Não acredito que ele ganhou a confiança de Siward! _Haldir quase nunca conversava e aquilo a irritou por um certo tempo. Então desistiu de tentar convencê-lo a se juntar aos soldados durante as conversas noturnas ao redor do fogo e aceitou o silêncio dele.

Na verdade, Haleth encorajava aquela quietude. Ela estava muito agradecida por poder sentar ao lado dele durante a noite, trabalhar nos seus relatórios sobre a viagem e não se sentir incomodada com a inexistência de uma conversa. Os únicos momentos em que Haleth realmente se sentia desconfortável quase não tinham nada a ver com o Elfo. Pelo menos não inteiramente. Cada vez que Seyton decidia usar o Elfo como alvo de suas piadas, ela sentia como se estivesse caminhando sobre gelo fino.

Seyton provocava Haldir sem piedade durante toda a jornada, como se não estivesse ciente do perigo que sua brincadeira representava. As piadas do Homem sobre a raça dos Elfos estavam se tornando cada vez mais fortes e venenosas. Haldir parecia não ser atingido por elas, mas de vez em quando seus olhos flamejavam de fúria, lembrando a Haleth que talvez ele se importasse; que talvez ele pudesse ficar enfurecido um dia e ter a língua de Seyton na ponta de sua espada.

"Se a língua dos Elfos fosse ensinada nas escolas dos Homens," Seyton começou uma tarde, quando tinham diminuído o passo dos cavalos, "três palavras não iriam existir no vocabulário."

Os Homens ficaram quietos e esperaram pelo final de sua história.

"Quais?" perguntou Siward, incapaz de se segurar.

Haleth balançou a cabeça antes de repreender seu amigo. "Siward, não o encoraje..."

Mas já era tarde demais.

"Encontros, sexo e desejo!"

Os Homens riram e Seyton se sentiu compelido a continuar sua perigosa piada. "Eu nem sei como aqueles seres frios têm filhos! Talvez seja através da força do pensamento!"

Haleth sentiu sua raiva emergir repentinamente em meio às risadas, uma necessidade de defender o Elfo surgindo com uma força tal que nem mesmo ela acreditou.

"Seyton, se comporte," disse ela numa voz imponente e a maior parte das risadas morreu após suas palavras.

Haleth olhou para Haldir, que estava cavalgando ao lado dela, e viu um brilho estranho iluminar suas órbitas azuis. Antes que Haleth pudesse perguntar o que ele ia fazer, Haldir falou com sua voz musical.

"Seyton, se você fosse uma mulher," começou ele. Todas as atenções se voltaram para o Elfo silencioso que nunca conversava para saber o que ele iria dizer, "Eu lhe ensinaria agora mesmo que estas três palavras existem em Élfico, e também há outras como amor... me penetre ... e com força."

O rosto de Seyton ficou vermelho de constrangimento enquanto os Homens gargalhavam às suas custas.

"Você ganhou esta, Elfo," Seyton disse, dando um tapinha nas costas de Haldir com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Haleth não pôde deixar de rir diante daquelas inesperadas palavras. _Seu Elfo travesso! Quem iria imaginar uma coisa dessas?_ Ela agradeceu aos Valar pela máscara que usava ou então o Elfo teria visto o rubor que corara a sua face. Depois daquele episódio, quando Haleth sentava em companhia de Haldir tarde da noite, ele iria responder quando ela perguntasse alguma coisa. Apesar de todos os seus esforços em contrário, o Elfo estava virando o mundo dela de cabeça para baixo, mudando suas prioridades, induzindo-a a fazer coisas que nunca faria em outras circunstâncias. Haleth levou algum tempo para entender o que estava sentindo, o súbito desejo de estar ao lado dele, de ouvir sua voz e de sentir o seu cheiro.

Ela o queria muito, e se não fosse por sua posição no exército, Haleth teria feito algo impróprio para uma dama como ela. Perder o controle. Aquilo só havia acontecido antes com Haleth quando ela conheceu Wilrog. Mas mesmo assim, antes de se apaixonar por ele, o garoto teve que cortejá-la, quase caçá-la, e vencer suas defesas usando palavras doces e beijos profundos para chegar até o seu coração. Com Haldir, era diferente. Ele não precisava fazer nenhuma daquelas coisas. Bastava que ele olhasse para ela para Haleth sentir seu coração bater acelerado e suas mãos ficarem frias, as palmas suando. _Será que ele sabe como está me afetando?_

Mistério parecia envolvê-lo, seus sentimentos, suas ações, seu objetivo. Havia um motivo para ele estar ali, em seu exército. Haleth não tinha se esquecido daquilo nem um dia e isso acabava por torná-lo ainda mais sedutor. Enquanto Siward passava as noites tagarelando sobre a vida dela, Haldir ficava tão fechado quanto um Elfo poderia ficar, sem dar muitas informações sobre ele. As únicas coisas que Haleth sabia eram que ele era Guardião dos Galadhrim, tinha dois irmãos mais novos e que precisava falar com Isildur. Entretanto, algumas vezes ele era tão gentil e preocupado com ela que Haleth se sentia surpresa. Ela admirava o seu senso de dever, a coragem que ele mostrou quando lutou contra a Sombra para salvá-la, uma mera mortal, o jeito como os olhos dele a encaravam como se ela fosse um igual.

Realmente, Haldir era um complexo quebra-cabeças que ela queria decifrar. _Preciso tirá-lo de meus pensamentos ou vou ficar maluca, _pensou. A fim de descansar depois de todas aquelas exaustivas considerações, Haleth tinha decidido, durante o terceiro dia de jornada, fazer algo para se distrair: ela levou Tuo e Maranwë para dar um passeio. Haleth não sabia, mas a visão com a qual ela presenteou Haldir naquela manhã foi algo que ele nunca iria esquecer.

Naquele amanhecer frio de inverno, Haldir tinha se distanciado do exército que ainda dormia nas últimas horas da noite para fazer sua ronda. Quando estava retornando ao acampamento, seus ouvidos aguçados captaram o som de uma respiração pesada, gemidos leves e o som metálico de duas lâminas sendo brandidas. Haldir pegou seu arco com cuidado e caminhou silenciosamente, como um felino, em meio às árvores esparsas, suas mãos se dirigindo à aljava num discreto movimento, em busca de suas flechas mortais. Ele pegou uma e a posicionou no arco Galádrico, a madeira escura estalando de leve diante da súbita tensão feita na corda. Quando finalmente chegou na clareira de onde os sons estavam vindo, arco tencionado e preparado para disparar a flecha, Haldir parou petrificado de espanto diante da cena magnífica que estava se desenrolando à sua frente.

Haleth estava praticando com suas espadas Élficas. Os olhos estavam fechados e o cabelo dela estava solto, caindo sobre a face. Ela não estava usando as suas usuais roupas pesadas, mas uma camisa sem mangas que mostrava cada contração de seus músculos delgados quando ela se movia. Haleth estava cercada por uma elegância mortal, seus movimentos rápidos e precisos. As lâminas gêmeas dançavam em volta de seu corpo, chegando perigosamente perto da pele enquanto ela atacava inimigos invisíveis num movimento veloz. Era muito difícil usar duas espadas ao mesmo tempo, até mesmo para Haldir, mas ela o fazia como se fosse uma tarefa fácil.

Entretanto, Haleth não movia somente os braços; suas pernas trabalhavam duro quando ela chutava e girava no ar, suas longas pernas se esticando enquanto saltava apenas para, alguns segundos depois, aterrissar no chão da clareira sem fazer nenhum som. Algumas vezes ela arremessava as espadas no ar e enquanto as lâminas estavam caindo, Haleth faria uma série de murros e chutes que desafiava o poder da gravidade e que mostrava um equilíbrio de corpo e mente que somente os maiores lutadores possuíam. Assim que as armas entravam em contato com suas mãos, ela já estava atacando seus inimigos invisíveis mais uma vez.

_Perfeição, _esse foi o único pensamento racional que cruzou a mente de Haldir enquanto ele recolocava o arco lentamente em suas costas, cruzava os braços na frente do peito e assistia Haleth se exercitar. Alguns minutos após tê-la encontrado, as espadas de Haleth foram escondidas de repente em suas respectivas bainhas e uma faca curta foi atirada na direção dele.

Haleth manteve os olhos fechados, esperando pelo som de sua pequena arma sendo enterrada no alvo, mas quando não houve barulho, ela franziu o cenho. Haleth abriu os olhos, que agora estavam castanhos, com cuidado, tinha certeza de que havia sentido alguém se aproximar, até que eles encontraram olhos azuis escuros. Um sorriso cresceu lentamente no rosto de Haleth quando ela percebeu a razão para ela ter errado o alvo. Haldir estava rolando sua pequena arma entre os dedos da mão direita enquanto sorria arrogantemente. _Ele pegou a faca com as próprias mãos!_

'Acho que você errou o alvo, Belegaer.'

_A Forte. _Ela se perguntou como o apelido conseguia afetá-la tanto. O corpo inteiro de Haleth se arrepiou ao som da voz sonora de Haldir.

'Eu não teria errado se meu alvo não fosse um Herói Escondido. Ou eu deveria dizer Espião?' Haldir arqueou a sobrancelha num trejeito que ela estava começando a reconhecer como o jeito especial que ele possuía de mostrar que estava aborrecido ou preocupado. A idéia de ele estar ali para espioná-la veio à sua mente enquanto estava se exercitando e sua imaginação corria solta. Fazia sentido. Mas o motivo para ele estar fazendo isso era um problema totalmente diferente.

Haleth sorriu diante do silêncio dele e caminhou na direção do arrogante Elfo. O cheiro masculino de Haldir a envolveu de repente e Haleth se lembrou de quão tranqüila ela havia se sentido quando tinha estado nos braços dele, bebendo na solidez de seu corpo e na fragrância de florestas que o envolvia como um manto. _Se controle, mulher! _Haleth estendeu a mão para pegar a faca que Haldir estava segurando na frente do corpo, seus olhos nunca deixando os dele. Quando ela alcançou a pequena arma, as mãos dos dois se tocaram brevemente e Haleth prendeu a respiração. Os dedos de Haldir acariciaram levemente o dorso de sua mão, permanecendo em contato com ela por um tempo tão curto que quando Haleth começou a aproveitar a sensação, ela já tinha desaparecido. Os dois continuaram a se encarar silenciosamente, ainda se deliciando com o contato, enquanto Haleth escondia a faca mais uma vez dentro de sua bota.

'Você gostaria de lutar comigo, para praticar, amanhã?' _Por favor, diga que sim_, ela pensou.

Haleth esperou ansiosamente pela resposta do Elfo. Os olhos azuis de Haldir estavam refletindo o disco vermelho do sol no azul profundo de suas íris e a visão era belíssima. Eles estavam tão fixos nela que Haleth quase pôde sentir como se aquele olhar estivesse tocando a sua pele nua.

_Como ela soube da minha missão? _Haldir se perguntou enquanto observava a mulher que estava à sua frente. _Não importa, provavelmente ela estava fazendo uma mera suposição._ Esquecendo daquela preocupação por um instante, Haldir se lembrou de outra coisa: a excitação de Haleth não havia passado despercebida pelos seus sentidos aguçados. O coração dela estava acelerado, as pupilas dilatadas, e Haldir quase pôde sentir o cheiro da doce fragrância de seu sexo. Ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando banir aquelas sensações que afetavam o seu corpo enquanto considerava o pedido de Haleth. Para um guerreiro, a proposta era bastante tentadora. Não era todo dia que ele encontrava alguém que poderia estar à altura de sua técnica em combate, e Haldir amava uma boa luta. Porém, a parte racional de seu corpo que ainda estava funcionando o advertia. _Se aproximar dela é muito perigoso..._

'Eu vou pensar no assunto, Belegaer,' ele disse finalmente numa voz sem emoção, escondendo a sua própria excitação. _Será que ela havia percebido? _se perguntou Haldir.

Haleth não pôde parar a frustração que permeou o seu corpo diante da resposta dele. Ela havia pensado que Haldir diria sim.

'Eu devo voltar para o acampamento. Siward vai começar a se preocupar, querendo saber onde estou.'

Haldir fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e os dois se separaram, cada um tomando um caminho diferente para chegar ao acampamento. Depois do incomum encontro, Haleth passou o dia inteiro desejando que já fosse o amanhecer do outro dia. Ela precisava saber desesperadamente se o Elfo desdenhoso ia aceitar o seu convite ou não. Na manhã do quarto dia, Haleth se levantou mais cedo do que de costume e foi direto praticar. Quando encontrou um bom lugar, respirou fundo e desembainhou suas espadas. Não havia nem sinal de Haldir. Haleth suspirou. _Eu sabia. Ele não vai aparecer. _Quando fechou os olhos e desferiu o primeiro ataque, as lâminas de suas armas foram aparadas por outra espada. O som metálico ecoou pela manhã. Haleth abriu os olhos, já sabendo o que iria encontrar: profundos olhos azuis.

'Estas armas são extraordinárias. De fabricação Élfica, eu suponho?' Haldir perguntou com seu tom de voz arrogante. Haleth permaneceu em silêncio por um segundo, ainda se certificando de que ele realmente estava ali.

'Sim, elas foram um presente,' disse Haleth, forçando as lâminas contra Haldir. Seus olhos já estavam castanhos.

Olhando as lâminas mais de perto, Haldir leu os nomes gravados nelas. 'Força e Destino?'

'Eu as chamo de Gêmeas,' Haleth replicou, se perguntando quando a luta deles iria começar.

'Seus olhos estavam negros, agora eles estão castanhos, Belegaer.' Haldir continuou conversando enquanto se mantinha firme, deixando as lâminas aparadas.

_O Elfo é mais do que forte, mal posso esperar para ver do que ele é capaz, _pensou Haleth. 'Meus olhos mudam de cor quando meu sangue começa a circular rápido demais.' Ela forçou suas espadas contra o largo peito de Haldir mais uma vez, ganhando alguns centímetros de espaço. 'Você já acabou com o interrogatório, Espião, porque eu quero começar nossa luta,' Haleth disse numa voz tensa pelo esforço de manter aquela posição.

O rosto de Haldir se iluminou num sorriso.

'Sim, já acabei.'

Ele se libertou dela e mergulhou sua espada tão rápido que Haleth mal teve tempo de bloqueá-la. Em questão de minutos, os dois encontraram uma perfeita sincronia. A cada golpe, os dois guerreiros se familiarizavam mais com as habilidades incríveis que cada um possuía, reconhecendo os lutadores destemidos que eram. O Elfo e a mulher pareciam dois Deuses da Guerra, perdidos em Arda.

Haldir estava hipnotizado; a técnica da mulher era impressionante, misturando claramente golpes de estilo Élfico com outros através de uma fluidez notável. Era difícil encontrar uma brecha na postura dela, mas ele trabalhou duro nisso algumas vezes e conseguiu jogá-la no chão com um sorriso nos lábios. Entretanto, minutos depois era ele quem estava de costas no chão e era ela quem tinha um sorriso aberto no rosto. Pela primeira vez na vida, Haldir pensou que tinha encontrado alguém que gostava da luta tanto quanto ele, alguém que lutaria até a última gota de sangue. _Infelizmente, ela não tem super-força, _pensou, quando sentiu o peso dos ataques de Haleth. Ela era muito rápida, flexível e esperta, mas não havia mesmo nenhuma super-força nela, o que era quase inacreditável. No final da luta, o Elfo venceu por uma diferença mínima. Haldir estava sorrindo arrogantemente; seu cabelo parecia apenas um pouco bagunçado e seus olhos brilhavam intensamente de excitação e alegria. Da parte dela, Haleth estava suando e respirando com dificuldade, mostrando claramente que estava feliz, mas exausta.

'Nada mal, para uma mulher,' disse ele num tom de voz suave. O rosto de Haleth se iluminou num sorriso gentil.

'Nada mal para um Elfo de três mil e tantos anos também,' Haleth piscou para ele enquanto embainhava suas espadas.

'Na verdade,' começou Haldir enquanto também guardava sua espada, 'Tenho apenas mil cento e setenta e nove anos.'

Haleth não pôde conter uma pequena risada. 'Meu Deus, Haldir! Tanta precisão para alguém tão _jovem!'_

'Mas é claro. Eu sou um Elfo,' Haldir disse como se aquela fosse a única conclusão lógica que poderia ser tirada e Haleth não pôde deixar de suspirar diante daquela demonstração de arrogância élfica.

'Você certamente é.'

E assim se tornou uma rotina para eles lutar nos momentos antes do amanhecer. Os soldados não mais achavam aquele comportamento estranho e o Elfo silencioso era visto conversando na companhia da mulher passional com mais freqüência do que eles podiam contar. E agora, durante o sexto dia de viagem, Haldir e Haleth se sentiam como se fossem parceiros. Ambos sentiam que estavam se tornando as duas partes de um todo.

**H&H&H&H**

Na escuridão de Mordor, Sauron se sentou em seu trono e fixou sua atenção em alguns seres que estavam desafiando o seu poder. O Elfo da Floresta Dourada era perigoso; um perfeito aliado para Haleth, e aquilo não era bom. A mulher tinha conseguido matar a Sombra e aquilo era pior ainda. No último momento, quanto ele pensou que ela finalmente ia morrer, o amaldiçoado pai da humana havia decidido mudar o curso das coisas.

_Vala estúpido, Eru não lhe ensinou que você não deveria interferir no curso das coisas? _pensou Sauron.

Ele nunca havia conhecido um dos Valar que fosse tão apegado à raça humana como Oromë. Até mesmo quando os Valar foram proibidos de pisar em Arda novamente, ele ainda retornou. O tolo não podia ficar longe das caçadas... e das mulheres. Foi preciso apenas uma mulher para que o ser perfeito fosse afligido por toda a eternidade. Ele havia se apaixonado por uma mulher casada. Ele mesmo também era casado. E acabou por engravidar a mortal. _Que piada! _Sauron jamais esqueceria a felicidade que sentira quando as notícias sobre as aventuras de Oromë e a punição dada por Eru chegaram até ele.

A filha de Oromë nasceria mortal.

Entretanto, Sauron tinha enganado Eru e, com a ajuda de um poderoso encantamento, ele foi capaz de ainda deixar algum poder dentro da garota, algo digno dos Valar. Ele iria até ela, corromperia o seu coração e usaria aquele poder para propósitos malignos. O que ele não esperava era que o corpo mortal da garota não seria capaz de suportar aquele poder e que os Elfos a tomariam sob sua proteção. O coração dela agora estava tão cheio de bondade que Sauron tinha vontade de vomitar. Ela havia se transformado em um de seus inimigos mais mortíferos.

O Um Anel agora adornava suas mãos imundas e Sauron o acariciou. Ele precisava acabar com a vida dela antes que fosse tarde demais. Não sabia qual destino estava reservado para a Máscara Dourada, mas o caminho que a mulher estava trilhando a levava direto para uma posição de liderança. Sauron já sabia que os Elfos e os Homens estavam juntando forças novamente e se aquilo realmente ocorresse, Haleth seria uma importante figura para a vitória deles. Embora todos estes problemas existissem, Sauron encontrou em Wilrog o jogador perfeito para aquele jogo.

O Inimigo estava vigiando o garoto bem de perto, penetrando em sua alma e em seu coração. O idiota achava que tinha se livrado de Sauron. Os Orcs sabiam o que havia acontecido a Wilrog, e Sauron fez as feras o vigiarem. O Senhor do Escuro podia sentir no rapaz a avidez para encontrar poder, a inveja que tinha de outros e a falta de escrúpulos para provar que era o melhor em tudo. _Sim, ele seria perfeito..._ Sauron fechou seus olhos vermelhos, buscando pela essência do garoto, até que a encontrou.

Era o sétimo dia de jornada. Wilrog ainda não estava acostumado com a presença dos Orcs, como Sauron podia ver.

**H&H&H&H**

O cheiro de carne podre que emanava do corpo das bestas deixava Wilrog nauseado. Depois de um tempo tentando caminhar à frente deles, livre de sua companhia imunda, teve que ceder à vigília constante de dois enormes Orcs e se deixar ser escoltado pelos monstros. Até agora, nenhum deles havia percebido que ele não era mais controlado. _Obrigado, Sauron, por fazer os Orcs tão estúpidos. _

Eles estavam um dia de viagem na frente do exército de Haleth e avançavam agora na direção do Campo de Celebrant. O terreno começava a ficar desprovido de florestas em alguns locais devido à proximidade com as Planícies de Calernadhon. Wilrog havia calculado que Haleth levaria por volta de dez dias para chegar ao Campo e mais vinte e três dias para chegar até Gondor com uma companhia de cem Homens. Ele sabia que eles estavam perto, mas não conseguia localizá-los e isso o estava deixando preocupado.

Na verdade, Wilrog estava em pânico. Ele tinha pensado que conseguiria guiar o que restava do exército de Orcs para uma armadilha. Os levaria até o Campo de Celebrant e então avisaria Haleth. Ela seria capaz de acabar com eles antes que as feras pudessem se dar conta disso e Wilrog levaria todo o crédito pelo sucesso dela.

Assim, quando o número de Orcs aumentou durante a jornada, o coração de Wilrog disparou de medo. _Vai ser um massacre! Onde eu estava com a cabeça para ter pensado em algo tão imbecil?_ Agora não havia mais tempo para voltar atrás. Ele tentou se desvencilhar dos monstros e partir para avisar a mulher, mas a pé ele nunca conseguiria vencer a distância que os separavam e montar um Warg estava absolutamente fora de cogitação. Dois dias antes, Wilrog tinha testemunhado uma perna de Orc ser arrancada sem cerimônia por um Warg que não havia gostado de seu cavaleiro

Wargs. O garoto não tinha contado com a presença deles também. Todos eles vieram, sob as ordens de Sauron, em socorro do exército que havia sido derrotado por Haleth.

Apesar disso, Wilrog estava gostando demais de seu posto de comandante. Ele adorava toda a vez que tinha que gritar com algum Orc, ou quando as feras acatavam seus desejos e a maneira como o olhavam com terror nos olhos. _Então é assim que Haleth se sente quando está comandando o seu exército? Quem dera eu poder ter o lugar dela... _Um sorriso doentio brincou no rosto de Wilrog diante daquele pensamento, mas estão seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo com que os olhares curiosos dos Orcs se voltassem para a sua direção. _No que eu estou pensando? Tenho que encontrar um cavalo. Agora. _

"Ei! Você!" Wilrog gritou para um Orc atarracado que caminhava alguns passos à frente dele. O monstro se voltou para o garoto com um grunhido de insatisfação. Sua voz sibilava e de sua boca saiu um hálito podre.

"Sim, mestre."

"Me arranje um cavalo."

"Nós temos Wargs, mestre, são montarias muito melhores."

Wilrog parou, encarando o Orc insolente. O monstro se encolheu, temendo pela vida. O garoto gostou de sentir o cheiro do medo que era capaz de provocar naquele ser desprezível. Era muito doce ter tanto poder sobre alguém. Muito doce... Wilrog desembainhou a espada e aproximou-a cuidadosamente do rosto distorcido do Orc, que se encolheu mais ainda.

"Você está me contestando, seu imbecil?" as palavras de Wilrog soaram gentis, mas seu olhar emanava um ódio sincero. A lâmina de sua espada acariciava levemente o pescoço do Orc, implorando para ser banhada em sangue negro. Todos os monstros pararam, observando a cena.

"Por... por favor, se... senhor! Não me mate!"

Um sorriso sádico deformou o belo rosto de Wilrog e o garoto voltou a lâmina de sua espada para outro alvo, a orelha do monstro.

"Não se preocupe, seu idiota. Hoje eu acordei sem o desejo de matar alguém." O Orc respirou aliviado, mas ainda mantinha o olhar fixo na lâmina ameaçadora. Wilrog sorriu diante daquele gesto. "Ainda assim, isso não quer dizer que eu não possa querer ganhar uma lembrança sua, não é mesmo?"

Com aquelas palavras Wilrog suspendeu um pouco a lâmina e a arremessou com força contra a orelha deformada do Orc. Um grito agudo cortou o ar e se juntou às risadas dos outros monstros. O sangue negro jorrou da ferida e Wilrog se abaixou para pegar o pedaço de carne que jazia no chão. _Nogento, _pensou enquanto se levantava já com a pele rançosa nas mãos.

"Muito obrigado por esta lembrancinha, Orc. Agora vá, me arranjar, um, CAVALO!"

Mais risadas vieram dos Orcs à volta de Wilrog enquanto o monstro mutilado saía correndo, ainda uivando de dor.

"Azog agora aprendeu a lição, Mestre!" A risada do enorme Orc que caminhava ao lado de Wilrog feriu seus ouvidos. _Eu sou o Mestre aqui! E ele não é meu amigo para me tratar com esta intimidade, mas sim meu escravo! _A mente de Wilrog gritou sem remorsos.

"É melhor você ficar calado, Orc, se não quiser perder algo mais importante do que uma simples orelha."

Mais risadas ecoaram quando a ponta da espada de Wilrog tocou a virilha do monstro. O Orc soltou um rosnado feroz e seus olhos escuros se encheram de ódio. O garoto não se deixou intimidar, mas não fez nada. Ele apenas começou a se afastar e dessa vez pôde caminhar sozinho, sem nenhuma companhia indesejável.

Antes que pudesse dar o segundo passo, Wilrog escutou o som de uma cantiga de ninar e um choro de criança irromper na manhã. Seu rosto ficou pálido contra a vontade. "O que foi isso?"

Um enorme batedor Orc montado num Warg e que estava voltando de sua ronda respondeu a pergunta de Wilrog.

"Parece que nós vamos ter carne e diversão esta noite, garoto. Uma família de Homens estúpidos está acampada a apenas uma pequena distância daqui. E eles têm um bebê e duas mulheres com eles."

Wilrog sentiu seu estômago se contrair diante daquelas palavras. Ele virou as costas para o monstro, sem querer que a coisa percebesse a mudança em seu comportamento.

Entretanto, se tivesse encarado o Orc, Wilrog teria visto o sorriso maligno que entortou o rosto da fera. _O Senhor do Escuro irá gostar de saber disso. Hoje nós vamos testar o potencial do garoto, _pensou Gorbag.

**H&H&H&H**

Na Terra de Mordor, entre a escuridão daquelas terras, Sauron riu.

**H&H&H&H**

**NOTA DA AUTORA **

Oromë não é uma invenção minha, então acho justo colocar o significado de seu nome aqui, para que vocês, leitores, possam entender o quanto ele é importante. Eu apenas modifiquei um traço de sua personalidade: ao invés de ser próximo dos Elfos, o meu Oromë gosta mais dos Edain. Aqui vão as informações sobre este Valar:

**OROMË (De acordo com a Encyclopedia of Arda –www. glyphweb. com, o livro Silmarillion e a Enciclopédia de Valinor - enciclopedia. valinor. com. br)**

"Um dos Valar, seu nome é pronunciado o'romeh e significa 'Sopro de Trompas' ou 'Som de Trompas'. O nome 'Sopro de Trompas' faz referência a Valaróma, sua enorme trompa, cujo som se assemelha ao nascer do Sol escarlate, ou ao puro relâmpago que divide as nuvens. Embora seja menos forte do que Tulkas, é mais temível em sua ira. Também é conhecido como Aldaron, Araw, Béma e Tauron. O caçador dos Valar, irmão de Nessa e um dos oito Aratar**(1)**. Oromë amava as terras da Terra-Média e as deixou a contragosto, sendo o último a chegar a Valinor. Muitas vezes, no passado, atravessava as montanhas de volta para o leste e retornava com suas hostes para os montes e as planícies. É caçador de monstros e feras cruéis e adora cavalos e cães de caça. Nahar é o nome de seu cavalo, branco à luz do sol e prateado à noite. Foi quem primeiro descobriu os Eldar no Cuiviénen." EOA

**(1)** "Entre (os Valar) nove eram os mais poderosos e reverenciados; mas um foi removido de seu número (Morgoth/Melkor) e Oito permanecem, os Aratar, Os Poderes que Valem de Arda..." Silmarillion, Valaquenta.

"Parece claro pelo trecho acima que os Aratar eram originalmente nove, e incluíam Melkor (provavelmente o maior de todos eles), mas ele foi removido da 'ordem' após sua rebelião. Os oito maiores entre os Valar, Manwe, Varda, Ulmo, Yavanna, Aule, Orome, Mandos e Nienna. Embora Manwe tivesse o posto de Supremo Rei de Arda, todos estes oito possuíam igual respeito, e era dito que possuíam uma majestade que superava os outros Valar." EOA

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	10. Traição

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi gente! Eu devo avisar que este novo capítulo é quase todo sobre... Wilrog. Então vocês que são fãs das cenas entre Haldir e Haleth podem lê-lo ou esperar pela próxima atualização. E eu aviso também que este é um pedaço bem sombrio da história! Para vocês terem uma idéia, eu tive que encontrar um jeito para ficar deprimida enquanto estivesse escrevendo isso, acreditem. E a luta para fazer alguém que já foi bom ficar mau... Engraçado é que só enquanto eu estava traduzindo este capítulo é que eu percebi o total sentido do que eu tinha escrito. Realmente, eu sou muito cruel. É culpa dos livros do Bernard Corwell e do Musashi! Ah, e do Noah Gordon também! A música que me ajudou a escrever essa tragédia grega foi Bottom, do Puddle of Mudd. Aproveitam o passeio... se conseguirem ;)

**Agradecimentos a:**

Minha beta **Rainien**, por ter me dado apoio moral para escrever este capítulo. Ela simplesmente seja cruel e não tenha pena. Ai ai, acho que não devia ter dado ouvidos a isso hehehe I'm kidding, Bekki!

**Myri, **por incentivar a produção de fanfics brasileiras de qualidade. Se não fosse por ela, acho que nem metade dos escritores estava tão empenhada em escrever suas histórias! Leiam **Daror e Míriel, **da Myri. É um romance simples, mas extremamente exótico. Não é todo dia que se vêem enredos com os Haradrin, não é mesmo?

**Regina: **pois é, como eu te expliquei, Haleth não é filha de Glorfindel :D Ela é filha do Deus Oromë com uma humana, Dian, a mulher de Hamá. Tadinho do bichinho, foi traído pela mulher que amava...

_De volta à história..._

**Bottom**

_**By Puddle of Mudd**_

"_Lord can you help me get this weight off my shoulders  
Can you help me I think I'm getting older  
The pain that you left me deep within  
How can I live living in sin  
And you know that I've tried  
And you know  
Lord knows I've tried every day of my life  
Sitting at the bottom with you  
Sitting at the bottom with you  
I'm just sitting at the bottom with you"_

"_Deus você pode me ajudar a tirar este peso de meus ombros  
Você pode me ajudar eu acho que estou ficando velho  
A dor que você deixou bem dentro de mim  
Como eu posso viver vivendo em pecado  
E você sabe que eu tentei  
E você sabe  
O Senhor sabe que eu tentei cada dia da minha vida  
Sentado no fundo do poço com você  
Sentado no fundo do poço com você  
Eu estou apenas sentado no fundo do poço com você_

**TRAIÇÃO**

Gorbag estudou a reação de Wilrog com bastante interesse. O garoto parecia ter congelado no lugar, as mãos tremendo e o rosto pálido. Uma gota de suor começou a brotar em sua testa. A fera mostrou os dentes amarelos para o garoto num sorriso maligno. _É hora de fazer o que o nosso Senhor do Escuro deseja. É hora de testar o garoto._

"Vamos indo, Mestre, ou nossas presas irão escapar," disse enquanto ia buscar um Warg. Ele não deveria dar tempo para o garoto pensar.

Wilrog entrou em pânico. O que ele ia fazer agora? _Pense, seu bastardo, pense! _Ele tinha que arranjar uma idéia para impedir que os Orcs atacassem o acampamento da família. Infelizmente, sua mente parecia ter entrado em colapso e nenhum pensamento racional nem sequer passou perto do que ele poderia ter chamado, antes, de uma mente brilhante. _Pelas bolas de Morgoth, no que eu fui me meter?_

"Não..." ele começou numa voz vacilante. "Quero dizer, nós vamos ficar aqui, porque... Porque... Eu digo que é para ficar!" Wilrog cerrou os punhos, tentando parar o tremor que sacudia suas mãos. _Merda, estou morto! Eles vão descobrir que estou mentindo! Estou morto! Morto!_

Gorbag, agora montado em seu Warg, se aproximou do garoto. Ele fechou os olhos de prazer quando a proximidade permitiu que sentisse o doce cheiro de medo que Wilrog exalava. A montaria fétida de Gorbag também sentiu aquele cheiro e grunhiu para a criatura humana à sua frente.

"Não," disse Gorbag. "Nossos suprimentos acabaram e não tem nada mais delicioso do que um cozido de carne humana. Isso costumava ser sua comida favorita. Você não sente mais vontade de comê-lo?"

O Orc sorriu abertamente, deixando os dentes podres à mostra e fazendo com Wilrog se encolhesse um pouco diante daquela visão horrível. O garoto olhou ao redor, sentindo os olhares de todas as feras recaírem sobre ele. Os olhos de Wilrog se moviam de dentes podres, para sorrisos malignos, e então para as mãos deformadas que estavam perigosamente perto das armas mortíferas. Wilrog engoliu em seco, o medo tomando conta dele. Ele sentiu seu corpo ficar frio diante da idéia de morrer.

Mas desde quando o temível Wilrog tinha começado a ter medo da morte?

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça, tentado clarear a mente. Sua cabeça começou a doer. Havia algo errado, ele não era o mesmo. Ele estava mudado. E sabia que para pior. Wilrog levantou a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram os de Gorbag. Só agora o garoto percebia como o Orc estava perto dele, o círculo das feras observadoras se fechando ao seu redor.

"O que está fazendo você levar tanto tempo para responder?" perguntou o monstro em seu tom de voz duro.

Wilrog encarou o olhar maligno do monstro e tomou sua decisão. Ele queria viver. Sua vida era mais importante do que a de qualquer outra pessoa.

"Estava me lembrando," começou Wilrog, sua voz firme dessa vez, "que a carne de um bebê é ainda melhor do que a de um Homem crescido. Vamos andando."

Gorbag grunhiu de satisfação e começou a gritar com os outros Orcs.

"Vocês não ouviram o que o nosso Mestre disse? Movam esses traseiros fedorentos, seus montes de vermes!" Depois de dizer aquelas palavras, Gorbag virou sua face grotesca para Wilrog." Você deveria montar um Warg, Mestre; o acampamento é um pouco longe."

Wilrog olhou para o monstruoso Warg na frente dele, um líquido putrefato estava pingando das presas afiadas em sua boca.

"Você está certo. Me dê o melhor Warg que tiver," ele finalmente conseguiu dizer.

"Então, que assim seja, lhe trarei nosso melhor Warg."

Eles partiram na direção de seus alvos. O bebê chorou mais uma vez à distância, fazendo com que uma vontade de vomitar se formasse no fundo do estômago de Wilrog. _O que foi que eu fiz? _Ele se perguntou, sua resolução morrendo com aquele som perturbador.

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth esquadrinhou a área à sua frente com um olhar preocupado no rosto. Os batedores ainda não tinham retornado com novidades sobre a trilha que os Orcs tinham deixado. _Vamos lá, onde vocês estão... _Ela levou a mão ao peito inconscientemente, um gesto que a tinha acompanhado durante todo o dia. O coração de Haleth tinha começado a doer estranhamente desde aquela manhã, aumentando sua preocupação.

Algo de terrível estava para acontecer, algo diferente do sentimento do próprio perigo, era mais como uma premonição. Entretanto, ela não conseguia adivinhar o que era. Haleth olhou para Siward, que estava envolvido em uma conversa com Seyton ao seu lado. Ela podia ver pelo rosto deles que os Homens estavam cansados. E ela estava ficando enraivada e frustrada.

O sol estava se pondo mais uma vez e o céu limpo estava prometendo neve para mais tarde, então não seria bom que o mau tempo os pegasse antes de montarem o acampamento. Haleth saiu da estrada e mergulhou fundo na floresta, procurando pela clareira que sabia estar ali. Depois de algum tempo ela fez sinal para a companhia parar. Todos os Homens e Elfo estancaram seus cavalos, a respiração pesada dos animais fazendo uma cortina de fumaça morna no frio ar noturno.

"Nós vamos parar por hoje. Há algo perigoso no ar. Nós devemos ser ainda mais cautelosos."

Os Homens lançaram olhares preocupados para ela e foram preparar o acampamento. Todos eles estavam aliviados porque tinham parado.

Haleth percorreu o campo, procurando por inimigos que pudessem estar escondidos. Somente quando viu que estavam seguros e que ela se encontrava sozinha é que Haleth desmontou Dernhelm. O movimento a fez se encolher de dor. Ela pôde senti-la de novo, a garra fria do medo congelando seus pulmões e a impedindo de respirar.

_Maldição, Sauron, por fazer de mim uma fraca!_ Ela xingou de raiva. Haleth removeu suas luvas, sentindo a falta do contato calmante da pele de Dernhelm contra seus dedos e descansou a cabeça no dorso da égua enquanto a acariciava. Dernhelm permaneceu quieta, olhando sua amiga humana com um olhar angustiado nos olhos. _Respire, Haleth, e acalme esse seu temperamento furioso, _Haleth se repreendeu. Ela sabia o que poderia acontecer se não controlasse a sua fúria. O poder amaldiçoado iria surgir e ela se tornaria perigosa. Um toque gentil em seu ombro a trouxe de volta à realidade.

'O que a perturba, Haleth?' Haldir perguntou calmamente. A angústia dela não tinha passado despercebida pelos seus sentidos aguçados e o perigo que sentira mais cedo na jornada estava ficando cada vez mais forte. Haldir franziu o cenho quando a mulher não se virou para encará-lo. A respiração dela estava instável e Haldir apertou o ombro dela de leve. A vibração da estranha força estava de volta, correndo pelo corpo de Haleth e se conectando com seus dedos. _O que está acontecendo com você, minha amiga? _pensou ele. Haleth deixou escapar um suspiro profundo antes de respondê-lo num sussurro que ele quase não conseguiu escutar.

'Não sei, mas é como se meu coração estivesse sendo arrancado de meu corpo.' De alguma forma Haleth se sentiu confortada pela presença dele. Haldir era capaz de acalmar o seu coração, mesmo que só um pouco. Ela estendeu a mão e cobriu a mão de Haldir com a sua. 'Eu gostaria que alguém conseguisse entender isso.'

O corpo de Haldir se agitou surpreso diante do toque inesperado. A mão dela era pequena e fria contra a sua e ele a acariciou com o polegar.

'Eu não compreendo você, Belegaer, mas sei de uma coisa;' ele fez uma pausa, ponderando o quanto deveria contar a ela. Depois de um momento de hesitação, ele continuou, sua voz cortante e fria. 'Será derramado sangue esta noite e não há nada que possamos fazer para impedir.'

Haleth se virou bruscamente e o olhou com horror nos olhos negros. Havia uma intensidade no olhar dele que provavam que aquelas palavras eram terrivelmente verdadeiras. Haleth retirou a máscara debilmente, encarando os olhos azuis tempestuosos que estavam na frente dela. _Para que eu sirvo se eu posso sentir que algo terrível está prestes a acontecer, mas não sei o que é nem o jeito para impedi-lo? _Pensou ela em desespero. Um nó se formou em sua garganta e uma lágrima solitária rolou silenciosamente por sobre o seu belo rosto.

'Parece que eu não sou tão forte quanto você pensa, Espião.' Ela conseguiu sorrir, um gesto que morreu com outra lágrima que ousou traçar um novo caminho pela maçã de seu rosto.

Haldir olhou preocupado para Haleth, limpando o sinal silencioso de sua angústia. _Não, você só está sendo humana. _Ela se inclinou inconscientemente em seu toque e deixou um pequeno suspiro de cansaço escapar dos lábios. Tentativamente, Haldir deixou seus dedos traçarem um caminho até o cabelo de Haleth e observou a maneira como as pontas dos cachos se enrolavam em seus dedos.

'Você é forte o suficiente para não mostrar sua fraqueza para seus soldados, Belegaer,' disse ele enquanto deixava sua mão subitamente cair ao lado do corpo. 'Seus batedores estão retornando. Posso ouvi-los se aproximar.'

Haleth observou o Elfo dar um passo para trás percebendo pela primeira vez o quanto ele tinha estado perto dela. Ela limpou os últimos sinais de lágrimas com as costas da mão e esperou que seus batedores aparecessem. Agora ela também podia ouvir o barulho dos cascos dos cavalos. Adranel e Sador apareceram alguns momentos depois. Os dois Homens trocaram olhares quando viram o Elfo tão próximo de Haleth, mas nenhum deles falou nada. Eles desmontaram e foram até ela, seus rostos cobertos de suor e preocupação.

"Comandante; Mestre Elfo," eles disseram enquanto inclinavam as cabeças para as impressionantes figuras que estavam diante deles.

Haldir e Haleth assentiram com a cabeça e a mulher caminhou até eles, seu olhar de autoridade casando perfeitamente com a voz imponente.

"Quais notícias vocês trazem da busca que fizeram, Sador?"

O Homem respirou profundamente e uma fumaça densa se formou no ar.

"Nós seguimos a trilha dos Orcs até o Anduin como você ordenou, Comandante," começou Sador. "Nós encontramos os vestígios do último acampamento deles próximos à beira do Grande Rio. Eles parecem ser um grupo de duzentas feras e há Wargs entre eles. Nós estamos em um número duas vezes menor." O Homem olhou para o seu companheiro Adranel, sem ousar continuar.

O batedor mais velho fez um gesto com a cabeça, compreendendo, e continuou o relatório de Sador. "Nós encontramos pegadas de Homem no chão do acampamento deles. Acreditamos..." Ele fez uma pausa, sentindo o rosto de sua comandante ficar sombrio. "Nós acreditamos que elas pertencem a Wilrog. Ele deve estar liderando as feras, mas isso não é tudo."

A garganta de Haleth se apertou e ela sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido dentro do peito. Ela temia o que estava para sair da boca do Homem, embora o incitasse a terminar sua história. "O que mais vocês encontraram, Adranel?" ela perguntou numa voz firme, obrigando o soldado a continuar e os medos dela a sumirem.

"Nós encontramos uma outra trilha. Uma feita por dois cavalos e uma carroça de Homens. Poderia ser uma família viajando para Arnor, mas eu não entendo porque eles escolheram aquele caminho, sabendo que esta estrada está infestada de Orcs e outras criaturas odiosas." Adranel balançou a cabeça, sem querer acreditar, antes de continuar. "Eles estavam muito próximos da trilha de Orcs. Nós tentamos encontrá-los, mas eles estão fora de nosso alcance. Vai ser apenas uma questão de dias para que as feras os encontrem. E você sabe o que vai acontecer então."

Depois de receber esta nova informação, a mente de Haleth estava trabalhando rápido e ela lutou para controlar as fortes batidas do coração dentro do peito. Wilrog estava liderando o exército de Orcs e estava prestes a atacar uma família humana. _É minha culpa! Eu deveria tê-lo condenado à morte! _Ele tinha matado um guarda, liderado as forças de Sauron contra eles e a tinha ameaçado. E ela o tinha deixado ir por causa do amor. _Não. Por causa de estupidez e fraqueza,_ ela se censurou. Agora faria de tudo para dar um jeito na confusão que tinha provocado. Se algo acontecesse com aquela família, ela jamais se perdoaria.

Haleth cerrou o punho numa fúria contida e seus olhos foram atraídos para a égua Dernhelm. O poderoso animal estava assistindo toda a conversa calmamente. Os olhos de Haleth encontraram os de Dernhelm e ela sentiu a força neles, a velocidade restringida e o desejo por uma caçada que espelhavam seus próprios sentimentos. Agora Haleth tinha certeza do que deveria fazer. Ela voltou sua atenção para os dois soldados à sua frente.

"Os cavalos de vocês podem não alcançá-los," disse ela calmamente, "mas Dernhelm pode." Os dois Homens começaram a contestar suas palavras, mas ela ergueu a mão e eles se calaram. "Isto não está aberto à discussão. Digam a Siward que ele está no comando até que eu volte."

Sador e Adranel relutantemente assentiram com a cabeça e foram cumprir suas ordens. Haleth os observou ir embora silenciosamente e se virou para Dernhelm. Haldir balançou a cabeça e a seguiu. 'Você não deveria ir. É tarde, e os Orcs já devem tê-los encontrado.'

Sem olhar para ele, Haleth começou a falar enquanto caminhava, sua voz cheia de culpa. 'Eu devo tentar, Haldir, porque esta situação toda é culpa minha. Todos vocês disseram que eu devia tê-lo matado, mas eu estava tão cega pelo meu auto-proclamado amor por Wilrog que simplesmente não escutei. Agora é a hora em que posso tentar endireitar as coisas.' Ela parou finalmente quando alcançou Dernhelm.

Antes que Haleth pudesse montar, Haldir segurou o seu braço e a fez parar e encará-lo. 'O que você fez foi algo difícil de entender. Eu levei um longo tempo para compreender sua atitude, mas eu finalmente entendi,' ele disse num tom baixo, sua voz musical e reconfortante. 'Você foi movida pela compaixão. Eu poderia tê-lo matado, como Siward poderia, ou Seyton. Mas nenhum de nós demonstrou a mesma compreensão profunda que você tinha do sofrimento de Wilrog. Nenhum de nós quis aliviá-lo de seu fardo. Você foi a única que desejou fazer isso, escolhendo poupar a vida dele e dar uma nova chance ao garoto. Somente algumas pessoas neste mundo conseguem fazer o que você fez. E como pode ver, eu não sou uma delas.'

Haleth tocou o rosto dele, e guardou em sua mente o arrepio que aquele simples gesto provocou no corpo do Elfo. 'Eu sei que você é um Elfo impiedoso, Haldir, mas estou começando a gostar de você assim mesmo.' Ela suspirou pesadamente, como se tivesse um peso nos ombros, sua mão se recusando a deixar a face sem imperfeições do ser perfeito que estava em pé tão próximo dela. 'Eu devo ir antes que Siward chegue resmungando como uma mulher velha.'

Haldir tomou a mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos dos dois por um breve momento antes de se afastar e saltar elegantemente nas costas de Arthung sob o olhar questionador de Haleth. 'Então você deve contar com a minha ajuda,' começou ele, 'porque você pode ser uma boa caçadora, mas eu sou um Elfo e Guardião dos Galadhrim. Minha habilidade de seguir trilhas é muito superior à sua.'

Haleth sorriu de leve, esquecendo por um rápido momento toda a tristeza e raiva que estava sentindo em seu coração. 'Quanta modéstia você tem, Espião!'

Ela montou e observou Haldir trotar até ela, os lábios dele se encurvando em uma sugestão de sorriso. A voz do Elfo mais uma vez chegou calma aos seus ouvidos. 'E você sabe como ser teimosa, Belegaer. Agora nós devemos ir, porque já posso ouvir os xingamentos que Siward está direcionando a você.'

Siward chegou correndo atrás de Haleth, seu rosto corado de raiva. "Haleth, aonde você pensa que..." A voz dele sumiu na distância enquanto sua comandante e Haldir galopavam para dentro da floresta escura.

**H&H&H&H**

"Shhh, não chore bebê, mamãe está aqui," a mulher loura disse para o pequeno filho nos braços. O garotinho estava angustiado com alguma coisa e de vez em quando começava a chorar.

Ela o ninou docemente, trazendo o corpinho para mais perto do peito, e os choros dele cessaram. Então a mulher olhou para a filha adormecida ao seu lado e sorriu. Eles estavam viajando para Arnor, em busca de refúgio em Annuminas contra os ataques dos Orcs. As criaturas putrefatas tinham queimado a vila deles uma semana atrás, mas eles se saíram do ataque sem nenhum arranhão. Depois daquilo, o marido dela juntou o pouco que tinham e juntos partiram para a capital de Arnor. Pelo menos lá, numa cidade maior, seria mais seguro.

O ar estava frio, prometendo neve em alguns dias, mas o calor dentro da tenda deles era aconchegante. A mulher deitou o bebê por sobre alguns lençóis que faziam uma cama improvisada e foi cuidar dos cavalos. Os animais estavam estranhamente nervosos, relinchando alto e pateando no chão. Enquanto tentava acalmar as montarias, ela escutou seu marido voltar da ronda.

"Kara! Pegue as crianças! Nós temos que sair..." a voz morreu no ar. Uma única flecha de Orc se projetou para fora de sua garganta e seu corpo forte caiu quase sem vida no chão, enquanto as mãos debilmente tentavam tocar no objeto invasor. Atrás do Homem, vindo de dentro da escuridão entre as árvores, os primeiros Orcs começaram a aparecer. E liderando-os estava um jovem Homem de frios olhos verdes.

Kara gritou de terror e correu para as crianças. Entretanto, antes que pudesse chegar até a tenda, uma outra flecha sibilou no ar e se encravou em seu joelho, fazendo-a cair. Ela sentiu como se sua perna estivesse em fogo e as lágrimas começaram a rolar livremente por seu rosto.

Apesar da terrível dor, ela juntou toda a sua força e se arrastou pelo chão, tentando alcançar os filhos. Eles eram tudo o que importavam e ela nunca deixaria aquelas feras colocarem as mãos imundas em seus bebês. Kara escutou as risadas malignas das criaturas diante de sua tentativa desajeitada em chegar à tenda e ela gritou de desespero. _Eru, por favor, ajude minhas crianças!_ Ela rezou para o Vala.

Os Orcs estavam fazendo um círculo em volta de Kara e ela quase vomitou quando o cheiro podre que emanava deles encheu seus pulmões. Do canto dos olhos ela pôde ver uma enorme fera com o arco mortífero ainda nas mãos. Ele se aproximou dela e pisou em suas costas com o pé direito, impedindo Kara de se mover. O Homem ao lado dele sorriu silenciosamente quando a besta preparou outra flecha e apontou para o coração da mulher. Os pulmões de Kara começaram a queimar na tentativa de puxar ar para respirar, mas o peso sobre o corpo dela tornava a tarefa impossível. Ela tentou gritar para que suas crianças corressem, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. Kara estendeu a mão na direção da tenda numa necessidade desesperada de alcançá-los, mas as mãos dela tocaram apenas ar.

Kara assistiu impotente enquanto dois Orcs invadiam a tenda, seguidos pelos gritos de suas crianças. Soluços profundos sacudiram o seu corpo quando ela percebeu que não podia fazer nada para salvar os filhos. As lembranças das histórias sobre os destinos das mulheres e crianças capturadas pelos Orcs retornaram à sua mente com toda a força e Kara desejou que ela pudesse ter cortado as gargantas dos dois enquanto eles ainda estavam dormindo. A filha dela seria estuprada! Estuprada! Seu filhinho seria torturado até a morte ou usado como escravo.

A imagem de seus corpos inocentes devastados e estraçalhados trouxe uma outra onda de náusea para Kara. Ela chorou amargamente, sacudida por soluços, e a última coisa que seus olhos atormentados viram, antes que a flecha fatal pudesse atravessar seu coração, foi seu bebê sendo erguido berrando pelas mãos de uma das feras.

**H&H&H&H**

Wilrog estava perdido, completamente perdido.

_Alguém, por favor, me ajude, _ele implorou, mas ninguém respondeu. Wilrog estava terrivelmente sozinho; a mulher que ele amava nunca o perdoaria por agir de forma tão tola, ele estava preso na armadilha que ele mesmo tinha preparado. Tinha perdido seus amigos quando pôs os pés em Mordor. Tinha perdido sua esposa. Wilrog lutou contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair e se sentiu sozinho como jamais tinha se sentido antes. Nem mesmo durante aquele ano negro que ele havia passado solitário na floresta quando criança.

Não haveria tempo para avisar Haleth. Não haveria tempo para impedir o caos no qual sua vida tinha se tornado. _Por favor, Eru, tire a minha vida. Ela não é digna de mais nenhum suspiro. _Ele desejou que pudesse morrer, para que a dor em seu peito pudesse parar. Para que o nó em sua garganta pudesse parar. Nada mais importava; ele não podia viver com a culpa de ter falhado tão terrivelmente na vida.

A mente de Wilrog se encolheu de horror diante da violência inominável que estava acontecendo bem na frente dos seus olhos. Seu coração entrou em desespero quando os Orcs trouxeram os filhos da mulher até ele; uma garota morena quase da sua idade e um bebê com não mais do que alguns meses. _É tudo minha culpa, minha culpa! _O rosto da garota estava devastado e lavado pelas lágrimas. Os olhos dela – grandes e cheios de terror – estavam fixos no corpo da mãe. As criaturas já tinham começado a desmembrá-lo. Apesar do tumulto emocional interno pelo qual estava passando, Wilrog mostrava uma expressão no rosto que era uma máscara de calma e aceitação.

Mas aquilo era mesmo uma máscara? Enquanto uma parte dele o repreendia, a outra tomava um outro caminho, com o objetivo de esquecer o seu desespero... Sua dor... A sensação de matar alguém sem remorso, como os monstros na frente dele, era isso que queria. Ele estava farto de se sentir preso por leis morais ou costumes baseados na compaixão. Tudo aquilo só tinha lhe trazido desespero.

_Sim, não é minha culpa, não é minha culpa..._

Ele queria ficar livre de todas as amarras, sem arrependimentos e sem mais tristeza. Ele queria estar livre de sentimentos, para que quando encarasse Haleth mais uma vez ele não sentisse nada em relação ao fato de que a estava levando para uma armadilha. Ele não iria sentir nenhum remorso por causa de sua trágica idéia. E ele não sentiria nenhuma dor quando ela virasse o rosto de nojo e partisse, deixando-o sozinho. Wilrog queria o abandono selvagem de fazer algo, ou qualquer coisa, errado sem ser inundado pela culpa.

O bebê gritou.

Gorbag se aproximou do rapaz, olhando-o ferozmente. A visão de toda aquela matança ainda estava fresca em sua mente e ele já sentia falta da emoção provocada pelo sangue. Ele agarrou o rosto da garota com suas garras imundas, forçando-a a encarar o seu rosto nojento. Então, ele se virou para o garoto. Um sorriso maligno o fez mostrar os dentes amarelos e podres.

"Ela é linda, não acha?" a criatura disse enquanto acariciava a bochecha da garota com suas garras. "Eu gostaria de experimentar o sexo dela depois de você, Mestre." A garota tremeu levemente de medo depois de escutar aquelas palavras, mas o estado de choque em que se encontrava a impediu de demonstrar qualquer outra reação.

_Isso é obsceno, _Wilrog pensou, mas, contudo, aquilo era tão tentador... Ele sentiu como se sua alma tivesse sido arrancada do corpo, mas mesmo assim não fez nada. O garoto viu Gorbag rosnar para ele, irritado pela falta de resposta.

O bebê chorou.

Gorbag rugiu. "O que é agora? Você não gosta do rosto dela?" Com um movimento rápido de sua espada negra, o mostro rasgou o vestido da garota em dois, expondo completamente a sua forma nua e trêmula. "Se não, tenho certeza de que você vai gostar do resto do corpo dela."

Wilrog engoliu em seco, uma onda de luxúria o invadindo diante da visão daquele corpo nu. Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que ele tinha tido uma mulher nos braços. Que ele tinha tido _Haleth _em seus braços. O garoto se lembrou do gosto dos lábios dela, da maciez de seu corpo, da quentura de seu sexo... Inconscientemente, Wilrog fechou os olhos por um momento e passou a língua pelos lábios. _Ela era deliciosa... Eu quero sentir isso novamente... _Com o desejo tomando conta dele, Wilrog estendeu sua mão para um dos seis pequenos da garota, mas parou o movimento a meio caminho do destino.

_Não!_

Enquanto sacudia a cabeça, numa tentativa inútil de libertar sua mente daqueles pensamentos, Wilrog sentiu um aperto forte no coração e uma risada poderosa ecoar em seus ouvidos.

Sauron cobriu Wilrog com sua mágica negra, reivindicando a presença do garoto em seu mundo negro. "Venha, garoto, chegou a hora."

Uma lâmina de Orc silenciou o bebê e todos os outros sons pareceram morrer com ele, enquanto Wilrog era puxado para o vazio negro, o negro profundo onde nenhuma luz ou esperança podiam entrar. Quando ele focalizou a visão, na frente dele estava a figura aterradora de Sauron, vestido em sua armadura negra. Os olhos vermelhos do Senhor do Escuro estavam fixos nos olhos verdes de Wilrog e atrás da malha metálica que cobria a sua face maligna brotou um sorriso perverso.

**H&H&H&H**

Em meio à floresta, correndo mais rápidos do que o próprio vento, estavam Haldir e Haleth. As patas de seus cavalos mal tocavam o chão, e os magníficos animais galopavam por entre as árvores como uma tempestade. O cabelo dourado de Haldir brilhava com uma luz interior em meio à floresta escura e seus profundos olhos azuis observavam o mundo à sua volta passar como um borrão. Ele nunca tinha cavalgado Arthung naquela velocidade e Haldir sentia o garanhão emanar excitação. Se o motivo para eles estarem cavalgando com tal abandono não fosse tão pesaroso, o próprio Haldir teria compartilhado dos sentimentos de sua montaria.

O Elfo olhou para a mulher guerreira cavalgando ao seu lado. Ela e Dernhelm formavam um par magnífico, duas belezas letais, mortíferas e escuras. A mulher cavalgava sua égua com uma postura imponente, as costas eretas, em total comando do animal. Quando o rosto mascarado de Haleth se voltou para sua direção, Haldir quase pôde sentir o gosto da preocupação e da apreensão da mulher.

'Vamos, Haldir, vamos!' Haleth gritou para ele, e então deu um salto à frente adquirindo uma velocidade incrivelmente mais rápida.

Haldir apenas a seguiu, sua cabeça imperceptivelmente mais baixa, sabendo que o sangue já tinha sido derramado. E não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer para reverter o tempo.

**H&H&H&H**

_Tão confuso, tão alquebrado... _O Senhor do Escuro pensou enquanto olhava para a forma trêmula de Wilrog; ele quase sentiu pena do garoto. Entretanto, os olhos verdes ainda estavam ferozes e cheios de ganância, exatamente a razão que tinha chamado a atenção dele para o jovem Homem. Apesar do medo, Wilrog ainda tinha força, mas era facilmente subjugado. Justamente o que Sauron precisava.

"Você está com medo, garoto?" Sauron disse, sua pesada armadura ressoando enquanto caminhava devagar, enviando um som metálico para o espaço vazio.

Wilrog cerrou os dentes e sua voz soou restringida. "O que você quer de mim?"

Sauron riu calmamente. "A pergunta correta seria o que você, Wilrog, filho bastardo de Frea, quer de mim?"

"Eu não quero nada."

"Nada? É mesmo? Eu investiguei sua alma, Wilrog; Eu sei quais segredos estão guardados em seu coração. Você se casou com Haleth porque queria poder; você esperava que ela desse o comando do exército a você, mas ela não o fez. Haleth não compartilharia o exército dela com o garanhão que usava em suas noites solitárias. Então você a deixou em busca de, quais foram mesmo as suas palavras... Ah, eu me lembro agora: poder... fortuna... e glória. Estou correto, Wilrog?"

Wilrog trincou os dentes de raiva. _Como ele sabe tanto sobre mim?_

"Ah, meu garoto, é porque você passou dois anos sob os meus cuidados, me contando todos os seus segredos."

Os olhos de Wilrog se arregalaram de choque e Sauron riu daquela reação.

"Sim, eu também posso ler sua mente. Não há nada que você possa esconder de mim. Nada." Ele se aproximou do garoto, sentindo o medo do jovem Homem alimentar o seu ser maligno. "Diga-me, Wilrog, você não conseguiu nada do que queria, não é mesmo?"

Wilrog balançou a cabeça lentamente em negativa e respondeu numa voz entrecortada. "Não, não consegui. Ninguém pode me dar o que eu quero, a não ser eu mesmo."

"Então é assim? Diga-me, meu caro garoto, o que você sentiu quando estava no comando do pequeno exército que dei a você?"

Wilrog engoliu em seco. "Eu não senti nada."

"Você mente. Você adorou o medo que infligiu. Você adorou ver seus desejos serem atendidos prontamente. Você adorou ter tanto poder sobre alguém. Você adorou a não existência de moral ou qualquer restrição que pudesse fazer com que sentisse remorso por seus atos. Você se sentiu _livre_."

Sauron riu das reações de Wilrog. Ele estava quebrando os garotos aos poucos. Ele precisava do jovem Homem para liderar seus exércitos e ele sempre conseguia o que queria. _Vamos tentá-lo, meu precioso Anel... Vamos seduzir o seu perturbado coração._

"Eu poderia lhe dar todas estas coisas permanentemente se você concordasse em obedecer minhas ordens. Eu poderia lhe dar tudo o que você sempre sonhou. Não há nenhuma raça viva na Terra Média agora que possa me derrotar, mas eu preciso de meu comandante. O guerreiro que vai liderar meus exércitos, aquele a quem ensinarei os feitiços para atingir a vida imortal. Aquele que será os meus olhos, meus ouvidos... e minha boca."

Com um movimento de mão, Sauron fez o vazio negro tremular, se enevoar e então ficar novamente em foco numa cadeia de cenas que mostravam Wilrog numa armadura magnífica, liderando um fantástico exército de Orcs e outras criaturas terríveis. Era algo tão mortífero e estupendo que estava além da mais louca imaginação do garoto. As hordas de criaturas lideradas por Wilrog devastavam cada cidade em Arda que se opusesse a eles. Gil-Galad, Elendil e todos os poderosos Reis da Terra Média um a um se curvavam em derrota, implorando pela misericórdia de Wilrog. No final da visão, Haleth apareceu de dentro da escuridão, mais bela do que ele jamais a tinha visto, oferecendo seu amor eterno a ele.

_Eu te amo,_ os lábios dela sussurravam, _Eu te quero... Venha para os meus braços, meu Senhor, _e Wilrog caminhou até ela, tentando alcançar com as mãos a figura voluptuosa que estava na sua frente.

Quando os seus dedos estavam prestes a tocá-la, e seus lábios estavam a um suspiro de distância dos dela, a visão se foi e a cena de Haleth fazendo amor com um Elfo apareceu por um breve segundo e então o vazio ficou negro novamente. Wilrog se virou para o Senhor do Escuro, braço ainda estendido e tocando o espaço, com um ar de desapontamento e ciúme no rosto.

Sauron riu e sua voz soou baixa e gentil. "Agora ela favorece o Elfo, mas eu posso dá-la de volta a você."

"Como você faria isso?" perguntou Wilrog observando o Senhor do Escuro cheio de suspeita. "O que você faria por mim?" Ele sabia bem dentro dele que não deveria confiar em Sauron, mas estava inteiramente perdido, gritando por ajuda, _e ele foi a única pessoa que me ouviu._

Sauron estudou o pensamento de Wilrog com intenso interesse e então começou a falar. "Você seria invencível e não haveria nenhuma pessoa em Arda mais poderosa do que exceção de mim. Eu daria _Haleth _a você. Eu mudaria o espírito dela para que ela amasse você e se desesperasse. Você aceita a minha oferta?"

O garoto olhou direto para os olhos vermelhos de Sauron. As lembranças de toda a glória e poder que estavam esperando por ele fizeram com que seus olhos verdes brilhassem. Mas acima de todas as recompensas estava o mais precioso dos tesouros: o amor de Haleth. Ele teria o amor dela de volta. Ele finalmente seria digno de sua afeição.

Por que recusar? Era uma oportunidade de uma vida, alcançar tanto poder e tanta liberdade. Sem regras, sem moral, sem arrependimentos. Um sorriso irrompeu novamente no rosto de Wilrog. _Sim, eu me senti livre. E eu quero sentir isso de novo. E eu quero Haleth. _Wilrog caminhou até Sauron muito lentamente, seu sorriso apenas crescendo em suas belas feições. Sua força repentinamente renovada, sua coragem novamente de volta ao seu ser.

"Minha resposta é sim, meu Senhor." Wilrog se ajoelhou e beijou o Um Anel que brilhava nas mãos de Sauron. Levantou-se, então, com elegância, a confiança lavando o seu ser. "Agora, se você me dá licença, meu Senhor, devo retornar para o meu exército."

A risada maligna de Sauron ecoou no vazio antes que o Inimigo falasse suas últimas palavras.

"Como queira, meu Capitão. Você terá notícias minhas em breve."

E então, com um encanto negro, Wilrog foi trazido de volta a Arda.

**H&H&H&H**

Mais uma vez ele estava olhando para a face horrenda de Gorbag e para a beleza nua na frente dele. Wilrog sentiu seu membro ficar duro e ele avançou até a garota enquanto desfazia o laço de seu calção.

_Sem amarras, sem leis..._

Wilrog jogou a jovem no chão, abriu suas pernas e invadiu o seu sexo imaculado. Os gritos dela não tinham nenhum efeito sobre ele, apenas o prazer proporcionado pela sua quentura. _Eu sou intocável... Eu sou livre... Eu sou a criatura viva mais poderosa do mundo... _Wilrog dizia para si mesmo entre as arremetidas que fazia no corpo da garota até que foi consumido por um prazer intenso. O corpo dele tremeu com a força de seu orgasmo e ele se retirou de dentro dela. Wilrog buscou com as mãos e desembainhou a sua espada.

"Sem remorsos," sussurrou para si mesmo e, num movimento rápido, removeu a cabeça da bela jovem que ainda estava deitada trêmula sob o seu corpo.

**H&H&H&H**

'Haleth, por aqui!'

Haldir gritou quando seus olhos aguçados viram a apagada trilha da carroça no chão da floresta. Haleth o seguiu de perto, até que ele parou de repente e desmontou de Arthung com a elegância dos Eldar. O corpo dele ficou tenso. _Nós não estamos sozinhos._ Enquanto caminhava, levou as mãos para o arco e o fio vazio foi preenchido com uma flecha mortífera.

Haleth imitou aqueles movimentos, sentindo seu corpo se retesar; eles não estavam sozinhos. Com o canto do olho ela viu Haldir baixar o arco. Os olhos dele pareciam uma tempestade azul de nojo e desespero. Haleth voltou sua atenção completamente para o Elfo.

'O que você viu?' Perguntou ela em voz baixa, temendo a resposta. Quando nenhuma veio, ela caminhou até ele e sua face se contorceu de dor por trás da máscara. O arco dela foi ao chão, caindo das mãos que tinham ficado repentinamente débeis diante da visão na frente dela. Nunca em seus dez anos como guerreira ela tinha visto tamanho horror. A cabeça de um bebê jazia no chão, deformada e separada do resto do corpo.

Próximos a ela estavam os restos de dois esqueletos de adultos ainda grudentos de sangue e pele humana. Separado deles estava o corpo nu de uma garota. A pele da barriga dela estava maculada por marcas feitas por garras de Orc, testemunhas silenciosas do ato obsceno que ela havia sofrido. Em meio à pele ensangüentada Haleth viu marcas que lembravam palavras. Ela chegou mais perto do corpo, apertando os olhos para tentar decifrá-las. Era um bilhete.

_Ela era quase tão deliciosa quanto você, meu amor._

_Espere por mim._

_W._

Haleth engasgou, em choque. Ela removeu a máscara, se sentindo sufocada de repente naquele espaço restrito, e o objeto também foi ao chão. A mulher sentiu dor aflorar em seu peito enquanto seu coração começou a bater num ritmo duro e pulsante. O sangue bombeava em seus ouvidos e Haleth sentiu a cabeça girar. _O que foi que eu fiz?_

O coração de Haldir estava batendo rápido de fúria. _Se Wilrog tentar machucá-la, a morte dele será ainda mais horrível, _prometeu ele, porque agora estava certo de que iria acabar com a vida do garoto. Quando Haldir viu o que tinha sido feito com aqueles Homens e o bilhete talhado na carne da menina, ele teve que reunir todo o seu autocontrole para não sair na caça do garoto naquele instante e matá-lo. Seu rosto perfeito estava contorcido de raiva e seus olhos estavam brilhantes de tristeza. Tristeza pela dor da própria Haleth.

'Você está bem?' Haldir perguntou a ela, preocupação enchendo o tom de sua voz. As batidas que ele havia começado a escutar de repente eram as batidas do coração de Haleth. Ele podia ver a veia da têmpora da mulher pulsando, o que a denunciara. Haleth não olhou para ele quando respondeu.

Primeiro ela fez que sim com a cabeça lentamente, e então achou sua língua mais uma vez. 'Sim,' disse ela numa voz contida, tentando acalmar a sua vontade de vomitar. Ela não tinha coragem de encarar o Elfo. Sentia-se completamente culpada. Aquelas mortes tinham sido sua culpa.

Haldir pareceu perceber o caminho que a mente dela tinha tomado. Ele parou na frente de Haleth, seus olhos ferozes totalmente fixos nos olhos negros dela, enquanto a agarrava pelos ombros. 'Isto não é sua culpa, mas de Wilrog. Nem mesmo ouse pensar de outro jeito, está me entendendo?'

Haldir parecia zangado, sua voz mais alta do que o normal, a pressão que fazia nos ombros dela quase dolorosa, mas Haleth viu a preocupação profunda que ele tinha por ela por trás daqueles profundos olhos azuis.

'Vou tentar,' disse ela, numa voz baixa e firme, os olhos negros ainda nublados com uma dor distante. 'Eles estão indo na direção do Campo de Celebrant. Isto é uma armadilha para nós, tenho certeza. Eles sabem que teremos que tomar aquele caminho.' Haleth baixou a cabeça por um momento e então encarou Haldir mais uma vez. 'Nós temos que ir agora.'

Haldir arqueou uma sobrancelha, pensando no quão teimosa e forte ela era. 'Sim nós não devemos nos demorar mais aqui. Há olhos malignos por entre essas árvores,' disse ele enquanto guardava o arco e chamava por Arthung. Haleth ainda demorou mais um pouco para desviar seus olhos daqueles corpos. As sensações de culpa e perda ainda estavam muito recentes nela. Então finalmente colocou a máscara novamente e agarrou seu arco, jogando-o nas costas. Com um assobio rápido, Dernhelm já estava ao seu lado e ela montou.

Enquanto eles partiam, cinco Orcs montados em Wargs assistiam não muito distantes dali, sob os olhos vis de Gorbag.

"Se lembrem," começou o enorme comandante Orc, "vocês devem capturar a mulher com vida. Podem fazer o que quiserem com o Elfo. Agora vão caçar, garotos."

As criaturas grunhiram numa felicidade sádica antes de saltarem para fora da escuridão que reinava entre as árvores, em busca de suas presas.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	11. Escolhas

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Olá gente! O capítulo 10 fez com que as pessoas se perguntassem por que eu disse que amava Wilrog se ele era tão mau. Bem, eu sempre tive uma quedinha por vilões. Eu gosto de Wilrog como personagem, porque ele não é perfeito, é um bom exercício para a minha criatividade e porque é o personagem que parece ser o mais realista dentre os outros que eu criei. Sim, muitos por quês lol. Ele está tentando fazer as coisas certas, mas só faz do jeito errado e agora está perdido. De qualquer forma, depois de tanta tristeza no último capítulo, eu dou a vocês uma pequena dose de descanso neste aqui, mas só no finalzinho, porque eu sou muito má! Bwahahahah Espero que gostem!

**Agradecimentos a:**

Minha beta **Rainien** por agüentar minhas loucuras nerds.

**Regina: **Minha leitora esperta, você está descobrindo várias coisas que eu deixo no ar sobre os personagens, mas que só dá pra saber lendo as entrelinhas ;) Aliás, você foi uma das poucas pessoas que perceberam esses detalhes. É mesmo, a família da moça é complicada... E só tende a piorar, coitada, você vai ver. E nem é culpa minha, eu tento escrever de um jeito, mas a história se escreve de outro...

**Myri:** Eu te perdôo pela demora nas reviews, mas só porque você estava dodói hehehe. Bem, se passaram quase 10 dias de convivência entre Haldir e Haleth, e como as coisas na Terra Média são do tipo "rápidas e caceteiras", uma paixonite aguda já podia tê-la feito _quase_ esquecer de Wilrog nesse período de tempo tão curto. Veja só o exemplo de Éowyn! Num dia, ia morrer porque Aragorn não a queria. No outro, já estava jurando amor eterno a Faramir... Pois é, chove não molha... Quem sabe as coisas mudam? Haldir e Haleth também são meio lesinhos no amor, né? Eu também não gostei da piada em português tanto quanto dela em inglês. Mas o que se pode fazer... Tadinha! Desculpe por fazer você ficar deprê por causa do capítulo 10, mas pelo menos foi só por um dia. Eu sofri durante uns quinze!

**Sadie:** Obrigada pelo apoio moral no capítulo anterior! Realmente, nem sempre a gente escreve o que o leitor gosta de ler, o que é um desafio. Vira um "ame-o ou deixe-o". Espero que ninguém, no meu caso, diga aquela frase adorada e infame "o último que sair apague a luz" e nunca mais volte a ler minha fic. Eu ia ficar muito triste :(

_De volta à história..._

**ESCOLHAS**

Haldir e Haleth impeliram suas montarias a ganhar uma velocidade maior, percebendo que seus inimigos tinham sido lançados sobre eles, mas Dernhelm e Arthung ainda não estavam na velocidade máxima. Haldir soltou as rédeas de Arthung e colocou uma flecha no arco, seus ferozes olhos azuis brilhando de ódio. _Nós nos demoramos demais,_ se repreendeu ele.

Estava escuro entre as árvores e de vez em quando ele podia ver um relance de movimento. Era difícil enxergar até mesmo para os seus olhos Élficos, provavelmente o resultado de uma magia negra trabalhando sobre eles, mas seus ouvidos aguçados captaram o som de cascos pesados. O maxilar de Haldir estava tenso e seus músculos também, espelhando a tensão da corda do arco e esperando pelo ataque iminente.

Por um rápido momento os seus olhos ficaram fixos nos da mulher que estava cavalgando a alguns passos de distância do seu lado esquerdo. Antes que Haleth tivesse tempo de preparar seu arco, o chão tremeu e gritos horríveis cortaram o ar quando os monstruosos animais emergiram de dentro das árvores. Ela sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias quando os dois Orcs montados em Wargs cercaram-na de ambos os lados e mais três feras avançaram na direção de Haldir.

O Elfo soltou suas flechas com uma precisão mortífera; dois dos monstros estavam mortos e agora apenas um restava, se protegendo entre os troncos de árvores. _O bastardo está evitando as minhas flechas!_ Haldir pensou divertido, impelindo Arthung para a frente. A emoção da caçada inundava o seu ser e ele não deixaria que a sua presa escapasse. Entretanto, diferentemente das outras vezes, sua mente estava parcialmente em outro lugar, o impedindo de correr atrás de seu alvo sem pensar duas vezes. Haldir estancou Arthung e olhou para trás, uma expressão preocupada no seu rosto perfeito. Tudo o que seus olhos azuis viram foi escuridão e árvores e Haldir sentiu um aperto no estômago. Não havia nenhum sinal dela. _Haleth!_

Haleth tinha sido retardada pelos animais que estavam correndo ao lado dela. Seu coração ficou acelerado quando ela viu as três criaturas perseguirem Haldir, mas sabia que as feras iriam encontrar a morte certa nas mãos do guerreiro Élfico. _Ele irá esmagá-las como se fossem simples moscas. _Apesar de sua confiança nele, a boca de Haleth ficou seca quando o pensamento da morte dele a atingiu. Se ele morresse, seria por culpa dela, porque ela tinha sido aquela que o havia levado até ali.

O rugido de um dos Wargs a trouxe de volta para o mundo real. Haleth olhou para eles com nojo. As criaturas eram horrendas. Um fedor pútrido emanava deles, os cascos pesados destruíam tudo no caminho e de suas mandíbulas pingava um líquido viscoso que queimava como ácido.

Haleth odiava os Wargs mais do que qualquer outro monstro imundo que Sauron tivesse em seu exército, porque tinha sido uma daquelas feras que havia tirado a vida do pai dela. A lembrança do corpo imponente de Hamá sendo dilacerado, da expressão de horror no rosto dele, fez com que o coração de Haleth doesse no peito. Os Orcs sentiram a perturbação dela e gargalharam, seus chicotes dançando e estalando no ar.

O riso das feras fez a raiva acender nas entranhas de Haleth e ela desembainhou suas adoradas espadas. Tuo e Maranwë brilharam sob a luz da lua em toda a sua poderosa glória. _Vamos ver quem vai rir agora! _Os risos morreram no ar e foram trocados por gritos de ódio que quebraram o silêncio da noite. Haleth estancou Dernhelm com uma palavra de comando e assistiu quando os Orcs a ultrapassaram correndo para depois pararem suas montarias a alguns passos de distância dela.

A respiração dos monstros criara uma névoa repugnante no ar frio e as odiosas criaturas olhavam para Haleth com uma expressão ameaçadora em suas faces distorcidas. Todo o som parecia ter cessado na floresta. Haleth podia escutar apenas a batida do próprio coração em seus ouvidos, a respiração das bestas e um rosnado ocasional. Um sorriso arrogante cresceu na face coberta de Haleth enquanto ela girava as Gêmeas nas mãos, o som metálico vibrando no ar, misturando-se à cacofonia de silêncio.

_Se acalme... Respire... E eles estarão mortos antes do que você pensa. _Com elegância e precisão, ela desmontou, deixando Dernhelm ir, e posicionou o corpo numa posição de batalha, preparada para a luta. Haleth dobrou os joelhos um pouco, as pernas um pouco afastadas. Ela segurava Tuo paralela ao chão e acima da cabeça; seu braço levemente flexionado fazia com que o final da lâmina ficasse apontada diretamente para as terríveis criaturas. Maranwë estava mantida lateralmente na frente do corpo quase na altura de seus ombros, a lâmina afiada bloqueando seu peito contra qualquer tipo de ataque. As armas pareciam ser uma extensão de seu corpo e Haleth e suas Gêmeas formavam uma união perfeita. _Apenas respire..._

Haleth sorriu de leve quando percebeu a falta de técnica de batalha de seus oponentes. "Vocês vão ficar rugindo para mim o dia todo? Eu poderia morrer de tédio."

As feras rosnaram diante das palavras zombeteiras de Haleth e a calma enganadora que tinha reinado na floresta até então foi feita em pedaços. Haleth segurou suas espadas com mais força, sem nunca sair de sua posição. Ela podia sentir cada músculo se contrair firmemente, uma preparação para a batalha que estava por vir. Sua concentração era tão poderosa que não havia outro pensamento em sua mente a não ser a luta à frente. Quando os Orcs atacaram, os olhos delas cintilaram com um perigo castanho e quente. _Apenas respire..._

O primeiro chicote estalou perigosamente próximo ao corpo de Haleth, mas ela fez com que ele se enroscasse em volta da lâmina de sua espada e com um puxão forte, o Orc foi jogado no chão com um berro doloroso e uma perna quebrada. Sem seu cavaleiro, o Warg avançou na direção de Haleth. _Não é você quem ataca, mas seu inimigo que ataca a si mesmo, _pensou Haleth, lembrando-se de um dos ensinamentos do Senhor Glorfindel.

O gigantesco Warg rugiu e abriu sua boca enorme para dilacerar a mulher que estava na sua frente. Sem hesitar, Haleth enterrou Tuo até o cabo dentro da mandíbula repulsiva enquanto Maranwë rasgava o ventre fétido. A fera foi ao chão, morta. Haleth então se virou para encarar o outro Orc, seus olhos marrons faiscando de fúria. Ela caminhou ameaçadoramente até ele, as Gêmeas encharcadas de sangue, o líquido negro deixando uma trilha de morte no chão.

O Orc olhou para o corpo morto do Warg e seu próprio corpo se estremeceu de medo quando escutou o grito de dor do companheiro que se contorcia no chão. Seu rosto distorcido se voltou para a guerreira humana que se aproximava dele e sentindo a promessa de uma morte dolorosa escrita nos olhos castanhos de Haleth, o Orc esporeou sua montaria e fugiu de medo.

O sorriso arrogante de Haleth aumentou. Ela limpou as Gêmeas com sua túnica e então as embainhou bem devagar enquanto via o Orc correr. Com um movimento calculado, ela tirou a máscara, pegou o arco e posicionou uma flecha na corda. Somente quando sentiu o contato suave das penas da flecha contra o seu rosto é que Haleth disparou. A flecha assobiou, acertando o alvo e o Orc caiu de sua montaria, morto. O Warg correu na direção de Haleth. Ela preparou uma outra flecha pacientemente e a soltou.

A flecha se enterrou no coração do Warg e a fera foi ao chão, sob o olhar atento de Haleth, com um gemido gorgolejante. Apesar de saber que seus inimigos estavam mortos ou seriamente feridos, Haleth sabia que algo estava estranho no ar. Seu corpo ficou tenso e ela baixou o arco. Com um suspiro profundo Haleth fechou os olhos e escutou os sons da floresta intensamente. As batidas de seu coração aumentaram o ritmo quando o tempo passou e sua ansiedade aumentou.

Então, um hálito morno e repugnante fez cócegas em sua orelha e os olhos de Haleth se abriram.

_Porcaria!_

Tão rápido quanto suas habilidades humanas permitiam, ela preparou outra flecha e mirou no Orc que estava de pé na frente dela. Haleth quase ficou sem reação quando entendeu o que estava acontecendo. _Oh Valar, se o monstro está vivo, isso significa que Haldir está... Morto! _Haleth sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta enquanto seu coração batia dolorosamente dentro do peito. _Ah não! Não! Isso não pode ser verdade! _Seus olhos castanhos brilharam com lágrimas não derramadas. Haleth não conseguia acreditar que o Elfo não existia mais.

O ser orgulhoso e imortal tinha sido aniquilado. Ela nunca mais iria escutar a voz musical de Haldir, nem lutar com ele, nem sentar num silêncio confortável ao seu lado junto ao fogo e sentir como se não tivesse preocupação nenhuma; ela não poderia mostrar o mundo dela para ele nem saberia mais sobre aquela criatura intrigante que tinha aparecido na vida dela pelas graças dos Valar e que tinha lhe tirado o chão. Haleth engoliu em seco e seu belo rosto se contorceu de raiva.

_Você vai pagar por isso com a vida, Orc! _Pensou ela quando a madeira do arco estalava com a tensão e ela deixava a flecha mortífera voar. Entretanto, antes que o dardo pudesse atingir o seu destino, uma mancha dourada passou assoviando por seu rosto e se empalou na carne maligna, fazendo o Orc cair morto aos pés de Haleth. Uma segunda flecha dourada logo foi disparada na direção do Warg que permanecia nas sombras da floresta e o monstro se juntou ao seu cavaleiro, morto, alguns momentos depois.

_Haldir! _Haleth não podia acreditar nos próprios olhos. Um sorriso nasceu em seu rosto enquanto ela se sentia como se um peso tivesse sido retirado de seus ombros. Ele ainda estava muito distante dela, mas o brilho da pele dele era inconfundível no escuro da floresta. Haldir cavalgou até ela como um Deus enfurecido. E furioso ele estava, porque, mesmo daquela distância, Haleth conseguia sentir aquela emoção crua emanando dele apesar do rosto de Haldir continuar sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

Haldir estava realmente furioso. Ele havia tentado manter suas emoções sob controle enquanto fazia o caminho de volta até Haleth, o mais rápido que podia. A onda de temor pela vida dela que tinha lavado o seu ser o pegara desprevenido. Ele sabia que ela era uma guerreira capaz, mas não conseguia suportar a idéia dela ser ferida, ou até mesmo morta. _Por que? Amaldiçoados sejam você, mulher, e o que você faz comigo._

Ele tomou consciência da cena à sua frente enquanto se aproximava, as entranhas dos Wargs expostas e exalando um fedor terrível, os Orcs mortos, um deixado vivo berrando de dor. Mesmo que ele não tivesse retornado a tempo de atirar no último Orc que não tinha sido ferido, Haldir tinha certeza de que ela mesma teria matado a fera. Haleth era letal, como ele mesmo podia ver. O que Haldir não entendia era o motivo para ela ter hesitado, mesmo por um segundo, em matar o último Orc. _Tola..._ pensou ele secamente. Quando finalmente chegou até a humana, Haldir desmontou elegantemente, arco ainda firmemente seguro na mão esquerda.

Ele caminhou ameaçadoramente até Haleth, seus olhos azuis brilhando numa mistura de fúria e preocupação. 'O que passou pela sua cabeça para fazer com que você se distraísse daquele jeito, sua tola!' Disse ele por entre os dentes cerrados 'Esse comportamento não pode ser tolerado em uma guerreira experiente como você!'

Os olhos de Haldir estavam fixos intensamente nela e detinham um poder de intimidação tal, que teriam acovardado qualquer criatura em Arda. Entretanto, Haleth não era uma criatura qualquer. Ela ficou ali parada, alta, orgulhosa e nobre, sustentando o olhar dele com uma igual intensidade.

'Você me perdoe, Haldir, se eu pensei por um instante que você pudesse estar morto!' ela gritou com ele, os olhos faiscando com uma fúria castanha.

_É claro que ele está vivo, ele é um Elfo, pelo amor dos Valar..._ pensou Haleth, com raiva dela mesma por sequer ter pensado que Haldir não seria capaz de lidar com alguns Orcs e Wargs... É claro que ele poderia se cuidar... provavelmente até bem melhor do que ela.

A dor que ela havia sentido quando pensou que ele estava morto, todavia, era inconfundível. Haleth já tinha se sentido daquele jeito antes, quando Wilrog estivera sumido por um ano e fora dado como morto. _Que os Valar me ajudem, _rezou ela enquanto fixava os olhos no ser magnífico que estava na frente dela. Aquela criatura imortal tinha entrado em sua vida tão drástica e rapidamente e agora ela se preocupava tanto com ele que isso a assustava. Ele a estava olhando com curiosidade no olhar, claramente sem entender o comportamento silencioso de Haleth.

Haldir a observou atentamente. A raiva contida nas palavras dela o fez perceber que ela estava transtornada pela idéia dele ser morto. Ele nunca tinha notado o quanto aquela jovem mulher se preocupava com ele. Isto fez com que seu peito se inchasse de orgulho e um tipo desconhecido de felicidade aqueceu seu coração. Haldir jogou o arco sobre o ombro e depois de um momento de hesitação, cobriu a distância entre os dois e abraçou a mulher com ternura.

'Shh, Belegaer. Está tudo terminado agora. Nós dois não fomos feridos.'

Com um braço ao redor da pequena cintura de Haleth e outro em volta do pescoço dela, Haldir a segurou bem junto de si enquanto sentia a tensão do corpo dela - que havia se formado diante daquele gesto inesperado - ir embora e os braços da mulher alta puxarem sua forte figura imortal para mais perto dela.

Haleth inspirou o cheiro de florestas que era característico de Haldir e se deliciou no surpreendente pulsar do forte coração dele contra o seu corpo. 'Quando eu vi o Orc,' começou ela, sussurrando no ouvido dele, 'Eu pensei que você tivesse sido morto... Sinto muito, Haldir. Eu não pude suportar a idéia de sua morte e perdi a minha concentração.'

'E você deve se desculpar mesmo,' Haldir provocou, se embriagando na sensação da forma quente de Haleth em seus braços. 'Você acha que eu sou um guerreiro tão incompetente assim, Belegaer? Eu poderia ter matado todos os cinco monstros com meus olhos fechados.'

Ela sorriu de leve. 'Eu sei que você é competente. Eu só fiquei... preocupada.' Haleth fechou os olhos quando sentiu Haldir trazê-la para ainda mais junto de seu corpo. Vários fios do cabelo dourado do Elfo dançavam ao toque do vento, acariciando o rosto de Haleth. 'Estou feliz que esteja vivo, Espião. Estou feliz mesmo.'

Como os mortais eram esquisitos para Haldir. Parecia que devido ao fato de a vida deles ser tão curta, eles aproveitavam cada momento dela apaixonadamente. E algumas vezes faziam coisas muito impróprias por causa dessa paixão. Quantas _ellith_ teriam temido pela vida dele daquele jeito? _Mulher insana. Eu gosto muito disso._

Haldir beijou o topo da cabeça de Haleth, absorvendo com cuidado a familiar fragrância de flores, antes de soltá-la quase relutantemente. Os lábios dele se curvaram na sombra de um sorriso quando o pensamento de que ela era o único humano que ele conhecia e que tomava banho diariamente – a razão para o delicioso cheiro que vinha dela – cruzou sua mente. Ele então se afastou, já preparando uma flecha para matar o único Orc que tinha sido deixado vivo. Entretanto, as mãos enluvadas de Haleth pousaram em seu ombro, o impedindo de fazer isso.

'Não mate o Orc . Eu ainda não interroguei a fera.'

Haldir assentiu com a cabeça e observou a mulher colocar de volta a sua máscara e se agachar ao lado do Orc caído. A fera se contorceu de dor e a xingou dos mais terríveis insultos quando ela agarrou sua perna ferida de forma dolorosa. Haleth odiava ter que torturar alguém, até mesmo Orcs. Por isso ela se escondia atrás de sua máscara enquanto tinha que fazê-lo.

"Quais são as suas ordens?" perguntou Haleth sem nenhum traço de emoção na voz.

A fera rosnou. "Eu não vou te contar nada, prostituta."

Haleth apertou a perna quebrada do Orc e a fera uivou de dor.

"De novo. Quais são as suas ordens?"

O monstro fez menção de agarrar o pescoço de Haleth, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, sentiu uma faca Élfica atravessar a palma de sua mão e se encravar no chão, o prendendo. Ele urrou de dor, seus gritos ásperos rompendo o silêncio da floresta.

"Ela lhe fez uma pergunta." A voz de Haldir estava seca e fria e a criatura tremeu de medo.

Depois de engasgar em seu sangue negro e maligno, o Orc começou a falar. "Nós fomos enviados para... capturar Haleth viva e matar o Elfo."

Haleth olhou para Haldir com um olhar preocupado, antes de se voltar novamente para a criatura.

"Quem está liderando vocês?"

O Orc grunhiu, num sorriso maligno. "O capitão de Sauron... O Homem chamado Wilrog."

_Capitão! _Haldir e Haleth trocaram olhares de espanto. A mão de Haleth apertou inconscientemente a perna machucada do Orc diante daquela revelação. A criatura lançou um olhar furioso sobre ela. Haleth nem mesmo piscou, e continuou o interrogatório.

"Onde está o exército de vocês?"

"Indo na direção do Campo de Celebrant enquanto conversamos." A criatura gargalhou, fazendo um som terrível. "Meu Mestre vai matar todos os seus amados soldados. Nós somos oitocentos contra sessenta de vocês."

Haleth soltou o Orc e se levantou. 'Eu ouvi o suficiente,' disse ela, e num movimento rápido, Haldir decepou a cabeça da fera com a sua espada Élfica.

O Elfo tinha notado o desconforto de Haleth com a tortura e matou o Orc. Haldir tinha aprendido ao longo dos dias que havia passado ao lado dela que a mulher não era o tipo de pessoa que mataria um inimigo indefeso. _Ela é jovem demais para saber que não se deve demonstrar nenhuma compaixão por um Orc, porque eles não demonstram nenhuma. _Realmente, ela era jovem. Algumas vezes Haldir se esquecia de que Haleth ainda era uma criança. Muito embora ele respeitasse as ações dela, porque apenas os maiores guerreiros eram capazes de demonstrar compaixão por seus piores inimigos. Haldir se levantou com elegância e caminhou até Haleth.

'Venha, Belegaer. É hora de você retornar para os seus soldados e dizer a eles o que você sabe.'

Haleth assentiu com a cabeça e Dernhelm se aproximou dela. _Wilrog vai desejar ter morrido quando eu o encontrar. _Ela e Haldir montaram e incitaram os cavalos de volta ao acampamento.

**H&H&H&H**

No escuro acampamento dos Orcs que tinha sido montado no Campo de Celebrant, Gorbag caminhava tentando achar seu Comandante. Depois de alguns momentos de procura, ele encontrou Wilrog inspecionando os novos presentes que Sauron tinha pedido a eles para entregar ao garoto quando ele tivesse feito a sua escolha e se tornado General. O Senhor do Escuro sempre soube que Wilrog iria se juntar a ele por causa da sede dele por poder. Ele soube disso desde o primeiro dia que tinha decidido enviar o jovem Homem com seus Orcs atrás de Haleth.

Gorbag olhou para o garoto; ele não se assemelhava em nenhum aspecto à criança assustada de nove dias atrás. Wilrog parecia esplêndido e aterrorizante em sua nova vestimenta negra. Um cavalo negro tinha sido enviado para ele junto com seu novo armamento – um magnífico par de arco e aljava cheio de flechas envenenadas; uma pesada espada. O cabo era incrustado com pérolas negras e o selo maligno de Sauron. Assim foi como Gorbag encontrou Wilrog, olhando em êxtase para suas armas.

O imenso Orc grunhiu para chamar a atenção de seu Mestre. "Eles não tiveram sucesso, como você havia previsto."

Wilrog olhou para Gorbag com um sorriso no rosto. O plano dele estava funcionando. Ele sabia que Haleth sempre deixava um Orc vivo para interrogatório. Como não podia arriscar que ela fosse morta – algo difícil de acontecer – Wilrog enviou seus soldados mais fracos. Então a mulher iria vencer, perguntar e ir direto até ele, procurando por vingança depois do pequeno bilhete que ele havia deixado no corpo da garota. Wilrog lambeu os lábios diante da lembrança. _A garota era deliciosa, mas meu corpo anseia pelo de Haleth. _E com apenas sessenta Homens contra oitocentos Orcs, ela seria dele novamente, com certeza. A não ser que Haleth o usasse. _Não, ela não ousaria... Ela sabe o quanto sofre e Siward, aquele bastardozinho arrogante, não iria permitir. _Wilrog sorriu. Tudo estava se saindo extremamente bem.

"Bom. Agora só nos resta esperar." Ele riu de leve diante do bufar impaciente de Gorbag. "Paciência é uma virtude, Gorbag."

_Se ao menos Hamá pudesse ver que eu finalmente aprendi a ser paciente,_ pensou Wilrog enquanto voltava sua atenção novamente para o elmo negro no formato de uma coroa com um renovado sorriso sarcástico brincando em seus lábios.

**H&H&H&H**

"Merda nenhuma que eu vou deixar você fazer isso!"

"Dobre sua língua, Siward, você está falando com a sua Comandante!"

"Mas que merda é essa que você tem que ser tão nobre? Deixe ele estar, vamos escolher um outro plano. Não o confronte!"

"É minha culpa que ele esteja vivo e matando à vontade. Se tornou minha obrigação acabar com a vida dele antes que ele mate novamente."

"E você tem que fazer isso ao custo de sua vida?"

_Mortais..._ Haldir sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação. Tinha sido daquele jeito por mais de meia hora. Haleth e Siward haviam se distanciado um pouco do grupo e estavam tendo uma conversa particular baseada em sussurros eloqüentes. Apesar da tentativa deles de serem discretos, os ouvidos Élficos de Haldir estavam escutando cada palavra dita com grande concentração.

Haleth tinha contado a seus soldados que Wilrog os estava esperando e que ela iria encontrá-lo. Quem vem comigo? Tinha perguntado ela, e não foi nenhuma surpresa quando todos os Homens se ofereceram para seguir sua Comandante. Haleth disse que eles estavam em menor número, mas que ela tinha um plano. Um plano perigoso, mas que poderia funcionar. Fora então que o rosto de Siward se tornou sombrio e eles iniciaram sua discussão particular.

Haldir não podia mais continuar sentado ali apenas escutando. Ele atravessou o acampamento na direção da dupla enraivecida e fez com que sua poderosa figura fosse notada.

'Posso saber o que em nome de Ilúvatar está acontecendo aqui?' Haleth e Siward pararam a sua exaltada conversa e se voltaram para encarar o alto Elfo. 'Eu não agüento mais nenhum segundo dessa discussão infantil.'

_Merda! Elfos e seus ouvidos aguçados!_ Siward xingou por entre os dentes cerrados.

'Eu ouvi isso, Siward.' Haldir falou firmemente e repreendeu os dois mortais que estavam na frente dele, observando Siward bufar diante de seu comentário e Haleth cruzar os braços na frente do peito num sinal de desafio. O rosto dela estava corado de raiva e os olhos faiscavam. 'Bem, eu estou esperando por uma explicação.'

_Como ele ousa falar assim comigo? Elfo arrogante! _Haleth pensou, mas não disse nada. Ela engoliu a raiva e passou por Haldir, parando a alguns passos de distância com as costas viradas para ele e Siward. Haleth estava a ponto de explodir. Ela não podia deixar Wilrog escapar dessa vez e matar novamente, porque ele era sua responsabilidade. E se tivesse que arriscar a vida para acabar com a dele, ela o faria.

Contudo, não havia palavras que pudessem descrever o quanto Haleth estava com medo de sua própria decisão. Ela teria que enfrentar seu marido. Ela teria que usar seus poderes. Ela provavelmente morreria. Aquela tinha sido uma decisão muito difícil de ser tomada e Siward, ao invés de apoiar a escolha dela, começou a agir com o coração, e não com a cabeça. _Homem estúpido... _Haleth suspirou profundamente. Não havia outro jeito de fazer aquilo sem usar o seu poder. Eles estavam em menor número e se ela não fosse atrás de Wilrog, ele os seguiria e mataria todos os homens dela. Haleth não poderia deixá-lo fazer isso. De jeito nenhum. Siward tinha pensado em buscar reforços, mas não havia Homens naquela região onde estavam agora, somente nas planícies de Calernadhon.

Mesmo assim, o uso do poder dela era um risco. Elrond a tinha alertado que se ela o liberasse mais uma vez, seria o último momento de sua vida. Haleth morreria e talvez mataria todos que estivessem próximos dela antes de cair, porque ela não conseguia fazer a diferença entre um amigo e um inimigo naquele estado. Na melhor das hipóteses, Elrond tinha dito que ela iria perder a sanidade. _Papai, eu queria que você estivesse aqui comigo agora. Você sempre sabia o que fazer. _Haleth sentiu o medo crescer dentro do estômago e se sentiu dolorosamente sozinha.

Somando a isto, Haleth não tinha certeza se contaria aquilo tudo a Haldir, seu Espião particular. Entretanto, quando ela escutou a voz rude de Siward cortar o ar, soube que não teria que se preocupar mais com aquilo.

Siward olhou por sobre o ombro para a mulher enraivada e coçou a parte de trás da cabeça com a mão. Quando sentiu que ela não iria interrompê-lo, começou a falar.

'Haleth arranjou um plano, como você mesmo já sabe.'

Haldir assentiu com sua cabeça loura.

'Mas você não sabe que tipo de plano é esse.' Siward fez uma pausa, juntando coragem para continuar. Ele não estava certo se estava falando demais, pois não podia prever como o Elfo iria reagir quando soubesse de tudo. Mas Siward confiava em Haldir e sua confiança o fez continuar. 'Bem, ela vai se encontrar sozinha com Wilrog, no Campo de Celebrant, enquanto nós estaremos escondidos dentro da floresta que cerca o local na margem Sul. Então ela matará a maior parte do exército dele e forçar os Orcs restantes a correrem em nossa direção. Nós estaríamos esperando com uma rajada de flechas; você e eu no comando dos arqueiros. Com certeza, os monstros encontrariam a morte certa.'

Siward observou as reações de Haldir diante do início de suas revelações. Os olhos do Elfo se apertaram. Pelo menos ele estava demostrando alguma emoção para variar.

'Como uma pessoa sozinha seria capaz de fazer tal coisa? perguntou Haldir calmamente. Ela nem mesmo sabe a localização correta deles para criar um plano desses sem probabilidades de falhas.'

Siward levou um tempo para continuar, tentando encontrar o melhor jeito para contar a Haldir o que sabia. _Não vou contar tudo, apenas metade do que sei. É o bastante por agora._

'Haleth não precisa saber a posição deles, ela pode guiá-los para qualquer direção que quiser. Na nossa direção, por exemplo.' Siward encarou a expressão impassível de Haldir. 'Há algo que você não sabe sobre Haleth, Haldir,' ele finalmente falou, acessando a reação do Elfo com os olhos.

Haldir olhou para ele com um leve franzir de cenho no seu belo rosto. 'É mesmo?'

O comportamento distante de Haldir e a maneira como ele falava friamente tinham atiçado a raiva dentro de Siward. _Isso é irritante! _Pensou ele, mas manteve a opinião para si mesmo e continuou falando, as palavras saindo de sua boca numa rápida sucessão antes que perdesse a coragem para fazê-lo.

'Haleth nasceu com uma força estranha dentro dela, algo mais forte do qualquer coisa que os mais sábios pudessem imaginar, algo que poderia matar um exército inteiro e que poderia matá-la também se Haleth a usasse.'

Haldir escutou as palavras de Siward com grande atenção. Seus olhos azuis brilharam quando se lembrou da conversa entre Haleth e Varin que ele havia escutado. _Então era sobre isso que eles estavam falando._ 'Que tipo de poder?'

Siward engoliu em seco, seu rosto ficando perigosamente pálido quando as imagens de sangue e destruição que ele tinha testemunhado, há muito tempo atrás, retornaram a sua mente. Ele quase podia sentir o gosto amargo do medo em sua língua.

'Eu não posso dizer, Haldir. A simples lembrança desse poder faz com que meu sangue gele nas veias. Não desejo falar sobre isso.'

O olhar de Haldir pousou na figura imóvel da mulher que estava em pé, em silêncio, de costas para ele. _Como isso pode ser verdade? Tanta destruição escondida dentro de uma simples mulher? _Ele tinha que saber.

'Então você poderia me explicar, Siward,' começou ele, num tom duro e direto, 'como uma mulher mortal pode ter dentro dela este poder que você me contou? Você me disse uma vez que o pai dela a enviou para viver em Imladris. O Senhor Elrond não aceita um convidado humano sem um propósito, todos os Elfos sabem disso. Ele sabia sobre o poder dela?'

Siward não falou. Em seu lugar a voz macia de Haleth se ergueu no ar. A raiva dela tinha aumentado até o ponto de fazer com que seus olhos brilhassem num castanho quase dourado. Ela odiava ter seu segredo revelado e a descrença de Haldir a encheu com uma fúria súbita. Como se o fato de que ela fosse uma mortal e uma mulher fizesse com que aquela situação parecesse impossível para ele.

'Sim, o Senhor Elrond sabia. Foi por isso que ele convenceu meu pai a me deixar viver lá em Imladris, sob os olhares sempre atentos dos Elfos.' Ela caminhou calmamente na direção de Haldir e Siward, seus olhos, agora apenas castanhos, duelando com o olhar azul do Elfo. 'Entretanto, o quanto Elrond sabe sobre a minha condição, me é desconhecido. Ele me disse que eu era humana, mas que meus poderes vinham de um tempo quando os Deuses caminhavam entre a sua raça e a minha. Como isso aconteceu, eu também não sei. Talvez eu soubesse se vocês, Elfos, parassem de falar através de enigmas. Isso é informação suficiente para você, Haldir?'

Haldir fez que sim com a cabeça, seu cenho franzido suavemente diante das súbitas palavras duras de Haleth. 'É o bastante... Por agora.' Então ele se calou, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. _Por que ela está com tanta raiva de mim assim? _Ele se perguntou. Haldir podia sentir o sarcasmo na voz dela, o ódio nos olhos castanhos e a fúria envolvendo o corpo de Haleth como um manto. Contudo, ele ainda não compreendia o comportamento dela. Sem pensar, meramente por hábito, Haldir lançou um olhar cheio de arrogância e distanciamento na direção de Haleth, aumentando ainda mais a fúria da mulher.

_Como ele ousa? _Haleth se perguntou. Ela permanecia de pé, alta e quase tão arrogante quanto Haldir, tentando igualar a conduta irritante dele. 'Ótimo. Então você pode deixar a mim e a Siward sozinhos. Da próxima vez que você se intrometer em nossa conversa e me tratar como se eu fosse um de seus guardiões, eu vou mandar lhe prender pelo resto da viagem. Você pode ser o Guardião dos Galadhrim na Floresta Dourada, mas aqui você é um soldado sob as minhas ordens e eu exijo respeito.'

Os olhos de Siward se arregalaram de espanto. Ele não esperava por aquela explosão de raiva sem motivo vinda de Haleth, que era quase sempre tão calma. O Homem olhou para o destinatário daquela reprimenda com preocupação nos olhos. O Elfo estava irradiando um brilho interno que parecia aumentar com a raiva.

Haldir se aproximou de Haleth e Siward o observou com atenção, temendo pelo bem estar de sua comandante. 'Entendo o motivo para a sua explosão de raiva temperamental. Isso é comum entre vocês, Homens, que não conseguem controlar sua raiva.'

Haleth cerrou os punhos em fúria, se sentindo completamente ofendida. 'Então este é o comportamento de um mortal?' Ela perguntou, os olhos faiscando de raiva. 'Se eu me lembro bem, Haldir, foi Fëanor quem tirou seu povo de Valinor, matou a própria raça, trouxe a fúria dos Valar sobre eles e amaldiçoou os Elfos só porque Morgoth tinha roubado suas estúpidas silmarils! Quem é temperamental agora?'

_Como ela se atreve? _Os lábios de Haldir se abriram um pouco, como se ele fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas se fecharam novamente. O brilho de raiva que iluminou seus olhos fez Siward se encolher. O Homem decidiu interferir, antes que o guerreiro Élfico matasse sua amada comandante.

'O problema continua o mesmo: ela morrerá se usá-lo.'

Siward olhou do Elfo para a mulher, cheio de preocupação. A raiva deles era quase palpável nos olhares fixos um no outro e parecia esquentar o frio ar noturno. Haleth então desviou seu olhar de Haldir e voltou sua atenção para Siward.

'Não há problema nenhum, Siward. Os Elfos foram feitos para viver para sempre. Eles têm medo da vida? Não. Os Homens foram feitos para morrer um dia. Eu estou com medo da morte? Eu não deveria estar, mas estou. Eu já vi as Praias Brancas mais vezes do que eu posso contar, meu amigo. Eu sou uma guerreira. Mesmo assim estou aterrorizada! É claro que eu não quero morrer, mas se eu tiver que fazer isso, como é o caso agora, me deixe fazê-lo e pare de ficar tentando me convencer do contrário. Isso já é difícil demais para mim sem ter você me dizendo que eu não devo morrer merda nenhuma! Como se eu fosse alguma tipo de lunática! Eu não quero mais ouvir falar disso. Nós partimos amanhã ao amanhecer. Por agora, eu estarei no lago se você precisar de mim.'

Com aquelas palavras ela passou pelos dois sem olhar duas vezes para os seus rostos chocados.

Siward olhou consternado para Haleth, que ia se retirando. 'Mas a água está fria demais, quase congelando!' Ele gritou para ela.

Sem olhar para trás, ela gritou de volta. 'Eu não ligo a mínima para isso agora, Siward!' E desapareceu entre as árvores.

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth caminhou por entre as árvores, seu corpo tremendo de frio e raiva. Quando finalmente alcançou o lago, ela se sentou na margem, puxando os joelhos para perto do peito. Haleth admirou a bela vista à sua frente. A água calma refletia as estrelas e a lua no céu, formando um espelho celestial. Era uma vista tão diferente do tumulto dentro dela... Haleth recostou o queixo nos joelhos, sentindo o peito doer. Havia um nó em sua garganta e os cantos dos olhos dela queimavam, querendo desprender as lágrimas, mas ela não deixaria nenhuma delas cair. Já tinha sido humilhante demais contar a eles sobre os seus medos e Haleth não queria chorar.

Ela sentia tanta falta do pai agora. Sentia-se confusa e solitária. Hamá não estava mais com ela, para apoiá-la e encorajá-la em suas decisões. Para mostrar a ela os caminhos certos que deveria tomar e aqueles que não deveria seguir. E agora, quando Haleth tinha que decidir sacrificar a própria vida, ela não poderia pedir os conselhos dele. Siward era um bom amigo, mas quase sempre usava o coração ao invés da cabeça quando o assunto em discussão era a própria segurança dela. Haleth não podia contar com a opinião dele nisso, porque ele não era uma fonte confiável.

A decisão dela tinha sido correta? Ela não sabia. E Haldir, em quem ela pensava que poderia confiar que iria usar seu intelecto superior, estava mais preocupado com o poder divino dela do que com o fato de que ela poderia morrer. _Talvez este seja o motivo para ele estar aqui; para ficar de olho no monstro e relatar tudo para seus superiores._

Uma brisa gelada fez Haleth se arrepiar de frio. Quanto tempo ela havia estado sentada ali, ela não sabia. Talvez horas. Haleth tirou as luvas e tocou a água da lagoa escura. O toque fez com que a superfície se eriçasse, embaçando o reflexo do céu. _Se isso não é estar frio, eu não sei o que é, _ela pensou sarcasticamente. Apesar de seu desgosto em ficar sem se lavar, ela não poderia se arriscar a tomar um banho, ou morreria antes do planejado. Quando a superfície voltou a ficar imperturbável, o reflexo de Haldir surgiu atrás dela no espelho natural e a assustou. _Mas que... _Ela não tinha sentido ele se aproximar, tão perdida estava em pensamentos. Haleth ficou de pé num salto e se virou para encará-lo.

'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

_Ainda está furiosa, essa mulher teimosa! _Haldir pensou quando sentiu as ondas de raiva que vinham de Haleth. Ele tinha passado a maior parte da noite se perguntando se deveria ir falar com ela. Quando sua ira arrefeceu e ele julgou as reações dela usando sua mente racional, Haldir aprendeu que Haleth o tinha atacado, porque se sentia encurralada e assustada. Ele se recriminou a noite toda por sua falta de consideração em relação a ela, e decidiu que precisava tomar uma atitude.

Foi por causa disso que ele foi atrás da mulher guerreira. Uma mulher que tinha demonstrado se importar tão profundamente com ele ao ponto de perder a concentração em batalha e que era corajosa o suficiente para encarar os próprios medos e fazer o que tinha que fazer, merecia suas desculpas. E ele iria se desculpar. Embora somente se o seu ser arrogante permitisse.

'Você não deveria testar minha paciência, humana. Depois do que você me disse, eu adoraria te jogar sobre os meus joelhos e te dar uma surra que a deixasse sem poder se sentar por uma semana.' Os olhos de Haldir reluziram na noite com uma luz fria diante daquele pensamento, seu corpo brilhando na escuridão. O olhar dele era feroz e ele estava espantado pelo fato de Haleth ser capaz de suportá-lo sem se virar.

'Só isso?' Replicou ela enquanto o imitava, levantando a sobrancelha. 'Pensei que você ia querer me matar. Estou desapontada.'

'Eu acho que essa tarefa pertence a Wilrog.'

Os dois se calaram diante das palavras duras dele. Haldir se amaldiçoou por falar sem pensar. Ele olhou para o rosto ofendido de Haleth e pela primeira vez percebeu pela cor dos lábios dela que ela estava com frio. Completamente esquecido de seu comentário rude, Haldir tirou sua capa Élfica e a colocou sobre Haleth, prendendo o fecho. Seu cuidado com a mulher mortal era como uma mão morna acariciando seu coração endurecido e fazia com que sua arrogância desaparecesse tão rápido quanto tinha aparecido.

'Eu não quero que você morra de frio, nem nas mãos daquele pirralho. Tem que haver outro jeito.'

Haleth franziu o cenho, chocada pelas ações de Haldir. Elas não faziam sentido depois de todo o distanciamento que ele havia endereçado a ela momentos antes.

'Você não escutou o que Siward disse?' perguntou Haleth asperamente. 'Não há outro jeito. E o que isso importa para você? Espiões não devem fazer amizade com quem têm que espionar. Especialmente quando o alvo da espionagem é um monstro.' Haleth deu um tom sarcástico à palavra monstro o que deixou Haldir mortificado.

Ele olhou para ela, surpreso por aquela escolha de palavras. Então aquilo era o que ela pensava ser a opinião dele sobre ela? Que ela era um monstro?

Haldir suspirou. 'Um enigma, sim. Um monstro... Não, Belegaer.' Ele disse a ela docemente, sua voz musical viajando pelo ar.

'Então por que você está aqui se não é para vigiar o monstro e prevenir que ele faça algo estúpido?'

Haldir se aproximou ainda mais da mulher alta à sua frente, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dela. Haleth ainda estava tremendo de frio e ele acariciou os braços dela numa tentativa de aquecê-la.

'Eu nunca soube que você era... _diferente,_ até hoje. Este não é o motivo para eu estar aqui, Belegaer.'

Haleth balançou a cabeça em negativa e então encarou aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes que estavam tão perto dela. O movimento das mãos dele estava enviando um tipo de calor sensual ao seu corpo e Haleth se sentiu levemente tonta. Ela olhou para baixo, tentando manter sua mente em foco. Quando pensou que tinha controle suficiente sobre ela mesma, olhou para o belo rosto de Haldir mais uma vez. _Como ele me afeta tanto?_ Ela se perguntou.

'Se você não sabia sobre a minha condição, então por que está aqui?' Haleth perguntou de novo calmamente.

'Espiões não podem contar seus segredos, Belegaer, mas eu juro a você que minha estada aqui no seu exército é por um bom, e não um mau motivo.' Haldir olhou direto nos olhos dela, absorvendo a visão da magnífica mulher. 'Entretanto, temo que se você ainda decidir lutar contra Wilrog, em alguns dias não terei mais nenhum motivo para permanecer aqui. E eu teria que retornar a Lothlórien com um coração mais pesado.'

Haldir percebeu o quanto ele estava perto daquela mulher, mas não recuou. Enquanto acariciava o rosto de Haleth com a mão, traçando os belos contornos daquela face feminina com os dedos, ele observou as imperfeições que a tornavam única. Pela primeira vez Haldir percebeu a cicatriz esmaecida na face dela, provavelmente feita pela lâmina de uma espada, e ele desejou ter estado lá para parar o atacante que ousara machucar a pele de Haleth.

_Sim, pare, eu preciso parar,_ ele se repreendeu, mas não conseguiu. Nem quis tentar. Aquela mulher exercia um fascínio tão forte sobre ele que Haldir não conseguia entender. A inteligência, coragem e mente voluntariosa de Haleth encantavam Haldir mais do que ele podia acreditar. Os seus dedos longos traçaram os contornos da testa dela, das faces e pousaram nos lábios cheios. _Pare! _Haleth sorriu docemente diante do toque de sua mão e aquilo foi o que desfez Haldir.

'Belegaer...' ele sussurrou antes que seus lábios descessem sobre os dela num beijo exigente.

Quando Haleth percebeu que a boca de Haldir estava cobrindo a dela, ela se esqueceu completamente de quem era, de suas obrigações, de seus medos... Ela só conseguia sentir a língua dele separando seus lábios procurando pela sua. _Ah Deuses..._ Haleth não conseguia pensar. Seus braços esguios, mas levemente musculosos, se entrelaçaram ao redor do pescoço de Haldir num ato reflexo, retornando o beijo dele com ardor. O forte coração dele estava ribombando contra o seu peito e ela sentiu seu corpo se moldar aos braços dele.

Um leve gemido escapou de seus lábios e ela sentiu Haldir sorrir arrogantemente contra ela, ainda o Elfo cheio de desdém. _Tão poderoso, tão forte, tão real..._ pensou ela. O fato de que ele era um Eldar, entretanto, nem sequer passou pela mente de Haleth; ela estava embriagada demais pelo cheiro inebriante que vinha dele para considerar a raça de Haldir ou qualquer outra coisa. Então, ela apenas deixou se perder. Na força dele, no toque suave dos lábios, na sensação do corpo dele se movendo contra o dela.

_Valar, Haleth, você tem um gosto tão bom..._ Haldir estava ali para oferecer conforto, não para tocar; para oferecer conselho, não para desejar; para oferecer o apoio de um amigo, e não o beijo de um amante. Entretanto, ele não conseguia impedir os seus atos. Ali estava ela, Comandante Haleth, a Máscara Dourada, a líder dos Homens, derretendo em seus braços, e se ele não a estivesse segurando, Haldir tinha certeza de que ela iria cair no chão. O beijo dele era profundo, explorador e de tirar o fôlego, mas a mente dele ainda tentava colocar um freio em seus atos... Por apenas um instante.

Qualquer tipo de pensamento racional que ainda existia dentro dele, e que implorava para que ele parasse, foi quase inteiramente esquecido quando os dedos de Haleth tocaram de leve a parte de trás de seu pescoço. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha e Haldir quase gemeu dentro da boca de Haleth. _Você será o meu fim, mulher..._ Ele aumentou o aperto de seu abraço ao redor da cintura dela e a trouxe para ainda mais perto de si. Suas mãos estavam enroscadas nos cachos selvagens do cabelo de Haleth, não dando a ela nenhuma chance para escapar.

Como se Haleth quisesse isso.

Perdido na sobrecarga de sensações, Haldir parou de pensar completamente. Ele apenas sentiu, algo que nunca tinha feito antes. Os apelos de sua mente para que ele parasse morreram quando outras partes de seu corpo foram controladas por seu estado excitado e ele engasgou, como alguém que se afoga e finalmente encontra ar para respirar. Os hálitos de Haldir e de Haleth, quentes contra o ar frio, se mesclaram numa fumaça rala quando o Elfo encostou sua testa contra a dela.

Haldir abriu os olhos devagar, escuros de desejo, e encontrou dois lagos negros olhando para ele. Ele não queria deixar aquele momento passar. As suas órbitas azuis estavam completamente fixas na mulher que respirava com dificuldade em seus braços e ele soube, enquanto a abraçava, que não a deixaria morrer. _Nunca, se eu tivesse poder para isso._

O sol começou a se erguer no horizonte e Haldir percebeu que a luta matinal deles durante a aurora tinha sido completamente esquecida. Naquele dia tinha sido trocada por um tipo diferente de duelo. _Não consigo decidir de qual dos dois eu gosto mais,_ Haldir pensou divertido. Depois de um momento em silêncio, Haldir beijou Haleth mais uma vez, um leve roçar de lábios, e então se afastou dela. Ele pegou a capa de volta e a prendeu em volta do pescoço. _Agora ela tem o seu cheiro, minha adorada mortal. _Haldir tomou a mão de Haleth na sua e a beijou.

'Eu queria que você soubesse, Belegaer, que você não está sozinha nisso.' Haldir sorriu para ela enquanto escutava o som pesado de passos se aproximando. 'E eu não estou falando apenas por mim.'

Com aquelas palavras ele se foi, deixando Haleth em pé sozinha junto ao lago, ainda sem fôlego e corada, com os primeiros raios de sol iluminando a sua alta silhueta. Haleth não conseguia colocar os pensamentos em ordem, nem queria. Ela apenas sabia que de alguma maneira se sentia mais forte e confiante do que antes.

"Hal, você ainda está aí?"

O grito de Siward assustou Haleth. Quando se virou na direção da voz dele, ela já encontrou o amigo a alguns passos de distância dela, segurando uma panela de água fumegante.

Haleth sorriu. "O que é isso?"

"Um banho quente!" disse Seyton enquanto surgia de dentro das árvores carregando dois outros potes de água quente.

Siward colocou seu fardo no chão e tomou a mão de Haleth nas suas.

"Eu lhe devo uma desculpa pela noite passada e esta foi a melhor coisa que eu pude pensar em fazer como forma de me desculpar," Siward informou a ela com um sorriso tímido no rosto. "Você aceita?"

_Você é tão leal, meu amigo, que dói._ Haleth tocou o rosto de Siward gentilmente, torcendo para que ele não notasse o rubor que as faces de seu rosto ainda exibiam. "É claro que eu aceito suas desculpas, Siward."

Siward sorriu largamente. "Então se sente, para que eu possa lavar o seu cabelo. Deixarei que você termine de se banhar quando eu tiver acabado."

Haleth fez o que lhe foi mandado e suspirou de contentamento diante da massagem cuidadosa que Siward estava fazendo no seu couro cabeludo. De vez em quando ela olhava sorrateiramente na direção da floresta, em busca do Elfo. Os beijos dele ainda estavam frescos em sua mente por causa da maneira súbita como tinham acontecido. A força do desejo de Haldir por ela tinha assustado Haleth, mas agora ela estava preocupada com uma coisa mais trivial: ele teria feito aquilo apenas porque sentia pena dela? Ela esperava que não, porque Haleth tinha se sentido a mulher mais poderosa e estimada em Arda naquele breve momento de paixão, sentimentos que não tinham nada a ver com pena.

**H&H&H&H**

Depois de tomar seu banho, Haleth comeu um pouco de carne seca com água fria e voltou para o acampamento, seus olhos procurando instantaneamente por Haldir. As tendas tinham sido desmontadas, os Homens estavam realizando suas tarefas, mas o Elfo não estava em nenhum lugar que pudesse ser visto. Haleth olhou para os rostos dos soldados que estavam à sua frente.

Alguns eram tão jovens quanto ela, enquanto outros já tinham visto muitos invernos. Mas não importava que idade eles tinham; os homens a respeitavam e a honravam sem se importar com o fato dela ser mulher. _Eles confiam em mim, e eu não posso falhar com eles,_ pensou Haleth. Ela subiu nas costas de Dernhelm, Tuo e Maranwë presas firmemente no cinto. O olhar poderoso de Haleth ainda estava fixo naqueles rostos cheios de expectativa quando falou.

"Soldados de Gondor, hoje nós cavalgamos para a batalha!" a voz dela era limpa e cheia de uma determinação natural. "Nós vamos para o Campo de Celebrant, e nosso alvo é o exército de Wilrog. Já é hora de nós colocarmos um ponto final nos horrores que eles têm desencadeado sobre o nosso povo!" Todos os homens gritaram em assentimento diante das palavras dela. O rosto de Haleth ficou sombrio. "Uma vez eu o chamei de marido, mas hoje eu o chamo de traidor e de escravo dos desejos de Sauron! Agora, meus ferozes guerreiros, nós cavalgamos até que encontremos o exército dele e nós não pararemos até que tenhamos feito nossas espadas se refestelarem no sangue negro deles! Para o Campo e para a condenação de Wilrog!" Haleth ergueu Tuo acima da cabeça e todos os soldados dela fizeram o mesmo, gritando de alegria. A emoção deles era esmagadora e Haleth sentiu o peito estufar com aquela sensação. Ela colocou a máscara que brilhou dourada na luz do sol.

Quando deu sinal para que todos os soldados montassem, Haleth sentiu a presença forte de Haldir ao lado de Siward, os olhos azuis dele fixos ferozmente nela. _Então aí está você, Espião... _Ela sorriu gentilmente para ele sob a máscara e inclinou a cabeça, um gesto que foi recompensado pelo rosto sem emoção de Haldir, mas também por um olhar brilhante nos olhos do Elfo.

Flanqueada por seus amigos mais queridos, Haleth, coração batendo acelerado dentro do peito, partiu na direção da única coisa que ela não queria encontrar: sua morte pelas mãos de Wilrog.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	12. Dance na Escuridão da Noite

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Finalmente, a batalha começa. Este capítulo foi inspirado na música The Battle of Evermore, do Led Zeppelin (A letra está no fim do capítulo). Ela não me pertence; eu apenas a modifiquei um pouco para atender a meus propósitos heheh. Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo, porque há vários sentimentos contraditórios nele. Espero que vocês gostem! Seria legal ouvir a música enquanto lêem. É de arrepiar.

**Agradecimentos a:**

Minha beta **Rainien,** por pegar no meu pé quando é preciso.

**Myri: **Pôxa, que bom que você gostou tanto assim da minha ceninha de beijo :D Foi por causa da sua review que eu acabei escrevendo o beijo dos dois, ela deu um empurrãozinho e a cena saiu do nada. Eu até tinha comentado com a minha beta que eu não sabia nem se fazia sentido; uma hora eles estavam se engalfiando, e na outra estavam aos beijos. Sabe o que minha beta disse? Que a raiva é o sentimento mais próximo do amor. E aí a cena ficou, porque se dependesse só de mim, eu tinha tirado ela :D Ah, prepare-se que você vai ver como eu resolvi o meu abacaxi lá de Haleth querer dar uma de mártir.

**Sadie:** Que bom que gostou e deixou um comentário! É bom assim, quando as pessoas deixam reviews porque estão gostando da história, e não por obrigação. Eu também faço a mesma coisa que você. Aproveite esse capítulo que é o meu xodó!

**Regina:** hahahah divino, é? Tá bom... Tô aguardando seu comentário elaborado ;)

_De volta à história..._

**DANCE NA ESCURIDÃO DA NOITE**

Eles tinham cavalgado duramente durante todo o dia, atravessando a ponte que cruzava o Grande Rio, apenas parando para um rápido descanso durante a noite e viajando pela manhã até que finalmente alcançaram seu destino.

O Campo de Celebrant.

Haleth olhou para a planície cercada de árvores à frente dela e suspirou. Acima de sua cabeça, o céu tempestuoso e suas nuvens pesadas faziam com que o final da tarde ficasse mais escuro. O vento de inverno podia congelar os ossos de um homem crescido e Haleth se arrepiou de frio. _Isso é perfeito, bem dramático,_ pensou ela sarcasticamente. O ar estava úmido e grudava em suas roupas e cabelo. Tudo estava tão silencioso, uma tarde cinzenta e silenciosa.

Haleth levantou os olhos para o poderoso céu e inquiriu os Valar. _Eu vou morrer hoje, não vou?_ Um outro arrepio percorreu sua espinha e sua boca ficou seca. Medo era o que ela sentia na boca do estômago. Entretanto, a coragem era o que aquecia o seu coração. Haleth respirou fundo e olhou por sobre o ombro. Atrás dela, escondidos bem dentro das árvores anciãs, os olhos ferozes de seus soldados a estavam observando.

E entre eles, _ele _a estava observando.

**H&H&H&H**

Haldir acompanhava cada movimento dela. Ela estava sentada orgulhosa nas costas de Dernhelm, uma figura solitária na paisagem. Haleth vestia uma armadura rústica e masculina, marrom e grossa. Tinha sido do pai dela. O símbolo do clã de Hamá – um lobo branco – adornava o peitoral.

Por um momento, Haleth se voltou para olhar na direção dele, fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem por um breve segundo e a beleza dela quase o fez perder o fôlego. Ela era bela no seu jeito selvagem que sugeria força e mistério e que prometia tanto escuridão quanto luz. Uma Rainha da Guerra, uma Princesa da Compaixão. A dualidade nela o encantava e provava ser um desafio para aqueles que tentassem entendê-la. Os olhos de Haleth escondiam muitos sentimentos dos quais ele só pode ver alguns vislumbres quando tinham se beijado daquela vez.

Ah, o beijo, aquele maravilhoso, tentador, delicioso, beijo... Haldir não conseguia parar de pensar nele um só minuto e aquilo o perturbava enormemente, porque sua mente deveria estar inteiramente devotada à batalha iminente. Sua visão Élfica podia ver o exército inimigo à distância.

_Esse será um erro terrível se ela fizer a escolha errada,_ pensou ele. Haldir podia sentir o cheiro fresco da neve no ar e o mau tempo seria um poderoso inimigo para o exército de Haleth. O céu estava cheio de energias boas e más que os mortais nunca conseguiriam entender. Ele voltou sua atenção para os passos pesados que se aproximavam.

O rosto de Siward era uma máscara de preocupação. O Homem olhou para o Elfo e xingou o ser imortal mentalmente. Era irritante ver que Haldir parecia não estar sentindo o frio naquela vestimenta fina que usava; Siward e os outros Homens, por outro lado, estavam quase congelando dentro de suas roupas pesadas.

"Você ainda vai dar continuidade àquele seu plano?"

Haldir olhou nos olhos do Homem mortal. "É claro. Eu prometi a você e minha palavra não é para ser tomada levianamente, Siward."

"Então é melhor você se preparar, porque Haleth está voltando com a resposta dela."

Haldir assentiu com a cabeça e observou o Homem ir embora. Haldir tinha inventado aquele plano durante a viagem e conversou com Siward sobre isso. O mortal não levou mais do que um segundo para concordar. Os dois falaram com Haleth e ela pediu alguns momentos para considerar a proposta. Haldir iria confrontar Wilrog com ela. Ele acreditava que, através da força vital Élfica que possuía, seria capaz de suportar o poder dela e trazer de volta a força de Haleth depois que a provação dela tivesse terminado.

Aquela idéia tinha se formado dentro de sua mente perspicaz quando Haldir se lembrou que tinha sentido uma amostra do poder interior de Haleth se conectar com a sua própria força vital quando ele a tinha tocado. Isto aconteceu durante as vezes nas quais Haleth tinha deixado aquele poder emergir. Se Haldir conseguia senti-lo, o canal devia funcionar dos dois lados, então a força dele também poderia se conectar com a dela.

Entretanto, era uma jogada perigosa, porque para atingir o efeito desejável, Haldir seria deixado terrivelmente esgotado, quase nas portas de Mandos. Apesar disso, não havia dúvida em seu coração, somente a certeza de que poderia salvar a vida de Haleth. Haldir inspirou profundamente e afagou as costas de Arthung antes de deixar o animal para encontrar a mulher. Ele se recostou numa árvore próxima de Siward com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e esperou.

_Não tema por mim, Belegaer. Apenas volte aqui e diga sim._

**H&H&H&H**

Com um último olhar na direção do Campo, Haleth levou Dernhelm para as árvores. Aquelas florestas eram mais velhas do que ela jamais poderia imaginar e os Ents viviam nelas. Haleth nunca havia encontrado um, e agora, enquanto entrava nas entranhas da floresta, sentia pena de que nunca iria encontrar.

Seus soldados eram como sombras entre as árvores, esperando pela ordem dela para atacar. Haleth desmontou. Siward e Seyton estavam na frente. Recostado numa árvore ali perto estava Haldir. Eles esperavam pela resposta dela. Siward deu um passo à frente e falou.

"Você vai fazer o que Haldir aconselhou, Comandante?"

Haleth se calou e não respondeu por um tempo. Os olhos azuis de Haldir se fixaram nos dela instantaneamente e Haleth sentiu a lembrança do beijo que tinham compartilhado retornar. O que tinha levado Haldir a fazer aquilo ainda estava além de sua compreensão, mas por agora, o que preocupava Haleth eram seus próprios sentimentos. Ela o desejava, enxergava em Haldir um companheiro, e o mais recente ato dele era a prova de que poderia contar com o Elfo para tudo.

Entretanto, aquilo era amor? Haleth sabia que não podia amar alguém que quase não conhecia, mas a empatia que sentia por ele era real. _Nobre e leal Haldir... Você não fugiria._ Se alguém tivesse que estar ao lado dela enquanto ela confrontasse Wilrog, então que Haldir fosse essa pessoa. O Elfo era uma fortaleza de segurança, a confiança dele parecia ser contagiosa e fazia com que Haleth não se sentisse tão só.

Contudo, aceitar a oferta dele representaria um grande risco para a vida imortal de Haldir. Haleth caminhou na direção da figura arrogante do Elfo e parou. O olhar dele, tão penetrante e seguro, dizia a ela que ele não tinha medo de morrer; que ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida nem aceitaria uma resposta negativa. E aquele conhecimento fez com que Haleth decidisse qual seria a sua resposta.

"Sim, seria uma honra ter você ao meu lado, Guardião dos Galadhrim," Haleth disse firmemente e inclinou a cabeça de leve.

"A honra é minha, Comandante." Haldir retribuiu o gesto com elegância, o peito se enchendo de orgulho. Ele tinha vencido aquela discussão.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram mais uma vez antes de Haleth se virar para Siward. O Homem temia por ela, mas também estava orgulhoso de sua coragem.

"Eu nunca poderia ter escolhido uma Comandante mais forte, ou uma amiga melhor, Haleth," falou Siward, a voz soando apertada por um nó que tinha se formado em sua garganta. _Não se preocupe, ela viverá. Ela sempre vive,_ ele disse a si mesmo.

Haleth sorriu gentilmente para o amigo e o envolveu num doce abraço. "Obrigada, Siward, eu nunca poderia ter me tornado o que eu sou sem a sua amizade e sua lealdade." Haleth sentiu o corpo dele ficar tenso, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas.

"Você vai retornar viva," ele disse a ela como se estivesse lhe dando uma ordem.

Haleth riu de leve e se afastou um pouco dele, tomando o rosto de Siward entre as mãos.

"Como se eu pudesse voltar morta, meu amigo mais querido, mas se eu não retornar, a liderança desse exército é sua." Haleth depositou um beijo sobre os lábios de Siward e olhou para ele novamente, falando apenas para os seus ouvidos. "Diga a minha mãe e a minha irmã que eu as amo." Os olhos de Siward ficaram marejados de lágrimas que não caíram e Haleth foi até Seyton, que estava irrequieto enquanto esperava por sua vez de falar com ela.

"Meu caro Seyton..." Haleth disse docemente e não pôde impedir o sorriso que iluminou sua face quando olhou para ele. "Até mesmo agora sua alegre presença ilumina a minha vida."

Seyton engoliu em seco. "Obrigado Hal, me sinto honrado de estar sob o seu comando." Meio sem jeito, ele a abraçou com seu corpo enorme. "Boa sorte, minha amiga."

Haleth fechou os olhos por um breve momento antes de se separar do abraço de Seyton. Ela olhou para seus soldados, que a estavam observando com expressões de devoção e respeito. Eles a seguiriam até mesmo na morte. "Vocês sabem o que fazer," ela lhes disse. "Se movam com cuidado pela floresta. Esperem até que eu os atraia para a direção de vocês. Matem qualquer coisa que ainda se mover," disse ela, sua voz clara no ar frio.

Haleth respirou fundo, seu hálito morno formando uma fumaça rala quando entrou em contato com o ar gélido. Então, ela ficou em silêncio por um momento. Os rostos de seus soldados mostravam coragem, suas mãos calejadas eram a prova de anos manejando o arco e a espada. Eles lutavam para proteger suas famílias. Tinham morrido por seu mundo. Bem dentro deles eram pais, filhos, irmãos que queriam voltar para casa e para seus entes queridos. Haleth olhou nos olhos deles, seus olhos negros brilhando com a emoção da batalha que estava por vir.

"Lado a lado nós lutamos contra a escuridão destes dias," disse Haleth, o poder e a confiança em sua voz fazendo os Homens se arrepiarem. "Hoje, nós vamos escutar o grito da batalha mais uma vez. Saibam que a dor da guerra não pode exceder a alegria de seu desfecho. Cantem quando empunharem os arcos! Atirem com mais precisão do que antes! A noite é longa, mas amanhã nós vamos voltar nossos olhos cansados para o amanhecer e veremos que o sol estará brilhando de novo!" Haleth se virou para Haldir, que a observava em silêncio. 'Venha, Haldir. Já é hora de irmos.'

Haldir assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu a corajosa mulher na frente dele. Mais uma vez ela o maravilhava das mais variadas maneiras possíveis. Os soldados tinham feito um corredor para Haldir e Haleth passarem e os Homens reverenciavam seus líderes com uma música calma e emocionante que ecoou na floresta no exato momento em que os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair e o sol se descambou no horizonte.

_Haleth, Máscara Dourada, pegou o seu arco,_

_E então se virou para partir,_

_Haldir, guerreiro Élfico, abraçou a melancolia, e caminhou pela noite ao lado dela._

_Oh, dance na escuridão da noite, Cante para a luz da manhã._

_O Senhor do Escuro cavalga com força essa noite, e o tempo nos dirá tudo._

_Bela e valente Senhora da Guerra, jamais alguém como você encantará os salões mais ricos._

_Oh, jogue fora seu arado e sua enxada. Não deixem de trancar suas casas._

_Lado a lado nós esperamos a força daquele que é mais maligno._

_As runas mágicas estão escritas em ouro para trazer o equilíbrio de volta. Traga-o de volta._

Aquelas vozes mortais fizeram um arrepio correr pela espinha de Haldir, trazendo uma melancolia que ele pensava estar esquecida. Ele se lembrou de seus irmãos e o amor de sua vida, a Floresta Dourada. Os veria novamente? Essa mulher mortal merecia o seu sacrifício? Haldir olhou para Haleth, o passo confiante dela, sua calma e sua coragem. Sim, ela valia todos os riscos.

Haldir e Haleth montaram em seus cavalos em silêncio, e ele notou que ela não estava usando sua máscara dessa vez. Num ritmo lento, eles passaram pelas árvores e caminharam para o espaço aberto em silêncio até que ele sentiu aqueles olhos penetrantes fixos nele.

'Me diga uma coisa, Haldir,' ela falou calmamente.

Haldir encontrou o olhar dela com a mesma intensidade. 'Sim.'

'Por que você está fazendo isso?'

Os olhos de Haldir cintilaram e um sorriso arrogante se formou no seu belo rosto. 'Se você morrer, Belegaer,' disse ele, 'Eu não terei a chance de beijá-la de novo.'

Haleth sentiu o rosto corar e ela desviou seu olhar dele. 'Não posso acreditar que você esteja brincando quando nós temos quase mil Orcs a algumas milhas de distância.'

'Eu não brinco, Belegaer. Isso eu deixo para meus irmãos fazerem.' Haldir olhou para a frente e Arthung tencionou os músculos, esperando pela corrida. 'Você está com medo?'

Haleth engoliu em seco e apertou a crina de Dernhelm com mais força. 'Apavorada. Nós vamos nos aproximar pela vanguarda. Fique perto de mim. Eu o avisarei antes de lançá-lo.'

_E eu finalmente saberei que tipo de poder você possui,_ pensou Haldir. Mais uma vez os olhos dela ficaram fixos nele e Haldir encontrou aquele olhar. Era hora de agir.

'Pronta?'

'Sim.' Haleth respondeu. 'Que os Valar nos guiem e protejam.'

Com aquelas palavras eles guiaram seus cavalos na direção do inimigo. Haldir sentiu a emoção acordar em seu corpo, ficando sensível e atento a qualquer coisa que o cercava. Ao ar frio, à neve, aos maléficos pares de olhos à frente dele e à guerreira ao seu lado.

Aquele seria um dia para ficar na memória.

**H&H&H&H**

"Dois cavaleiros se aproximam!" o batedor Orc gritou para os soldados.

Gorbag olhou à frente e percebeu duas figuras cavalgando rápido pelo campo. Um sorriso cheio de malícia nasceu no seu rosto deformado. Ele sentia falta de matar alguém. Já fazia dois dias desde que eles tinham tido alguma diversão com a família humana. Com pensamentos de carnificina dentro da cabeça, ele foi encontrar seu mestre.

Wilrog estava sentado sozinho ao lado de seu cavalo. Quando ouvira o grito do batedor, um suspiro de alívio escapara de seus lábios. Após dois dias de espera, o garoto tinha começado a pensar que ela nunca chegaria. Havia Homens selvagens entre os Orcs; todos eles tinham acampado no Campo de Celebrant, esperando pela vinda de Wilrog. Tinham sido ordens de Sauron. E também tinha sido ordem dele que Wilrog bebesse uma poção laranja de gosto amargo. A razão para aquilo ainda era desconhecida do garoto. Talvez fosse algo que o faria controlar a mente de Haleth.

Sua esposa... Wilrog não podia arriscar machucá-la. Os Orcs estavam preparados para a guerra, mas Wilrog ordenou que nenhum ataque fosse feito. Apesar de ter ansiado por aquele momento, agora o rapaz estava com medo. Medo de não ser capaz de convencê-la a ficar com ele, de olhar nos olhos dela e ver desaprovação. _Não, eu não posso deixar que essa emoção covarde tome conta de mim. Eu sou mais poderoso do que ela agora e Haleth vai se curvar à minha vontade, _pensou ele.

O garoto se voltou para os Orcs imundos e para os Homens selvagens que infestavam o Campo. "Se lembrem, eu matarei quem machucar a mulher!" Grunhidos e rosnados de descontentamento foram ouvidos. Os Orcs estavam insatisfeitos e impacientes. Eles queriam sangue.

Gorbag caminhou até seu mestre, um pesado machado nas mãos. "Você está pronto, Capitão?"

Wilrog olhou para o enorme Orc, seus olhos verdes brilhando de ansiedade. "Sim. Fique alerta. Faça com que os soldados formem as linhas de batalha."

Gorbag fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e começou a gritar com os Orcs e Homens. "Vão para as linhas, seus nojentinhos filhos da mãe! Agora!" Ele adorava estar no comando. Os soldados malignos correram a toda a volta, um misto de gritos e xingamentos e armamentos se chocando um no outro num caos organizado até que todos entraram em formação.

Wilrog caminhou na direção da linha de frente para encontrar Haleth e o outro cavaleiro. Que audácia ela tinha, desafiando seu exército com apenas um soldado ao seu lado. Wilrog caminhou com passos seguros, sua armadura negra tilintando e refletindo uma luz pálida, sua rica espada no cinto, seu elmo colocado cuidadosamente na cabeça. Ele podia vê-la agora, notando que ela estava usando a armadura de Hamá e nenhuma máscara, algo que não era usual. Entretanto, quando o garoto viu quem estava cavalgando ao lado de Haleth, ele parou a meio caminho, o rosto contorcido de raiva.

_É ele, o Elfo desgraçado!_

**H&H&H&H**

Haldir e Haleth observavam o batalhão de Orcs na frente deles. As feras estavam grunhindo, sacudindo espadas imundas desafiadoramente e enviando olhares cheios de malícia e desonra na direção dos dois. Era como se o Campo inteiro estivesse infestado com os monstros; o fedor que emanava das criaturas era quase insuportável.

Da direita para a esquerda, as linhas deles pareciam não ter fim e as fogueiras que tinham sido feitas iluminavam a área com um brilho vermelho e cheio de sombras que fazia os Orcs parecerem ainda mais monstruosos. Haldir e Haleth também podiam ver que havia Homens selvagens entre as criaturas. Enquanto o rosto de Haldir estava impassível, Haleth mostrava todo o seu nojo e surpresa diante de uma força inimiga tão grande na maneira com que franzia a testa.

A uma distância pequena, eles estancaram os cavalos e desmontaram. Arthung e Dernhelm estavam batendo as patas no chão com fúria, sacudindo as cabeças no ar e relinchando raivosamente. Elfo e mulher assobiaram para seus cavalos e os animais se afastaram da querela. Haldir preparou o arco, encaixando uma flecha dourada na corda. _Se algum desses monstros chegar mais perto, encontrará a morte,_ pensou Haldir. Ele escutou o som limpo de uma lâmina Élfica sendo desembainhada e viu que Haleth segurava uma de suas espadas e a apontava para a multidão.

Os Orcs riram alto e uma fera enorme se aproximou deles.

"Olhem só o que temos aqui... uma mulher," disse Gorbag. Ele deu um passo à frente, lambendo sua boca pútrida.

Haldir viu o Orc se aproximar e quando a fera olhou para Haleth com aqueles olhos amarelos cheios de fome, Haldir sentiu a raiva se acender em seu corpo. Numa rápida sucessão, ele deixou duas flechas voarem.

Gorbag olhou para o Elfo quando escutou o som de assobio e engasgou. Uma expressão de choque apareceu em seu rosto quando os dois dardos se alojaram dentro de seu corpo imundo.

"Tentem chegar perto dela novamente," Haldir disse enquanto o corpo sem vida de Gorbag caía no chão, "e todos vocês vão encontrar a morte certa."

Um rugido de insultos surgiu tão alto entre os soldados imundos que o barulho fez os ouvidos de Haleth doerem. As feras começaram a fazer um círculo em volta de Haldir e de Haleth, que estavam de costas um para o outro, acompanhando o movimento das bestas.

Os gritos malignos que vinham dos Orcs ecoou pelo Campo e parecia que toda a Mordor estava sendo solta em cima deles.

**H&H&H&H**

O corpo de Siward se arrepiou quando escutou os gritos dos Orcs. Ele sentiu um aperto no peito ao imaginar sua amiga cercada pelo exército inimigo enquanto ele tinha que estar ali, escondido na floresta silenciosa, esperando. A testa franzida de Seyton dizia a Siward que o Homem enorme sentia a mesma frustração.

"Preparem os arcos!" Siward gritou para os soldados. "Quando a terra tremer, não tenham medo. Depois disso, se preparem para encontrar as criaturas que correrão na nossa direção."

Arco firmemente seguro nas mãos, Siward pensou em sua amada esposa e em seu filho.

Eles eram a sua vida e por eles Siward iria sobreviver.

**H&H&H&H**

Os Orcs e Homens continuavam a gritar, como se tivessem sido possuídos por algum tipo de loucura. Haldir podia sentir que havia algo refreando o ataque deles, mas o que quer que fosse estava a ponto de ser sobrepujado pela impaciência das feras que estavam sedentas de sangue.

'Se você vai liberar o seu poder, é melhor fazer isso agora,' disse Haldir, os olhos transformados num tom de azul escuro tal era a sua raiva pelo inimigo.

Haleth sacudiu a cabeça. 'Não, eu tenho que falar com Wilrog primeiro.'

'Você ficou louca?' Haldir disse exasperado. 'O que você pretende fazer para encontrá-lo nesse caos?'

Haleth respirou fundo, rezando para que sua voz não tremesse. "WILROG!" gritou ela, sua voz clara cortando o ar. "Mostre a sua cara, seu covarde!"

Um silêncio caiu repentinamente sobre o exército. Por entre as linhas de Orcs e Homens selvagens emergiu uma poderosa figura vestida em negro e com um elmo pomposo. Quando Haleth encontrou os olhos verdes da figura com seu olhar castanho, ela sentiu a boca ficar seca. Não conseguia acreditar que era ele na frente dela depois de tantos anos, e o quanto ele tinha mudado... para pior. O véu claro da maldade encobria o belo rosto dele.

"Eu queria que você tivesse vindo sozinha. O que está fazendo aqui com este... Elfo? Você perdeu sua coragem?" Wilrog cuspiu as palavras com todo o desdém que podia conjurar.

Haleth ficou de repente sem saber o que dizer. Ela queria contar a ele tudo que estivera em sua mente durante todos aqueles anos, mas agora, Haleth nem mesmo sabia por onde começar. O que diria? Que tudo que ele sempre fez a tinha magoado demais? Que ele transformou o amor que compartilhavam em algo maligno? Que a tinha feito se voltar contra Hamá? Haleth nunca esqueceria a expressão de desapontamento no rosto de seu pai quando ela lhe disse que ficaria com Wilrog.

Agora Haleth sabia que Hamá tinha estado certo o tempo todo. Wilrog transformou sua vida em um caos, quase destruiu sua carreira como comandante, roubou a alegria dela. Haleth pensou que iria morrer de tristeza como os Elfos quando ele partiu. Wilrog tinha se transformado no erro mais terrível que ela havia cometido em toda a sua vida. _Por que, Wilrog? Você tinha tudo. Nós tínhamos tudo. Eu não compreendo..._

Wilrog a estudava com atenção. Ela ainda tinha sua espada apontada para ele, mas parecia estar perdida em pensamentos. O garoto olhou de Haleth para o Elfo atrás dela. Quem era ele? A criatura imortal parecia estar cercada por uma aura de autoridade e poder e quando o poderoso olhar azul dele tocou Wilrog, o rapaz se encolheu. Wilrog sentiu uma intensa onda de ciúme o invadir quando notou o quão protetor da mulher, sua mulher, o Elfo era. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar seus sentimentos enraivecidos, e olhou mais uma vez para Haleth.

"Sinto muito por ser tão rude. Eu nunca fui um Homem de boas maneiras," disse ele suavemente e estendeu a mão para Haleth. "Venha, meu amor. Seu lugar é a meu lado."

Haleth sentiu a raiva queimar suas entranhas. "Você ficou burro, Wilrog, além de um assassino de Homens? O que você enfiou nessa sua cabeça para fazer você pensar que eu iria te seguir?"

Wilrog riu de leve. "Bem, você está na minha frente com uma espada na mão, um guerreiro Élfico às suas costas e eu ainda estou vivo."

Haldir sentiu o sentimento de dúvida crescer em Haleth quando Wilrog atestou o óbvio. O comportamento dela era provavelmente o resultado de algum tipo de feitiço que estava sendo direcionado a ela, porque a Haleth que ele conhecia não seria tão fácil de se manipular. 'Não o escute,' Haldir disse a ela. 'As palavras dele são malignas. É hora de você acabar com a vida dele, Comandante, ou eu acabo.'

Haleth deixou que a voz musical de Haldir clareasse sua mente, que tinha ficado subitamente nublada, e balançou a cabeça. _O que está acontecendo comigo?_ Ela não sabia. Haleth olhou para os olhos verdes de Wilrog, provavelmente pela última vez agora, e apesar de sua resolução, ainda sentia um pálido sentimento de tristeza dentro dela, de perda, de amor. Haleth endireitou os ombros e levantou o queixo.

"Por que tudo isso, Wilrog?"

"Por você," Wilrog disse quase num sussurro. "O Senhor Sauron é poderoso, eu vi a força dele. As raças que não se dobrarem à sua vontade vão ruir. Eu quis assegurar que você fosse salva. Com minha lealdade para com ele agora eu posso proteger você e tenho a promessa dele de que você não será morta," Wilrog contou a ela. Através de toda a maldade dentro dele, seu amor por Haleth ainda se mostrava visível em seu rosto.

Haleth engoliu o nó que tinha se formado em sua garganta. Mais uma vez ele a magoava. "Você tomou meu amor e o transformou em carnificina e maldade," disse ela com a voz embargada. "Não há nada que me ligue a você agora, garoto. Você abriu mão de sua mulher quando colocou o poder acima dela. Você destruiu nosso casamento. Quem está na sua frente agora é seu inimigo, um que não vai demonstrar compaixão quando tiver a espada enterrada bem dentro do seu coração traiçoeiro."

Wilrog apertou o cabo de sua espada com força, querendo matá-la por aquelas palavras, tal era o seu ódio. Então, depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito por ela, depois de vender sua alma por ela, essa era a maneira com a qual Haleth o recompensava? Com palavras duras? Ele estava apenas tentando preservá-la, salvá-la, e tê-la ao seu lado por toda a eternidade. _Não, eu vou ter Haleth quer ela esteja de acordo ou não,_ pensou ele, esticando a mão para agarrar o braço dela e levá-la com ele.

Quando Wilrog se moveu, Haldir ficou tenso. "Nem pense em tocar nela, pirralho," ele disse com raiva, tomando a frente de Haleth, arco retesado e preparado com uma flecha que estava apontada para o garoto.

O rosto de Wilrog se contorceu de ódio e o ciúme obscureceu sua mente. "Matem, esse, ELFO!" ele gritou para seus soldados que urraram de felicidade.

Haldir viu espadas brilharem e dúzias de flechas voarem em sua direção. _Se eu morrer, eu vou levar esse bastardo junto comigo,_ pensou ele enquanto mirava sua flecha para o coração de Wilrog e a deixava voar. Haldir ficou tenso para receber o impacto dos dardos malignos que iriam tocar o seu próprio corpo.

PARE! Haleth gritou e ergueu a mão.

As flechas nunca tocaram Haldir. _O quê?_

Elas tinham ficado paralisadas a meio-vôo, ainda no ar. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. As espadas, flechas e rostos tinham ficado estáticos nas mais impossíveis posições; um testemunho de que o tempo não mais corria no seu curso normal. _Valar..._ Com os olhos arregalados de espanto, Haldir viu sua própria flecha empalada no coração de Wilrog, as gotas de sangue do garoto flutuando e o rosto dele aprisionado numa máscara de agonia. Haldir ainda estava se perguntando como conseguia se mover quando sentiu as ondas de raiva aumentarem em escala atrás dele. Vindas de Haleth. Ele se virou para encará-la, temendo o que seus olhos iriam encontrar.

Haleth baixou a cabeça e riu, os olhos semi-cerrados. Tinha começado. Ela sentiu cada partícula de vida correr por seu corpo e seu ódio atingir uma força devastadora. Quando ergueu a cabeça e seu rosto ficou mais uma vez à mostra, seus olhos estavam inteiramente dourados e um sorriso perverso surgiu em seu rosto.

_Mas que diabos..._

Olhando espantado para ela, Haldir sentiu a raiva de Haleth atingir níveis além de sua compreensão. E então, enquanto esperava em expectativa, Haldir viu uma cena inacreditável se desenrolar diante de seus olhos. Era como se o poder dos Valar estivesse novamente em Arda, personificado em Haleth.

O corpo de Haleth parecia emitir faíscas douradas que brilhavam contra a escuridão, as suas veias estavam dilatadas e eram como teias azuis sob a pele morena, a terra rachou sob os seus pés. Ela lançou um último olhar na direção da figura imóvel de Wilrog e liberou o poder aterrador. Toda a luz foi sugada por Haleth, como se até mesmo as estrelas tivessem perdido o brilho, e uma onda de energia brilhante partiu de seu corpo destruindo tudo ao redor.

Pele foi descolada de músculos que foram arrancados de ossos que se tornaram cinzas. Aquilo era um verdadeiro pesadelo e Haldir começou a se perguntar se ele iria sobreviver.

**H&H&H&H**

O chão tremeu nos quatro cantos de Arda.

Nos seus aposentos, Isildur acordou assustado pelo movimento repentino do chão, sua mulher se agarrando a ele em pânico. Chamando por um guarda, o rei de Minas Ithil deu instruções para marcar uma reunião com o seu conselho, a fim de que pudessem discutir aquele evento perturbador.

Longe de Gondor, em Arnor, Elendil olhou para a superfície trêmula do vinho que estava repousando numa taça sobre a mesa. Medo se instalou na boca de seu estômago, temendo pela vida de seu filho Isildur, que vivia mais perto de Mordor. Ele foi até seu escritório e escreveu uma carta para ser entregue a Isildur e Anárion. Eles deveriam estar preparados para o ataque que, Elendil estava certo, cairia sobre eles mais rápido do que haviam pensado.

O rei Gil-Galad, em Lindon, se perguntou com um franzir de cenho que tipo de nova diabrura Sauron tinha inventado. O Rei Amdír da Floresta Dourada, que estava em sua companhia, olhou para ele preocupado. Aquele era o sinal pelo qual estivera esperando e agora era hora dele retornar para o seu reino.

Bem dentro da floresta, Galadriel e Celeborn observaram as grandes árvores de mellyrn de Lothlórien gritarem em pânico dentro de suas cabeças douradas.

Nos recessos das árvores de Fangorn, os soldados de Haleth foram arremessados ao chão.

Quando a onda de poder chegou até Imladris, os Senhores Elrond, Glorfindel e Amroth estavam discutindo a possibilidade de novas alianças.

O Elfo de cabelos dourados se levantou da cadeira e olhou para o amigo moreno.

'Haleth!' Foi a palavra que escapou dos lábios de Glorfindel antes que ele fosse na direção dos estábulos à procura de seu cavalo. Elrond e Amroth observaram o Matador de Balrogs atravessar a porta quase correndo, o rosto transtornado de preocupação.

'Haleth, o que você fez? Você vai morrer, criança, ou então matar todos nós,' Elrond disse em voz alta baixando a cabeça em sinal de derrota.

O príncipe Amroth não entendeu o significado das palavras do Meio Elfo, entretanto tinha a certeza de que a dor que sentia em seu peito ecoava a dor de suas amadas árvores de mellyrn. Ele tinha que voltar. Pedindo licença, Amroth retornou ao seu quarto.

Ele retornaria para Lothlórien assim que amanhecesse.

**H&H&H&H**

Haldir foi jogado no chão, mas o poder parecia tê-lo deixado sem um arranhão. Ele se levantou, e abriu a boca de espanto. Quase todos os Orcs e Homens tinham sido desintegrados. Os poucos que ainda restavam, porque tinham estado mais distantes de Haleth, se encontravam muito feridos e correndo na direção de Siward. Agora era a vez dele, Haldir, fazer a sua parte.

Ainda em pé, no epicentro da explosão, estava Haleth. Haldir caminhou até ela, e perplexidade foi a única emoção que ele pôde sentir diante do que tinha acabado de acontecer ali. Ela não se parecia com alguém que estava morrendo. Haldir se aproximou dela bem devagar. Haleth também não parecia notar o mundo a sua volta. As feições perfeitas de Haldir ficaram fechadas de preocupação quando seu olhar azul encontrou os olhos dourados dela. Haleth parecia ter finalmente tomado consciência da proximidade dele.

Num piscar de olhos, ela já estava cara a cara com ele e Haldir viu a morte estampada no olhar de Haleth. Então, aquele era o poder do qual ele ouvira falar. Era uma força feita de ódio e pura destruição. Parecia tão novo, mas mesmo assim, deu a ele a sensação de que aquele poder lhe parecia familiar. Os olhos de Haleth pareciam estranhamente velhos para um mortal.

A poderosa aura brilhante que cercava Haleth e uma mão se apertando em volta do pescoço pálido dele trouxeram Haldir de volta à realidade. Haleth o tinha agarrado pelo pescoço e suspendido no ar. A energia que emanava dela queimava a pele onde os longos dedos da mulher entravam em contato com a carne do Elfo. Ele iria sufocar se não fizesse alguma coisa. Agarrando os pulsos dela, ele tentou fazer com que Haleth o soltasse, sem êxito. Haldir olhou dentro daquelas órbitas douradas na frente dele, buscando por algum sinal de sanidade.

'Sou eu, Haldir,' ele conseguiu dizer com um grande esforço, mas mantendo a calma glacial.

Haleth olhou curiosamente para ele, como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

"Você é um Elfo."

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Haldir quando a voz de Haleth soou como um trovão. Os dedos dela acariciaram seu pescoço antes de apertá-lo com ainda mais força. Haldir sentiu que seu pescoço iria ser esmagado a qualquer instante. Entretanto, ele não podia morrer nem deixá-la perecer. Haldir tinha jurado proteger Haleth em nome de sua honra e aquilo era o que iria fazer. Como chamar a atenção dela? Quando os lábios de Haleth se curvaram num sorriso feroz, ele soube o que fazer. Esperava que ela se lembrasse. Cheio da força de vontade que seu ser guerreiro tinha, Haldir falou calmamente com Haleth, na língua dela.

"Você não se lembra de mim... _Belegaer?_" disse ele enquanto sua mão alcançava os lábios dela, acariciando-os.

Haleth piscou e um minuto se passou sem que nada acontecesse. Então, seus dedos abandonaram o pescoço de Haldir e o Elfo foi ao chão, tossindo. A aura de poder ainda a engolfava; os olhos dela ainda não eram os mesmos. O coração de Haleth começou a doer; sua cabeça martelava quase insuportavelmente. Levando a mão ao peito, ela cambaleou de dor. Um sentimento profundo de culpa se apossou dela quando viu Haldir caído aos seus pés. O que ela tinha feito?

'Eu sinto... Eu sinto muito...'

E então ela caiu sobre as mãos e joelhos, tossindo. Haleth se sentiu terrivelmente enjoada e não pôde controlar a onda de náusea que a assaltou. Ela vomitou até que não restasse mais nada em seu estômago. Limpando a boca com as costas da mão, Haleth engatinhou para longe do líquido ofensivo. A visão dela começou a ficar embaçada e seu corpo tremia de exaustão. Ela se sentia tão, tão cansada... Quando seus membros ficaram dormentes, não suportando mais o peso dela, ela se deitou no chão. Haleth sentiu como se seu coração fosse explodir. Um soluço escapou de sua boca quando lágrimas encheram seus olhos e escorreram pelas faces do rosto. Não havia mais nenhuma força nela, Haleth sentia sua vida se esvaindo. _Estou morrendo, morrendo!_

Haldir observou o desespero de Haleth com uma dor terrível no peito. Vê-la sofrer daquele jeito, vulnerável daquele jeito, era quase insuportável. _Eu não vou deixar que ela morra!_ Por que? Por que tanto trabalho por uma mulher que eventualmente iria morrer? sua consciência perguntou, e então, quando viu que poderia perdê-la, ele soube. O que Haldir sentia era algo que ele não ousava nem pensar, um sentimento terno que o fazia desejar que ela estivesse ao seu lado, para ser sua companheira. Mas a fim de que aquilo pudesse acontecer, ele teria que salvá-la. E ele iria salvá-la. Com dificuldade, Haldir conseguiu se levantar e caminhar até Haleth, uma das mãos massageando o pescoço machucado. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e tomou a sua forma trêmula nos braços.

'Shhh, Belegaer, eu estou aqui. Tudo vai ficar bem,' ele sussurrou acariciando o rosto suado dela com a mão. Debilmente, Haleth passou delicadamente os dedos por sobre o hematoma que tinha se formado no pescoço elegante dele.

'Eu machuquei você...'

Haldir pegou a mão dela e beijou a palma. 'Você não estava sendo você mesma.'

'Sim, eu estava...' Um espasmo de dor percorreu o corpo dela e Haldir a abraçou com força até que os tremores cessaram. Haleth sentiu os braços fortes dele em volta dela, duas fortalezas de segurança e paz. Ela olhou nos olhos preocupados de Haldir e sorriu. 'Quando você me beijou naquele dia... Eu me senti viva de novo. Obrigada... Haldir. Estou feliz que você esteja aqui comigo no meu fim.'

'Não!' Ele sacudiu a cabeça loura, percebendo que as batidas do coração de Haleth tinham ficado lentas demais, a ponto de se arriscarem a parar para sempre. 'Você não vai morrer, Belegaer! Não agora! Eu prometi que iria salvá-la e eu sou um Elfo de palavra!'

Tomando a mão de Haleth nas suas, Haldir fechou os olhos e se concentrou para achar a ligação entre a sua força vital e a da mulher. _Por favor, Ilúvatar, faça com que isso funcione!_ Ali! Ele podia senti-la. O poder dela, ainda forte, parecia arrancar a pele de Haldir quando se conectou com a força vital dele. Haldir tremeu de dor, mas não deixou que a ligação enfraquecesse. Juntando toda a força de seu corpo, ele fez com que sua força vital sobrepujasse o poder invasor, fazendo com que o fluxo corresse ao contrário. Seu corpo brilhou e a luz envolveu a forma alquebrada de Haleth.

Haleth sentiu a energia morna percorrer o seu corpo, como uma carícia suave que a libertava da dor e que trazia sua força de volta. Bem devagar, os olhos dela começaram a mudar, perdendo a cor dourada e voltando a ser novamente negros. Haleth tossiu, lutando por ar quando o aperto em seu peito foi embora, o batimento cardíaco retornando ao normal. O belo rosto de Haldir estava agora visível aos seus olhos e ela sorriu quando a letargia de seus membros se foi.

O brilho retrocedeu até que não havia mais nenhum traço dele. Então, Haleth notou que Haldir estava mais pálido do que de costume. O cabelo dele tinha perdido a cor dourado-prateada. Seus profundos olhos azuis tinham se tornado um cinza quase branco. Haldir sorriu para ela, o corpo começando a tremer.

'Você está a salvo agora... minha bela dama,' disse ele antes de perder os sentidos.

'NÃO!'

Haleth viu Haldir cair sem sentidos no chão, levando-a com ele. Ela se libertou de seu abraço, o aconchegando no colo. Lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto e ela acariciou o cabelo louro de Haldir. _Não morra! Não morra! _Haleth não percebeu que quando ela fez aquele gesto simples, um pouco de sua força vital passou para o Elfo, segurando a alma dele no corpo. Haleth olhou para o peito largo de Haldir, que subia e descia devagar, e sentiu uma onda de alívio engolfá-la. Ele não estava morto, ele ainda estava respirando.

Sons de armas se chocando chegaram aos ouvidos dela e a mente de Haleth também se voltou para os amigos Siward e Seyton e seus soldados que lutavam lá, na floresta. Eles ficariam bem; não havia quase nenhum Orc ou Homem vivo. Suas preocupações estavam agora dirigidas para o Elfo seriamente ferido em seu colo. Quando Haleth assobiou, chamando por Dernhelm, Haldir começou a se estremecer e abriu os olhos.

'Frio... Está... tão frio,' ele murmurou.

_Ele está sentindo a temperatura do ar, _pensou ela, tentando aquecê-lo com as mãos. Haldir continuava tremendo e Haleth tentou levantá-lo, para que pudesse levá-lo para perto de uma das fogueiras, mas não conseguiu. O Elfo era pesado demais para ela e Haleth ainda estava fraca. Ela tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

'Fique comigo, não desista,' ela sussurrou e ele tentou sorrir.

'Eu... não desistirei,' Haldir disse entre os tremores de seu corpo. 'Eu ainda... não... beijei você de novo.'

Haleth sorriu de leve diante das palavras dele, mas as lágrimas continuaram correndo pelas faces do seu rosto e caindo no peito forte de Haldir quando ele perdeu a consciência mais uma vez. Um relincho chamou a atenção dela e Haleth viu Dernhelm se aproximar com Arthung logo atrás. O poderoso garanhão não estava sozinho. Siward estava montado em suas costas. _Siward!_ O coração de Haleth bateu de alegria diante da visão de seu amigo.

"Haleth!" Siward gritou, desmontando antes que Arthung pudesse parar. _Ela está viva!_ Ele se jogou de joelhos no chão e a abraçou por um longo tempo sem dizer nenhuma palavra, porque não havia nenhuma que pudesse expressar sua felicidade. Então, ele olhou para a figura de Haldir. O Elfo parecia estar com frio, como isso era possível?

"Eu tentei carregá-lo, mas ele é pesado demais para mim," disse Haleth enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Haldir distraidamente. "Ele está sentindo o frio do ar."

Siward assentiu com a cabeça e tirou o casaco de peles de suas costas. "Pegue isso," ele disse a Haleth que usou a roupa para enrolar Haldir nela. "Se eu colocá-lo nas costas de Dernhelm, você teria força suficiente para impedir que ele caia?"

"Vou tentar. Ele é mais alto do que eu, e mais pesado, mas Dernhelm não deixará que nenhum de nós caia das costas dela," Haleth disse enquanto se levantava e montava na égua negra.

Olhando para o Elfo com uma preocupação verdadeira no olhar, Siward se aproximou e levantou Haldir com grande esforço, pois o guerreiro Élfico era pesado demais até mesmo para ele. Siward sabia que estava em débito com o Elfo para o resto da vida, porque Haldir tinha mantido vivo o tesouro mais precioso de Siward._ Obrigado por salvá-la, Sua Arrogância,_ Siward o agradeceu mentalmente. Ele colocou o guerreiro inconsciente com uma perna de cada lado das costas de Dernhelm, na frente de Haleth, e viu quando ela tentou segurar Haldir o melhor que podia.

"Você tem certeza de que pode segurá-lo? Nós ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente antes de armarmos acampamento novamente," ele disse a ela.

Haleth ainda estava fraca demais, mas também teimosa demais. "Não se preocupe, eu darei um jeito," disse ela, um sentimento estranho que não queria deixá-la se separar do Elfo tomando conta de seus sentidos.

Envolvendo a cintura de Haldir com um braço e segurando a crina de Dernhelm com sua mão livre, Haleth lançou um último olhar para o campo de batalha. Esqueletos estavam por todo o lugar e o cheiro de carne queimada estava enchendo o ar. Ela nunca seria capaz de aceitar que tinha sido a responsável por tamanha destruição.

Um corpo carbonizado, entretanto, ainda permanecia de pé, absolutamente deformado, como uma estátua horrenda. Era o corpo de Wilrog. Haleth desviou o olhar quando o viu. Wilrog estava morto e ela sabia que parte de sua vida tinha terminado com a morte dele. Tudo tinha começado como um conto de fadas, e tinha começado a terminar quando Wilrog partiu, guiando-a para o pesadelo no qual sua vida tinha se transformado desde então.

_Nunca mais. Eu juro pela minha honra. Nunca mais._ A atenção dela foi trazida de volta por Haldir quando a cabeça dele rolou no seu ombro, fazendo com que os fios sedosos do cabelo dourado roçassem contra a pele de Haleth. Parecia que o frio que ele estivera sentindo tinha passado, porque Haldir não estava tremendo mais. Haleth deixou um pesado suspiro escapar dos lábios. Agora era hora de deixar aquele local antes que mais Orcs e Homens selvagens aparecessem. Haleth observou Siward montar Arthung. Haldir ficaria furioso quando soubesse disso.

"Vamos embora, Siward. Não consigo ficar aqui mais nenhum minuto," ela disse.

Siward olhou para a carnificina, procurando por ele, o garoto, a origem de toda aquela insanidade. Ele não tinha reconhecido o corpo do rapaz.

"Você matou Wilrog?" ele perguntou a Haleth, não querendo nem pensar que o garoto pudesse ter escapado novamente. Haleth não respondeu, então Siward falou mais uma vez, sua voz num tom exigente. "Você matou ele, Hal?"

Haleth olhou para a figura grotesca de seu antigo marido. Ela se lembrou que a flecha de Haldir tinha tocado Wilrog antes do poder dela. Ainda bem, não tinha sido ela quem o tinha matado, ou então ela jamais encontraria paz no seu sono de novo. "Não," disse ela finalmente. "Foi Haldir quem o matou."

Siward sacudiu a cabeça, concordando. "Eu nunca duvidei de que ele mataria," disse. Olhando para o rosto lavado em lágrimas de Haleth, o peito de Siward doeu. "Você devia secar essas lágrimas. Seus soldados não deveriam vê-la tão derrotada."

"Eu sei. Quem dera eu fosse perfeita," Haleth disse enquanto limpava as lágrimas do rosto. Ela olhou para Siward, seus olhos ainda vermelhos de choro. O Homem sorriu ternamente para ela.

"Nós somos mortais. Nós não somos perfeitos." Siward a observou erguer o queixo e endireitar os ombros. Não havia mais traços de lágrimas no rosto dela, apenas uma expressão triste nos olhos. "Ótimo. Agora vamos indo."

Os dois esporearam os cavalos, deixando aquele cenário de morte para trás, a estátua distorcida de Wilrog como uma lembrança da batalha que tinha tomado lugar ali.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	13. Sorte Para Você

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Ok, aqui vai mais um capítulo que é um xodó meu. Também é um texto inspirado por uma música que eu estava ouvindo na hora, a canção extremamente sensual e hipnótica do Deftones chamada Lucky You (o capítulo original em inglês recebeu o título da música). Existem duas versões deste capítulo, eu traduzi a que postei no Open Scrolls Archive e que é muito mais interessante.

Gostaria de avisar que, como fiquei entretida nas traduções dos capítulos da minha fic, eu agora vou dar um tempo na tradução (ou então não traduzir com a mesma freqüência) para me dedicar ao capítulo 17 da versão em inglês. O capítulo 16 já está pronto, mas minha beta só me deixa postar um capítulo quando já tem outro na mão dela. E já faz quase um mês que eu não posto um _new chapter_! Então, talvez uma atualização em português por semana, se der tempo.

**Agradecimentos a:**

Minha beta **Rainien** pelo encorajamento e por não me deixar ficar com vergonha desse capítulo.

**Regina:** eu também adoro o relacionamento entre Siward e Haleth, ele é muito fofo. Quer dizer que Haleth lembra a sua irmã? Hahah Eu não queria estar na sua pele então, porque ter uma irmã dessas num acesso de raiva é dureza.

**Sadie: **Sadie, minha escritora de texto magnífico! Estou ficando sua fã, viu? Agora entendo porque sua fic tem tantas reviews, a história é boa mesmo :D Pois é, como você se comportou como uma boa menina e não leu a versão em inglês, aqui vai mais um capítulo pra você! Divirta-se!

**Myri: **Myri, esse capítulo é pra você! Pode babar à vontade! Heheheh ;)

_De volta à história..._

**SORTE PARA VOCÊ**

Fraqueza.

Dor.

Cansaço.

Foi assim que Haldir se sentiu por mais de uma semana. Embora ele tivesse permanecido inconsciente pela maior parte do tempo, Haldir sentiu que estava sendo carregado, primeiro nas costas de um cavalo, então numa carroça que sacolejava toda a vez que encontrava uma pedra no caminho. O frio ainda assolava o seu corpo, mas não como antes. Cobertores pesados tinham sido usados para aquecê-lo e de vez em quando ele podia sentir o calor de uma fogueira próxima.

Haldir acordou brevemente apenas uma vez durante a viagem, apenas para ser tranqüilizado de volta ao sono por uma voz preocupada e mãos hábeis que desfizeram as tranças do seu cabelo sedoso. Fraco, ele se sentia tão fraco que tinha que dormir com os olhos fechados. Haldir não viu quando finalmente fizeram uma parada e vozes estranhas encheram o ar.

'Não se preocupe, você está a salvo,' foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de cair em outro sono de cura. Sonhos não o visitaram, entretanto Haldir podia ouvir alguém conversando com ele e algumas vezes cantarolando uma música suavemente. A ternura que Haldir conseguia sentir no ar até mesmo em seu estado enfraquecido o aquecia e ele finalmente relaxou, deixando para o tempo a cura de sua doença.

**H&H&H&H&H**

A neve havia coberto as marcas da batalha, o vento tinha levado para longe as reminiscências da morte, mas a figura queimada de Wilrog ainda continuava lá, imóvel, imutável. Sauron tinha observado a tudo o que havia acontecido ao seu jovem Capitão e enviou Scatha, o mais perigoso dragão voador de sua época, para recuperar o corpo de Wilrog.

Sauron não tinha feito aquilo tudo sem pensar. O Senhor do Escuro sabia que Haleth não seguiria Wilrog. Ele deixou que o garoto pensasse que poderia tê-la para que quando ela o recusasse, Wilrog sentisse a traição dela ainda mais profundamente. O rapaz agora a odiaria mais do que a amava e Sauron teria a arma perfeita para acabar com a vida de Haleth quando a hora chegasse. Deixar a mulher viva nunca tinha feito parte dos planos do Senhor do Escuro.

A poção que Wilrog tinha bebido manteria a essência vital no corpo do rapaz e Sauron seria capaz de revivê-lo. _Meu jovem general retornará, mais mortal e mais maligno. Nenhum traço de bondade jamais tocará Wilrog novamente,_ Sauron pensou com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

Scatha foi até o Campo, seu enorme corpo emanando um fedor pútrido, suas longas asas trazendo morte e terror. Seus olhos amarelos e sem pálpebras brilharam quando Scatha viu a solitária figura carbonizada.

"Eu o encontrei," a criatura projetou com sua mente para Sauron.

"Traga-o para mim imediatamente."

Seguindo as ordens de seu Senhor, a fera pegou Wilrog com suas garras e voou diretamente para Mordor. Scatha olhou para o seu fardo e grunhiu. Ele não entendia por que seu mestre precisava tanto de um humano fracote. Apesar de sua desaprovação, o grande lagarto fez o que lhe tinha sido mandado.

Depois de três pores-do-sol, Scatha contemplou a terra negra de Mordor. Sauron já estava em pé em sua torre, aguardando. Fazendo um último círculo no ar, o grande Dragão deixou que seu peso enorme descesse até o pórtico e despejou o corpo de Wilrog aos pés de Sauron. Dois Orcs apareceram logo depois de uma ordem do Senhor do Escuro e levaram a figura queimada para uma câmara interna.

Usando todo o seu conhecimento de poções combinado ao poder do Um, Sauron fez com que a vida de Wilrog deixasse o estado dormente no qual se encontrava. Quando estava certo de que o garoto havia sido completamente revivido, Sauron deixou seu mais novo escravo sozinho no aposento.

**H&H&H&H&H**

Siward caminhava pelo acampamento olhando para a família Gondoriana que tinha se juntado ao grupo deles. Eles ficaram tocados pelo belo guerreiro Élfico que tinha sido ferido tão terrivelmente e concordaram em emprestar a carroça deles para carregar o Elfo em troca de proteção. Siward sabia que na verdade Haleth não tinha gostado daquele arranjo e apenas o fez por causa de Haldir. Com a família por perto, ela teria que estar sempre alerta para não deixar que ninguém notasse que Máscara Dourada era uma mulher.

Siward deixou um suspiro escapar de sua boca. Pensar em Haleth o fez se lembrar do motivo para a sua caminhada. Era tarde da noite e ela não estava na tenda dela nem com Haldir, uma situação que começou a preocupar Siward. Ele viu Sador, um dos vigias daquele dia, bebendo perto de uma fogueira e foi até ele.

"Você viu Haleth?"

Sador coçou a cabeça, pensando por um momento. "Acho que eu o vi indo pegar água."

"Obrigado, Sador."

_Indo pegar água? Doente do jeito que ela está?_ Siward xingou Haleth por entre os dentes por causa do comportamento irresponsável dela e foi na direção do riacho próximo ao acampamento. Haleth deveria tentar dormir e não ficar se cansando com mais trabalho do que ela já tinha para fazer. Quando chegou ao riacho, Siward encontrou uma pessoa mascarada e envolvida num capuz enchendo um balde com água atrás de alguns arbustos. _Lá está ela._

"Haleth, o que em nome de Mordor você está fazendo?" Siward observou enquanto ela virava sua face coberta para ele.

"Estou pegando água, como pode ver. Eu preciso ferver um pouco dela para dar um banho em nosso Elfo ferido," ela explicou enquanto voltava a atenção para o que estava fazendo.

Siward sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. "Você deveria dormir, você está cansado demais. Deixe que eu faço isso no seu lugar." Siward estendeu a mão para pegar o balde, mas foi empurrado por Haleth. _Deuses, mulher, você tem que ter um temperamento tão difícil?_ pensou ele, não ousando dizer as palavras em voz alta.

"Você sabe que eu não consigo dormir, então preciso fazer algo para me distrair e me manter acordado."

Siward passou as mãos por seu cabelo negro. "Deuses, Hal, já faz uma semana! Uma semana desde a última vez que você dormiu," ele disse a ela exasperado. "Você passa as manhãs tomando conta dos soldados e as noites velando por Haldir!"

"Vá beijar um Orc, Siward," ela disse a ele com raiva, continuando a tarefa de encher o balde.

"Você está doente!"

Como se para provar aquela afirmação, Haleth espirrou. Ela apertou os olhos, xingando mentalmente a máscara que usava e que tornava o ato de espirrar ainda mais desconfortável dentro daquele espaço confinado. Não era verdade que ela estava apenas doente. Haleth estava menstruada o que fazia com que seu corpo ficasse dolorido e parecesse estar inchado. Somente há duas horas atrás ela havia conseguido beber o pó analgésico Élfico que sempre trazia com ela para aliviar as cólicas, mas até que isso acontecesse Haleth teve que agüentar a dor silenciosamente. Erguendo os olhos cansados, ela encontrou o olhar preocupado de Siward.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ele, a raiva já esquecida.

Haleth suspirou. Os Homens podiam ser bem estúpidos algumas vezes quando o assunto dizia respeito a mulheres. "Eu estou indisposta, Siward," ela disse a ele em voz baixa enquanto via o entendimento do que estava acontecendo aparecer nos olhos cinzentos do amigo.

"Oh." Siward corou, um pouco envergonhado, e estendeu a mão para pegar o balde novamente. "Me deixe carregar isso para você."

"Obrigado, mas as pessoas estão observando e um homem deve ser capaz de fazer isso sozinho, meu tolo Siward. Vá dormir. Pelo menos você pode fazê-lo." Passando por ele, Haleth foi em direção da fogueira mais próxima.

"Você parece se preocupar profundamente com este guerreiro Élfico."

Haleth se virou para a dona da voz gentil, Keelia. A mulher tinha quatro filhos para tomar conta, mas sempre encontrava tempo para ajudar os soldados com alguma coisa. Keelia fazia Haleth recordar de sua mãe, Dian, tão alta, loura e gentil.

"Haldir salvou minha vida. Isso é o mínimo que posso fazer por ele, minha boa mulher." Haleth disse numa voz livre de qualquer traço de feminilidade. Ela começou a colocar a água para esquentar.

"Então nós todos deveríamos estar muito agradecidos, pois ele salvou o nosso herói, o Máscara Dourada."

Haleth olhou para Keelia, que estava enrolada num capuz para lutar contra a temperatura que fazia doer os ossos de frio. "Eu não sou nenhum herói. Apenas sigo as ordens do nosso rei." O tom de voz de Haleth não foi rude, mas foi final, sinalizando o fim da conversa. Haleth nunca gostou de ver que as pessoas afirmavam que ela era um herói. Tüor, Beren e Glorfindel eram heróis, não ela. Haleth era apenas mais um guerreiro.

Depois de esquentar a água, ela entrou na tenda de Haldir. Haleth sabia que a condição dele tinha melhorado, porque ele agora estava dormindo com os olhos abertos. Haleth olhou para o magnífico Elfo que se encontrava deitado numa cama arranjada com palha e mantas. Uma coberta jazia largada sobre a cintura dele e deixava à mostra o peito largo que estava subindo e descendo numa respiração estável.

Haleth prendeu a respiração. Aquele Homem, correção, Elfo, seria capaz de fazer a mulher mais inocente de Arda ter pensamentos impróprios. Haleth removeu a máscara do rosto rindo do que ela mesma tinha imaginado. A beleza de Haldir combinada com sua mente brilhante, seu caráter nobre e comportamento intimidador encantavam Haleth tão profundamente que era apavorante. Mas não era hora para ter pensamentos como aqueles. Ela tinha que cuidar do guerreiro orgulhoso. Molhando um pano na água aquecida, Haleth começou a limpar o corpo forte de Haldir.

Com grande ternura, ela começou pelo belo rosto dele. Haleth se demorou nos lábios de Haldir, lembrando como eles tinham tocado os dela e as sensações que haviam provocado. Haleth não conseguia acreditar nos sentimentos gentis e eróticos que a presença de Haldir evocavam nela. _Pare com isso, mulher, nada de bom pode acontecer se continuar pensando assim._ Antes que pudesse se render ao seu desejo de beijar o Elfo, ela começou a limpar as mãos e braços dele, notando como o a pele de Haldir era suave e sentindo a contração dos músculos poderosos sob o toque dela. Haleth mergulhou o pano mais uma vez na água morna para limpar o tórax de Haldir.

Haldir se mexeu em seu sono, uma onda de desejo inflamando o seu corpo quando sentiu algo molhado e morno tocar os seus mamilos. Será que estava sonhando? Quando a coisa começou a deslizar por seu peito descendo cada vez mais, até que atingiu seu umbigo, ele deixou escapar um leve gemido.

Haleth parou o movimento de sua mão quando o som escapou dos lábios do Elfo. O que ela estava fazendo? Decidindo que tinha sido ousada demais e descuidada com o estado enfraquecido dele, Haleth jogou as cobertas por sobre o corpo de Haldir e se sentou próximo ao pé da cama improvisada. Respirando profundamente para acalmar o coração que batia acelerado, Haleth tentou fazer com que sua mente entrasse em foco. Ela havia deixado algumas de suas coisas na tenda de Haldir um dia antes. Uma delas era seu caderno de anotações. Lá, Haleth escrevia toda a movimentação dos Orcs e onde os regimentos do Inimigo haviam sido avistados para entregar a Isildur quando voltasse a Minas Ithil. Aquilo talvez pudesse distraí-la.

Colocando o caderno no colo e pegando pena e tinta, ela começou a escrever. Haleth estava muito atrasada em seu trabalho e Isildur iria mandá-la para o calabouço se ela não tivesse aquilo pronto quando retornasse. Tempo era sua maior preocupação agora. Haleth precisava chegar a Minas Ithil o quanto antes com seus relatos. Eles eram de extrema importância para a segurança do reino. Com suas anotações nas mãos de Isildur, ele seria capaz de dar a exata localização dos grupos de Orcs para as patrulhas de Gondor.

Minas Ithil… Haleth não sentia falta da cidade de pedra cercada por montanhas verdejantes, mesmo depois de seis meses fora. Ela com certeza desejava uma cama quente e ver sua irmã e sobrinho, mas o chamado que os campos abertos, as terras desconhecidas e a força das espadas exerciam sobre ela era ainda mais forte. Haleth suspirou profundamente.

Depois de tantos anos, não havia um lugar que ela pudesse chamar de lar, seu maior desejo.

**H&H&H&H&H**

Glorfindel seguiu as pistas deixadas pelo exército de Haleth com toda a velocidade que conseguiu invocar. O Senhor Élfico estava espumando de raiva diante do comportamento irresponsável de sua pupila, mas ele também estava preocupado. _Haleth, por que você nunca me ouve, sua garota estúpida?_ Glorfindel nunca havia concordado quando ela decidira deixar a segurança de Imladris todos aqueles anos atrás. Ele preferiria tê-la sob a sua proteção.

Nove anos, tinham se passado nove anos desde a última vez que ele a tinha visto. Rumores de que Haleth tinha se casado chegaram aos ouvidos dele e o Senhor Élfico não ficou nada feliz em saber que o escolhido dela era um garoto cheio de ganância. E ela nem mesmo tinha pedido o seu consentimento! Glorfindel suspirou. Não importava o que ele dizia para si mesmo, Haleth era como se fosse uma filha para ele. Uma que ele igualmente amava e temia.

Rochallor, sua égua cinzenta, parou perto das bordas do Campo de Celebrant. A trilha deixada por Haleth levava até ali. Glorfindel desmontou, estudando o chão. Havia pegadas estranhas no solo, marcas que só podiam pertencer a um cavalo Élfico. _O que um Elfo estaria fazendo viajando com ela?_ Ele montou de novo e galopou pelo campo coberto de neve e seus olhos verdes se arregalaram diante da visão de tamanha devastação. Apesar daquela terrível visão de corpos queimados e ossos despelados, algo dentro dele dizia que tudo estava bem com Haleth.

Glorfindel seguiu os rastros que deixavam o campo de guerra e se perdiam dentro da floresta, mais uma vez perseguição. Algo estranho tinha acontecido ali. A última vez que Haleth tinha usado aquele poder, ela tinha perdido a sanidade e se voltado contra pessoas inocentes, matando sem pensar duas vezes. Ninguém tinha sido capaz de pará-la até que Glorfindel a alcançou, dias depois, e usando toda a mágica que possuía, a trouxe de volta para eles.

Agora algo estava realmente fora de ordem. Os únicos corpos eram aqueles que pertenciam aos asseclas de Sauron. Haleth parecia ter recobrado a consciência dessa vez, mas como? Com aquela pergunta em mente, Glorfindel renovou seus esforços em encontrar aquela mulher insana que seria a única capaz de lhe dar as respostas que queria.

**H&H&H&H&H**

Algumas horas se passaram e, bem devagar, a consciência de Haldir retornou.

Ele podia sentir a força de seu corpo voltar; estava curado. Quando seus olhos finalmente entraram em foco, Haldir se achou deitado numa espécie de cama dentro de uma tenda. Ele piscou algumas vezes, ajustando a visão à luz alaranjada da rústica lamparina a óleo, e viu uma figura sentada nas sombras. O cabelo selvagem e cacheado que caía solto sobre os ombros da pessoa fez com que um sorriso pálido aparecesse nos lábios de Haldir. _Haleth... _

Ela estava tomando notas naquele livro dela enquanto tentava desembaraçar os nós do cabelo com uma mão. Sua aparência cansada fez com que o sorriso de Haldir morresse. Havia círculos escuros sob os olhos dela e Haleth parecia mais magra do que ele se lembrava. De repente, ela fez um som estranho que sacudiu seu corpo inteiro e levou um pano ao nariz.

'O que em nome de Mordor foi esse som?' A testa dele estava franzida de leve, os olhos cintilando de curiosidade.

A pena parou e Haleth voltou sua atenção para a voz cheia e musical que tinha enchido o ar de repente. Seu coração começou a bater forte dentro do peito e ela sentiu como se fosse explodir de alegria. Finalmente ele estava acordado, forte, belíssimo, exigente e arrogante como se nunca tivesse estado doente.

Houve uma hora, em um daqueles dias, que Haleth havia realmente temido que ele nunca mais fosse se recuperar. Tinha sido assim até que Haldir murmurou algo sobre _carroças estúpidas_ quando o veículo instável tinha feito com que ele batesse a cabeça com força demais. Haleth deixou um sorriso de alívio iluminar o seu rosto, quase desfazendo a máscara de cansaço.

'Bem vindo de volta, Espião,' ela disse a ele, se divertindo com as reações que o rosto do Elfo mostrava.

Haldir se ergueu sobre os cotovelos e viu o cobertor cair solto ao redor de sua cintura. Parecia que não havia nada entre ele e as cobertas. 'E por que eu estou vestindo somente a minha pele?' perguntou ele enquanto olhava para a sua falta de roupas.

Haleth sorriu de leve. Fechando seu livro, ela pegou um pedaço de Lembas e o cantil do Elfo. 'Nós precisamos lavar suas roupas; elas estão logo ali, perto do fogo. Agora coma e beba isto,' Haleth entregou a comida para ele e tentou não olhar para o tórax perfeito de Haldir. 'Você parece estar se sentindo bem melhor.'

Haldir sorriu arrogantemente. 'E você parece já ter tido dias melhores. O que aconteceu?'

Antes que pudesse começar a falar, ela espirrou mais uma vez. Haldir ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora e Haleth não pôde conter o riso.

'Isso é um espirro. Mortais fazem isso quando estão doentes.'

'Divida este Lembas comigo. Você se sentirá melhor.' Haldir ofereceu o pão Élfico para ela e Haleth o aceitou. Logo após ter dado algumas mordidas, o rosto dela já demonstrava alguma melhora, algo que não foi suficiente para abater a preocupação de Haldir. 'Então, você está doente.'

Haleth balançou a cabeça afirmativamente em silêncio, aborrecida pelo pensamento de que Haldir nem tinha estado acordado há muito tempo e já a estava ajudando de novo. Aquele Lembas realmente era poderoso, ela se sentia como se a maior parte de seu cansaço tivesse ido embora e o resfriado era apenas uma lembrança distante.

'É só um resfriado; é inofensivo. Foi você quem passou oito dias entre a vida e a morte, e não eu,' disse Haleth.

Mais uma vez, o rosto dela ficou coberto por um véu de preocupação. Se ele tivesse morrido, Haleth teria ficado devastada. Quando ergueu seus olhos negros, as órbitas azuis dele se fixaram nela com uma intensidade tão grande que Haleth pensou que Haldir podia ver o seu espírito. Se sentindo perturbada pelo olhar poderoso dele, ela se preparou para ir embora.

'É melhor eu ir dar uma olhada nos meus homens,' disse Haleth, mas antes que pudesse se levantar, uma mão larga a impediu. Haldir segurou o queixo dela e virou gentilmente o rosto de Haleth na direção dele.

'Isto é mais do que uma simples doença. O que é que você não está me contando?' perguntou ele firmemente.

'Desde quando você me conhece tão bem?' Haleth respondeu petulante, seus olhos negros fixos nos lagos azuis que estavam na frente dela.

Haldir estudou o rosto de Haleth. 'Desde que você me mostrou o seu verdadeiro eu, com toda a sua fraqueza, coragem, dúvida e força naquele dia maldito,' disse ele e o silêncio se alongou entre os dois.

Haleth não teve resposta para aquilo, tal era o cuidado e a verdade que ela via nos olhos dele. Ela queria contar a Haldir sobre como Sauron entrava nos seus sonhos e a torturava depois que ela usava o seu poder, mas o Elfo já tinha sofrido demais. Por que preocupá-lo com o fardo dela? Haleth observou em silêncio quando a mão de Haldir abandonou o seu queixo e colocou uma mecha de cabelos cacheados atrás de sua orelha.

_Por que ela não confia em mim, depois de tudo o que passamos juntos?_ Haldir se perguntou, sem compreender o motivo para o silêncio de Haleth. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela ternamente e observou-a relaxar com seu toque. Desde que tinha acordado, Haldir havia sentido vontade de beijá-la. Era como uma ânsia poderosa gritando por ser atendida, para ter certeza de que Haleth estava mesmo ali, inteira, através da suave carícia de seus lábios. Haldir jamais tinha se sentido daquele jeito antes e era difícil para ele entender todo o cuidado, o desejo e a cumplicidade nos quais a presença de Haleth o engolfavam.

'Diga-me o que a perturba, Belegaer,' insistiu ele, sua expressão fria apesar do que realmente estava acontecendo dentro de seu coração.

Haleth não sabia o que fazer. Talvez ela devesse contar a ele. Compartilhar o seu fardo. Poderia ser de alguma ajuda. 'Eu não dormi desde a batalha,' ela começou a dizer.

'Por que? Por minha causa?' Ele respondeu com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

Haleth balançou a cabeça devagar. 'Sim e não, Sua Arrogância.'

Franzindo o cenho, Haldir deixou sua mão abandonar o cabelo de Haleth. 'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

'Sim, eu passei algumas noites acordada, vigiando o seu sono, mas você não foi o motivo principal,' explicou Haleth, buscando pelas palavras certas. 'O Inimigo assombra o meu sono desde o Campo. Eu ainda estou fraca demais para enfrentá-lo e não ouso fechar os olhos. Eu poderia não ser capaz de abri-los de novo.'

Após a confissão de Haleth, o rosto de Haldir se suavizou. Ele a puxou para perto de si num abraço caloroso, completamente esquecido de sua falta de roupas. _Por que ela tem que sofrer tanto?_ Ele se perguntou, querendo ir até a Montanha da Perdição e matar Sauron por colocar um só dedo nela.

Haleth enroscou seus braços em volta do torso nu de Haldir e recostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Há muito ela desejara se sentir tão em paz e bem cuidada nos braços de um Homem. O instável Wilrog nunca havia proporcionado aquilo. Mais uma vez ela se perguntou como conseguiu ter sido tão cega e errada em relação a uma pessoa.

_Tão bom..._ A carícia suave que Haldir estava fazendo em seu cabelo a guiava para um sono profundo. Haleth começou a sentir os olhos ficarem pesados e seu corpo cansado começar a aceitar a bem vinda sonolência. Contudo, antes que pudesse se perder na terra dos sonhos, Haleth tentou se afastar de Haldir mais uma vez, mas ele a mantinha colada junto ao peito. Ela se debateu contra o forte Elfo.

'Me deixe ir embora, Haldir!' Ela disse numa voz cansada. Haleth estava com medo. E se aquilo não funcionasse?

'Não! Deixe-me colocá-la para dormir. Eu prometo não deixar que nenhum sonho ruim chegue até você. E você já teve prova suficiente de que eu cumpro minhas promessas.'

Haleth se sentiu ultrajada pelo jeito com que Haldir a controlou com um simples gesto. Sem restringir mais a sua força, ela o empurrou com vontade e se levantou. Haleth começou a se afastar, espumando de raiva e confusa, mas Haldir foi atrás dela e as mãos largas dele mais uma vez a impediram de sair. Ela estava encurralada entre o corpo dele e o mastro de madeira no centro da tenda.

Nu, Haldir estava inteiramente nu.

Seus longos cabelos dourado-prateados estavam soltos e caíam em cascata por sobre os seus ombros, mas não eram capazes de esconder o seu estado de nudez. Não havia nenhuma parte dele que ela não pudesse ver. Os olhos de Haleth saborearam a visão de membros musculosos, pele absolutamente sem pêlos, sexo poderoso... Quando se voltaram para encarar o rosto de Haldir, os olhos dela estavam dilatados e brilhando de desejo.

_Deuses, ele é a própria perfeição..._

Haldir encurtou a distância entre eles ainda mais. Os rostos dos dois, afastados meramente alguns centímetros um do outro, fez com que Haleth pudesse sentir a agora instável respiração profunda dele contra a face de seu rosto e o coração dela bateu ainda mais acelerado. A proximidade deles era estranha para Haleth, mas também reconfortante e familiar. A primeira vez que Haldir a tinha beijado, ela não estava esperando pelo gesto. Agora, Haleth estava certa de que ia acontecer, mas se achava insegura. Além de Wilrog, ela jamais tinha se comportado de forma tão íntima com um homem, o motivo para estar incerta sobre a maneira de agir.

'O que você está fazendo?' A voz dela soou insegura e Haleth se culpou por isso.

Haldir sorriu arrogantemente, ele tinha percebido o olhar apreciativo de Haleth em seu corpo, e levou sua mão para o cabelo dela. 'Você estava indo embora tão cedo e eu apenas queria tocá-lo de novo. Eu nunca tinha visto um cabelo como o seu antes. Tão cacheado e selvagem...' A voz dele estava rouca e Haleth se arrepiou contra a vontade quando os dedos dele encontram o cabelo dela.

'Meu cabelo é horrível'

Haldir sorriu largamente. 'Não, não é.'

Ele brincou com os cachos, os amaciando e enrolando em volta da palma de sua mão. Haldir observava as reações de Haleth com cuidado. Ele não queria se aproveitar dela, Haleth precisava de sua ajuda agora, mas a proximidade da mulher estava obscurecendo os seus pensamentos com um desejo animal que nunca havia sentido antes. _Eu vou apenas criar uma distração para fazer com que ela concorde comigo,_ ele disse para si mesmo, sem confiar inteiramente nos próprios pensamentos. As roupas de Haleth cheiravam a cavalo, ela não devia ter se trocado há algum tempo. Haldir pegou um dos cachos e o levou até o nariz, aspirando a fragrância distante de flores.

Haleth fechou os olhos, suspirando diante do gesto, e a respiração de Haldir ficou presa na garganta diante da visão daquela mulher. _Valar, eu quero beijá-la, provar a doçura daqueles lábios de novo... _Ao invés disso, ele deixou o suave cacho voltar ao lugar de origem e beijou a cicatriz no rosto dela. A pele de Haleth tinha um sabor salgado e picante e suas carícias eram tão gentis que a mulher quase gemeu.

Haleth abriu os olhos repentinamente._ Isso está indo longe demais de novo... '_Haldir, saia de junto de mim. Agora.'

O Elfo sorriu de leve contra a face do rosto dela. 'Se você realmente quisesse isso, teria me mandado embora lá atrás, no lago.'

Haldir manteve sua tortura na cicatriz dela e Haleth malmente podia compreender as palavras que aqueles lábios orgulhosos estavam dizendo. _Eu sou uma vadia, como posso aceitá-lo assim tão facilmente? _Os sentimentos dela estavam em completa bagunça. Ela o queria, mas Haleth sabia que não podia ir longe demais. A educação dela não permitiria que fosse tão ousada. O corpo dela também não permitiria que ela fosse ousada naquele momento. E o que os seus homens, Siward, pensariam se a vissem daquele jeito? Haleth tinha trabalhado tanto para fazer com que eles a olhassem com respeito... Um simples flerte poderia arruinar tudo o que ela havia construído de sua reputação através dos anos. Entretanto, o que ela sentia por Haldir era algo... mais forte.

'Isso não é apropriado, Haldir,' ela conseguiu dizer firmemente quando a boca do Elfo se aproximou perigosamente de seus lábios. 'Eu não sou uma vadia.'

Os olhos azuis de Haldir a encararam, cheios de desejo escondido. 'Não, você não é. Você é uma dama, uma guerreira, uma parceira. Mas eu disse que ia te beijar novamente, e vou.'

E mais uma vez os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela, afastando, procurando, provando, sugando. _Deliciosa... _Haldir encontrou a língua de Haleth e inclinou a cabeça dela para trás para gentilmente forçá-la a abrir mais os lábios para ele, se deliciando no gosto molhado de sua boca. As mãos de Haldir seguravam os quadris dela contra os seus e Haleth podia notar a evidência da excitação dele pressionando contra o seu estômago.

_Oh, Valar, o que racionalidade e etiqueta podem fazer contra um ataque tão doce?_ Haleth deixou que suas mãos viajassem do abdômen esculpido de Haldir para roçar de leve em seus mamilos e ganhar um grunhido baixo dele como recompensa por aquele gesto. Suas mãos percorreram as costas largas do Elfo, testando a textura suave da pele perfeita de Haldir. Haleth sentia os músculos dele se tencionando e flexionando, mostrando o poder que havia por baixo da pele pálida, até que suas mãos caíram no final das costas dele, seus dedos longos borboleteando por sobre as nádegas de Haldir. Depois de um momento de hesitação, os longos dedos de Haleth escorregaram em volta dos quadris do Elfo e roçaram de leve contra o membro masculino. Estava duro e intumescido e úmido. Um longo gemido escapou dos lábios de Haldir e morreu dentro da boca de Haleth quando um dos dedos dela tocou a ponta de seu sexo.

_Se ela continuar a ser tão ousada, eu não serei capaz de parar isso,_ pensou Haldir, rindo petulantemente por dentro. Haleth era realmente uma mulher ardente. Juntando todo o controle que ele tinha, a fim de não se render aos toques dela, Haldir fez com que suas mãos fortes encontrassem as de Haleth para fazer com que parassem aquela tortura.

Haleth sentiu Haldir soltar seus quadris, as mãos dele viajando por sobre os braços dela, os capturando gentilmente e colocando em volta do pescoço dele. O longo cabelo de Haldir fazia cócegas na pele de Haleth e seus sólidos braços, - quentes e musculosos – a estavam circulando, puxando-a para mais perto dele, como se eles pudessem se fundir na essência um do outro. Um momento mais tarde, os pés de Haleth não estavam mais tocando o chão e ela estava embaixo dele, na cama improvisada.

_Agora tenho você onde eu queria o tempo todo, Belegaer._ Finalmente libertando os lábios dela, Haldir respirou pesadamente tentando recuperar um pouco de controle sobre o seu corpo. Ele olhou para Haleth, um brilho de suor cobria o rosto dela, suas faces estavam ruborizadas e a batida do coração dela ficou mais rápida sob o peso de seu corpo. _Selvagem, bela, real..._

'O que é isso que eu sinto por você, mulher, que me faz esquecer o meu lugar?' Haldir pressionou sua testa contra a dela, sua mão acariciando o cabelo de Haleth. 'Eu vou colocar um feitiço do sono em você agora, Belegaer.' Ele a sentiu ficar tensa e Haldir beijou Haleth levemente mais uma vez. 'Confie em mim,' sussurrou ele contra os lábios dela. 'Deixe-me cuidar de você agora. Confie em mim.' Ele se afastou um pouco dela, seus olhos procurando por permissão.

Haleth ainda estava com medo, mas como não confiar nele? Ela olhou para os olhos sinceros de Haldir, o cabelo glorioso cascateando por sobre um ombro para criar uma poça dourado-prateada no peito dela, o que deixava uma perfeita orelha pontuda à mostra. Estendendo a mão para ele, Haleth tocou o rosto de Haldir, os dedos traçando o caminho até a ponta da orelha dele. Ela o observou fechar os olhos quando o tremor sacudiu aquele corpo forte e ela descansou a mão na face do Elfo.

'Tudo bem, mas primeiro tem algumas coisas das quais você deve ficar ciente. Nós estamos acampando com uma família Gondoriana do lado externo de uma vila em Calenardhon. Você tem que ir lá fora e ordenar que um de meus soldados os mantenha longe dessa tenda. Eles não podem me encontrar aqui, dormindo com você e sem a minha máscara. Diga aos meus homens...' Haleth não pôde continuar porque um dedo tinha sido depositado sobre os seus lábios.

'Você está sempre bancando a comandante, não é mesmo?' Perguntou Haldir, um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Ela o lembrava de seu próprio comportamento.

Haleth sorriu arrogante quando o dedo deixou sua boca. 'Parece que não quando eu estou em seus braços.'

Sorrindo marotamente, Haldir a beijou de novo, devagar e gentilmente. Ele sabia que ela estava sendo tão complacente apenas porque ainda estava fraca demais e ele estava ansioso para saber como ela agiria quando estivesse completamente recuperada. Os lábios deles se afastaram mais uma vez e agora ambos os corações batiam languidamente nos peitos da mulher e do Elfo. Haleth olhou para ele, séria.

'Se isso não funcionar, você me paga,' ela o avisou.

Antes que Haleth pudesse mudar de opinião, Haldir sussurrou o encantamento nos ouvidos dela, sentindo o corpo da mulher ficar mole em seus braços.

'Durma bem, minha selvagem dama,' ele disse a ela antes de se levantar, vestir suas roupas e deixar a tenda.

**H&H&H&H&H**

Adranel estava tentando se aquecer junto a uma fogueira com alguns dos outros soldados. Uma garrafa de bebida forte que fora doada pelo povo da vila o estava ajudando naquela tarefa e Adranel se xingou quando a visão do Elfo orgulhoso emergindo da tenda, completamente curado, fez com que engasgasse e cuspisse a bebida.

"Senhor Elfo, você está acordado!" o jovem Homem disse enquanto se levantava. "Nós deveríamos ir contar essa boa notícia ao nosso comandante. Ele o carregou por todo o caminho até quase aqui nas costas de seu cavalo, até que seus braços ficaram dormentes e ele quase perdeu a consciência."

Haldir achou estranho ouvir o soldado se referir a Haleth como se ela fosse um Homem, mas ele compreendeu o motivo assim que viu uma mulher alta e o que parecia ser o marido dela sentados não muito longe do fogo. Uma garotinha apareceu de dentro de uma tenda, sorrindo radiante para ele e fazendo menção para que quem quer que estivesse dentro da tenda, saísse para olhá-lo. _Humanos..._

Um sorriso arrogante surgiu no seu rosto perfeito quando Haldir se voltou para Adranel. "Vocês não deveriam ter se importado tanto comigo. Nós, Elfos, não morremos tão facilmente como os mortais."

Os Homens riram do comentário dele. Aquelas afirmações secas tinham se tornado familiares para eles e os soldados tinham sentido falta delas enquanto o Elfo estivera dormindo. Todos eles agora tinham Haldir em alta estima desde que ele quase havia sacrificado a vida para salvar a comandante deles. Adranel pediu aos soldados que se levantassem.

"Vamos brindar a um dos guerreiros mais temíveis que nós já conhecemos. A Haldir de Lórien!"

Os Homens ergueram seus copos e garrafas e gritaram em uníssono. "A Haldir!"

Olhando espantado para aquela demonstração de respeito, Haldir curvou a cabeça de leve. "Eu lhes agradeço; às vezes esqueço que vocês mortais podem ter boas maneiras." Mais risadas cresceram entre os Homens e Haldir se virou para Adranel, que estava acabando de beber sua bebida alegremente. "Quando partiremos, Adranel?"

O jovem soldado engoliu a bebida. "Amanhã ao amanhecer, Mestre Elfo."

_Tão cedo?_ Os olhos de Haldir se apertaram quando calculou que Haleth não teria o descanso de que necessitava. "Onde posso encontrar Siward e Seyton?"

"Seyton está dormindo, mas Siward está logo ali, Mestre Elfo, cuidando dos cavalos."

"Muito obrigado."

Haldir cumprimentou os outros homens com a cabeça e caminhou até onde Adranel tinha apontado. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita quando viu Siward cuidando de Arthung. _Parece que meu cavalo está ficando tão indulgente quanto eu. _Entretanto, quando o garanhão viu seu mestre, ele passou pelo mortal e foi encostar as narinas no pescoço do Elfo. Haldir sorriu.

'Bom, Arthung, você ainda sabe quem é o seu mestre. Por um momento eu pensei que você tivesse se esquecido,' disse Haldir enquanto dava uns tapinhas no poderoso pescoço do animal.

Siward observou o guerreiro Élfico com um largo sorriso no rosto. 'Haldir, seu bastardo arrogante, eu pensei que você não ia acordar mais.'

Haldir deixou Arthung e caminhou até Siward, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. 'Eu posso tolerar suas piadas, Siward, se você deixar minha mãe fora delas.'

'Devidamente anotado, meu amigo.'

Elfo e Homem tocaram os ombros um do outro num abraço de guerreiro, com sorrisos abertos nos rostos.

'Eu devo agradecer a você por salvar a vida de Haleth,' Siward começou a dizer, mas Haldir o impediu.

'Talvez você não saiba, mas ela também salvou a minha vida. Se não fosse por Haleth, eu não estaria aqui conversando com você.'

'Entendo.' O rosto de Siward ficou sério quando uma curiosidade e um medo súbitos em saber o que tinha acontecido no Campo surgiram dentro dele. 'Como é que foi lá, Haldir?' Ele finalmente perguntou, deixando os medos para trás.

Os olhos azuis do Elfo faiscaram no escuro quando se lembrou do que tinha acontecido no Campo de Celebrant. O poder de Haleth tinha sido uma visão para se guardar na memória. 'Eu jamais esquecerei o que vi, Siward, algo mais mortífero e poderoso do que qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse visto nos longos anos de minha vida,' Haldir disse ao humano. 'Mas não vamos falar mais disso. O que acabou, acabou.'

'Você está certo. O que acabou, acabou. Agora me deixe encontrar Haleth, ela gostará de ver você.'

Antes que Siward pudesse dar meia volta, Haldir o parou colocando uma mão no ombro do Homem. 'Isso não será necessário. Ela já sabe que eu estou acordado.'

'Então onde ela está? Tem algumas coisas que preciso discutir com Haleth.' Siward estava certo de que agora que o Elfo estava acordado ele convenceria Haleth a descansar. A mulher teimosa tinha que escutá-lo; ele era o conselheiro dela, pelo amor dos Valar.

Haldir sorriu petulante, sentindo a irritação do Homem. 'Acredito que não será possível que você fale com ela. Haleth está dormindo na minha tenda.'

'Ela está o quê?' A expressão de choque no rosto de Siward era preciosa e Haldir teve que se controlar para não rir. 'Mas como? Pelas bolas de Morgoth, eu passei oito dias tentando convencê-la a descansar e agora você me diz que com apenas alguns minutos de conversa você a fez concordar com isso!'

'Vamos dizer que usei métodos persuasivos.'

Siward balançou a cabeça. 'Eu não quero nem saber quais.'

'Não se preocupe, Siward, eu apenas usei um poderoso feitiço que não permitirá que Haleth sonhe. Sem sonhar, Sauron não pode alcançá-la,' Haldir explicou. 'Agora me diga algo de útil, como onde estamos, quanto tempo se passou desde que eu fiquei inconsciente e quantos dias nós ainda teremos que viajar para alcançar Minas Ithil.'

Siward suspirou. O Elfo não perdia tempo em desviar a atenção das coisas que ele não queria explicar. 'Esta é Deothá, a última cidade de Calernadhon. Nós precisaremos de mais três dias para alcançar Ithilien, evitando as Emyn Muil através da estrada Norte-Sul, e mais quatro dias para chegar em Minas Ithil.'

Haldir observou a cidade que estava à distância e próxima de onde eles estavam acampando, notando as casas rústicas e as péssimas condições de higiene que o mau cheiro no ar implicava. 'Se essa cidade paupérrima é qualquer indicação do que eu encontrarei em Minas Ithil, que os Valar me ajudem.'

Siward riu de leve. 'Não, Elfo, existem apenas algumas coisas que podem ser comparadas à beleza dos jardins de Ithilien e à majestade de Minas Ithil.'

Haldir olhou para o rosto de Siward que se iluminou de admiração e espanto. Talvez a cidade não fosse assim tão horrível. 'Siward, eu gostaria de pedir que você atrasasse nossa partida amanhã por algumas horas. Haleth precisa descansar. Coloque um guarda na entrada da minha tenda, por segurança. Ela também precisará de um banho pela manhã e de roupas novas.'

Siward observou o Elfo, cansado da maneira protetora como ele agia em relação a Haleth. _E agora tudo tem início. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer depois do que vi. _Siward fez uma pausa, buscando encontrar as palavras corretas a dizer. 'Eu queria poder ter falado com você sobre uma coisa antes que nós tivéssemos partido na direção do Campo.'

Haldir franziu o cenho. 'Falar sobre o quê?'

'Sobre o que aconteceu no lago. Eu vi você beijando Haleth. E acredito que isso é o que está fazendo você agir de forma tão protetora com relação a ela tão de repente.'

Haldir desviou os olhos e então encontrou o olhar cinzento de Siward novamente. 'Isso não diz respeito a você.'

'É claro que diz. Haleth é minha comandante e antes disso ela é minha amiga e cunhada.' Siward respirou fundo, sem querer deixar que o seu temperamento terrível o governasse durante aquela conversa. 'Não pense que eu não confio em você nisto, porque eu confio. Se existe uma pessoa em Arda que pode ser adequada para Haleth, esse alguém é você. Eu não aceitaria menos do que isso. Entretanto, eu devo tomar para mim a tarefa de avisar que se você a fizer triste, eu darei um fim a essa sua vida imortal.'

O olhar gélido de Haldir duelou com o olhar tempestuoso de Siward por alguns minutos silenciosos até que a voz cheia do Elfo encheu novamente o ar. 'Fico contente em saber que você confia em mim. Então confie em mim o suficiente para acreditar que eu mesmo me mataria antes que pudesse deixar algo de ruim acontecer a ela pelas minhas mãos ou atos.'

Examinando o olhar poderoso de Haldir, Siward encontrou verdade nas palavras do Elfo. 'Uma vez você me fez uma pergunta que eu agora faço a você. Você a ama?'

Haldir inspirou profundamente. Ele não tinha esperado por aquela pergunta. Ele amava? 'Eu não sei, Siward. Mas se eu soubesse, Haleth seria a primeira a saber, e não você.'

Eles se encararam intensamente. Siward não ia mais pressionar Haldir. O Elfo era muito reservado em relação aos sentimentos dele e não os diria a ninguém. Talvez com exceção de Haleth... 'Não deixe que ninguém perceba que Haleth está na sua tenda. Não seria bom para a reputação dela.'

Haldir assentiu com a cabeça, feliz e surpreso com a decisão do Homem. 'Obrigado, Siward. Agora eu devo voltar para tomar conta dela. Não se esqueça do que eu pedi.'

'Não esquecerei.'

Haldir voltou para sua tenda e seus ouvidos aguçados captaram duas jovens garotas fofocando sobre ele. Seus atributos masculinos estavam sendo o principal assunto da conversa antes que Haldir pudesse entrar na tenda e ver a única mulher cuja opinião ele se interessava em saber. Haleth estava dormindo de lado, as costas voltadas para ele.

Com bastante cuidado para não perturbá-la, Haldir se sentou ao lado de Haleth e acariciou o cabelo selvagem que ele adorava tanto. O Elfo olhou para ela por alguns instantes. Haleth era tão adorável. Deitada em paz, rosto relaxado, mão enroscada embaixo do corpo. Acordada ela era ousada, aventureira, corajosa e um mistério, tudo o que Haldir tinha procurado encontrar em alguém, mesmo que ele não tivesse percebido aquilo antes.

A pergunta de Siward retornou então com toda a força. Ele a amava? Muito embora Haldir nunca tivesse amado antes, como poderia responder àquela pergunta? Ele sabia que desejava e adorava Haleth, sua alma parecia ser atraída por ela num jeito que nunca havia pensado ser possível. Aquilo era amor?

E após o que eles tinham passado juntos... Eles apareceram na frente um do outro livres de todas as camadas que usavam para mascarar suas verdadeiras emoções. E Haldir gostou do que viu nos olhos dela naquele dia. A maneira como ela encontrou nele o desejo de alguém que lhe desse apoio, encorajamento e companhia. Aquilo era amor?

A presença dela trazia para ele a mesma sensação de companheirismo pela qual Haleth ansiava, uma sensação de completude. Haldir se sentia intimidado, mas também absolutamente em paz ao lado dela. Aquilo era amor?

_Que os Valar me ajudem, porque é. E eu sei que não há nenhum futuro para nós._

Com a resposta queimando em sua mente, Haldir se deitou ao lado de Haleth, envolvendo a cintura dela com o braço; a quentura de seu corpo pressionada gentilmente contra as costas dela. Haldir não dormiria aquela noite, mas a observaria silenciosamente. Somente a presença de Haleth dava a ele conforto para suas dúvidas e medos inomináveis.

Escutando a todos os pequenos ruídos que o corpo humano de Haleth fazia, Haldir começou a cantar calmamente, uma canção de esperança para um amor trágico.

**H&H&H&H&H**

Wilrog acordou algumas horas depois, no escuro, sentindo o contato da pedra fria contra suas costas. Ele se sentou, levando uma mão à cabeça que martelava de dor. Por alguma razão, o rapaz não conseguia focalizar sua mente em nada. Suas memórias eram como uma névoa densa. Quando Wilrog tentou se levantar, suas pernas não sustentaram o peso de seu corpo e ele agarrou uma mesa para se equilibrar.

Orodruin parecia estar enfurecida naquele dia e lava explodia de sua cratera. A luz vermelha que a montanha emanava iluminou o escuro aposento por um rápido momento. Naquele instante, Wilrog viu o reflexo de um terrível monstro no espelho que estava à distância. A pele da coisa parecia estar apodrecida e caindo dos ossos. Não havia lábios na boca do monstro, apenas dentes brancos que brilhavam clara e mortalmente. Contudo, algo naquela criatura grotesca que Sauron tinha convocado chamou sua atenção. Olhos verdes brilhantes. Seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

"Não!"

Wilrog gritou e deu um passo atrás. Ele se debateu pelo quarto, em terrível desespero, quebrando qualquer coisa que estivesse perto de suas mãos. Era ele! Ele tinha se tornado um monstro! Ele! Ele! Entretanto, quem era aquele ele? Wilrog não conseguia se lembrar. Sua memória tinha sido roubada junto com seu rosto, seu nome, sua vontade. O Homem que uma vez quis poder e imortalidade agora era apenas um escravo. Wilrog caiu de joelhos num canto escuro, mãos sobre o rosto, cobrindo aquela visão hedionda. Seu peito queimou enquanto ele gritava com toda a sanidade que ainda existia dentro dele.

A porta rangeu e foi aberta. Havia passos ecoando pelo aposento, indo na direção dele. Wilrog levantou um pouco a cabeça para encontrar a figura de Sauron. Uma espada estava em suas mãos e foi oferecida para o trapo de gente que estava no chão.

"Venha; levante-se agora, meu servo sem nome. Tome sua arma. Embora você irá carregar uma espada, sua arma mais mortífera não será feita de metal, mas sim de palavras, e você apenas as usará para um efeito devastador, matando a esperança ao invés de carne." Sauron observou o criatura desgrenhada ficar de pé e agarrar a espada. "Bom. Aceitação. De agora em diante, você será conhecido como A Boca de Sauron. E ninguém será capaz de ficar de pé após escutar suas palavras."

Wilrog olhou para sua nova espada e a luz pálida que emitia. Seus medos tinham sido repentinamente esquecidos quando ele tocou o metal frio. Não havia nada que ele conseguisse se lembrar de seu passado e o único futuro que agora conhecia era aquele designado por Sauron.

"O que você quer que eu faça agora, meu Senhor?" perguntou ele. Sua voz tinha ficado áspera, como se ele não a tivesse usado há um bom tempo.

Sauron sorriu. _Agora eu tenho o meu melhor servo, um que nunca me falhará. _"Você cavalgará até as Montanhas Brancas, disfarçado. Isildur convenceu os Homens que vivem naquele lugar a fazer um juramento de lealdade a ele. Entretanto, eles ainda têm medo. Você deve encontrá-los e fazer com que esse medo cresça mais forte. Eu tenho planos para Isildur e sua amada cidade, e aqueles Homens selvagens não podem estar no meu caminho. Eles não podem atender ao chamado de Isildur quando a hora chegar. E com isso, Elendil e Gil-Galad virão em seu auxílio e encontrarão sua ruína."

"Como desejar, meu Senhor."

Wilrog se virou para deixar o aposento, mas Sauron o impediu com uma voz cheia de comando. "Agora, você não espera sair em trapos, desse jeito, não é mesmo? Você vê aquela arca? Sua nova armadura está ali dentro. Vista-a, meu leal servo. Seu cavalo e batedores estarão esperando por você no pátio."

Fazendo o que lhe fora dito, Wilrog colocou sua armadura e foi ao encontro de sua companhia de viagem. Quando deixaram Mordor, ele estava vestido como um verdadeiro Tenente do Inimigo e todas as criaturas que olhassem para ele tremeriam de medo e desespero.

**H&H&H&H**

**NOTA DA AUTORA 02**

Eu adoro capítulos que se escrevem sozinhos, e vocês? Pobre Wilrog, eu fiquei com um nó na garganta quando escrevi isso. Snif. Droga, por que diabos eu tenho que gostar dos malvados, heim? HEIM:(

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	14. Cante para a luz da manhã

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Esse capítulo não tem muita coisa de interessante, e me lembro que quando o escrevi eu reclamei para cacete com minha beta dizendo que estava uma porcaria e que eu ia escrever tudo de novo. Ela ameaçou me mandar um _trojan horse_ se eu fizesse isso e é claro que eu fiquei quietinha hihihihi

**Agradecimentos a:**

Minha beta **Rainien** por ter me dado uma ótima sugestão enquanto estava escrevendo esse capítulo e que vai trazer mais ação para a história. Mesmo que tenha mudado um pouquinho os meus planos já bem loucos e quase inexistentes :P

**Myriara:** Haleth não é insensível como nós, ela tinha que dar uma de mulher honrada (quase matei a idiota por causa disso!) e não abusar de Haldir. Qual é, se fosse eu, eu agarrava! Ela, como já disse, tem sérios problemas psicológicos. Essa foi a versão que foi para o OSA e, tecnicamente, é NC-17 sim, porque descreve o que acontece com detalhes demais. Mesmo que não tenha havido sexo propriamente dito. E nem pense que eu vou entregar tudo de bandeja assim! Esses dois vão ainda penar muito, até que os leitores queiram arrancar os cabelos e me matar, antes de ficarem juntinhos (se é que vão ficar bwahahaha). Eu tenho traduzido a história ao pé da letra, não existem versões diferentes dela (a não ser o capítulo 13), mas às vezes não existe tradução para o que eu escrevi em inglês, então eu dou uma adaptada básica; só que é tudo bem sutil. Pra terminar, não posso dizer que destino eu reservo para Wil, agora Boca de Sauron, porque nem eu mesma sei heheh

**Giby a Hobbit: **Que bom que você está gostando! E valeu pelos elogios! Eu me divirto escrevendo essa história, mas sei que muitas pessoas ficam frustradas, porque na maior parte do tempo eu me dedico à ação e não ao romance hehehe Infelizmente, that is who I am :P Não sei escrever cenas romântica :P E eu assassino o português também quando estou traduzindo a fic, é frustrante :P

**Azashenya: **Thank you for the wonderful advices, my friend, they have been very helpful :D

_De volta à história..._

**CANTE PARA A LUZ DA MANHÃ**

Haldir pronunciou o encantamento que quebraria o feitiço do sono e olhou para a mulher que havia se enroscado em seus braços durante a noite. Ela se espreguiçou um pouco em seu abraço, embora sem dar sinais de que iria acordar. Eles deveriam levantar acampamento dentro de algumas horas, mas parecia que se ela continuasse a dormir, iriam se atrasar. Haldir afagou o cabelo selvagem de Haleth, sorrindo quando ela deixou escapar um suspiro de contentamento. Ela parecia estar tão em paz... Era uma pena ter que acordá-la apenas para jogá-la naquela vida dura que a mulher levava; uma onde tinha que se esconder e fingir ser outra pessoa, sem nenhum tipo de liberdade.

_Isso é tão injusto... _pensou ele enquanto apertava seus braços com força em volta daquela mulher de compleição tão alta. A noite inteira Haldir tinha observado Haleth, prestando atenção a cada murmúrio e movimento que ela fazia em seu descanso. O peso leve do corpo dela sobre o seu peito, o calor da respiração dela em contato com sua pele e a maneira como os longos cachos do cabelo dela se espalhavam sobre ele o enchiam de desejo e ternura. Como se emoções tão distintas fossem capazes de coexistir em harmonia.

Haldir nunca a tinha visto tão vulnerável, nem mesmo quando ela quase havia morrido em seus braços. Entretanto, agora Haleth estava segura em seu abraço e ele se pegou pensando que estaria demorando de acordá-la apenas porque queria abraçá-la um pouco mais. _Mulher, você tem alguma idéia do que fez comigo?_ Haldir levantou o tronco, se recostando na sacola de viagem atrás dele, e estendeu a mão para pegar o livro onde Haleth escrevia suas anotações misteriosas.

Uma ânsia de capturar aquela mulher para sempre intocável pelo passar do tempo surgiu dentro dele. Haldir olhou para as últimas páginas do livro de Haleth, dois espaços em branco que imploravam para serem preenchidos, e pegou um pedaço de carvão para desenho que sempre trazia consigo em suas viagens. Haldir adorava desenhar e com perícia começou a traçar o retrato de Haleth no papel em branco. Sua imaginação correu solta e ele a imortalizou nua, rosto relaxado, olhos fechados. Se perguntando se aquela seria a expressão da mulher depois que as últimas ondas de paixão a enviassem para o esquecimento, Haldir sorriu e assinou o magnífico trabalho.

_Eu amo ver você fechar os olhos,_

_H._

**H&H&H&H**

_Porcaria, onde eles estão? O sol já está no céu há duas horas... _Siward pensou, com raiva. Ele já estava sem idéias para desculpar a ausência de Haleth e aquilo estava começando a aborrecê-lo. Até mesmo Seyton estava começando a suspeitar de algo, e o Homem era devagar para aqueles assuntos. Pelo menos Siward tinha recebido boas notícias; a família Gondoriana tinha decidido ficar na cidade. Eles tinham encontrado um bom mercado para suas ervas lá e não mais se juntariam ao exército de Haleth durante a viagem de volta a Minas Ithil. Haleth não teria que ter medo de ser descoberta por mais um tempo.

Siward caminhou com ímpeto na direção da tenda de Haldir carregando um grande balde de água quente para o banho de Haleth. O mau humor dela aumentava terrivelmente quando passava tempo demais sem se banhar, e ele não agüentava mais aquilo. _Ela acha que é uma Elfa, tomando banho o tempo todo, aquela mulher tola._

Quando entrou na tenda e viu Haleth dormindo tão intimamente nos braços de Haldir, Siward quase deixou o balde cair, derramando toda a água que ele levara horas para esquentar. Seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva diante daquela visão. Siward colocou o balde num canto e começou a andar nervosamente sob o olhar sempre arrogante de Haldir, sem saber se deveria gritar com o Elfo ou esquecer a conversa e estrangulá-lo.

'Se você continuar a andar de um lado para o outro desse jeito, vai fazer um buraco no chão, Siward,' Haldir disse sorrindo com desdém e retornou sua atenção para o livro de Haleth que ele tinha decidido ler alguns momentos atrás a fim de ver as anotações dela sobre a movimentação dos Orcs.

Siward parou e olhou para Haldir, furioso. 'Seu bastardo...'

'Arrogante, sim eu sei,' Haldir disse num tom baixo, sem erguer os olhos de sua leitura. 'Você está se tornando repetitivo.'

Siward engoliu a resposta que ameaçou sair de sua boca. Em vez disso, ele deu um passo à frente e puxou o livro das mãos de Haldir. 'Isso não pertence a você,' disse ele. Siward sabia que só tinha sido capaz de tirar o objeto do Elfo porque Haldir tinha permitido. 'Por que você ainda não removeu o feitiço dela?'

'Eu removi, mas Haleth não acordou. Pensei que talvez ela pudesse ter mais alguns minutos de descanso.'

Siward passou a mão pelos cabelos, puxando o rabo-de-cavalo curto que usava, absolutamente enfurecido. 'Você me prometeu a noite passada que iria respeitá-la e agora está se aproveitando de Haleth!' ele sibilou por entre os dentes, sua voz, agora mais alta, fazendo com que a mulher se mexesse.

'Abaixe a voz, Siward. Não há motivo para raiva. Eu ainda mantive minha promessa,' disse Haldir.

'Mas...'

Siward não pode completar o que ia dizer. Ele foi interrompido pelo dedo de Haldir, que tinha sido levado aos lábios do Elfo em sinal de silêncio.

'Seja paciente,' Haldir disse numa voz calma, 'e agora me dê aquele grande romance que eu estava lendo.'

Haldir estendeu a mão e Siward lhe devolveu o livro com relutância.

'Você tem mais uma hora. Vou pegar as roupas dela,' Siward disse e deixou a tenda amaldiçoando a arrogância Élfica e o sorriso de superioridade de Haldir.

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth se virou para a quentura reconfortante que a estava envolvendo. O cheiro de florestas e chuva a cercou e encheu todo o seu ser com um senso de familiaridade que permeava seus sonhos e fazia com que se imaginasse num campo verdejante, sob as copas de árvores douradas e nos braços de um amante cujo cabelo era da mesma cor das folhas das árvores. Os olhos azul-luminosos dele se tornaram tempestuosos e Haleth podia senti-lo preenchê-la completamente com amor e desejo. _Haldir..._

O sussurro que deixou seus lábios começou a tirá-la de dentro do sonho e uma batida estável e forte ficou cada vez mais próxima, como se a estivesse chamando de volta para o mundo daqueles que estavam acordados. _Não, me deixe ficar nesse paraíso um pouco mais,_ ela implorou, mas quando seus olhos se abriram, Haleth se encontrou em outro sonho. Porque estar envolvida pelos braços de Haldir como ela estava, só podia ser um sonho.

'Bom dia, Belegaer.'

A voz profunda de Haldir reverberou no corpo forte dele até que alcançou os ouvidos da mulher e fez com que seu corpo feminino se arrepiasse, o sonho retornando à sua mente de repente. Haleth se sentou devagar e olhou para ele, ressabiada. Os olhos azuis de Haldir estavam fixos nela e ela não sabia o que fazer. Ao menos sabia que os sintomas de seu resfriado haviam sumido quase por completo; Haleth estava descansada e se sentindo melhor do que em muito tempo não se sentia. Se remexendo desconfortavelmente, suas mãos pareciam ter ficado grandes demais e ela não sabia onde colocá-las. Mas o pior de tudo era que ela se sentia consciente do cabelo e rosto amassados. Entretanto, Haleth não desviou o olhar de Haldir. O cabelo dele ainda estava solto, cascateando por sobre os ombros largos, mas agora o Elfo estava vestido, o que a desapontou profundamente. _Um milhão de vezes porcaria..._

'Bom dia, Espião,' ela finalmente encontrou sua voz de novo e o cumprimentou de forma doce.

Haldir olhou para ela, o jeito como o cabelo selvagem e indomável de Haleth ondulava livremente ao redor do rosto dela o encantava. Um sentimento de posse tomou conta de seu coração. Ele queria tê-la daquela forma, apenas para ele e mais ninguém. _Acordar todos os dias para ser saldado por um ser tão exótico… _Haldir empurrou aquele pensamento para bem dentro de sua mente. Não podia haver nada entre eles. Ele era um Elfo e ela era uma mortal. Aquele tipo de união se mostrava sempre trágica. Entretanto, Haldir ansiaria por tal tragédia se apenas soubesse que poderia tê-la em seus braços à noite, escutar os sábios comentários dela e ouvir as provocações alegres de Haleth. Haldir inspirou profundamente e o cheiro da mulher - almiscarado e uma mistura de couro e flores - inundou seus sentidos com um desejo inapropriado.

'Como você se sente?' Perguntou ele numa voz apertada.

Haleth franziu o cenho. O que ela sentia? Estava confusa e também se sentia numa situação estranha. Quando se lembrou de como tinha tocado Haldir de maneira tão ousada na noite anterior, um rubor ameaçou adornar suas feições.

'Eu sinto como se o peso que estava sobre os meus ombros tivesse desaparecido apenas para se alojar em meu coração.'

Haldir apertou os olhos. 'Você acha que eu sou um fardo?'

Haleth sorriu tristemente. 'Não, você jamais poderia ser um fardo. Você… me deixa exasperada, porque me oferece algo que eu quero, mas que sei que jamais poderia ter.'

Eles suportaram o olhar um do outro, azul lutando contra o negro, imóveis, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Eles sabiam que tinha ultrapassado a linha da amizade, e o que estava depositado na frente deles era agora incerto. Qualquer coisa que fizessem daquele dia em diante definiria o curso do relacionamento deles, e aquilo os assustava.

Haleth foi a primeira a se mover, tocando o cabelo glorioso de Haldir, sentindo a textura sedosa. Ela colocou uma mecha dourada atrás da orelha pontuda do Elfo, seu peito deixando escapar um pesado suspiro quando viu os olhos dele se escurecerem.

_Pare com isso, mulher..._ Haldir teve que juntar toda a sua força de vontade para reprimir o arrepio que ameaçou sacudir o seu corpo quando os dedos de Haleth roçaram na ponta de sua orelha, mesmo que tão levemente. Era como se ela estivesse ali, mas mesmo assim, longe dele pelo controle que também podia sentir nela. Haldir tomou a mão de Haleth e beijou a parte de trás das juntas gentilmente.

'Você sabe que estamos com um problema, não sabe?' Perguntou ele enquanto sustentava o olhar negro dela com seu olhar azul e feroz.

'Sim, eu sei,' Haleth respondeu calmamente. _E que doce problema. _Ela estudou o rosto inexpressivo de Haldir, tentando encontrar algum traço de emoção que pudesse mostrá-la qual caminho deveria tomar. Mas era uma causa perdida. Haldir guardava os sentimentos dele muito bem e já estava se distanciando de Haleth, como ela podia sentir no toque formal do Elfo. Haleth decidiu dispensar aquele assunto antes que a tristeza arruinasse aquela quase-maravilhosa manhã. 'Onde está Siward?'

O rosto de Haldir se retesou, seus olhos quase traindo a humilhação que sentiu diante daquela rápida mudança de assunto. Algumas vezes a maneira como Haleth agia de forma tão parecida com a dele o aborrecia enormemente.

'Eu não sei,' disse enquanto se levantava. 'Você vai encontrar água para o seu banho e roupas limpas logo ali. Siward os deixou para você.'

'Obrigada.'

Haldir fez um aceno polido de cabeça e foi até a entrada da tenda, onde parou. Olhando novamente para Haleth, que tinha se levantado e estava testando a temperatura da água, ele se amaldiçoou mentalmente por já estar sentindo tanto a falta do toque dela que chegava ao ponto de doer! Haldir caminhou até ela. Haleth era apenas um pouco mais baixa do que ele, então seus olhares estavam quase no mesmo nível.

'Se você precisar de algo, eu vou estar lá fora. Seja rápida. Nós estamos atrasados.'

Com aquelas palavras, Haldir levou a mão ao rosto de Haleth, seus longos dedos deslizando até que rodearam o pescoço dela e a puxaram gentilmente para ele. Os lábios deles se tocaram, sua língua deslizando para dentro da boca da mulher, em busca da língua feminina. Era uma invasão lenta, profunda e molhada que consumiu Haleth da cabeça aos pés.

'Você deveria parar de fazer isso…' Ela disse quase sem fôlego. O rosto do Elfo era impassível, mas o brilho nos olhos dele traía as emoções que Haldir mantinha guardadas em seu peito.

'Faça-me parar,' Haldir ordenou arrogantemente.

Haleth olhou para o Elfo, sentindo o desafio na voz dele, e pensou por um momento que não seria capaz de pará-lo.

'Vá,' disse ela o empurrando para longe gentilmente. 'Eu preciso de um banho e, como você disse, nós já estamos atrasados.'

Haldir sorriu para ela e cruzou a tenda em direção à entrada. Haleth observava, maravilhada com a elegância felina presente no andar dele. O cabelo solto de Haldir era absolutamente magnífico, dançando por sobre os ombros fortes com o toque do vento. Qualquer mulher que o visse daquele jeito iria cair enfeitiçada pela beleza do Elfo.

'Uma última coisa, Espião,' Haleth o chamou mais uma vez, fazendo com que Haldir voltasse sua atenção novamente para ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha diante do sorriso maroto que apareceu subitamente no rosto da mulher.

'O quê, Belegaer?'

Haldir estava curioso. O que ela ia aprontar agora? Seus pensamentos foram perturbados quando Haleth jogou uma escova de cabelo e uma fina tira de couro na sua direção. Haldir pegou os objetos no ar com facilidade e olhou para eles e depois para a mulher que sorria marotamente do outro lado da tenda.

Os olhos de Haleth brilharam travessos. 'Prenda esse cabelo. Você está parecendo uma garota.'

Haldir devolveu o sorriso maroto dela com um olhar predatório. _Como se a expressão de desejo no rosto dela não fosse delatá-la,_ pensou sarcasticamente. 'Você é uma péssima mentirosa.'

O sorriso luminoso que ela lhe concedeu encheu o coração de Haldir de felicidade e esperança por algo que ele queria, mas que ainda era muito incerto para aceitar. Finalmente, Haldir deixou a tenda para encontrar Siward. Durante todo o caminho ele pensou que Haleth era quase a mulher perfeita para ele.

Quase porque, infelizmente, ela havia nascido mortal.

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth caminhou pelo acampamento, dando ordens e se sentindo renovada. Embora tivesse tido problemas tentando tomar o mais próximo que conseguiu de um banho, ela agora pelo menos estava de qualquer jeito mais limpa. As tendas foram desfeitas e as fogueiras apagadas. Um manto branco cobria as planícies e o céu estava quase tão azul quanto os olhos de Haldir. Tudo parecia estar bem com o mundo.

Entretanto, Haleth estava preocupada. Sua bolsa com o pó Élfico havia desaparecido de sua tenda e se alguém o encontrara ali, ela estava com problemas. Somente mulheres usavam aquele remédio. Quando percebeu que a bolsa havia sumido, ela sentiu um medo crescer na boca do estômago e sua boca ficou seca. Haleth procurou freneticamente pelo objeto na sua tenda e por todo o acampamento, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo e não podia perguntar a alguém por ele abertamente.

_Se ao menos eu não tivesse que me esconder atrás dessa máscara e de todas essas mentiras..._ Mais uma vez Haleth tinha a máscara dourada escondendo o seu rosto e aquilo a fazia infeliz. Quando usara a máscara pela primeira vez, estava com quatorze anos, e tinha sido apenas uma proteção durante uma batalha.

Ao tempo em que ela havia se mudado para Minas Ithil com o pai, o objeto tinha roubado sua feminilidade e o seu verdadeiro ser a fim de preservar a sua vida. _Estou ficando cansada de me esconder_, pensou com um suspiro. Haleth queria dizer ao mundo quem era e parar com todas as mentiras. Era tão difícil ser outra pessoa que às vezes ela não conseguia se lembrar de quem ela era realmente. Haleth queria caminhar com o rosto livre de disfarces pelo menos uma vez, ser ela mesma uma vez, e aqueles sentimentos tinham sido trazidos pelo Elfo que a tinha feito se sentir novamente como a pessoa por trás da máscara.

Haleth sacudiu a cabeça para mandar embora aqueles pensamentos. Eles a levariam a lugar nenhum, apenas à inquietude. A súbita sensação de olhos queimando a parte de trás de seu pescoço a trouxe de volta à realidade. Era a sensação inconfundível de ser observada e, sem nenhuma surpresa, ela descobriu o olhar azul de Haldir fixo nela.

Franzindo o cenho, Haleth falou, apenas seus lábios se mexeram, formando palavras que somente ouvidos élficos conseguiriam captar. 'Você poderia parar com isso?'

Sorrindo largamente, Haldir sacudiu a cabeça. _Não._

Aborrecida, mas também lisonjeada pelo comportamento protetor de Haldir, Haleth virou as costas para o Elfo e foi encontrar Seyton e Siward. A carroça da família ainda não tinha sido preparada para a viagem e Haleth começava a se perguntar o motivo do atraso. Ela encontrou o seu amigo enorme carregando um dos cavalos com provisões que tinham sido um presente do povo do vilarejo. Seyton sorriu para ela sem interromper o que estava fazendo.

"Dia, Hal. Você dormiu bem? Ou eu deveria perguntar se você não dormiu?" ele piscou para ela e Haleth corou por detrás da máscara.

"Por que você está me perguntando isso?"

Seyton descarregou o último pacote no lombo do cavalo e caminhou até ela. "Você dormiu na tenda de Haldir a noite passada. Enquanto ele ainda estava acordado," Seyton disse a ela num tom reservado.

"Eu estava cansada demais e caí no sono. Ele não quis que me perturbar e me deixou dormir lá, foi só isso," Haleth respondeu secamente. Ela não estava gostando do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. "Eu me pergunto se todo mundo aqui está tendo a mesma idéia imbecil que a sua, Seyton."

O Homem coçou a barba, pensativo. "Ninguém nem mesmo percebeu que você dormiu lá na noite passada. Apesar disso... hoje os soldados começaram a questionar o seu atraso e o olhar de Haldir fixo incessantemente em você." Seyton encarou os olhos preocupados dela e sorriu de leve. "Não se preocupe, Hal. Os homens respeitam Haldir e acham esta união à altura de uma mulher tão importante quanto você."

Haleth não pôde fazer nada a não ser rir. "Você fala como se eu e Haldir estivéssemos juntos. Nós não estamos. Agora vamos parar com essa fofoca e falar de assuntos importantes. Onde estão Keelia e os outros? Eu não os vi se arrumando para partir."

"Eles vão ficar em Deothá por mais algum tempo. Esta cidade parece ter se tornado um ótimo mercado para as ervas deles."

"E onde eles estão agora?"

Seyton apontou para os portões de Deothá. "Eles estão perto do portão principal da cidade para as despedidas, junto com seus outros admiradores."

Haleth suspirou fundo. "Ah, não, eu odeio quando fazem isso."

Toda a vez que o exército de Haleth chegava perto de Minas Ithil, onde ela era bem conhecida, sempre havia alguém querendo vê-la e tocá-la, como se Haleth fosse algum tipo de divindade.

"Vá falar com eles, grande herói," Seyton disse enquanto dava um tapinha brincalhão no ombro dela. Haleth lhe lançou um olhar que poderia ter congelado as lavas da Montanha da Perdição e partiu para fazer aquela aborrecida tarefa.

Enquanto atravessava o campo embranquecido na direção das pessoas que estavam junto ao portão de Deothá, Siward veio correndo e começou a acompanhar o seu passo.

"Você encontrou o que estava procurando? Vi que estava à procura de algo mais cedo."

Ela olhou para ele com raiva. "O que você acha?" o olhar dela se voltou para as pessoas sorridentes próximas ao portão. 'Eu perdi meu remédio,' ela disse em Élfico. 'E estou com medo de que alguém o tenha encontrado. Se isso tiver acontecido, eu estou morta.'

'Como você foi perdê-lo!' Siward perguntou em voz baixa, seu rosto crispado de preocupação.

'Não sei, mas me lembro de tê-lo deixado dentro de minha tenda na noite passada, antes de ir pegar água para o banho de Haldir.'

Siward passou a mão pelos cabelos, sacudindo a cabeça. Eles agora estavam bem próximos ao grupo de pessoas que os observava com um maravilhamento excessivo. _Estranho... '_Se alguém realmente o tiver encontrado, diga que você comprou o remédio para Raihza. Eu vou dar ordens para os homens montarem agora. Nós já estamos atrasados. Quanto mais cedo nós partirmos, melhor.' Quando se virou para partir, Siward quase esbarrou no peito forte de Haldir. 'Pelas bolas de Ilúvatar, Haldir! Você tem sempre que ser tão silencioso?'

Os lábios de Haldir se curvaram ligeiramente quando olhou para Haleth e viu a vontade de rir reprimida nos olhos dela. Ele sabia que a mulher tinha percebido a sua aproximação. 'Não é problema meu se vocês, mortais, são quase surdos.'

Siward apenas balançou a cabeça e foi embora, ele ainda estava com raiva de Haldir e não queria iniciar uma nova discussão com o Elfo.

_Como alguém pode ser tão nervoso o tempo todo? _pensou Haldir. O Elfo observou o acesso de fúria do Homem com divertimento em seus olhos azuis por um momento e depois voltou sua atenção novamente para Haleth, caminhando ao lado dela. Era incrível o quanto ela tentava ser outra pessoa. Haldir estava espantado pela maneira como Haleth se comportava como um verdadeiro homem agora. O andar, a voz e o jeito de falar não eram os de uma mulher, mas os de um Homem. Haldir pensou, pela primeira vez, que gostava da mulher gentil que Haleth era quando estava a sós com ele, mas também gostava deste guerreiro forte andando ao seu lado e que, aparentemente, não tinha medo de nada.

'Então você perdeu uma espécie de remédio importante...' ele começou lentamente.

'Não é nada com que você deva se preocupar. Siward e eu já resolvemos o problema. Agora me deixe falar com essas pessoas.' De repente, algo ocorreu a Haleth e ela olhou para Haldir desconfiada. 'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

Haldir sorriu largamente. 'Eu precisava agradecê-los por me ajudar enquanto estava doente.'

'Você? Agradecendo a um mortal? Você só pode estar brincando...' ela disse enquanto se aproximava da família e do chefe da vila. Haldir sorriu arrogantemente para ela.

'Quem dera eu estivesse brincando. Acho que esses seus sentimentos humanos são contagiosos.' Haldir parou a alguns passos de distância de um grupo de mulheres que estavam passeando os olhares por seu corpo com sorrisos manhosos nos rostos. 'Eu gostaria que você agradecesse à família por mim. A propósito... como soube que eu estava atrás de vocês naquela hora?'

Haleth olhou por sobre o ombro e falou tão baixo que apenas os ouvidos Élficos de Haldir foram capazes de escutar as palavras. 'Eu senti o seu cheiro. Você cheira como um dia chuvoso, Espião,' ela disse a ele e se voltou para falar com as pessoas, deixando um quase lisonjeado Elfo para trás.

O Homem alto e louro que era o chefe da vila estava com a família Gondoriana ao lado. Haleth não lembrava o nome dele, contudo. Ele usava uma barba rústica e parecia estar nos seus quarenta anos. Alguns jovens Homens e mulheres da vila também estavam ali; eles queriam ver o grande herói do qual as histórias falavam. Keelia tinha o filho mais novo agarrado à mão enquanto o marido passara um braço em volta de sua cintura. Haleth inclinou a cabeça de leve para eles, como era se deveria esperar de um guerreiro, e olhou para os Homens nos olhos.

"Eu agradeço a vocês por sua bondade e hospitalidade. Espero poder retribuí-las algum dia à altura."

O chefe da fila estendeu seu braço e Haleth o segurou num abraço de guerreiro. O sotaque dele era pesado, como era o jeito dos Homens de Calenardhon. "Você não nos deve nada, rapaz. É nossa obrigação ajudar o Homem que protege nossa terra com tanta força e coragem."

Haleth sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, meu bom Homem, você está errado. Eu não faço isso sozinho. Você deveria agradecer a todo o meu exército por isso. Aqueles Homens protegem estas fronteiras tanto quanto eu."

O Homem concordou com a cabeça. "Um Homem honesto. Você demonstra ter muitas qualidades, Comandante Haleth."

_Se ele conhecesse minhas falhas, tenho certeza de que não estaria me elogiando tanto agora,_ Haleth pensou secamente e voltou sua atenção para a família. "Obrigado por ajudar meu amigo. Ele manda seus sinceros agradecimentos."

Keelia e o marido inclinaram a cabeça, aceitando os agradecimentos. Então, Haleth olhou para o garoto que agarrava a mão da mulher e afagou o cabelo ruivo e cacheado como o do pai que coroava a criança. O pequeno levantou o queixo para encarar o olhar de Haleth e falou com sua voz infantil. "Por que você usa essa máscara o tempo todo? Ela dá medo."

Haleth suspirou. A maioria das pessoas tinha medo de lhe perguntar aquilo, mas ela sabia que elas ficavam curiosas. "Quando eu era um pouco mais velho do que você," ela começou a contar a velha mentira, "fiquei preso dentro de uma casa em chamas durante um ataque de Orcs e meu rosto foi queimado pelo fogo. Desde então, eu nunca mais mostrei meu rosto, pequenino. Acredite em mim, ele é mais assustador do que essa máscara." Haleth demorou um tempo olhando para as expressões de pena nos rostos daquelas pessoas e quase gargalhou diante da ingenuidade delas. Olhando para o sol, viu que já ia alto no céu. Era hora de partir. "Adeus, meus amigos, e mais uma vez obrigado."

Haleth começou a ir embora sob os muitos adeus e votos de boa sorte, sendo acompanhada por Haldir, quando o Elfo olhou para ela, o rosto sério. 'A mulher mortal está nos seguindo,' disse ele e saiu para encontrar Arthung, deixando Haleth sozinha.

Alguns momentos depois, quando Haleth estava prestes a montar Dernhelm, a voz gentil de Keelia chegou aos seus ouvidos. "Meu senhor Haleth, por favor pare."

Haleth fez o que lhe foi pedido, se voltando para encarar a mulher. Keelia estava respirando com dificuldade por causa da corrida até ali e procurou por algo dentro da sacola que ela sempre carregava ao seu lado. Ela ofereceu a Haleth um pacote com ervas secas e escuras.

"Meu marido enviou estas ervas como um presente para seus soldados. Elas são excelentes para o tratamento de feridas," a mulher loura disse enquanto tirava outra coisa da sacola, uma bolsa que Haleth conhecia muito bem. "Isto aqui é da minha parte. Notei que você não tinha quase mais nenhum pó, então eu a peguei para enchê-la novamente. Adicionei um pó mais forte, preparado pelos Elfos de Imladris. Não se preocupe; seu segredo está a salvo comigo."

Haleth quase arrancou a bolsa das mãos da mulher. "Como?" ela perguntou a Keelia num sussurro. A mulher mais velha sorriu.

"Eu posso não ser muito sábia, mas consigo reconhecer o olhar de uma mulher apaixonada quando vejo um. E eu o vi em você quando tratou de seu amigo Elfo. Essa bolsa foi apenas a prova."

Infelizmente, a expressão de choque que apareceu no olhar de Haleth não foi testemunhada por Keelia, que já tinha corrido de volta para onde sua família estava. Haleth enfiou a bolsa dentro da mochila de viagem e montou em Dernhelm, que relinchou levemente. Ela gritou para que seus Homens partissem, e todos eles lançaram seus cavalos através do campo coberto de neve.

**H&H&H&H**

Após algumas horas de cavalgada, a paisagem começou a mudar e as planícies embraquecidas pela neve deram lugar a colinas e árvores. Um pouco da neve havia derretido deixando o caminho coberto de lama.

A estrada estava movimentada agora, com companhias e grupos de pessoas indo e vindo de Minas Ithil para Calenardhon. Havia muitas cidades na vizinhança e famílias, soldados Gondorianos e mercadores podiam ser sempre avistados. Haldir os observava com interesse. Muitas vezes ele viu os mortais se virarem para cumprimentar Haleth, que respondia com um aceno curto de cabeça; outras, as pessoas simplesmente abriam caminho para que eles passassem, com deslumbramento nos olhos.

Siward parou algumas vezes para pedir informações aos viajantes e dar suas próprias notícias. Uma grande companhia de Orcs tinha sido avistada a menos de três dias atrás indo na direção de Ithilien. Siward contou as péssimas novas a Haleth e Haldir viu os olhos dela ficarem sérios. Ela decidiu se desviar do caminho, para que pudessem interceptar as feras se os rumores fossem verdadeiros. O Elfo a observou se distanciar do exército, uma ação que estava começando a identificar como um sinal de que a mulher estava pensando no que fazer. Haleth era como ele. Ele também gostava de tomar suas decisões sozinho. Mas Haldir sabia que algumas vezes um pouco de conselho vindo de outros era bem vindo, embora, claro, ele nunca fosse admitir que sim. Haldir tornou a estudar a variedade de Homens que cruzava o seu caminho.

Um grupo de mulheres capturou sua atenção. Elas estavam num acampamento na beira da estrada, dependurando roupas para secar. Quando suspenderam os braços para colocar as roupas no varal improvisado, Haldir pôde ver através das vestimentas sem mangas que usavam que havia cabelo nas axilas das mulheres. Seu belo cenho ficou franzido diante daquela visão. Aquilo era... estranho.

Ele olhou para Haleth, cavalgando imponente em Dernhelm. Quando haviam lutado, ela usara camisas sem mangas, mas ele não se lembrava de ter visto qualquer traço de cabelo nela, apenas aquela penugem macia que cobria os braços de Haleth. Os olhos de Haldir se encontravam fixos nela agora. O balançar lânguido dos quadris femininos na frente dele estava despertando um desejo tão poderoso nele que Haldir se repreendeu mentalmente e desviou o olhar. _Por Eru, vai ser difícil manter minhas mãos longe dela desse jeito!_

Das costas de Dernhelm, Haleth, que estava observando Haldir do canto do olho, sorriu.

Quando finalmente deixaram a estrada principal, as pessoas ficaram mais raras até que nenhuma pôde mais ser avistada novamente. O exército parou durante a noite, Adranel e Sador partindo rapidamente para escoltar a área. O céu estava claro, um manto negro cheio de estrelas. Haleth já tinha armado sua tenda e estava agora remexendo em suas coisas, procurando por seu livro. Ela podia ouvir as risadas dos homens lá fora, Seyton devia estar contando alguma de suas piadas. De repente, um som cristalino que a lembrou dos sinos de vento de Imladris se ergueu entre os sons e fez com que Haleth parasse o que estava fazendo. Um sorriso lento adornou o seu rosto. _É a risada de Haldir; ele está sorrindo._

Livro, tinta e pena nas mãos, Haleth deixou a tenda e caminhou na direção onde seus homens estavam reunidos ao redor do fogo. A noite estava congelando os ossos e aquela quentura era muito bem vinda.

"Acredito que esse seja o resultado de uma das piadas de Seyton?" ela perguntou, divertida.

Siward, ainda com lágrimas de riso nos olhos, gargalhou mais alto. "E o que você esperava? Que fosse uma das piadas de Haldir?"

Mais risadas ecoaram vindas dos Homens e a voz musical de Haldir encheu o ar. "Eu posso não contar piadas," disse ele, "mas posso rir das que são bem contadas."

Haleth riu de leve e se sentou ao lado de Siward, oposta a onde Haldir estava. Seus olhares se encontraram por um breve momento, azul queimando no negro, e então o momento havia acabado. Haleth abriu o livro e começou a escrever, sua mente agora ausente da animada conversa ao redor. Ela estava contente por Haldir estar se relacionando melhor com os Homens. Eles o respeitavam tanto, aquilo era o mínimo que o Elfo poderia fazer.

Momentos se passaram, a conversa começou a morrer, e antes que Haleth pudesse notar, Haldir e ela eram os únicos que restavam ao lado do fogo, como sempre acontecia. Mas hoje algo parecia ter mudado de alguma forma. Havia uma espessa apreensão no ar ao invés do silêncio confortável que costumava cercar os dois durante a noite.

'Vá para as duas últimas páginas,' Haldir disse quebrando o silêncio.

Haleth encontrou aquele olhar azul intenso que parecia ser capaz de perfurar sua alma e fez o que lhe foi pedido. Sua boca se escancarou e suas faces coraram furiosamente quando ela encontrou os desenhos de Haldir. Haleth olhou para ele com raiva.

'O que você fez? Se alguém encontrar isso...'

Haldir a interrompeu. 'Eles irão pensar que você os fez para uma admiradora secreta. Para _uma amante_ secreta. As pessoas começarão a se perguntar por que você nunca compartilha da companhia de uma mulher.'

Se levantando com uma elegância felina, Haldir cruzou a distância entre ele e Haleth, se agachando elegantemente na frente dela. A mulher ergueu os olhos raivosos para encontrar os dele.

'Então, tudo não passa de uma mentira.'

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. 'Não. O sentimento por trás da mentira é real,' ele disse suavemente, seus olhos se despindo da frieza usual. Haleth lhe ergueu uma sobrancelha arrogante.

'E por que, em nome de Mordor, você teve que me desenhar nua?'

Um sorriso perfeito, desconcertante e hipnótico iluminou o rosto de Haldir. 'Isso, eu deixo para você descobrir.'

Os olhos dele a olharam de cima a baixo enquanto dizia aquelas palavras e Haleth sentiu o corpo se aquecer. Ela se levantou, sendo seguida por Haldir.

'Eu vou dormir agora. Não sei o quê exatamente você fez comigo, mas sei que não preciso de mais nenhum encantamento para encontrar a paz em meu sono. Boa noite.'

Haleth se preparou para ir embora, mas a voz de Haldir a impediu.

'Nós lutaremos amanhã?'

Haleth se virou para encará-lo. 'Sim. Eu o encontrarei aqui um pouco antes do amanhecer. Durma bem, Espião.'

_Então eu estarei sonhando com você,_ ele disse para si mesmo com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Haldir observou Haleth desaparecer dentro da tenda e se preparou para uma noite solitária e insone.

**H&H&H&H**

Glorfindel estava parado na frente dos portões de Deothá, um dia após a partida de Haleth. _Que lugar imundo e desorganizado para se viver,_ o Senhor Élfico pensou, com desdém. Ele observou com cuidado o lado de fora da vila. Não havia nevado naquela noite e os vestígios de fogueiras e tendas do lado de fora da cidade eram a prova de que um exército havia acampado ali. Glorfindel olhou para os guardas dos portões sem sequer desmontar de seu cavalo.

"O exército de Haleth acampou aqui?"

Um jovem Homem olhou para o Senhor Élfico, maravilhado. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha visto duas daquelas inacreditáveis criaturas em menos de dois dias. "Sim, meu senhor. Eles partiram ontem para Ithilien."

"Haleth estava vivo?"

O guarda franziu o cenho. "E por que ele não estaria?"

_Mortal insolente,_ Glorfindel pensou e o jovem Homem se encolheu sob seu olhar verde e feroz. "Havia um Elfo com ele?"

O guarda assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim. Ele estava seriamente ferido, mas duas noites atrás acordou miraculosamente curado."

As mãos de Glorfindel se apertaram em volta das rédeas. Havia apenas uma razão para um Elfo estar viajando com Haleth, e ele começou a ficar enraivecido diante daquela idéia. _Não, isso não é possível. Eles não a escolheriam, eu disse a eles que ela era jovem demais. _"Qual era o nome dele?"

"Acho que era Haldir de Lórien."

Glorfindel sentiu a raiva se acender em suas entranhas. Haldir de Lórien, um dos Escolhidos, estava viajando com Haleth. Aquilo não era coincidência. Havia apenas uma vaga faltando ser preenchida entre aquela elite de guerreiros escolhidos pelos Elfos e Homens mais habilidosos nas artes da guerra. Glorfindel havia escolhido Haldir. E de acordo com a carta que Gil-Galad e Elendil haviam enviado a Imladris, Haldir e um dos capitães de Elendil tinham recebido ordens para estudar dois outros guerreiros que os reis julgavam poder preencher a última posição entre os Escolhidos. Aquilo significava que estavam tentando escolher Haleth. E Glorfindel tinha dado instruções específicas para que ela não fosse testada. A mulher não estava pronta.

_Aquele que a escolher vai sofrer a minha ira,_ jurou em silêncio. Glorfindel jogou uma moeda dourada para o jovem guarda e virou Rochallor na direção de Ithilien. A trilha do exército estava fácil de se seguir agora e ele estava desejoso de encontrar Haleth mais uma vez e colocar algum juízo dentro daquela cabeça-oca que ela possuía.

E, claro, ele também estava desejoso de matar Haldir se a idéia de escolher Haleth sequer passasse pela cabeça do Galadhrim.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	15. Glorfindel

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi Gente! Me desculpem pelos muitos capítulos sem muita ação acontecendo. Pensem nisso como um interlúdio para as grandes coisas que ainda estão por vir. Ao menos eu estou dando a vocês mais um Elfo para se divertirem hehehe

Realmente gostei de escrever esse capítulo, no início fiquei meio frustrada e emperrada nele, mas no final deu tudo certo. A fim de ser mais fiel nas cenas de batalha ou manuseio de armas, decidi usar o conhecimento que ganhei ao longo dos anos lendo livros sobre artes marciais e cultura japonesa, principalmente os livros de Miyamoto Musashi, o maior samurai japonês de todos os tempos. Um deles, Go Rin No Sho, sobre estratégias de guerra e _niten_ (estilo marcial criado por ele e que usa duas espadas simultaneamente) foi o mais usado. As partes deste capítulo que envolvem espadas (heheh) são quase transcrições destes livros com um toque pessoal meu ;)

Agradecimentos a:

Minha beta **Rainien **pela idéia do sino de vento ;).

**Giby a Hobbit:** Oi Giby! Que bom que continua acompanhando as aventuras do Elfo mais arrogante da Terra Média (se bem que depois desse capítulo eu tenho lá minhas dúvidas) e da guerreira com problemas existenciais. Acho que finalmente você vai poder matar sua curiosidade quanto ao encontro de Haldir e Glorfindel nesse capítulo, mas acredite, no capítulo 16 as coisas vão ficar bem piores bwahahahah

**SadieSil:** Desculpa a demora em postar, Sadie, mas o tempo anda meio curto pra mim :P Estou lendo V&E, mas a passo de tartaruga, sorry :( Que ninguém aprende nada com a minha fic, rapaz. Nem eu levo meus personagens a sério hhahaha E nem me fale em labirinto; eu só faço as coisas ficarem cada vez mais complicadas e nem sei como vou fazer para desatar esse nó. Cada hora parece que a história cria vida própria e eu começo a escrever coisas que nem de longe tinha pensado no início de H&H. Só para você ficar feliz, Thranduil vai ter bastante destaque no final da minha fic, durante a Guerra da Última Aliança. Espero que você ainda continue entusiasmada com a história até lá!

**Nimrodel Lorellin: **Como eu costumo dizer, bem vinda ao mundo de Haldir e Haleth, _we've got fun n' games_ :D Que bom que o primeiro capítulo te causou tão boa impressão, eu, particularmente, nunca gostei muito dele, principalmente porque ainda estava definindo o meu estilo. Você vai reparar que os próximos capítulos vão ter um tom um pouco diferente. Eu também tenho um péssimo hábito de não conseguir parar de ler uma fic quando gosto muito dela. E, pois é, Haleth é um guerreiro heheheh ;)

**Regina: **Pois é, os planos de Sauron estão ficando mais claros principalmente para quem leu os livros. Com certeza quem leu com atenção vai perceber logo logo aonde eu quero chegar :D Vamos ver se ele vai conseguir o poder de Haleth ou não ;) Ganancioso ele, heim? Já tem o Um Anel e ainda quer mais, tisc tisc... Realmente, é estranho a princípio ver todo mundo se referir a Haleth como um homem, mas ninguém pode arriscar que ela seja descoberta. Lembra que as mulheres que lutam recebem pena de morte? Tadinho de Siward, ele só é estúpido algumas vezes :P E todo mundo mete o bedelho na vida dela mesmo, que coisa! E vou fazer Haldir se descabelar mesmo! E Wilrog era um pivete muito é do bom! Quem dera eu ter um desses, mas ia manter amarrado no pé da cama pra não querer fugir pra pegar anel de ninguém :D Essa história das orelhas serem áreas extremamente erógenas é parte da mitologia das fics estrangeiras que eu adotei também, porque acho extremamente excitante heheh _o cavalo ainda sabe quem é seu mestre mas e...Haldir? ele ainda sabe?_ Haldir? Sei não :P Aguarde as cenas do próximo capítulo bwahahahaha

**Myriara: **Por ter postado um capítulo só com Daror em **Daror e Míriel**, yay! Eu sou a fã número um daquele brutamontes e estou encabeçando o movimento "mais passagens com Daror" hahahah Bjs!

**NOTA DA AUTORA 2**

**Henneth Annûn**

Henneth Annûn é aquela caverna para onde Faramir leva Frodo e Sam no filme As Duas Torres. Há muito tempo atrás, quando começou a ser usada como esconderijo pelos soldados de Gondor, aquela parte da caverna era uma cachoeira. O curso da água foi modificado anos depois, para que a caverna mais alta também fosse usada, quando o lugar então ganhou o nome de Janela do Oeste. É considerado um dos mais belos locais da Terra Média e lendas dizem que Henneth Annûn já foi um lar de Elfos em eras passadas. Para maiores informações, consultar O Senhor dos Anéis página 709.

**Glorfindel**

Elfo de Gondolin, louro, que morreu na fuga da Queda de Gondolin, quando derrubou um Balrog do penhasco e caiu junto, salvando assim Tuor, Idril Celebrindal, Eärendil e muitos outros elfos de Gondolin. Um elfo de mesmo nome aparece em Valfenda, e proteje Frodo dos Nazgûl no vau do Bruinen, gerando confusão se é o mesmo elfo. Tolkien confirmou que são o mesmo, renascido e vindo para a Terra-Média. Noldor e líder da Casa da Flor Dourada, uma das doze casas nobres de Gondolin. (Fontes: site Valinor e The Encyclopedia of Arda)

_De volta à história…_

**GLORFINDEL**

Uma figura negra se movia pela noite, se fundindo à escuridão enquanto seus servos a seguiam de perto. Os olhos de seu cavalo, vermelhos como duas bolas de fogo, brilhavam entre as sombras. Boca de Sauron tomou o caminho para a Estrada de Dimholt, como seu senhor Sauron havia comandado. Ele não podia sentir o ar – frio e úmido – pois não mais havia pele cobrindo o seu corpo; apenas uma massa de músculos contorcidos.

Seu manto esvoaçava ao vento e algumas vezes o enorme cavalo teve as pernas enterradas em poças de lama. A neve estava derretendo em certos lugares, formando pântanos que poderiam quebrar as patas do animal, e a jornada deles estava ficando perigosa. Viajaram por três dias. Todos os seres vivos que esbarravam em seu caminho viravam os rostos e saíam correndo para buscar refúgio. Os quinze Orcs que o acompanhavam mostravam os dentes para os passantes e matavam qualquer um que cruzasse o caminho deles apenas por diversão.

Agora, depois de uma longa viagem, pararam em frente à abertura das montanhas Ered Nimrais onde os Homens se escondiam. Um sorriso se formou no rosto horrendo de Boca de Sauron.

"Nós chegamos ao nosso destino, então vocês vão se comportar. Sem mortes... a não ser que eu permita. Venham, eu tenho alguns Homens para encontrar... e corromper," Boca de Sauron disse asperamente, como se suas cordas vocais houvessem se ressecado.

Os Orcs grunhiram e seguiram seu mestre através da passagem estreita entre as montanhas.

**H&H&H&H**

O som limpo de metal se chocando contra metal enchia o ar frio. Mais uma vez, Haldir e Haleth se encontravam perdidos em sua dança letal enquanto os primeiros raios de luz beijavam a terra e o céu se transformava numa explosão de cores, anunciando a chegada da manhã.

Era o segundo dia que eles lutavam perto do Lago Proibido em Henneth Annûn. Haldir quase tinha ficado atônito pela beleza do lugar quando colocou os pés ali pela primeira vez. A enorme cachoeira e a janela natural, que emoldurava uma das mais perfeitas vistas do pôr-do-sol que ele já havia visto na vida, quase o fizeram pensar na Janela do Oeste como sendo um lar Élfico perdido.

E agora eles duelavam naquele local magnífico. O corpo de Haleth estava coberto de suor apesar do ar gelado. Ela ainda estava fraca enquanto Haldir, por outro lado, parecia estar mais forte do que nunca. Haleth grunhiu diante de um ataque particularmente forte que enviou um choque de dor através de seu braço.

'Você quer que eu diminua o ritmo?' Perguntou Haldir com um leve toque de preocupação na voz, sua lâmina presa entre Tuo e Maranwë.

Haleth forçou o peso do corpo dela contra ele. 'De jeito nenhum! Você estaria me ofendendo se fizesse tal coisa!'

Haldir sorriu largamente e puxou sua espada de sua posição presa entre as Gêmeas de Haleth. Os dois se circundaram, estudando suas posturas. A mão esquerda de Haleth empunhava Tuo apontando diretamente para o olho do adversário. A mão direita, segurando Maranwë, abria-se lateralmente – ombros, braços e lâmina formando naturalmente uma linha horizontal, quase paralela ao chão – à espera, fora do campo de visão do inimigo. Os braços estendidos combinados com o comprimento das duas espadas davam a Haleth uma grande área de ação. E no meio dela estavam seus ferozes olhos negros.

Depois de todos aqueles dias, Haldir aprendera a compreender o estilo de luta dela. Se ele evitava uma aproximação frontal e chegava pelo lado direito, Haleth se movia imediatamente para a direita, aproximando-se e inibindo sua ação. Se, ao contrário, ele se aproximava pela esquerda, a espada na mão esquerda de Haleth se estendia nessa direção, prendendo a lâmina de Haldir entre as Gêmeas. _Sim, Glorfindel a ensinou muito bem. Esta tática é perfeita para se lutar contra vários inimigos ao mesmo tempo. Mas eu sou apenas um único Elfo e também sei como lutar._

Haldir girou e atacou numa sucessão de golpes, mirando o pescoço dela, e Haleth bloqueou as investidas dele com as Gêmeas. Ela possuía grande velocidade e, revertendo a situação, girou e desferiu um chute alto que quase atingiu a cabeça de Haldir. Ele escorou o golpe dela com a mão esquerda, mas nem bem o havia atacado, Haleth girou de novo e de novo, suas espadas rodopiando em suas mãos capazes antes de cada golpe, até que as lâminas gêmeas prenderam a espada de Haldir num aperto poderoso mais uma vez. Haldir grunhiu e torceu o pulso de forma que agora eles tinham suas espadas presas sobre suas cabeças.

'Mortal estúpida e teimosa, nunca sabe quando se render.'

Haleth sorriu mostrando os dentes alvos, seus rostos separados por apenas alguns centímetros. 'Nunca!'

Apesar dos esforços dela em se desprender dele, Haldir era forte demais e Haleth não conseguia sair daquela posição instável. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos do Elfo, buscando por uma ligeira mudança de foco que dissesse a ela qual seria o próximo movimento dele. Entretanto, o olhar azul de Haldir permanecia impassível e Haleth suprimiu um grito de frustração.

'Já está perdendo a cabeça, humana?' Haldir disse sorrindo levemente.

'Vá pra o diabo, Haldir!' Haleth disse exasperadamente o que a fez receber mais risadas vindas do Elfo.

A risada de Haldir a fazia lembrar de um dos sinos de vento de Imladris que ela gostara muito. Era um sino de vento largo, com uma melodia rica e profunda que reverberava através dela quando se sentava no seu jardim favorito. Haleth decidiu que o antigo sino de vento e a risada de Haldir tinham uma outra coisa em comum: os dois faziam com que algo se agitasse dentro dela.

Haldir estudava a teimosa guerreira que estava na sua frente, tentando quebrar a postura dela e arremessar a mulher no chão, quando os seus olhos notaram as axilas sem pêlos que estavam à vista, descobertas pela vestimenta sem mangas que Haleth usava. Haldir franziu o cenho.

'Quando estávamos na estrada, vi mulheres com pêlos embaixo dos braços. Você não tem nenhum.'

Haleth apertou os olhos diante daquele estranho comentário, então um sorriso arrogante surgiu em seu semblante. 'Eu fui criada entre os Elfos. Fui ensinada a me depilar...' ela fez uma pequena pausa, como se estivesse ponderando as palavras, e seu sorriso arrogante ficou ainda mais largo. 'Apesar disso, lhe asseguro que há partes de mim que ainda mantêm os pêlos intactos.'

'Belegaer, não provoque,' Haldir disse roucamente. 'Você está brincando com fogo.'

Haldir não pôde negar a súbita quentura que assolou o seu corpo quando começou a imaginar aquelas partes da anatomia dela e Haleth usou seu momento de distração para chutá-lo no estômago, se agachar e dar-lhe uma rasteira, varrendo o chão sob os seus pés.

A gargalhada dela encheu o ar quando Haldir caiu de costas. Haleth chutou a espada do Elfo, arrancando-a da mão dele, antes que Haldir pudesse se recuperar da queda. A mulher se sentou sobre ele, embainhando as espadas e puxando os braços dele por sobre a cabeça.

'Agora, quem é que vai se render?' perguntou ela numa voz entrecortada.

Haleth respirava pesadamente, sentindo o poderoso corpo do Elfo seguro entre as suas pernas, os gélidos olhos azuis dele a encarando arrogantemente. Haldir era forte e ela teve que aplicar toda a sua força para mantê-lo imóvel. Uma gota de suor se formou na testa de Haleth, devido ao esforço depreendido, e rolou gentilmente por sua face, traçando um caminho até o queixo, para então cair sobre os lábios de Haldir.

Ele lambeu o líquido salgado e sentiu o sabor dela.

_Deliciosa..._ Como tudo em Haleth, o gosto dela era exótico, rústico e vibrante. Haldir se sentiu ficar duro sob todos aqueles estímulos eróticos e viu Haleth abrir a boca de espanto quando certamente sentiu o seu desejo. Entretanto, ela não o libertou nem se afastou. O corpo dela o mantinha preso contra o chão.

Desde que a mulher havia acordado em seus braços, ela havia mantido uma certa distância e Haldir respeitou a decisão de Haleth. Ele não havia tentado beijá-la nem acariciá-la, uma atitude que se mostrava algumas vezes insuportável quando sentia o cheiro dela, uma fragrância que o deixava louco, mas agora Haldir sentia sua resistência começar a ruir. Os olhos castanhos de Haleth pareciam poder penetrá-lo e por um momento nenhum dos dois se mexeu, apenas se encarando. _Por que você está negando seus próprios desejos, Belegaer?_ Haldir queria que ela decidisse o que realmente queria. Ele desejava que ela o quisesse.

_Não torne isso mais difícil para mim do que já é,_ Haleth pediu em silêncio enquanto duelava com o olhar feroz de Haldir. Ela queria deixá-lo fazer com ela o que tinha certeza que estava se passando pela mente dele. Ninguém iria condená-la. Ninguém nem mesmo iria saber. Sentir a maneira como ela o afetava fez com que Haleth sentisse um formigamento no abdômen e uma quentura entre as pernas.

E, ah, o quanto ela ansiava pelo toque dele! Mas Haleth sabia que o que Haldir sentia por ela era apenas desejo provocado pela necessidade de provar a criatura exótica que ele pensava que ela era. Uma vez que conhecesse todos os seus segredos, Haldir iria perder o interesse. _E se eu estiver errada? E se isso for mais do que desejo?_ A fagulha da esperança estava firmemente plantada dentro de seu coração, mas Haleth ainda estava muito ferida emocionalmente para se permitir ter um relacionamento com qualquer um. _Como se um Elfo fosse querer ter um relacionamento comigo..._

'Eu escutei muitas lendas sobre o amor entre os Elfos quando estava em Imladris,' ela disse calmamente.

Haldir franziu o cenho de sua belíssima face. _O que ela quer com esta conversa?_ 'Que tipo de... lendas, Belegaer?'

'Que vocês, Elfos, somente faziam amor com os companheiros que escolhiam para a vida toda e mais ninguém; que vocês perdiam o interesse em fazer amor depois de alguns anos.'

Haldir sorriu largamente. 'Mentiras bem construídas para manter vocês, mortais, sem se interessar pela nossa raça. Entretanto... uma vez que encontramos a pessoa com quem queremos partilhar o resto de nossas vidas, nós somos fiéis, é verdade. E também podemos definhar até morrer de coração partido.'

O corpo de Haleth se estremeceu inconscientemente diante da lembrança dele morrendo em seus braços. Ela não queria que aquilo acontecesse novamente. Nunca mais. 'Então, nobre Haldir, espero que ninguém jamais parta o seu coração.'

A fisionomia de Haldir se tornou séria, a frieza de seu olhar dando lugar a uma tristeza pálida. 'Mas você já o está partindo, Belegaer,' disse a ela num sussurro que fez Haleth se arrepiar. 'Agora, se você não se importa, eu gostaria de continuar nossa luta, porque eu ainda não venci.'

Plantando um pé no chão, Haldir usou seu peso para rolar Haleth de costas se debatendo embaixo de seu corpo. Ele conseguiu segurar uma das mãos dela, mas a outra ainda estava livre e buscava pela adaga que estava dentro da bota. Quando Haleth sentiu o frio toque do cabo da arma em sua mão, ela a trouxe até o prendedor de couro que segurava o cabelo de Haldir no lugar e o cortou.

Mechas de um dourado-pálido cascatearam lentamente sobre o rosto dela, emoldurando os rostos dele em ouro brilhante.

'Perfeito,' ela disse em voz alta e Haldir riu com um ar de superioridade.

Assim que sentiu o seu cabelo ser solto, o Elfo sentiu a lâmina fria acariciar a sua face e queixo e agora se posicionar sobre a artéria em seu pescoço. Haldir suspirou pesadamente.

'Parece que um Elfo perdeu para uma mulher,' disse ele. 'Movimento astuto... mas nem um pouco justo.'

Haleth sorriu. 'É verdade.'

Haldir se retirou de cima dela relutantemente, querendo beijar aqueles lábios arrogantes e fazer amor com ela ali mesmo, naquele instante. Ele se levantou com uma elegância felina e apanhou sua arma do chão, observando-a se levantar e olhá-lo de perto.

Haleth ergueu o rosto para o céu. Estava começando a ganhar uma tonalidade azul, mas o sol ainda estava escondido atrás das montanhas. 'Nós ainda temos algum tempo antes que o sol nasça completamente. Você está pronto para mais uma disputa?'

Os lábios de Haldir se curvaram num pálido sorriso. 'Mas é claro. E dessa vez eu não serei tão gentil.'

'É mesmo? Então vamos acabar com essa conversa fiada.'

E mais uma vez a dança letal de Haldir e Haleth começou, até que uma voz Élfica familiar alcançou os ouvidos deles e os fez parar no meio de um ataque. Era uma voz que Haleth não tinha ouvido em quase dez anos. Os dois voltaram a atenção para a comoção na entrada mais alta de Henneth Annûn e o rosto de Haldir se escureceu. _O que ele está fazendo aqui?_ pensou.

Haleth, por sua vez, envergava uma expressão que era uma mistura de felicidade e preocupação, e sua confusão emocional permitiu que pronunciasse apenas uma única palavra.

'Glorfindel.'

**H&H&H&H**

Glorfindel podia ver as muralhas de Henneth Annûn não muito distantes e incitou Rochallor a seguir em frente. _Finalmente a encontrei!_ Ele atravessou o campo a galope e sua figura imponente brilhou nas últimas horas da noite. O lugar era bem conhecido de Glorfindel que parou, desmontando elegantemente, e seguiu o caminho que dava para a escada entalhada na rocha.

Dois soldados guardavam o pé da escada, mas nenhum negou passagem ao Senhor Élfico. Os Elfos eram aliados e não deviam ser temidos. Glorfindel percorreu o resto do caminho que se tornava às vezes mais profundo nas paredes rochosas. O barulho da cachoeira ficava mais forte em certos pontos e quando o sol começou a pintar o céu de azul, o grande Senhor Élfico já tinha invadido o acampamento de Haleth.

Os Homens pararam o que estavam fazendo na caverna e olharam para ele como se o intruso fosse um dragão de fogo, mãos formigando para pegar espadas e arcos e apontá-los para o Elfo. Glorfindel sabia que provocava esse tipo de efeito nos humanos quando estava enraivecido e deixou aquilo de lado. Um Homem de cabelos escuros parecia liderar aqueles guerreiros e Glorfindel caminhou diretamente na direção dele, mas parou de súbito. Aquele Homem era o garoto Siward, que havia conhecido anos atrás! O humano estava tão crescido, lembrando a Glorfindel que os Homens envelheciam e morriam. Ele voltou a caminhar mais uma vez até o mortal. Glorfindel também se lembrava de que onde Siward estava, Haleth com certeza estava por perto.

"Onde está Haleth? Preciso falar com ela. Agora," sua voz trovejou e a fúria de Siward esteve a ponto de ser liberada diante de tamanha demonstração de arrogância. Entretanto, o Homem também estava surpreso em ver o Senhor Glorfindel novamente. Siward mal podia agüentar apenas Haldir, e dois Elfos arrogantes eram demais para o seu temperamento inflamável.

"Meu Senhor Glorfindel, a última vez em que nos encontramos você tinha melhores maneiras. O que aconteceu?" Siward demandou do Senhor Élfico.

Glorfindel encarou Siward, incrédulo. Como aquele humano ousava tratá-lo com tamanho desrespeito? O Homem o fez lembrar de Haleth.

"Poupe-me de seu sarcasmo, Siward. Eu sou o mestre de Haleth e preciso saber onde ela está... _agora_."

Siward olhou dentro daqueles olhos verdes atentamente e viu verdade neles. Ele fez menção para que seus soldados se acalmassem; o Senhor Élfico não era nenhuma ameaça. Cruzando os braços na frente do peito defensivamente, Siward se dirigiu ao alto e orgulhoso Elfo. Havia algo estranho sobre Glorfindel; um olhar que parecia ser de outro mundo e que sempre fazia com que arrepios percorressem a sua espinha toda a vez que tinha de encarar aqueles olhos verdes. _Porcaria!_

"Haleth saiu com Haldir, meu Senhor. Eles estão lutando."

O belo rosto de Glorfindel ficou sombrio. _Então ele realmente está aqui, aquele arrogante Capitão dos Galadhrim. Ele deveria ter permanecido em Lothlórien, sob a proteção de seu Rei._

"Mostre-me onde eles estão lutando," Glorfindel pediu.

Siward sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. "Não. Você terá que esperar até que eles tenham terminado para encontrá-la."

Siward quase se arrependeu de suas palavras. O Elfo pareceu ter se tornado algo feito de pura raiva após ter escutado aquela resposta. Os olhos verdes lampejaram e o ar à volta de Glorfindel ficou tenso e pesado.

_Quem ele pensa que é para negar meus desejos?_ pensou Glorfindel, absolutamente enfurecido. "Você me levará até onde ela está _agora_," disse ele numa voz calma que mascarava seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Antes que Siward pudesse responder, uma voz cortou o ar como uma faca, ecoando pelos muros da caverna.

"O que em nome de Mordor está acontecendo aqui!"

Toda a conversa morreu sob a autoridade daquela voz. A atenção no acampamento se voltou para Haleth e Glorfindel a viu pela primeira vez depois de nove anos longe dela.

Ela caminhava ao lado de Haldir; Tuo e Maranwë presas à cintura. O rosto de Haleth estava suado e algumas mechas de cabelo dançavam na frente da face. Os olhos dela se encontravam entre o castanho e o negro, traindo a força que havia em seu interior, e estavam fixos no alto Senhor Élfico que havia decidido invadir Henneth Annûn. E ela estava viva e bem. Glorfindel engoliu em seco. Então aquela era a mulher na qual Haleth havia se tornado. A garotinha de treze anos tinha desaparecido para dar lugar a uma guerreira feroz. _Minha garotinha, você não tem idéia do quanto me deixa orgulhoso._

'Haleth…' Glorfindel sussurrou em sua própria língua, mas assim que a doçura havia alcançado a sua voz, a frieza retornou quando se lembrou do motivo pelo qual havia partido de Imladris para encontrá-la. 'Você perdeu completamente o juízo? Quantas vezes nós dissemos para não usá-lo? Espere, acredito que você também tenha esquecido como se conta.'

Haleth respirou fundo e deu alguns passos na direção de seu mestre. 'Isso é porque eu devo ter tido um professor incompetente chamado Glorfindel.'

'Ainda arrogante?' perguntou Glorfindel erguendo o queixo.

'Ainda. Arrogância foi o que você me ensinou melhor, Mestre.'

'Escute, garotinha...'

'Eu não sou mais uma garotinha, Glorfindel, caso você ainda não tenha notado. Quando você encontrar suas maneiras novamente e tratar meus Homens e a mim com o respeito que merecemos, nós poderemos conversar.' Siward não conseguiu controlar a risada diante da maneira como ela falou com o Elfo e Haleth lhe enviou um olhar que o fez engolir o riso. "Não lhe dei permissão para rir, Siward."

Haleth lançou mais um último olhar na direção de Glorfindel e então virou as costas para ele e desapareceu através de uma fenda na rocha, seguida por Siward. Falar com ela ia ser mais difícil do que Glorfindel havia pensado. Os inúmeros olhares que estava recebendo dos soldados fizeram com que ele brilhasse com uma luz perigosa que fez com que todos os olhares se desviassem menos um.

'Lord Glorfindel. Não esperava encontrá-lo novamente tão cedo.'

Glorfindel suspirou e virou o rosto para o dono da voz familiar, arrogante e profunda. O Galadhrim tinha os braços cruzados defensivamente e sustentava um ar de superioridade na face. Os lábios de Glorfindel se ergueram levemente diante daquela visão.

'Guardião dos Galadhrim,' disse Glorfindel com um aceno curto de cabeça. 'Posso perguntar o que está fazendo entre estes mortais?'

Haldir deu alguns passos na direção do Senhor Élfico. Haldir estava furioso com Glorfindel pela maneira com que ele havia censurado Haleth, como se ela fosse uma criança. Mesmo embora os meses que havia passado sendo testado por Glorfindel tenham se mostrado suficientes para dizer que, apesar do fato de que o Senhor Élfico podia ser muito severo e algumas vezes rude, ele também tinha uma grande sabedoria e nunca era injusto. Apesar disso, Glorfindel não estava sendo justo dessa vez. Parecia que ele não queria que Haleth fosse testada, uma coisa que Haldir pensava que um grande guerreiro como ela merecia.

'Estou certo,' disse Haldir, 'pela expressão de raiva em seus olhos, que você já sabe a razão para eu estar aqui.'

Um olhar verde duelou com um azul por alguns instantes, os dois Elfos fazendo o que sabiam melhor: controlar suas emoções. Glorfindel considerou o Elfo mais jovem com um misto de desdém e respeito. Quando havia testado Haldir, o Capitão dos Galadhrin havia mostrado a ele uma capacidade excepcional de liderança e um controle absoluto nas situações mais perigosas. Haldir era um grande oponente, inteligente, temível e confiante.

'Sim, posso ver porque está aqui, mas este não é o único motivo para a minha raiva.'

Os olhos de Haldir faiscaram. 'Não julgue Haleth tão rapidamente. Se ela fez o que fez, é porque teve suas razões. Você deveria ouvi-la antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas.'

Dando um passo na direção de Haldir, Glorfindel encurtou ainda mais a distância entre eles, mas o Galadhrim não se moveu. 'Então agora você pensa que, só porque passou apenas um mês na companhia dela, pode conhecê-la tão bem? Eu a ensinei por nove anos, Guardião dos Galadhrim. Eu a conheço melhor do que ela mesma e o que Haleth fez foi estúpido. Além disso, dei ordens específicas para que ela não fosse testada. Haleth não está pronta! E aqui está você, contudo…'

Haldir ergueu o queixo para olhar diretamente nos olhos do Elfo mais alto, os dois emanando poder e animosidade.

'Você pode ter conhecido a criança que ela foi um dia, Senhor Glorfindel, mas agora Haleth é uma mulher adulta e uma líder capaz e sábia. Eu posso ter passado apenas pouco mais de um mês ao lado dela, como você disse, mas esse curto período de tempo me colocou numa posição onde agora eu conheço Haleth melhor do que você, meu Senhor. E tenho certeza de que ela é realmente merecedora de ser testada para ser um dos Escolhidos, quer você queira, quer não.'

_O que..._ Glorfindel tinha visto, visto aquele brilho nos olhos de Haldir quando o Galadhrin falou dela, o peito inchado de orgulho, a leve vibração na voz. Seria possível que o Capitão havia se apaixonado por ela? Ele cercou o outro Elfo, como um predador, mas Haldir nem mesmo piscou. Então se encararam mais uma vez, o rosto de Glorfindel obscurecido de preocupação por sua garotinha. Porque Haleth era a sua garotinha.

'Não se aproxime dela, Guardião. Você está me escutando? Não quero ver um Elfo insensível como você partir o coração de Haleth.'

O coração de Haldir bateu acelerado no peito enquanto ele amaldiçoava sua falha em esconder suas verdadeiras emoções. Sem desviar os olhos do olhar feroz do Senhor Élfico à sua frente, Haldir sorriu de leve.

'É aí, Glorfindel, que você se engana. Eu não tinha um coração... até agora. E pretendo continuar com ele. Então nem ouse interferir.'

Os dois se encararam raivosamente em silêncio, por aquela resposta, Glorfindel não esperava. Haldir, o Guardião dos Galadhrim que desprezava os Homens, tinha se apaixonado por uma mulher mortal. Era melhor que ele estivesse falando a verdade, ou Glorfindel o faria pagar por aquela brincadeira.

'Muito bem, então. Eu conversarei com você sobre isso mais tarde. Agora tenho uma ex-aluna para importunar.'

Haldir observou o Senhor Elfo seguir o caminho que Haleth havia tomado e deixou escapar a respiração que estivera prendendo. Haldir caminhou pela caverna e se sentou ao lado de Seyton, que estava limpando suas armas. O Homem lhe lançou um olhar curioso, mas a expressão assassina de Haldir fez com que Seyton ficasse quieto.

Haldir apenas pegou uma espada e começou a ajudar o humano a limpar as armas sem pronunciar nem uma única palavra.

**H&H&H&H**

Glorfindel entrou no lugar por onde Haleth havia desaparecido junto com Siward. O Homem estava prestes a ir embora quando viu o Senhor Élfico e resolveu se preparar para ficar com Haleth. Ela pousou uma mão no ombro dele, sorrindo diante daquela demonstração de proteção.

"Você pode ir agora, Siward. Eu consigo lidar com um único Elfo."

Siward olhou para ela, preocupado. "Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, vou ficar bem," disse ela, mentindo sobre sua certeza, porque sabia que seu encontro com Glorfindel seria terrível e ela não ficaria bem de forma alguma. Havia coisas demais que ela possuía guardadas contra ele.

Depois de ver Siward ir embora, Haleth foi guardar suas armas, sem dar importância para o alto Elfo parado em pé no meio do salão. Glorfindel conteve um xingamento diante daquela demonstração de indiferença.

'Diga-me, Haleth, porque você liberou o seu poder?' Glorfindel finalmente perguntou com raiva.

Haleth estava furiosa. Então, exatamente como havia suspeitado, aquela era a razão para ele estar ali, investigar o monstro que ela era. Haleth se virou para encará-lo, os olhos castanhos, tal era a sua fúria.

'É esse o motivo para você deixar o conforto de Imladris depois de todos esses anos sem mandar nenhuma notícia sequer?' disse ela por entre os dentes, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas, o dedo apontado para o rosto dele. 'Você está aqui para me interrogar porque você não pode mais vigiar o monstro? Isso é tudo que eu sempre fui para você! Um monstro que deveria ser trancado sob os olhares atentos dos Elfos para que não pudesse fazer nada estúpido!'

Os olhos de Glorfindel se escureceram e ele agarrou Haleth pelos braços com força suficiente para provocar dor, levado por uma fúria fria. 'Você nunca mais, nunca mais, está me escutando, repita isso novamente!' ele disse entre os dentes cerrados. 'Nós tomamos conta de você não porque era diferente, mas porque era a filha de um amigo que não sabia como educar uma criança tão especial como você. Nós todos nos preocupamos com o seu bem estar. Você é tão cega e egoísta que não viu isso?'

Haleth tremeu sob os dedos dele. 'Você mente,' disse e Glorfindel suspirou.

'Eu nunca menti para você.'

Haleth ergueu o queixo, tentando nivelar seu olhar com o Elfo alto. 'Então por que você mandou me prender em Imladris sem permissão para sair? Se eu não tivesse escapado naquela noite para responder ao chamado de meu pai, ele teria morrido naquele dia.'

Glorfindel desviou o olhar por um momento, a vergonha escorrendo por todo o seu ser. Ele havia tentado esquecer aquele dia terrível. O egoísta tinha sido ele. O Elfo não pôde suportar a idéia de vê-la partir, e deixá-lo para sempre. Glorfindel encontrou o olhar exigente dela novamente, suas mãos se afrouxando um pouco em volta dos braços dela.

'Por essa ação minha, eu lamentarei para sempre,' começou, 'eu deveria ter escutado as ordens de Elrond e deixado você ir, mas estava com medo demais de que você pudesse se machucar. Estava também… com ciúmes de seu pai. Não queria perder você para ele. Você, um dos meus melhores pupilos. Você, a filha que os Valar tinham enviado para mim.'

Os olhos de Haleth se arregalaram diante da confissão de Glorfindel. Ele nunca havia demonstrado o que se passava no coração dele para ela antes e Haleth não soube como reagir. A mulher observou o Elfo soltá-la e virar as costas para ela, talvez envergonhado por ter dito o que disse. Ela rezou para que ele não estivesse se sentindo daquele jeito. Apesar de seu amor por Hamá, o amor de Haleth também tinha sido de Glorfindel e quando ele fizera aquilo todos aqueles anos atrás, ela havia se sentido traída.

Tentando fazer a paz, Haleth pegou duas canecas e uma panela com água. O líquido começou a ferver sobre a fogueira simples que tinham dentro da caverna e ela adicionou folhas de chá que possuía estocadas naquele salão. Haleth se sentou e observou Glorfindel relutantemente fazer o mesmo, de frente para ela.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram e o chá ficou pronto. Haleth serviu a bebida nas duas canecas e ofereceu uma a Glorfindel.

'Henneth Annûn mudou bastante desde a última vez que estive aqui com seu pai,' Glorfindel disse, tentando conversar.

Haleth bebericou o chá. 'Realmente. Isildur enviou arquitetos que alteraram o curso da água e deixaram esta caverna apta para ser usada por nós há poucos anos atrás. O número do exército de meu pai tinha aumentado e nós precisávamos de mais espaço.'

Glorfindel assentiu com a cabeça e o silêncio permeou o salão uma vez mais.

'Como tem sido a sua vida, criança?'

Haleth pensou um pouco por alguns instantes. 'Agora que você pergunta… Eu não sei. Às vezes é como se fosse um pesadelo, mas outras… gostaria que nunca terminasse. Eu fui realmente feliz por diversas vezes.' Os olhos de Haleth ficaram distantes por um momento, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo, e então ela voltou seu feroz olhar negro para seu Mestre. 'As pessoas acham que eu sou um herói, Glorfindel, você acredita nisso? Mas ninguém me conhece melhor do que eu mesma e tenho certeza de que não sou nem herói nem gênio. Apenas sei que gosto um pouco mais da espada do que a maioria das pessoas.'

'Entendo.' Glorfindel serviu mais um pouco de chá na caneca vazia de Haleth e esperou.

Haleth suspirou. 'Você tinha me contado como a guerra seria horrenda, mas eu nunca lhe escutei.' Ela sorriu suavemente e os lábios de Glorfindel se curvaram de leve num sorrido pálido. 'É ainda pior do que quando você a descreveu para mim, Glorfindel. E eu me tornei acostumada a ver milhares de corpos de Homens cobrindo a paisagem. De uma certa forma, aprendi a não vê-los mais. Meu coração ficou duro como pedra. Frio como gelo. Algumas vezes eu estive com tanto medo de temer a morte que me forcei a não sentir nada para que pudesse morrer sem medo. Eu estava com tanto medo, Glorfindel, de perder a minha humanidade para esse ódio irracional! E a pior parte é que eu ainda adoro a luta, a aventura, a caçada. Eu sou um monstro; deve ser esta coisa agindo no meu sangue...'

Os olhos verdes de Glorfindel se espremeram diante do sofrimento de sua pupila. Por quanto tempo ela havia mantido todos aqueles sentimentos negros para ela mesma, incapaz de contá-los a alguém? Guerreiros como Haleth não possuíam aliados além deles próprios... E a morte. Não era fácil aprender a aceitar a morte e vê-la levar seus companheiros bem diante de seus olhos. Não era fácil... Aprender a morrer.

A preparação para deixar este mundo a qualquer momento de um modo tranqüilo, digno e viril, rápido como um breve suspiro, nunca era obtido por completo. Glorfindel sabia disso muito bem. Quando estava lutando com o Balrog durante a queda de Gondolin, nada do que ele havia aprendido havia sido lembrado. Glorfindel tinha ficado rígido como uma rocha, lutando contra lágrimas vergonhosas quando sentiu a morte clamar o seu corpo. _Pensei ter atingido um estado de frieza total, mas dentro de mim ainda restava a vontade de viver._

Descansando a sua caneca no chão, Glorfindel se levantou e caminhou até Haleth, sentando ao lado dela. Ele a envolveu num abraço aconchegante e a sentiu relaxar em seus braços enquanto afagava aquele cabelo selvagem dela. Haleth inspirou o cheiro familiar do Elfo e sorriu.

'Eu não queria te dizer isso, mas senti sua falta, Glorfindel,' disse ela com a face encostada no peito do Elfo.

Os olhos de Glorfindel se fecharam quando ouviu a confissão dela. Os Valar realmente fizeram uma boa coisa quando a colocaram no seu caminho. Haleth era a filha que ele sempre quisera ter. 'Eu também senti a sua falta, pequenina. Quando a terra tremeu, temi tanto pela sua vida mortal que senti como se eu fosse capaz de morrer novamente se você deixasse esse mundo.' Glorfindel sentiu os braços dela se apertarem ao redor de sua cintura e ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Haleth. 'Por que você fez isso?'

Haleth respirou fundo. Havia tantas coisas das quais ele não sabia... 'É uma longa história, uma que contarei a você na presença de Siward, Seyton e Haldir. Há assuntos de importância que discutirei com você nessa ocasião.' Haleth se afastou dele gentilmente e se levantou. 'Vamos encontrá-los?'

'Sim, vamos.'

**H&H&H&H**

"Eles devem estar gritando um com o outro, se eu bem conheço Haleth," Siward disse a Seyton que ainda estava limpando armas.

"Talvez ela tenha matado ele."

Siward olhou para o Elfo, que estava recostado na parede a alguns passos de distância deles. "Tenha dó, Haldir! Eu sei que você pode escutar o que eles estão dizendo. Conte para nós!"

"Não. Ao contrário de você, Siward, meus pais me ensinaram a ter boas maneiras."

Seyton caiu na risada, logo seguido por Siward e por um leve sorriso arrogante vindo de Haldir. Os dois Homens e o Elfo estavam olhando fixamente para a entrada do aposento de Haleth. Eles ainda estavam rindo quando a mulher surgiu na entrada e caminhou até eles com o Senhor Élfico ao lado. Os dois pareciam estar sem nenhum arranhão.

Haleth ergueu uma elegante sobrancelha para eles e Siward fez o melhor que pôde para controlar sua risada. Ele não precisava receber mais uma repreensão naquele dia.

"Senhor Glorfindel, você já conhece Siward, meu segundo em comando. Agora conheça Seyton, meu melhor lutador, e Haldir de Lórien, um espião da Floresta Dourada," Haleth disse enquanto Siward e Seyton quase começavam a gargalhar novamente diante do desconforto de Haldir. Glorfindel inclinou a cabeça polidamente para os dois Homens e sorriu arrogantemente para o outro Elfo.

"Mae govannen, amigos... e espião."

O sorriso luminoso do Senhor Élfico fez os olhos de Haldir faiscarem de fúria. Sentindo a raiva dele, Haleth lhe lançou um olhar que implorava para que se acalmasse, e Haldir desviou o olhar.

"Vocês três, me sigam," disse ela, e começaram a descer as inúmeras escadas escondidas que levavam até o Lago Proibido. Haleth precisava de privacidade para aquela reunião e não encontraria nenhuma naquela caverna cheia de soldados. O sol já estava alto no céu e eles se sentaram sob a sombra de uma grande árvore.

"Glorfindel, você me perguntou por que eu usei o meu poder, e agora responderei sua pergunta. Você sabia que eu me casei?"

Glorfindel franziu o cenho. "Não sei o que isso tem a ver com o assunto, mas sim. Seu pai me escreveu dizendo que você havia se casado com um garoto ganancioso chamado Wilrog. A propósito, onde está ele?"

Os mortais se entreolharam e os olhos de Haldir se escureceram diante da menção do nome do garoto. Haleth mordeu o lábio e encarou o olhar verde de Glorfindel.

"Wilrog... me deixou e foi capturado pelo exército de Sauron. Ele já estava desaparecido há dois anos quando apareceu novamente, agora Capitão dos exércitos do Inimigo. Wilrog armou uma armadilha para nós, no Campo de Celebrant. Mil Orcs e Homens selvagens contra sessenta de nós. Se eu não tivesse usado o meu poder, meus soldados teriam sido mortos e Calenardhon teria estado em grande perigo se uma força maligna desse porte atacasse as vilas do lugar."

Glorfindel alcançou a mão de Haleth e a cobriu com a sua. "E perder sua sanidade também não teria sido um grande perigo?" Glorfindel disse olhando para os outros guerreiros à frente, buscando a aprovação deles. "A última vez que você o usou, ninguém pôde controlar sua fúria e você matou como quis. Eu fui o único a quem você ouviu e mesmo então, só retornou a ser você mesma depois que compartilhamos a minha força vital. Tenho certeza de que Siward se lembra dessa ocasião pavorosa," disse ele dirigindo a Siward numa voz cheia de recriminação. O Homem corou, envergonhado, e olhou para o chão. Glorfindel voltou sua atenção novamente para Haleth. "Como você recuperou sua força e sanidade desta vez? Eu vi o campo de batalha e pelo estado de destruição no qual se encontrava, só pude pensar que você e muitas pessoas inocentes tivessem morrido."

Haleth e Haldir trocaram olhares de entendimento, ambos revivendo em suas mentes os terríveis momentos que haviam compartilhado. Sem desviar os olhos das órbitas azuis de Haldir, Haleth respondeu a Glorfindel.

"Haldir quase sacrificou a própria vida para salvar minha mente e meu corpo. Se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria aqui agora."

Os dois Elfos agora se encaravam. _É mesmo?_ "Mas o que aconteceu com Wilrog?" Glorfindel perguntou.

Os olhos de Haldir cintilaram com uma raiva quase esquecida. "Ele está morto, pela minha mão."

"Você viu o campo de batalha, Glorfindel. Com certeza viu os restos dele," Haleth disse, medo começando a se juntar na boca de seu estômago.

"Como eu poderia saber? Tudo o que sobrou foram algumas massas retorcidas de restos carbonizados."

O sangue de Haleth congelou nas veias. "Os restos dele eram os únicos que estavam de pé."

Glorfindel fixou o olhar em Haleth, com preocupação escrita em seu rosto apesar dos esforços em ocultá-la. "Eu não vi esses restos."

Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre o grupo. Siward se levantou abruptamente, caminhando para longe do grupo e xingando baixinho. Seyton levou as mãos à cabeça e o corpo de Haldir pareceu brilhar com uma fúria gélida. Tanto, eles haviam arriscado tanto para matar Wilrog e agora o bastardo parecia que estava bem vivo! Haldir estendeu o braço para tomar a mão de Haleth na sua, apertando-a para tranqüilizá-la, sem se importar com o que Glorfindel iria pensar.

Haleth riu daquele gesto.

"Se Wilrog está vivo, me pergunto por onde ele anda agora."

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	16. Nan en Anor

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Agradecimentos especiais (special thanks to) a **Sadie, Leila, reginabernardo2002, Azashenya e CalypsoAntigone.** Sem vocês, esse capítulo não teria saído em versão nenhuma.

A **Rainien** por pelo menos me dizer que ainda está viva (for at least telling me that she is still alive).

Agradecimentos a:

**Giby:** Pois você vai ver agora!

**Sadie:** Sou má, fazer o quê... E também queria que minhas histórias me obedecessem. Mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso não é possível, que coisa :P Valeu mesmo pela ajuda!

**Nimrodell: **Pois é, ela é esposa do inimigo. E que inimigo, ai ai... E bem vinda à história! Espero que você goste.

**Simone:** valeu Simone! Quem bom que você está se divertindo com a história :D

**Kiannah:** Outra marinheira da primeira viagem, que bom, novos leitores êeeeeee. Pois você disse tudo, minha visão é dura, crua, miserável, crué... Não deviam deixar psicóticos escreverem histórias!

**Virginia-Revel:** Leilaaaaaaaaa a menina que me pede atualizações por telefone hahhaah Agora você pode ler tudo de novo em português :D

**NOTA DA AUTORA 02**

Gelladar significa "a alegria do pai", em élfico.

_De volta para a história..._

**NAN-EN-ANOR**

Boca de Sauron diminuiu o passo quando viu duas sentinelas no topo de cada beirada do sinuoso vale. Uma flecha incendiária foi disparada e criou um risco vermelho no céu escuro. Ele podia ouvir os sussurros cheios de medo diante da chegada de um estranho; os murmúrios ecoavam pelas muralhas de pedra da passagem e alcançavam os seus ouvidos. Os Orcs mais próximos a ele grunhiram e Boca de Sauron enviou-lhes um olhar mortífero.

"Não se esqueçam do que eu disse, sem mortes. Agora andem."

Impelindo seu cavalo para a frente, ele cruzou o resto do caminho devagar. Logo as silhuetas de Homens escondidos nas sombras se tornaram conhecidas dele, porque era na escuridão que Boca de Sauron conseguia ver mais claramente. Eles usavam armaduras brilhantes, num rico estilo Numenoriano, e longas lanças que cintilavam com uma luz dourada. Havia capacetes em suas cabeças e pesadas espadas dependuradas em suas cinturas. Os Homens se moviam lentamente na escuridão, seguindo os estranhos que ousavam adentrar sua morada. Uma outra flecha foi enviada de encontro ao céu e Boca de Sauron sorriu. Ninguém ousou impedi-los.

A Estrada chegou ao seu fim onde um muro enorme e imponente cravado com runas antigas bloqueava o caminho. Guerreiros ricamente vestidos estavam agrupados na frente da entrada da muralha, lanças e arcos apontados para eles. Um Homem alto com uma face dura deu alguns passos à frente, flanqueado por dois guerreiros. O humano usava uma capa azul escura e um capacete incrustado de pedras preciosas que escondia parcialmente seu longo cabelo negro. Seus olhos eram cinza pálidos e Boca de Sauron soube de pronto quem o Homem era. Llywarch, o Rei Guerreiro dos Homens da Montanha.

"O que estranhos fazem em meu lar? Vocês não são bem vindos. Devem voltar."

A voz arrogante e imperiosa ecoou através dos muros e por um momento ninguém mais falou. Boca de Sauron, então, desmontou de seu cavalo e caminhou devagar na direção do Homem, sua pesada e negra armadura criando um som metálico enquanto se movia. Quando estava a apenas alguns passos de distância do rei, ele parou.

"Saudações, Lorde Llywarch. Nós viemos em paz com uma oferta de nosso mestre."

Llywarch bufou diante da voz lânguida do estranho. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou diante daquela presença, reconhecendo os sinais do Senhor do Escuro em cada gesto daquele emissário.

"Nós não aceitamos ofertas de Sauron. Ele sabe disso e você também deveria saber."

Boca de Sauron sorriu daquela mostra de arrogância e falsa honra. Llywarch era um Homem cruel. Durante anos sua tribo havia invadido vilas, assassinado Homens, matado e estuprado suas mulheres e roubado sua colheita e tesouros. Seus guerreiros tinham um preço e com mais freqüência do que se poderia contar, Llywarch tinha lutado ao lado daqueles que haviam pagado o maior preço.

A única lealdade que ele conhecia era para com o cintilar do ouro, mas então o assassino encontrara aquele caminho dentro das montanhas onde se instalou com seus escravos e guerreiros. Havia rumores de que Llywarch havia encontrado um tesouro lá dentro, algo deixado para trás pelos mais importantes Homens Antigos antes de navegarem para o Oeste. Daquele dia em diante, ele nunca mais havia deixado sua morada. Ele poderia ter se aquietado, mas Boca de Sauron sabia que o desejo por sangue ainda corria no interior do coração de Llywarch. Se ele nunca havia aceitado as ofertas de Sauron no passado, tentando reter o que quer que achasse que fosse honra, agora a história ia mudar.

"Eu peço a você, meu Lorde Llywarch, que escute nossa oferta primeiro, antes de nos enviar embora tão depressa."

Llywarch olhou para o rosto daquela figura, escondido nas sombras do pesado elmo. Aquela criatura era aterrorizante.

"E eu pergunto quem é você, que vem até aqui tão arrogantemente com palavras doces e promessas vazias?"

Por um instante, os olhos verdes da criatura brilharam e todos os Homens se encolheram um pouco de medo.

"Sem promessas vazias," Boca de Sauron disse enquanto gesticulava para que dois Orcs se aproximassem. Ele já havia pensado no personagem que ia inventar para si mesmo. Uma vez que não possuía nenhuma lembrança de sua vida anterior, ele podia ser quem quisesse. Então, seria o maior de todos os Homens, porque Llywarch e seus Homens selvagens somente respeitavam os Homens mais poderosos. "Acho que você já ouviu falar de mim, meu Lorde. Eu era um dos Dúnedain antes da queda de Númenor. Assim como você, eu queria poder e como todos os Homens, eu queria a imortalidade. Sauron me deu ambos. Agora sou o Capitão dos Exércitos do Senhor do Escuro. Se cooperar, você não precisará obedecer a ninguém a não ser a você mesmo. As Planícies de Calenardhon serão suas para governar e aqui," ele disse apontando para os pacotes que os Orcs haviam depositado no chão, "está apenas uma amostra dos tesouros que lhes serão entregues."

Llywarch abriu a boca de espanto diante da visão do conteúdo dos pacotes. Havia jóias de um valor inominável, criações de todas as raças da Terra Média e que estavam além de qualquer coisa que sua mente gananciosa poderia inventar. Ele agarrou um anel particularmente grande com um rubi no centro que fez com que todos os Homens engasgassem, estupefatos. Então, olhou mais uma vez para Boca de Sauron, o cenho franzido

"E o que vai acontecer com Haleth? Ele é o Capitão de Isildur e o rei com certeza o enviará até aqui para pegar minha cabeça quando souber que eu quebrei nosso pacto. E, acredite em mim, eu cruzei o caminho daquele Homem uma vez e o resultado não foi do meu agrado," Llywarch disse enquanto erguia a mão direita, tirava a luva e mostrava os dedos que estavam faltando ali. "Ele me manteve prisioneiro sob as ordens de Isildur e esmagou os meus dedos com uma pedra para que eu não pudesse empunhar uma espada e tentar escapar. Haleth é um guerreiro muito esperto. Eu gostaria de servir as bolas dele no café da manhã de minha família se o seu mestre não se importar."

Haleth… O nome mexeu com algo dentro de Boca de Sauron, mas ele não conseguiu se lembrar por que. A única coisa que conseguia reconhecer era o sentimento de ódio que estava ligado àquele nome. E que Haleth era a causa para o que ele era agora.

"Não, você pode ter qualquer coisa que quiser, menos Haleth. Aquele Homem é meu e ele fez comigo algo muito pior do que arrancar alguns de meus dedos."

Llywarch olhou para a sua mão mutilada e então para o emissário. "E o que teria sido isso?"

"Apenas uma coisa insignificante."

Boca de Sauron removeu o seu elmo e todos os Homens puderam ver agora o horror de seu rosto. Todos eles se encolheram de pavor enquanto Llywarch engolia em seco tentando não desviar os olhos da boca sem lábios, da face queimada e da cabeça cheia de cicatrizes.

"Pelos Valar…"

"Não diga o nome deles! Haleth fez isso comigo e eu o farei sofrer a mais terrível das mortes!" Boca de Sauron gritou para o Homem aterrorizado. "Se aceitar a oferta do meu mestre, você não precisará se preocupar com Haleth. Você a aceita?"

Llywarch pensou por alguns momentos, imaginando todo o poder que ele conseguiria se se aliasse a Sauron. Desta vez, o Inimigo com certeza venceria e ele gostaria de estar no lado vencedor. Um sorriso trespassou o seu rosto antes de sua resposta.

"Eu não gosto muito da idéia de não matar Haleth, mas depois de tudo o mais que você me ofereceu... Eu aceito."

Boca de Sauron recolocou o elmo sobre a cabeça.

"Bom. Você enviará uma carta a Isildur reafirmando o juramento. Quando o rei pedir por reforços, você pretenderá responder aos apelos reais. Na verdade, você fugirá para as montanhas e o deixará sozinho para conter o ataque. Você terá notícias minhas em breve, Llywarch. Por agora, aja como sempre agiu. Se me dá licença, eu tenho uma longa jornada de volta a Mordor.

As horríveis criaturas deixaram o vale a um passo lento. Boca de Sauron se sentia realizado. A primeira tarefa que havia sido destinada a ele fora completada exatamente como o seu mestre queria.

"Estou voltando para casa, Mestre, com notícias maravilhosas," ele contou a Sauron através de sua mente.

"Bom, meu servo, eu sabia que você não falharia. Agora retorne depressa, porque nós precisamos bastante de sua presença aqui," a voz do Senhor do Escuro ecoou na mente de Boca de Sauron e ele se alegrou diante do elogio.

**H&H&H&H**

Sauron caminhou até a entrada mais alta da Torre de Baradûr e olhou à frente, na direção da floresta de Ithilien. Seus olhos estavam fixos em seu próximo alvo, a cidade de Nan-en-Anor – O Vale do Sol – que estava localizada lá. A cidade gondoriana, um pequeno paraíso escondido num vale cercado por montanhas íngremes, era a principal fornecedora de armamento e comida de Minas Ithil. Com este ataque, os suprimentos seriam cortados e o caminho para a cidade de Osgiliath, a principal fortaleza de resistência de Gondor, estaria livre para os seus exércitos de Orcs.

Minas Ithil, a cidade de Isildur, ficaria enfraquecida e suas defesas cairiam quando o plano que Boca de Sauron havia colocado em movimento fosse completado. Haleth estaria em Minas Ithil nesta hora e não teria tempo de defender Nan-en-Anor. Ela se juntaria a Isildur numa luta que estava acontecendo nas margens do rio.

Sauron sorriu maliciosamente. Suas peças estavam começando a se mover com apenas um único propósito: a queda da Terra Média.

Entretanto, se ele soubesse que Haleth estava em Henneth Annûn, seu humor não estaria tão bom agora.

**H&H&H&H**

Uma figura solitária estava de pé em silêncio junto à janela de pedra de Henneth Annûn. O vento brincava com seu longo cabelo dourado-prateado e Haldir fechou os olhos por um momento, saboreando aquele toque frio. Ele não conseguia dormir então decidira observar a visão magnífica da lua cheia alta no céu, iluminando as florestas.

A Terra Média era um lugar primoroso. Ele nunca havia estado em Valinor, então seu coração batia mais rápido por aquele fascinante e perigoso mundo pelo qual valia a pena lutar. E agora Sauron queria destruir tudo isso com a ajuda de um capitão astuto e pavoroso que por acaso era o marido de Haleth.

Um Homem que deveria estar morto.

_Como?_ Aquela era a pergunta que o tinha importunado durante todo o tempo. Ele tinha visto sua flecha trespassar o coração de Wilrog e não havia jeito de o garoto ter conseguido sobreviver. Entretanto, Glorfindel havia reivindicado que Wilrog estava vivo com a afirmação de que não havia encontrado o corpo do rapaz no campo de batalha.

Mas Wilrog havia sido queimado…

A têmpora de Haldir pulsou quando ele se lembrou da tristeza que encontrou no rosto de Haleth quando, depois de uma discussão que havia durado toda a tarde, eles chegaram à conclusão de que o garoto estava realmente vivo.

E ela tinha se afastado dele.

Haldir estava frustrado. Haleth tinha preferido confiar mais em Glorfindel do que nele acerca daquela situação. E apesar das horas mais íntimas que haviam compartilhado enquanto lutavam, ela estava se distanciando dele desde o momento em que ele havia acordado.

Haldir se encontrava numa posição delicada. Ele teria que avaliá-la e também deixar que sua lógica e não o seu coração liderasse sua escolha. Aquilo demandava que não se envolvesse pessoalmente com ela a fim de não comprometer sua decisão. Mas Haldir havia se apaixonado por Haleth, estava certo disso agora. E ele não era um Elfo de desistir. Ele havia colocado os olhos nela e, a menos que Haleth expressasse claramente o desejo de não ficar com ele, haldir a cortejaria.

'Admirando a vista, Galadhrim?'

A voz forte o fez interromper suas divagações. Haldir olhou por sobre o ombro e observou o alto Senhor Élfico se aproximar silenciosamente e ficar de pé ao seu lado. Haldir inspirou profundamente, se preparando para a discussão que com certeza estava prestes a começar.

'Sim, eu estou, meu Senhor Glorfindel, e gostaria de fazer isso sozinho.'

Glorfindel sorriu arrogantemente. 'Haldir, sempre o solitário.'

'Ser solitário é uma característica importante para alguém que tem que suportar meses sem fim sozinho, vigiando as fronteiras da Floresta Dourada,' Haldir disse enquanto ficava tenso diante da risada de Glorfindel.

'É claro, e eu devo estar feliz que em Imladris nós não tenhamos que proteger nossas fronteiras tendo apenas galhos de árvores desconfortáveis por companhia. Como é que você suporta isso?'

Haldir encarou os olhos verdes de Glorfindel, uma cor que marcava aqueles que haviam morrido e retornado dos Salões de Mandos.

'O que você quer, Glorfindel? Você não é do tipo que desperdiça o seu tempo com conversas inúteis.'

'E não sou mesmo,' Glorfindel entrelaçou as mãos atrás das costas. 'Eu vi o ciúme em seus olhos quando Haleth pediu o meu apoio e não o seu esta noite.'

'Eu já lhe disse para não interferir. Isso não é da sua conta,' Haldir disse enquanto inconscientemente cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

Glorfindel brilhou perigosamente na escuridão da noite, mesmo sabendo que a sua demonstração de poder não afetava Haldir.

'Se envolve Haleth, esta situação é _absolutamente _e _completamente_ da minha conta.' Ele suspirou, diminuindo um pouco a pose, preocupado com a sua pupila. 'Eu não permitirei que outro companheiro mal escolhido arruíne a vida dela como Wilrog quase fez.'

Os olhos azuis de Haldir cintilaram com uma fúria fria. 'Como você ousa me comparar com aquele garoto desprezível? Haleth não lhe contou o que Wilrog fez? Ele não é um Homem, é um monstro! E se estiver vivo, eu não deixarei que aquele pirralho chegue perto dela e desta vez eu o matarei tão lentamente que não haverá dúvida de sua morte.'

Glorfindel desviou o rosto para longe de Haldir, olhando à distância. Um dos Homens que estavam dormindo na caverna murmurou algo em seu sono e o Senhor Élfico baixou a voz. Eles não precisavam de uma audiência para aquela conversa, mesmo se os Homens não entendessem suas palavras.

'Eu temo que isso não seja possível. Haleth vai partir para Minas Ithil amanhã e você irá comigo para Imladris. Seu apego a Haleth comprometeu sua tarefa de testá-la, então não há motivos para que você permaneça no exército dela.'

Haldir tencionou o queixo, sem acreditar nas palavras que ele havia acabado de ouvir. Mas então, sorriu arrogantemente.

'Você não tem poder para fazer isso, Glorfindel, a não ser Lord Celeborn ou meu Rei Amdír. Você está se comportando de maneira leviana com esta necessidade de me tirar do exército de Haleth para satisfazer os seus desejos pessoais. A propósito, esta é a preocupação de um mestre, ou a de um amante?'

Glorfindel tremeu de fúria e se voltou para Haldir, sua mão se esticando para agarrar a túnica do outro Elfo, mas parou de súbito. Seu punho se fechou a alguns centímetros do peito de Haldir e então Glorfindel o abaixou. Ele cerrou os dentes, a respiração arfante, enquanto tentava recuperar o controle.

Durante todo o rompante de raiva de Glorfindel, Haldir nem sequer piscou. Ele olhou para o Elfo mais alto, contente por ter estado certo. Haleth era mais do que uma estudante para Glorfindel. E Haldir queria saber qual era o papel do Senhor Élfico na vida dela. Haldir esperou que o Matador de Balrogs se acalmasse e retornasse ao seu comportamento gélido. Com um dedo apontado para ele, Glorfindel falou.

'Você deveria tirar a sua mente do esgoto, Galadhrim. A minha preocupação é a de um pai. Nunca a de um amante.'

O coração de Haldir quase parou enquanto ele escutava a resposta de Glorfindel, preocupado se iria ouvir algo de que não iria gostar. Deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio diante das palavras do outro e arqueou uma sobrancelha elegante para o Senhor Élfico.

'Parece que Haleth tem muitos pais.'

Os lábios de Glorfindel se enroscaram num pálido sorriso. 'Ah, sim, mas nenhum deles real.'

Haldir franziu o cenho. 'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

'Hamá e eu a criamos, mas ela não é filha dele, tanto quanto ela não é minha.'

Haldir permaneceu de pé em silêncio por um momento enquanto o significado das palavras de Glorfindel se entranhava nele. Então, Haleth não era filha de Hamá. Recordando de sua breve estada na vila governada pelo tio de Haleth, Haldir se lembrou do quanto achara estranho a maneira como tio e sobrinha eram tão diferentes fisicamente. Mas ele não conhecia Hamá, então assumiu que os cabelos escuros de Haleth e sua pele cor de oliva tivessem sido herdadas do pai.

'Ela sabe disso?'

Glorfindel riu se lembrando de que Haleth era a única morena da família. Só um Homem cego não veria que ela era diferente, não apenas por causa da cor da pele. Então, seu rosto ficou sério quando recordou o dia fatídico em que Hamá chorou em seus braços depois de ter descoberto que sua garotinha, sua esperta, gentil e forte garotinha, não era mesmo sua filha.

'Sim, ela sabe, mas Haleth considera Hamá como sendo seu pai verdadeiro. A mãe dela, Dian, se apaixonou por outro e traiu Hamá. Ainda me lembro do desespero de meu amigo quando ele descobriu isso. Ele deixou Dian, mas quando percebeu que havia algo de errado com Haleth, Hamá levou a filha até nós em Imladris. Nós acreditamos que a… condição especial dela foi herdada do pai verdadeiro. Infelizmente, Dian nunca falou nada sobre esse homem e Hamá nunca me deixou procurar pelo bastardo.'

'E agora, com Hamá morto, você quer preencher o papel dele na vida de Haleth.' Haldir olhou para o Lago Proibido; a água tinha começado a refletir a imagem da lua que já ia alta no céu e um lobo uivou em sua honra. Glorfindel respirou fundo.

'Se ela me permitir fazê-lo, é claro. Haleth é muito solitária, Haldir, e apesar de ser inteligente e sábia, ainda é jovem demais e precisa de conselhos em diversos assuntos. Como no caso relacionado a você.' Haldir começou a protestar, mas Glorfindel o impediu com um levantar de mão. 'Você está sendo egoísta, Haldir. Você só pensa em si mesmo quando a persegue desse jeito. Eu não vi você se lembrar de que Haleth acabou de perder um marido que ela realmente amava, quase morreu em batalha e que se envolver emocionalmente com alguém que nem mesmo é da raça dela nesse estado fragilizado em que ela se encontra não vai ser bom para ela. Haleth não é qualquer mulher. Ela é a comandante de um exército e nós precisamos dela no seu melhor estado para a batalha que vai acontecer em breve. Além disso,' ele disse quase como se tivesse se lembrado no último instante, 'você também não é um Elfo qualquer, Haldir. Nós precisamos que você lidere os exércitos dos Galadhrim, e não podemos arriscar que você morra por causa de um amor sem esperanças. Precisamos de você focado e mortal, como sempre foi. Se já tiver se esquecido, esses foram os motivos para _eu_ ter selecionado _você_ para fazer parte dos Escolhidos.'

Haldir fechou os olhos por um momento. Glorfindel estava parcialmente correto. Haleth não era uma mulher qualquer nem ele era um Elfo qualquer. Mas Haldir sabia que depois de suas primeiras investidas, ele havia se afastado em respeito aos desejos dela e também para não perder o foco em sua missão. Glorfindel se esquecia de que ele era um Elfo de honra, e não imprudente. Ele jamais faria algo que ela não quisesse nem muito menos iria ser negligente com suas obrigações. Entretanto, Haldir havia encontrado aquela que fazia o seu coração parar cada vez que ele olhava para ela e não iria desistir daquilo facilmente. Em meio às batalhas e preocupações, ele iria cortejar Haleth e mostrar a ela o quanto o seu amor por ela era real e possível. Já havia crueldade demais no mundo e o amor era algo para ser guardado como um tesouro quando encontrado. E não evitado. Haldir voltou o seu olhar feroz para a direção de Glorfindel.

'Eu compreendo todas as suas preocupações, Glorfindel, mas nunca fui menos do que honrado, você já deveria saber disso. E você também deveria saber que sou teimoso e que não vou desistir dela. Vou encontrar uma maneira para fazer isso dar certo.'

A gargalhada de Glorfindel atingiu Henneth Annûn como uma cascata de belos sons. Alguns Homens se mexeram em seu sono e os vigias nas muralhas do lado de fora da caverna voltaram suas cabeças para os dois altos Elfos que estavam conversando no meio da noite. Haldir olhou para Glorfindel ferozmente até que a risada do outro morreu.

'O que é tão engraçado?' ele perguntou com raiva. Glorfindel ainda estava sorrindo quando respondeu.

'Você é realmente um Elfo teimoso. E tem coragem suficiente para me desafiar,' Glorfindel disse estufando o peito.

'Mas é claro. Não é porque você matou uma galinha flamejante que eu tenho que me ajoelhar aos seus pés.'

Glorfindel apertou os olhos diante das palavras sarcásticas de Haldir e então seus lábios se curvaram um pouco. 'Bem, se você realmente quer ter Haleth ao seu lado, é melhor aprender a se ajoelhar.'

'Eu não vou me ajoelhar diante de você,' Haldir retorquiu de pronto.

'Eu não quis dizer diante de mim, mas dela, Galadhrim. Diante dela.'

Glorfindel havia começado a caminhar de volta para o quarto de Haleth, onde ele estava hospedado enquanto permanecesse em Henneth Annûn, quando um grito vindo do lado de fora alcançou seus ouvidos. Haldir esquadrinhou a paisagem abaixo e encontrou Adranel, que havia partido para vigiar o perímetro com Sador a fim de descobrir mais sobre a grande patrulha de Orcs que tinha sido avistada se movendo através de Ithilien. O jovem soldado estava carregando uma trouxa. Haldir focalizou seus olhos afiados para enxergar daquela distância e antes que os dois soldados pudessem desaparecer dentro da entrada de Henneth Annûn, ele viu o que temia.

Adranel carregava um Homem ferido nos braços.

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth não tinha dormido de verdade, ela havia apenas tirado um cochilo enganador, leve e cheio de sonhos e que não se parecia em nada com o sono e que a deixou com frio, cansada e dolorida. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar em Wilrog, sua figura devastada, seus olhos maléficos, a certeza de que eles teriam que lutar um contra o outro até a morte, a certeza de que ele estava vivo e pronto para deflagrar a maldade... Uma lágrima solitária escapou de seus olhos e ela ficou feliz por Glorfindel ter deixado o aposento. Ela queria se lamentar sozinha. Mais uma vez Haleth estava sentindo os efeitos das escolhas de Wilrog sobre ela. Justamente como todas as vezes, durante todos aqueles anos em que ela chorou quando lutou pela esperança de que ele iria retornar.

Haleth engoliu o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta enquanto uma outra lágrima corria pela maçã de seu rosto. Ela estava com um sentimento de fracasso no peito, de que o que Wilrog havia se tornado tinha sido culpa dela. Entretanto, não estava chorando por causa das decisões que tinha tomado e que tinham transformado o garoto numa dor morta em seu coração, em lembranças esquecidas e numa futura ameaça. Ela estava chorando por causa dos caminhos nas vidas dela e de Wilrog que a tinham feito tomar aquelas decisões. E ela o odiava agora, como o odiava...

E apenas o fato de que Wilrog era o responsável por ela ter uma emoção tão nojenta como o ódio dentro do coração a fazia se sentir ainda mais perdida. Naquela noite inquieta, seu coração estava divido em dois, entre o seu novo ódio por Wilrog, e sua crescente afeição por Haldir. Ele, o Capitão dos Galadhrim de Lothlórien. Haldir a fazia sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo, mas ela não podia permitir que o Elfo se aproximasse mais do que já tinha se aproximado, porque ela se sentia culpada. Haleth sabia que não podia ter um amante como ele com o tipo de vida que levava. _Eu gostaria que a vida fosse menos confusa..._

Os pensamentos dela se espiralaram em torno de Haldir e percebeu que ele e Glorfindel pareciam já se conhecer, mas tentavam aparentar que não. _Por quê? Já não é suficiente ter que lidar com a ameaça de Wilrog e toda essa perda? Agora eu tenho que agüentar o segredo de dois Elfos! _Haleth limpou as lágrimas com a manga da camisa e tentou voltar para o seu falso sono.Então, quando Adranel gritou, os olhos dela se abriram instantaneamente. Haleth se levantou de sua cama de armar e já estava prestes a deixar o aposento quando Siward apareceu na porta.

"Coloque sua máscara, nós temos estranhos."

Haleth assentiu com a cabeça, colocou a máscara dourada e saiu com Siward logo atrás dela.

Quando adentrou a caverna, parecia que o caos tinha se abatido sobre o lugar. Homens corriam e gritavam, mas assim que viram o seu rosto mascarado, começaram a se acalmar. Haleth caminhou até o centro da confusão. Adranel estava ajoelhado no chão com um Homem ferido em seu colo.

Uma luz branca envolvia a figura ferida que tinha a face coberta pela capa de Adranel e Haleth sorriu diante da expressão de espanto que seu jovem soldado portava enquanto testemunhava os poderes de cura de Glorfindel em ação. As mãos do Matador de Balrogs estavam posicionadas sobre o ferimento no estômago do Homem e Glorfindel brilhava. Haldir permanecia de pé, em silêncio, um pouco distante do grupo, e Haleth encarou os olhos azuis do Elfo. Eles estavam fixos nela. Haleth se ajoelhou ao lado de Adranel e tentou se esquecer do Galadhrim e devotar seus esforços aos problemas que tinha em mãos, mas não pôde deixar de sentir agudamente o olhar de Haldir sobre ela durante todo o tempo.

"O que aconteceu, Adranel?" perguntou. O jovem Homem levou um tempo para separar seus olhos da figura de Glorfindel e voltá-los para a sua comandante.

"Nós estávamos procurando pela patrulha de Orcs que havia sido avistada e Sador o encontrou gravemente ferido e jogado próximo da estrada principal, há quase um quilômetro daqui."

Haleth assentiu com a cabeça. "Ele falou alguma coisa?"

"Sim. Disse que a vila dele, Nan-en-Anor, está sob ataque. Os Orcs estão tentando romper as muralhas há dois dias. O Senhor dele recebeu notícias do nosso retorno e o enviou para buscar nossa ajuda. Eles não vão agüentar por muito tempo."

Nan-en-Anor. O Vale do Sol. Aquela grande cidade tinha sido o lar do bisavô de Haleth e ficava localizada num desfiladeiro cercado por montanhas rochosas. Quando o sol se erguia por trás das montanhas, ele banhava o local com sua luz dourada. Agora seria banhado em sangue. Se os Orcs conquistassem Nan-en-Anor, eles estariam nas portas de Osgiliath. Sem serem desafiados e longe dos principais exércitos de Ithilien. E Minhas Ithil iria perder seu suprimento de comida e armamento.

Haleth estava prestes a fazer outra pergunta para Adranel quando Glorfindel retirou suas mãos do Homem ferido e um par de olhos castanhos a encararam por dentro da capa de Adranel. Haleth olhou para o dono daqueles olhos sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Ele era um garoto louro aparentando ter não mais do que treze anos. Ela engoliu em seco.

Aquela visão a fez se lembrar do dia em que encontrou Wilrog e o ódio que sentia mais uma vez subiu em sua garganta, mas ela o controlou.

Haleth sacudiu a cabeça e tocou a face do garoto com suas mãos enluvadas. Ele estava respirando com dificuldade, os olhos estavam arregalados e se moviam sem parar dela para a figura de Glorfindel, que se retirava. Haleth ergueu os olhos para Siward que agora estava ajudando o Matador de Balrogs a se levantar. Os olhos de Glorfindel estavam cheios de dor, porque quando ele havia tocado no ferimento do garoto com suas mãos longas e brancas, ele havia tomado um pouco da dor para si mesmo. Haleth voltou sua atenção para a criança e gentilmente desviou o rosto do garoto para que olhasse para ela.

"Qual o seu nome, garoto?"

"Gelladar", o garoto tossiu e seu corpo magro se sacudiu com o esforço de falar depois de ter estado entre a vida e a morte. "Eu fui enviado para encontrar o Comandante Haleth e lhe entregar uma mensagem. Você é ele?"

Haleth balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Sim."

"Então, senhor, você tem que vir comigo agora mesmo! Minha cidade está sob ataque! Meu pai, Capitão Eachann, está tentando lutar contra os Orcs, mas ele vai ser derrotado logo. Existem quatrocentos monstros em nosso vale e nós estamos encurralados. Nós tivemos notícias de que Homens Selvagens vão se juntar aos nossos inimigos também."

_Tão jovem e tão obstinado._ Haleth amaldiçoou a Guerra silenciosamente por fazer com que um garoto tivesse que agir como um homem apenas porque não se podia dispor de um soldado para a tarefa de mensageiro. Então os Orcs eram quatrocentos e não estavam sós. Eles formariam uma força de aproximadamente quinhentas espadas com os Homens selvagens. A mente aguçada de Haleth começou a trabalhar. Havia sessenta homens em seu pequeno exército, mas em Henneth Annûn havia setenta bons soldados que responderiam ao seu chamado. Eles estavam em menor número, mas ela não podia dar as costas para aquele povo. Ela nunca pôde. Não havia tempo de pedir a ajuda de Isildur ou o garoto teria ido diretamente ao rei. Haleth colocou a mão sobre o ombro da criança.

"Não se preocupe, valente Gelladar, você está seguro agora. Eu irei responder ao chamado de seu pai."

Gelladar sorriu de alívio e deixou que o cansaço de sua perigosa jornada tomasse conta de seu corpo, fazendo com que fechasse os olhos e dormisse em paz. Adranel se levantou, levando o garoto com ele para os aposentos de Henneth Annûn, sob o olhar preocupado dos outros soldados que começaram a se reunir ao redor de Haleth. Ela se levantou e tirou a máscara, os olhos procurando pelo rosto de Sador.

"Sador, prepare todos os homens e cavalos para partir ao nascer do sol. Eu quero que apenas dez guardas permaneçam em Henneth Annûn. Nós cavalgamos para a guerra."

"Sim, Comandante."

"Eu preciso de um mapa."

Sador lhe entregou um mapa e partiu. Os Homens começaram os preparativos para a jornada e a batalha. Enquanto pegavam espadas e lanças, colocavam suas armaduras e juntavam as provisões, Haleth permanecia de pé no meio da caverna principal olhando para Siward, Seyton, Glorfindel e Haldir. Os olhos deles estavam fixos nela, mas nenhum falou.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou arrogantemente. "Eu não posso negar este chamado. Eu nunca neguei e nunca negarei. Nós não podemos deixar essa cidade cair."

Siward, ainda apoiando Glorfindel com seu braço, não estava certo sobre a decisão dela. Ele queria discutir com Haleth, mas ela estava um pouco certa. Eles não podiam negar aquele chamado. Entretanto, como iriam atendê-lo? O tempo estava acabando e eles estavam em menor número. Como?

"Eu concordo, Hal. Os Orcs devem ser detidos. O único problema é que eu não consigo ver uma maneira de fazer isso acontecer. Como você pretende lutar contra quatrocentos Orcs com apenas centro e trinta Homens?"

"Isso é suicídio! Nós precisamos de reforços!" Seyton exclamou e se arrepiou quando os olhos furiosos de Haleth recaíram sobre ele.

"Desde quando você foge de uma luta, Seyton?" Seyton engoliu em seco, corando furiosamente e Haleth continuou, "Os batedores reportaram que Isildur está ocupado próximo ao Anduin lutando contra Orcs. Nós estamos sozinhos e esta cidade não pode ser perdida! Se os Orcs destruírem Nan-en-Anor, Minas Ithil ficará ainda mais vulnerável do que já está!"

Siward franziu o cenho.

"Você está certa, mas Seyton também tem razão! Isso poderia ser uma outra armadilha para matar você," Siward replicou, seus olhos cor de cinza ficam escuros de preocupação.

Haleth massageou a têmpora com uma mão; o início de uma dor de cabeça estava se formando ali. Então ela desenrolou o mapa numa mesa próxima enquanto falava.

"Nós fizemos um juramento de proteger o povo de Gondor há muito tempo atrás, Siward. Sim, eu poderia estar caminhando na direção de uma armadilha, mas eu acredito que este não é o caso." Ela olhou para o mapa e seu dedo traçou o caminho que teriam que cruzar para chegar ao estreito vale. Então ergueu o olhar novamente. "Os Orcs têm medo de nossos cavalos de batalha. Eles vão fugir quando virem o nosso ataque. E nós temos dois dos mais poderosos guerreiros Élficos da Terra Média conosco! Nós vamos conseguir flanqueá-los no vale e poderemos vencer."

"E se eles não fugirem?" perguntou Siward.

"Então nós provavelmente perderemos," Haleth admitiu calmamente. "E vocês, meus amigos, estarão festejando no mundo das sombras onde, espero, guardarão um lugar à mesa para mim."

Um silêncio caiu ao final das palavras de Haleth, mas logo a discussão continuou. Dúvidas foram levantadas, decisões questionadas, e Haldir apenas os observava enquanto o resto dos soldados continuava a empacotar coisas em volta dele. Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a entrar na caverna, dando ao recinto uma cor dourada, e ele olhou para fora. Alguns soldados já se reuniam no outro lado de Henneth Annûn, no topo de uma colina.

Haldir olhou de novo e sorriu. Ele tinha uma idéia e já tinham perdido um tempo precioso. Glorfindel lhe lançou um olhar de aviso que dizia a ele para não se envolver, mas Haldir não deu atenção ao Matador de Balrogs e com duas longas passadas se aproximou do trio que ainda discutia.

"Vocês três parem com isso. Ficarem gritando um com o outro como se fossem crianças aborrecidas não vai resolver nada," Haldir disse friamente e os mortais franziram os olhos para ele.

"E eu tenho certeza de que essa demonstração de arrogância Élfica é justamente aquilo de que precisamos agora," Haleth retorquiu secamente.

Glorfindel riu do susto inconsciente de Haldir diante da resposta dela, mas o Galadhrim o ignorou mais uma vez. "Você poderia só ficar quieta e me escutar, mulher?"

Haleth olhou para ele, suspirou e cruzou os braços na frente do peito numa imitação perfeita de Haldir. "Fale, eu estou escutando."

Em vez de falar, Haldir agarrou o braço dela e a virou para a entrada da caverna. Todos os Homens e Elfo observaram o seu movimento com curiosidade nos olhos, se perguntando o que ele tinha em mente. Haldir ficou de pé atrás dela, suas mãos sobre os ombros de Haleth.

"Diga-me o que você vê, Haleth," ele pediu suavemente no ouvido dela.

Haleth olhou à frente, não havia nada de estranho naquela cena. Cavalos relinchavam, homens gritavam e montavam, ansiosos como sempre acontecia quando tinham uma batalha à frente. E eles estavam esperando que ela os liderasse para dentro de um caos violento que desnudava a alma de um Homem e o fazia gargalhar quando estraçalhava os seus inimigos. O sol estava começando a se erguer por trás dos guerreiros, criando uma visão magnífica feita com as silhuetas criadas pelos luminosos raios de luz vermelhos, amarelos e brancos.

"Eu vejo os meus homens e o sol," disse ela.

Haldir apertou os ombros dela num sinal de encorajamento. Encurtando ainda mais a distância que o separava dela, sussurrou no ouvido de Haleth. "O que mais você vê?"

"É difícil ver muita coisa com o sol brilhando e refletindo em tudo," ela respondeu enquanto tentava suprimir o arrepio que ameaçou estremecer o seu corpo diante do contato do hálito quente de Haldir contra a sua pele.

"Exatamente," Haldir disse e viu um sorriso matreiro se espalhar pelas feições de Haleth quando ela finalmente compreendeu a situação.

Haleth estava espantada. "Você é um gênio," disse a Haldir sem se voltar para ele. Se chegassem a Nan-en-Anor alguns instantes antes da aurora, eles poderiam descer as montanhas altas e íngremes com o sol se erguendo no Oeste, por trás deles, e cegando os inimigos. O vale era estreito demais para que os Orcs recuassem rapidamente e as feras ficariam encurraladas entre duas forças. As bestas não iam saber o que as atingiu. "Tudo bem, garotos, eu acho que nós temos um plano," disse ela e se voltou para encarar os olhos azuis de Haldir. Havia uma sugestão de sorriso brincando nos lábios dele e ela ficou com vontade de beijá-lo em agradecimento. Entretanto, Haleth se conteve e apenas respondeu com um polido "muito obrigada".

Guerreiros Mortais e Élficos vestiram suas armaduras, rezaram para os Valar e foram encontrar os soldados que já estavam do lado de fora. Henneth Annûn ficou subitamente silenciosa, com apenas dez homens e uma crianças deixados para trás em suas profundas reentrâncias. Haleth emergiu da caverna montando Dernhelm. Haldir e Glorfindel flanqueavam-na de ambos os lados, Siward e Seyton alguns passos à frente. No topo da colina as lanças e espadas dos soldados de Haleth brilhavam perigosamente com a luz do sol e ela sorriu. Os escudos deles exibiam a árvore branca de Gondor e também o lobo branco do clã de Hamá. Ela parou na frente deles e os soldados a saudaram.

"Irmãos," falou com firmeza, "nós somos poucos e o inimigo é uma horda, mas sonhos de paz não se tornam realidade com cautela. Eles se tornam reais com o perigo ousado! Deixem que os Valar sigam todos nós amanhã. Viajemos rápido. O ataque acontecerá ao amanhacer. Agora vamos andando!"

Homens urraram e o som trovejante de cem cavalos indo para a guerra ecoou em Ithilien. Glorfindel cavalgava quase imóvel nas costas de Rochallor, de tão leve que era. Seus olhos verdes cintilaram como sempre acontecia antes de uma batalha, mas eles também brilhavam de orgulho por sua pupila e filha.

Haldir agarrou as rédeas de Arthung, sentindo a emoção de uma batalha que estava por vir atravessar o seu corpo. Ele olhou para o lado, para o objeto de seu amor, e sentiu um sorriso adornar o seu rosto diante de tal exibição de beleza e perigo. A combinação era exuberante. O rosto coberto pela máscara se voltou para encontrar o seu olhar e mostras que os olhos de Haleth brilhavam marrons. _Minha Senhora da Guerra._

Haleth sorriu quando percebeu o olhar de Haldir sobre ela. Ela sentiu uma felicidade insana dentro do coração. Haleth cavalgava para a guerra com seu adorado Mestre, seus amigos e este novo personagem que tinha aparecido em sua vida. Eles iriam brandir espadas juntos. Iriam derramar o sangue inimigo juntos, e ninguém ousaria impedi-los.

Porque eles eram os Senhores da Guerra e no dia seguinte, num nascer do sol cinza e melancólico, eles iriam lutar. E iriam vencer.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	17. Fúria

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA 01**

Olá gente! Esse capítulo foi inspirado na batalha do Vale do Lug, travada por Arthur ap Uther e Lorde Derfel Cadarn no livro O Rei do Inverno.

No encontro entre Siward e um oponente, a cena foi inspirada no encontro entre Aquiles e Enéias no livro A Canção de Tróia (só que no original, depois de se apresentar a Aquiles, que está prestes a atacar, Enéias, desarmado, se salva porque sai picado correndo, dizendo que "há momentos na vida de um homem precavido em que a prudência deve sobrepor-se à coragem"; resumindo: COVARDE!).

Amei, amei, amei escrever esse texto. Por sinal, quem já leu a versão original vai perceber algumas diferenças na parte da batalha. Qualquer semelhança com a cavalgada dos Rohirrim no livro As Duas Torres, não é mera coincidência. Algumas das estratégias de guerra usadas por Haleth vão fazer parte da cultura dos Rohirrim no futuro (só no universo da minha fanfiction, claro).

Agradecimentos especiais a (special thanks to): **Sadie, Leila, reginabernardo2002, Azashenya e CalypsoAntigone.**

Obrigada a:

**Giby: **Só você mesmo para ler aquela porcaria de capítulo e ainda ter a coragem de mandar review hahaha Valeu, eu também já estava com saudades de postar a minha fic. Que bom que você gostou dessa conversa de elfo para elfo entre Haldir e Glorfindel. Eu fiquei na dúvida quando usei aquela expressão galinha flamejante, achei que não ia parecer uma frase dita por Haldir. O termo é uma homenagem ao site Jovem Nerd, que adorava esculhambar o Senhor dos Anéis nas infames e adoradas versões resumidas. Ai ai, que saudades...

**NOTA DA AUTORA 02 **

Deixo vocês com duas pérolas do mago Merlin, o meu segundo personagem favorito das Crônicas dos Senhores da Guerra, depois de Derfel, claro. Entre outras coisas, após ter acabado de ouvir o maior bardo de toda a Britânia cantar, Merlin disse: "qualquer homem pode fazer uma canção se estiver suficientemente bêbado." CORNWELL, Bernard. As Crônicas dos Senhores da Guerra. Livro III – Excalibur. Página 323.

"… **_A fúria é muito útil… Uma das coisas que não suporto nos cristãos é sua admiração pela humildade. Imagine transformar a humildade numa virtude! Humildade! Você consegue imaginar um céu cheio de homens humildes? Que idéia pavorosa! A comida ficaria fria enquanto todo mundo ia passando os pratos uns para os outros. A humildade não é boa, Derfel. A raiva e o egoísmo são as qualidades que fazem o mundo marchar." _CORNWELL, Bernard. As Crônicas dos Senhores da Guerra. Livro I - O Rei do Inverno. Página 317.**

_De volta para a história..._

**FÚRIA**

A chuva caiu.

Uma chuva fria, pesada que corria por dentro das armaduras, gelava os corpos dos soldados, enferrujava o metal e transformava a região inteira numa enorme poça de lama. Durante todo o dia o céu tinha enviado sua fúria sobre o exército de Haleth e caminhar pelas estradas de Ithilien se tornou uma batalha antes da verdadeira guerra. Homens caíam de cavalos que tropeçavam e escorregavam no chão encharcado. Alguns soldados pensaram que aquilo era um mau sinal; os Valar os estavam avisando que não deveriam lutar.

Glorfindel e Haldir trocaram olhares furtivos quando aqueles sussurros começaram. _Homens se assustam tão facilmente,_ Haldir pensou, preocupado. Ele olhou para Haleth, que estava cavalgando ao seu lado. Dernhelm era o único cavalo que não demonstrava qualquer dificuldade para cruzar a estrada ensopada.

'Seus homens estão assustados,' atestou Haldir no ouvido dela usando uma voz clara que se erguia por sobre o barulho da tempestade.

Haleth voltou seu rosto mascarado para ele, o metal dourado brilhando a cada raio que cortava o céu, e assentiu com a cabeça. Ela estava tremendo de frio além de também estar um pouco apreensiva. O dia havia começado de forma tão bela e então a chuva penetrante surgira do nada. _Eu não posso acreditar que isto esteja acontecendo._ Haleth estava frustrada. Ela não podia derrotar a chuva que estava atrasando o seu exército! Esporeando Dernhelm para a frente, ela parou na vanguarda da companhia. Os olhos dos Homens – cansados e preocupados – se voltaram para ela.

"Escutem, todos vocês," Haleth começou, sua voz cheia de uma confiança absoluta. "Nenhum Vala jamais se voltaria contra aqueles que estão tentando salvar seu próprio povo. Esta chuva não é nada mais do que isso: um dia ruim de inverno. Agora vamos em frente! Não deixem que um pouquinho chuva derrote vocês! Amanhã nós estaremos nos esquentando nas fogueiras de nossos inimigos."

Os soldados gritaram e renovaram suas forças, como se as palavras de Haleth tivessem tido o poder de aplacar seus medos. Os lábios de Haldir se enroscaram num sorriso quando a mulher se aproximou e tomou o lugar ao lado dele novamente.

'Agora seus homens não estão mais com medo,' Haldir disse a ela.

Haleth sorriu por detrás da máscara e puxou a capa em volta do corpo, tentando lutar contra a chuva. 'Não, eles não estão.'

Siward, que se encontrava um pouco à frente deles, não fora convencido tão facilmente. Seu capuz estava sobre a cabeça, protegendo o rosto da chuva que vinha do Oeste e parecia ser implacável. _Que essa chuva dos demônios vá à merda!_

'Essa chuva é maligna,' Siward disse franzindo o cenho.

Glorfindel voltou sua atenção para o Homem moreno. 'Eu posso sentir as vibrações do ar, Siward, e não há nada de maligno nelas, eu lhe asseguro. Haldir sente o mesmo. Como vocês mortais costumam dizer, nós tivemos apenas uma má sorte, é só isso.'

Siward cuspiu no chão e Glorfindel apertou os olhos verdes diante daquele comportamento tão rude. O jovem humano nunca se livrara daquele temperamento irascível. O Matador de Balrogs se lembrava bem de como tivera trabalho todas as vezes que Hamá levara o garoto para visitar Haleth em Imladris. _Garoto… É difícil de acreditar que ele tenha se transformado num adulto tão rápido... _Sim, era difícil, quase tão difícil quanto olhar para Haleth e ver a mulher que ela era agora. O tempo já estava correndo para sua pupila e em breve Glorfindel iria assistir à sua morte. Como todos os mortais, um dia Haleth iria morrer.

O Senhor Élfico suspirou. Apesar de seus pensamentos sombrios, sua estudante o estava deixando orgulhoso com tamanha demonstração de liderança. Ela não havia se desesperado em nenhum momento sequer durante aquele caos chuvoso. Glorfindel mal podia impedir que seu peito se estufasse de orgulho. Haldir estava certo, Haleth não era mais uma garotinha. E o Matador de Balrogs estava começando a pensar que ela seria a escolha perfeita para ser um dos Escolhidos.

O fantasma de um sorriso adornou as feições perfeitas de Glorfindel. Sim, ele também estava gostando daquela idéia...

**H&H&H&H**

As palavras de Haleth, é verdade, tiveram um grande efeito nos soldados. Agora, a chuva tinha se transformado numa pancada dormente sobre cabeças e ossos enquanto os passos seguros dos Homens atravessavam o caminho. Eles haviam se tornado o vento e a chuva. Entretanto seus rostos, duros e determinados, eram como a calma antes da tempestade.

A chuva começou a diminuir quando a noite cobriu Arda. As nuvens pesadas escondiam a lua e a escuridão cercou o exército. Era uma escuridão tão profunda que eles tinham que chamar de tempos em tempos para saber onde seus companheiros estavam. Alguns dos cavalos tropeçavam e lanças colidiam até que Haleth decidiu fazer com que todos parassem e caminhassem juntos em duas organizadas filas.

Siward e Seyton estavam na retaguarda, para assegurar que nenhum Homem se perdesse, enquanto Haleth, Haldir e Glorfindel ficaram na vanguarda. Os Elfos emanavam uma luz suave que, contudo, não podia vencer a escuridão. Por um instante, Haleth achou que estava perdida. Ela não conseguia dizer a diferença entre o Norte e o Sul, sem poder contar com estrelas ou lua para guiá-la. Haleth pensou que tinha uma imagem mental da região, mas agora percebia que aquilo não era suficiente para encontrar o caminho que levava a Nan-en-Anor. _Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde estou ou de qual direção devo tomar!_

Um par de profundos olhos azuis a encarou com grande preocupação. Haldir observava em silêncio como o humor de Haleth havia se encharcado pela chuva e pela escuridão. Agora havia uma hesitação nela que não existia antes. A humana havia permitido que seus medos quase conquistassem sua determinação. Haldir guiou Arthung para cavalgar ao lado de Haleth e estendeu o braço em busca da mão enluvada da comandante, apertando-a carinhosamente.

Haldir observou a mulher voltar o rosto bruscamente em sua direção, talvez assustada diante do gesto inesperado, e olhar para a mão dele cobrindo a dela. Então Haleth ergueu o queixo, encarando-o. Por um momento, Haldir pensou que ela fosse se afastar como vinha fazendo durante as últimas vezes em que ele havia tentado tocá-la de uma maneira mais afetuosa. Ao invés disso, Haleth entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele e os lábios de Haldir se curvaram numa sugestão de sorriso.

Nenhum Homem conseguiu ver o gesto de Haldir naquela escuridão engolfante e Haleth deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. A mão quente e forte do guerreiro Élfico, pulsando com vida, a fez lembrar de que não estava sozinha. Haleth tinha alguém em quem podia contar. Então por que ela ainda negava isso? _Bem, eu não estou negando agora,_ pensou ela ironicamente. A presença poderosa de Haldir colocou um fim em suas preocupações e, de alguma forma, agora algumas estrelas começavam a aparecer no céu e Haleth teve que sorrir quando percebeu que não estava mais perdida.

"Temos um grande trecho aberto à nossa frente," ela disse a seus homens. "O caminho é todo de subida, mas fácil de atravessar se permanecermos juntos. No fim vamos encontrar um bosque e vamos esperar o nascer do sol."

Eles cavalgaram até o topo da elevação e subitamente a subida ficou mais fácil, porque estavam agora na montanha Oriental de Nan-en-Anor e o vale se abria ao longe, salpicado pelas fogueiras inimigas. Haldir podia ver a grande cidade com construções enormes e altas que eram testemunhas de sua riqueza e importância ao fundo do vale. Eles haviam quebrado a formação em fila e agora Glorfindel cavalgava ao lado dele, também encarando o lugar onde em breve estariam lutando.

'O que você acha?' o Matador de Balrogs perguntou a Haldir sem desviar sua atenção do vale.

Inconscientemente, Haldir apertou a mão de Haleth com mais força e a mulher voltou o rosto mascarado para ele com um olhar questionador. 'Será difícil. Mas nós podemos vencer,' respondeu Haldir enquanto olhava bem dentro dos olhos negros de Haleth.

**H&H&H&H**

Dentro dos muros de Nan-en-Anor, um Homem estava sentado no chão, absolutamente exausto. Os Orcs tinham finalmente feito uma pausa no ataque e agora todos os guerreiros, incluindo ele próprio, encontravam-se sentados ao longo das muralhas, tentando descansar um pouco. O corpo dele estava lavado em suor e chuva, os músculos dos braços queimavam depois de brandir sua espada por longas horas, a garganta doía do esforço de gritar ordens para seus soldados em meio aos sons ásperos da batalha.

O Capitão Eachann olhou para as faces cansadas de seus soldados. Os olhos deles estavam sem vida, despojados de qualquer esperança. Havia corpos por toda a entrada da cidade, mas o portão ainda não tinha sido derrubado. Entretanto, eles não iam agüentar por muito tempo. Eachann fechou os olhos, um arrepio gelado atravessando o seu corpo. O exército de Haleth já deveria ter vindo ajudá-los. _Gelladar, onde você estì meu filho? _Ele não deveria ter deixado o garoto ir, mas como poderia ter negado a coragem que vira nos olhos do menino? Todos os corajosos esforços de Gelladar não poderiam ter sido em vão.

Haleth precisava chegar. E seu filho precisava estar vivo.

**H&H&H&H**

Os Homens desmontaram e se deixaram cair no chão molhado. Haleth chamou por seus melhores batedores. Os dois Homens vieram até ela prontamente e esperaram por suas ordens.

"Sador, Adranel," Haleth disse enquanto tirava a máscara. "Eu preciso pedir que façam uma coisa perigosa para mim hoje à noite, e por causa desse alto risco, a tarefa pode ser recusada. Eu não vou repreendê-los se não quiserem executá-la."

Sador grunhiu. "Você poderia me mandar para a própria Montanha da Perdição e eu obedeceria sem pensar duas vezes, Comandante."

"E eu estaria logo ao lado de Sador se você pedisse," Adranel disse, sério.

Haleth sorriu diante de seus corajosos soldados, tão ansiosos por encontrar qualquer que fosse o destino que ela tivesse reservado para eles.

"Eu preciso que vocês vão lá embaixo, na cidade, sem serem notados," começou Haleth. "Quando cruzarem os portões, perguntem pelo Capitão Eachann e digam a ele que o exército de Haleth vai atacar ao amanhecer e que as forças dele precisam estar preparadas para deixar os muros da cidade e encurralar o inimigo durante a nossa investida."

"Considere feito, Comandante," Adranel disse com uma inclinação de cabeça.

"Nós vamos acabar com a raça daqueles Orcs amanhã, Comandante Haleth, e eles irão conhecer a força do exército de Máscara Dourada," Sador disse com orgulho na voz.

Haleth curvou-se em reverência para os guerreiros, agradecendo silenciosamente aos dois por tamanha lealdade. "Vocês devem deixar os seus cavalos para trás. Agora vão. Nosso tempo está correndo."

Os jovens Homens partiram e Haleth rezou pela segurança deles, também dedicando as próximas horas à glória dos Valar. Siward, que a observava de longe, veio até ela.

"Está tudo pronto, Hal?" perguntou alguns momentos antes de espirrar. "Chuva desgraçada!"

Haleth riu da explosão de raiva do amigo e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. "Vá dormir, Siward. Você parece cansado."

"Sim, e estou! Me sinto como se não pudesse me livrar desse resfriado que se entranhou nos meus ossos nem mesmo em um milhão de anos!" ele espirrou mais uma vez e murmurou uma cadeia de palavrões. "Boa noite, garota, vejo você amanhã na nossa vitória," Siward disse enquanto a abraçava apertado e se virava para partir.

Espalhados pelo bosque, como Siward, alguns dos soldados dormiam um sono leve, mas Haleth não conseguia encontrar nenhum descanso. Seus sentidos estavam aguçados e todos os seus músculos estavam tensos, preparados para a guerra. Ela sabia que toda aquela ansiedade morreria e seu sono retornaria somente depois da batalha. Nunca antes. Os Elfos também não dormiam, mas enquanto Glorfindel estava olhando para o vale, Haldir não se encontrava em lugar nenhum. Apenas quando sentiu um olhar feroz e familiar vindo de dentro das sombras de um grupo de árvores, Haleth soube onde encontrá-lo.

Hesitando por um segundo, ela caminhou na direção do lugar de onde o olhar estava vindo, mas não encontrou ninguém. Instintivamente, pousou a mão no cabo de Maranwë. Esquadrinhando as sombras, quando pensou que tinha visto movimento – um lampejo de cabelo louro brilhando palidamente – ela sentiu uma presença forte atrás dela. _Haldir…_ Haleth fechou os olhos. Ela quase podia sentir a forte pulsação do coração do Elfo contra as suas costas cobertas pela armadura, o cheiro de florestas no ar e o hálito quente acariciando seu pescoço.

'O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha, Belegaer?' Haldir perguntou numa voz profunda, sentindo o corpo ganhar vida diante da proximidade da forma feminina de Haleth.

Como queria que ela admitisse estar procurando por ele. Faltavam algumas horas para uma batalha sangrenta e era apenas isso o que Haldir queria ouvir. A armadura de Haleth estava encharcada e ele sentiu pena por ela estar naquele estado miserável. Mas mesmo assim, a mulher era bela aos seus olhos. Ele a observou dar um passo para trás, se afastando, querendo abraçá-la e não permitir que ela se fosse, mas não fez nada. Não importava o quanto desejava Haleth, não importava a sua decisão de cortejá-la, Haldir ainda respeitava a vontade dela de ficar distante dele. Uma situação que o estava deixando cada vez mais frustrado. _Por que você me tortura tanto? _o Elfo se perguntou.

Haleth se virou para encarar o guerreiro Galadhrim. O cabelo dele estava úmido, as roupas molhadas, mas apesar disso, Haldir parecia tão belo e confiante como sempre. Como ela gostaria de ser como ele, capaz de controlar as emoções como ele fazia, ser fria como o gelo mesmo quando a batida forte do coração de Haldir estava denunciando os sentimentos dele. Ela o observou arquear uma sobrancelha em silêncio, então seus olhos negros brilharam subitamente na escuridão.

'Eu estava procurando pelo meu Espião. Você o viu? Eu gostaria de desejar a ele boa sorte.'

_Boa sorte!_ Haldir mal pôde esconder o desapontamento que tomou conta dele quando escutou aquelas palavras. Então aquela era a razão para ela o ter seguido até ali. Haleth apenas queria desejar-lhe boa sorte. Não haveria beijos, nem palavras doces, somente aqueles olhos escuros olhando para ele com apenas uma preocupação: a batalha que tinham pela frente.

Um sentimento de frustração encheu o seu ser e Haldir deu um passo atrás, o queixo tenso, então se encostou contra uma árvore. Ele estava com vontade de bater em algo ou gritar com alguém para descontar aquela frustração. Entretanto, fez com que seu rosto exibisse sua famosa expressão vazia de emoções e cruzou os braços na frente do peito, de forma defensiva. _Seu idiota, se comportando como uma crian…_

Antes que pudesse completar o pensamento, Haldir sentiu a boca macia de Haleth contra a sua num beijo doce e carinhoso. A língua dela separou seus lábios gentilmente e quando ele sentiu a língua de Haleth tocando a sua, seus braços moveram-se sinuosamente ao redor da cintura dela e a trouxeram para mais perto dele.

_Você esperava por algo mais do que isso?_ Haleth perguntou silenciosamente, com o coração apertado. Ela esperava? _Mas você não é nenhum tolo e nunca enxergaria as coisas por esse lado emotivo. Ou enxergaria?_ Haleth não sabia se o que ela estava fazendo era certo. Apesar disso, a parte egoísta dela precisava tanto daquele toque tranqüilizador, sentir a força dele, a ternura dele naquele momento. Depois disso, somente a fúria irracional e o desejo selvagem de matar existiriam dentro dela. Ela seria menos do que uma mulher; seria apenas um guerreiro feroz.

Um gemido nasceu no fundo da garganta de Haleth quando a língua de Haldir começou a duelar com a sua, avisando que havia fogo por baixo da cortina gelada de seu ser. _Meu Elfo guerreiro…_ Haleth colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, penteando o longo cabelo molhado com os dedos, permitindo que seu corpo se moldasse contra o corpo poderoso de Haldir, seu coração martelando dentro do peito.

_Eu preciso tanto de você, Haleth… _Com as mãos espalmadas nas costas de Haleth, seus dedos puxando furtivamente a armadura dela, Haldir teve que controlar a vontade de deixar que as mesmas mãos comportadas percorressem o corpo da mulher e aprendessem o caminho de todas aquelas curvas femininas. Haleth inclinou a cabeça de Haldir audaciosamente para fazer uma invasão profunda, molhada e lenta de sua boca. Ele pressionou o quadril contra o dela, fazendo com que a mulher sentisse o efeito que estava provocando nele, e Haleth tremeu em seus braços. _Eu quero você…_ Haleth moveu o corpo sensualmente contra o dele em resposta, fazendo com que a respiração de Haldir ficasse presa na garganta.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, Haleth deixou que seus lábios abandonassem os dele. Eles se encararam, olhos azuis se afundando em olhos negros, suas respirações aceleradas se fundindo numa fumaça rala no ar frio. Haleth sorriu gentilmente quando sentiu os braços dele apertarem sua cintura de forma possessiva, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça. _Não._ Haleth o abraçou, um abraço apertado, seu rosto escondido na curva do pescoço dele, sentindo a veia que pulsava rapidamente sob a pele do Elfo.

_Não faça isso comigo, Haleth…_ Haldir retribuiu o abraço dela, fechando os olhos. Eles ficaram ali, abraçados, por um instante, apenas desfrutando da proximidade entre os seus corpos e sentindo seus corações pulsando surdamente em seus ouvidos. Então Haleth começou a se afastar e Haldir não pôde fazer nada a não ser deixá-la ir. Ele observou a mulher guerreira voltar até onde estavam os outros homens e conversar com aqueles que estavam acordados, transmitindo a eles coragem e força.

Ela não olhou para trás. E o coração de Haldir se afundou em seu peito.

De longe, sentado no chão, Glorfindel observou Haldir deixar seu esconderijo. O Matador de Balrogs conseguia sentir a frustração do Galadhrim perturbando o ar em volta dele e agora o Capitão parecia ainda mais feroz. Quando Haleth se aproximou de onde estava sentado na grama, os olhos verdes de Glorfindel a encararam cheios de preocupação.

'Não brinque com o Galadhrim desse jeito, criança. Se você não o quer, diga isso a ele. Haldir é um Elfo, e um coração élfico não foi feito para ser usado levianamente. '

Haleth se sentou ao lado de Glorfindel, esticando seu rabo-de-cavalo. O Senhor Élfico conhecia aquele gesto desde a infância dela. Ela estava assustada.

'Eu não sei o que quero, Glorfindel.'

Então ele compreendeu. Haleth teria que escolher entre Haldir e o exército. Não havia lugar para os dois na vida dela. E a mulher amava demais aquele exército.

Pela primeira vez, Glorfindel sentiu pena do grande Galadhrim, porque agora ele tinha certeza de que Haleth não escolheria Haldir.

**H&H&H&H**

Fundindo-se às sombras, Sador e Adranel avançaram no terreno íngreme. O caminho molhado estava escorregadio e perigoso. Uma vez, Adranel tropeçou e caiu rolando por uma parte do caminho, sua armadura quebrando o silêncio com um som metálico que feria o ar. Sador rezou aos Valar para que o inimigo não tivesse escutado o barulho e suspirou de alívio quando nenhum ataque aconteceu nem flechas de aviso foram disparadas. Ele começou a caminhar com bastante cuidado na direção do amigo, querendo esmurrá-lo por ser tão desastrado.

"Tenha cuidado, seu idiota! Era para nós não sermos vistos!"

"Shhh!"

"O que é?"

Adranel puxou Sador, forçando-o a se agachar no chão ao seu lado. Então apontou para uma direção à frente, localizada no caminho que o exército de Haleth iria tomar para chegar ao vale. Os olhos de Sador se arregalaram. Havia fogueiras, tendas e Homens Selvagens dormindo enquanto um vigia tatuado estava com as costas viradas para eles. _Um acampamento inimigo!_ Estivera escondido do outro lado da colina, longe dos olhos deles, por isso não o tinham visto antes.

"Mas que merda! Nós precisamos voltar e avisar Haleth!" Sador disse em voz baixa.

"Não, nós não temos tempo e ela sabe se cuidar," Adranel olhou para a cidade no vale estreito. "Os homens lá embaixo precisam de nós para lhes trazer alguma esperança. Vamos seguir em frente, Sador."

Sador assentiu com a cabeça e os dois soldados continuaram seu caminho pacientemente e evitando qualquer lugar iluminado, olhares indesejados e atenção desagradável. Até mesmo suas respirações estavam mais lentas, os corações batendo suavemente. Nada nem ninguém poderia notar a presença deles. Sador e Adranel não eram mais pessoas. Eram a pedra, a árvore e o chão do caminho.

Devagar, eles chegaram até a base do vale que estava infestado de fogueiras e Orcs. O fedor pútrido de corpos em decomposição empestava o ar e por um momento Adranel ficou nauseado, sentindo que poderia vomitar. Sador o fez seguir em frente e os dois continuaram a cruzar o caminho próximo ao lado das montanhas. De repente, um Orc se levantou, farejando o ar. _Porcaria!_ Instantaneamente, Sador e Adranel ficaram imóveis nas sombras, mãos sobre os cabos das espadas, preparados para matar.

A fera se aproximou sorrateiramente na direção do esconderijo deles tentando apanhar o que quer que fosse a causa para aquele estranho cheiro que havia sentido. O corpo de Sador ficou tenso e ele começou a desembainhar sua espada bem devagar. Aqueles olhos amarelos estavam olhando diretamente para ele e o passo da fera não diminuía. Adranel fechou os olhos e enviou uma prece aos Valar. Ele poderia até ser morto, mas mataria primeiro.

Um outro Orc se ergueu e fez com que a fera parasse. "O que você está fazendo seu monte de bosta?"

"Eu sinto o cheiro de carne humana."

A outra fera grunhiu e se aproximou das sombras, também farejando o ar. Sador e Adranel sentiram o sangue gelar nas veias, esperando pelo momento que iriam ser descobertos. Mas eles não podiam permitir que aquilo acontecesse! O plano de Haleth estaria arruinado se fossem mortos! Ela havia lhes confiado aquela tarefa e eles não iriam falhar. _Venha e encontre o seu fim, monstro! Nossas espadas estão famintas por sangue de Orc!_ pensaram, os corações batendo loucamente dentro do peito.

Quando Sador e Adranel estavam a ponto de deixar as sombras e atacar, um dos monstros tropeçou no corpo de um homem morto que estava jogado no chão e grunhiu.

"Aqui está a sua carne humana! Esse vale desgraçado está cheio deles! Agora mexa o seu traseiro fedorento de volta ao seu posto!"

O outro Orc chutou o corpo sem vida e enlameado. "Eu queria que esses vermes já estivessem todos mortos! Estou farto desse Vale da Porcaria do Sol!" Os dois monstros se afastaram, xingando e grunhindo, e Sador e Adranel finalmente puderam voltar a respirar. Por pouco não foram descobertos.

Nan-en-Anor estava quieta quando finalmente chegaram ao seu destino. De vez em quando podiam ouvir o grito de um Homem ferido à distância, ou o choro de uma mulher, mas um silêncio cheio de derrota era o que governava o lugar. Sador e Adranel estudaram a cidade. Eles teriam que escalar os muros para chegar lá dentro. E teriam que fazer isso sem chamar a atenção.

Adranel pegou sua corda, a que tinha um gancho na ponta, e a arremessou por sobre o muro mais próximo ao lado da montanha. O gancho se prendeu à pedra quase sem nenhum som e os dois Homens subiram, ainda acobertados pelas sombras. Quando chegaram à beirada do muro, pularam e caíram em cima de uma montanha de feno do outro lado. Sador e Adranel ainda estavam se recuperando da queda quando um Homem alto se aproximou deles mostrando um rosto horrivelmente marcado por cicatrizes.

Uma lâmina o cortara da testa ao queixo, levando o olho esquerdo do homem em seu golpe selvagem. Tinha cabelos negros, longos e grossos amarrados numa trança que serpenteava em suas costas e Sador e Adranel calcularam que outrora o Homem tinha sido extremamente belo. Agora ele parecia uma criatura de pesadelo. O Homem desembainhou a espada e a apontou para Sador, seus soldados vindo logo em seu auxílio.

"Quem são vocês? Falem!" ele disse numa voz que era de uma gravidade e aspereza fora do comum.

"Você é o Capitão Eachann?" Sador perguntou ao Homem calmamente.

"Sim."

"Então nós somos a sua tropa de resgate," disse ele ao Homem que agora ostentava uma expressão de choque no rosto distorcido.

Dois Homens eram a sua tropa de resgate? Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira! Então a compreensão do que estava acontecendo o atingiu. "Haleth…" Eachann começou, seu coração batendo acelerado tamanhos eram a sua alegria e o seu alívio!

Adranel sorriu e colocou uma mão no ombro do Capitão, os olhos brilhando. "O Comandante Haleth está atrás da colina com o nosso exército. Faça com que seus soldados se preparem para lutar, Capitão Eachann. Hoje é o dia em que você vai mandar esses Orcs de volta para Mordor com os rabos entre as pernas."

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth decidiu não esperar pela aurora para atacar. Quando os primeiros pálidos raios de sol apareceram no céu, ela acordou os que estavam dormindo e liderou seus cento e trinta soldados até as bordas da floresta. Eles esperaram ali, na colina que descia até o fundo do vale, tão íngreme quanto as montanhas que cercavam Minas Ithil. A chuva continuava os golpeando, fazendo com que o caminho coberto de capim ficasse bastante escorregadio.

No lado mais distante do vale, o sol começou a iluminar o céu e Haleth pôde ver as sombras das nuvens que voavam altas e os contornos das montanhas, onde já estava mais claro. Dentro do vale, a escuridão ainda reinava e ela teve medo de que não pudesse ver o inimigo, mas que eles pudessem ver seu exército. As fogueiras ainda queimavam lá embaixo e Haleth não conseguia localizar nenhuma sentinela. _É hora de ir._

"Movam-se devagar, o capim molhado é traiçoeiro demais para as pernas dos cavalos," ela ordenou aos seus homens.

Com um último olhar na direção dos seus amigos e soldados, ela colocou a máscara e tomou a liderança. Eles se moviam como as sombras do caminho, tão silenciosos que somente a respiração deles podia ser ouvida.

_Respirem, sigam o meu comando._

Haleth sentiu a emoção insana da batalha que estava para acontecer crescer dentro dela. A excitação era como um punho enfiado dentro de sua garganta e quando olhou casualmente para suas mãos, que estavamcom luvas cortadas nos dedos, viu que as juntas estavam brancas tal era a força com que segurava a crina de Dernhelm.

Eles chegaram à parte mais íngreme da colina e agora podiam ter uma visão clara do vale abaixo. Entretanto, perto da estrada que seguia até o vale, no lado norte da colina, havia os indícios de fogueiras e de um acampamento. Haldir seguia próximo a Haleth e observou as tendas dos inimigos. Ele podia ver apenas quatro sentinelas acordadas e que claramente não esperavam por um ataque, de tão distraídas que pareciam. Os corpos daqueles Homens estavam cobertos de pinturas que Haldir já tinha visto antes, durante sua luta no Campo de Celebrant. _Homens Selvagens._ Era hora de Haleth liberar seus soldados para a matança. Ele olhou para ela, aquela mulher inacreditável, e a viu se voltar na direção de seus homens, os olhos quase marrom-dourados.

"Que os Valar sejam os escudos de vocês," Haleth disse, os olhos cintilando ferozes. "E matem bem."

Haleth desembainhou Tuo e os sons de muitos pedaços de metais mortíferos sendo liberados de suas jaulas encheram o ar. Então ela esporeou Dernhelm para a frente da última parte da íngreme colina e alguns dos mais ferozes guerreiros da Terra Média foram liberados. Haleth se lançou à frente e seus soldados a seguiram. O medo lhes deu asas e eles soltaram seus gritos de guerra.

_Eu sou o vento e a chuva._

Eles eram o exército de Máscara Dourada. Eram invencíveis. Seus inimigos iriam sentir a terra tremer nas últimas horas da noite, porque os soldados de Máscara Dourada estavam vindo e a crescente alegria que surgia dentro de suas almas bania todos os pensamentos e deixava apenas o brilho feroz do combate em seus corações. Eles eram os lobos de Hamá e estavam ali para oferecer a morte.

_A morte está em minhas mãos, então respire enquanto você ainda puder._

Haleth invadiu o campo seguida por seus soldados como se fossem demônios saídos dos piores pesadelos. Haldir e Glorfindel rapidamente mataram as quatro sentinelas. Suas flechas voavam douradas na escuridão e os Elfos pareciam como os Deuses da Guerra que eram, brilhando pálida e perigosamente. Nada cruzava suas mentes, apenas o fascínio da matança.

O inimigo começou a acordar.

Depois de ouvir os insultos, os cavalos trovejando e a cacofonia da batalha, alguns dos Homens começaram a acordar e, sonolentos e surpresos, saíam de dentro de suas tendas. Siward, montando seu corcel e sorrindo como um Homem ensandecido, se aproximou de um daqueles Homens com sua espada implorando para ser coberta com o sangue vermelho e quente do inimigo.

O Homem Selvagem urrou para Siward, os olhos tomando consciência do massacre que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Uma gota de suor se formou em sua testa. Siward podia sentir o cheiro de medo naquele Homem e se aproximou, as patas de seu cavalo avançando com uma lenta e mortal elegância. O Homem Selvagem se encolheu um pouco.

"Eu sou Knut e estou desarmado!"

Siward sorriu com arrogância e ergueu sua espada. "Pior para você. Eu me chamo Siward e estou armado." Ele desceu sua espada com força no pescoço do Homem enquanto soltava um grito de fúria e a cabeça do inimigo foi decepada do tronco. Sem desperdiçar um único olhar no corpo tatuado que caía formando uma poça de vermelha e viscosa no chão, Siward correu para encontrar uma nova presa.

Os braços de Seyton estavam encharcados de sangue – nenhum seu – e ele se encontrava de pé no meio do campo, sem cavalo. Era uma visão para se admirar, aquele Homem imenso gritando insultos e desafiando o inimigo a sair e ser morto.

Atacando montada em Dernhelm, Haleth brandia Tuo e Maranwë com grande precisão e força, sem nunca errar o alvo. Logo ela havia deixado um Homem morto e dois uivando de dor pelo caminho. Seyton matou os feridos prontamente.

Contudo, dois corajosos Homens Selvagens não ficaram intimidados pelas espadas Gêmeas; eles gritaram em sua língua grotesca e decidiram ganhar honra tentando matar Máscara Dourada, o herói de Gondor.

Haleth olhou para eles com pena. Agora os dois atacavam furiosamente, os rostos contorcidos em puro ódio. Um deles vomitou um jato de sangue quando Tuo atravessou o seu lado, borrifando a máscara de Haleth de vermelho. O outro gritou uma maldição quando viu o companheiro sufocando e morrendo. Um instante depois, Haleth enfiava Maranwë no peito do inimigo. Ela torceu a espada, enfiou-a ainda mais e depois retirou-a com um safanão. Haleth sorriu. _Boa espada._

Os sons morreram no campo, todos os inimigos dizimados, e Haleth ergueu os olhos para o céu.

Já era aurora. O sol começava a se erguer.

"Sigam-me!" ela gritou e seu exército a seguiu até a próxima colina íngreme, aquela que dava para o fundo do vale. Eles pararam na borda da colina, o mundo ao redor deles começando a ser banhado em luz, enquanto os cavalos relinchavam, pateavam furiosamente o chão e os Homens ainda saboreavam o gosto da primeira batalha. Haleth olhou para Haldir. Ele estava em seu elemento, todo o seu ser emanando um poder absoluto enquanto seus profundos olhos azuis brilhavam de excitação, procurando seus próximos alvos lá embaixo, no vale, ainda sem saber que teriam uma morte iminente. Glorfindel era quase uma cópia de Haldir, só que mais sereno. Nada em sua conduta delatava suas verdadeiras emoções. Haleth sorriu.

Os Orcs haviam iniciado um novo ataque à cidade e ela respirou fundo tentando controlar as emoções.

"Siward, dê o sinal."

"Sim, Comandante."

O Homem moreno ergueu a trombeta até os lábios e soprou, criando uma nota clara e poderosa que foi carregada pelo ar e ecoou no vale.

O sol se ergueu atrás deles. Era hora de atacar.

**H&H&H&H**

O Capitão Eachann estava se preparando para enfrentar o ataque da linha inimiga quando a escutou.

A trompa deu uma nota clara e fria, um som que ele já havia escutado antes, há muito tempo atrás. Havia uma pureza e uma profunda esperança nela: aquele era o som do exército de Máscara Dourada. Ela soou uma, duas vezes e agora até mesmo os inimigos estavam olhando na direção do oeste, de onde o som estava vindo.

Ele também olhou naquela direção, enquanto sentia alguém se aproximar do seu lado.

"Chegou a hora da sua vingança, Capitão," Sador disse, mas Eachann não conseguia desviar os olhos da colina.

Algo lá em cima brilhava quase tão ofuscante como o próprio sol. Uma máscara, uma máscara dourada usada por um Homem magnífico. Ele montava um cavalo imenso e estava acompanhado por Homens como ele, uma horda de Homens espantosos, pesadamente armados, cujas lanças e espadas mortíferas brilhavam na borda da colina.

O exército de Haleth.

A trombeta soou uma terceira vez e Eachann soube que ia viver e agora ele estava chorando de alegria e todos os seus soldados estavam meio que chorando, meio que gritando e a terra tremeu com as patas dos cavalos daqueles Homens que se pareciam com Deuses.

Os Homens que iam salvá-los.

"Abram os portões! Vamos fazer com que esses Orcs implorem por suas vidas!" Eachann gritou.

As portas foram abertas e os Homens, com a esperança renovada, se lançaram para fora da cidade querendo matar qualquer coisa em seu caminho.

**H&H&H&H**

Os Orcs, que estavam ganhando a batalha até então, agora se encontravam presos entre a onda de Homens loucamente furiosos vinda da cidade pela frente e os cavalos de batalha correndo como se tivessem um Balrog nos calcanhares por trás.

As feras viraram suas lanças na direção dos cavalos, os animais iam ser um alvo fácil, mas então o sol se ergueu por completo no céu.

E os cegou.

E um instante depois, eles começaram a ser massacrados pelo poder do exército de Haleth.

**H&H&H&H**

A batalha foi cruel para ambos os lados, mas o exército de Orcs não tinha saída, preso em uma jaula mortal. Os monstros só podiam assistir a destruição crescer ao redor deles.

Os soldados de Haleth não demonstravam piedade. Liderados por ela, eles atacavam numa ordem organizada, uma linha única de lanças mortíferas e Homens que cantavam e gritavam qualquer coisa que a emoção do momento os fizesse berrar. Terminada a carga, Seyton desmontou logo, ele preferia lutar a pé, seu pesado machado cortando corpo atrás de corpo inimigo. Ele era um gigante no meio da disputa, seus poderosos braços nunca se cansando.

"Empurrem as feras para o pântano! Vamos afogar esses bastardos!" Haleth ordenou acima do caos da batalha.

Os cavalos, treinados intensamente nas artes da batalha, mordiam os Orcs que ousavam chegar perto de seus mestres. Os animais nunca hesitavam, apenas atacavam sempre avançando e atropelando os inimigos como se fossem meros insetos.

Logo os soldados de Haleth se espalharam pelo campo de batalha. Pouco mais do que cem soldados pareciam ter se multiplicado, tal era a intensidade e a ferocidade de sua carga, e em breve o número dos Orcs começou a diminuir.

Haldir estava observando a tudo enquanto disparava suas flechas com uma velocidade inumana, sem nunca errar um disparo. Era a primeira vez que ele presenciava um ataque do exército de Haleth e aquele era um incrível espetáculo de grande força, ferocidade e ordem. A mulher os liderava com audácia, e um momento durante a violência da luta, Haldir a viu passar correndo pela frente dele.

Seus olhos ficaram fixos uns nos outros por um breve segundo e ele viu a alegria absoluta e insana dentro daquelas poças castanhas. Dois sentimentos que espelhavam o que se passava dentro de seu próprio coração guerreiro. Haldir sabia que, por trás da máscara, Haleth estava sorrindo triunfantemente. Ele também presenciou os sentimentos de confiança e vitória que Haleth evocava em todos os Homens que lutavam ali, Homens que tinham uma lealdade canina para com ela.

Para com_ ele._ Porque a maioria daqueles Homens não sabia do pequeno segredo de Haleth.

Haldir sorriu com arrogância. Somente Haleth poderia dar a ele tamanho contentamento em uma luta! Sua língua estava colada no céu da boca, seus olhos azuis faiscando, seu coração disparado por uma felicidade pura e perfeita. Ele escolheu outra flecha e a posicionou no fio do arco, sentindo os músculos das costas doerem quando puxou a corda. A ação correspondia a levantar um Homem crescido do chão e toda aquela potência era transferida para a flecha. Quando atirava, Haldir não pensava. Não mirava. Aquilo era a sua vida, sua perícia, seu orgulho. Segurar um arco mais alto do que um Homem e usá-lo para disparar suas flechas.

Ele havia aperfeiçoado sua técnica por muitos séculos. Todo aquele intenso treinamento como um guardião e como um Capitão dos Galadhrim o faziam atirar num ritmo alucinado, uma flecha a cada dois ou três segundos, matando Orc atrás de Orc. Os disparos de Haldir só pararam quando suas flechas se esgotaram, sendo que nenhuma havia sido desperdiçada. Ele jogou o arco nas costas e desembainhou sua espada, matando numa combinação de elegância e violência, algo além dos padrões dos mortais.

De repente, ele se deparou com Siward, que estava lutando num lugar um pouco à frente. Haldir observou o Homem ser agarrado por dois Orcs que o arremessaram no chão enquanto gritava palavrões a plenos pulmões. _Criaturas traiçoeiras!_ Enquanto Haldir tentava chegar até Siward em meio àquele caos, o cavalo do Homem foi abatido pelo machado de um inimigo.

Haldir escutou o grito de Siward e viu o horror escrito nos olhos cor de cinza. O Homem atacou os Orcs com tamanha fúria que, por um momento, as feras não ousaram se aproximar dele. Mas Siward estava em menor número e logo mais Orcs ficaram mais audaciosos e chegaram para tentar colocar um fim na vida do humano. _Agüente firme, Siward!_ Haldir olhou em volta, tentando encontrar Glorfindel. Ele precisava das flechas do Matador de Balrogs. _Onde esse Elfo estÿ_

Assim que aquele pensamento cruzou sua mente, Haldir viu manchas douradas riscarem o ar e encontrarem a carne podre dos Orcs que cercavam Siward, fazendo espirrar sangue negro. As feras começaram a cair, mortas pelas flechas de Glorfindel e pelos golpes de Siward, dando tempo para que Haldir chegasse até o Homem.

Ainda galopando, Haldir se inclinou para a frente nas costas de Arthung, esticando a mão para o guerreiro humano.

'Siward!'

Siward ouviu o grito e agarrou a mão de Haldir. O forte Elfo o puxou para cima das costas de Arthung sem muito esforço, como se o Homem não pesasse mais do que uma pena. Um instante depois, Siward chutava um Orc no rosto, descontando sua raiva na fera.

'Por que diabos você demorou tanto, Sua Arrogância?'

'Cale a boca, seu Homem ignorante, eu acabei de salvar a sua vida!'

Tanto o Homem quanto o Elfo riram, compartilhando aquele intenso momento da batalha, um momento que somente verdadeiros guerreiros, ferozes lutadores que tinham se tornado amigos pelo acaso do destino, podiam apreciar.

'Aqueles bastardos mataram meu cavalo! Eu pensei que seria o próximo!' Siward contou a Haldir com o coração ainda na boca.

Antes que Haldir pudesse responder, Arthung ficou encurralado entre dois imensos Orcs e empinou sobre as patas traseiras, relinchando furiosamente. Siward estava a ponto de ser arremessado no chão mais uma vez quando Haldir o agarrou pelo cotovelo para mantê-lo nas costas do animal. Por causa daquele movimento, o Elfo não viu o Orc golpear.

A dor aguda atravessou o corpo de Haldir enquanto ele ouvia seu nariz estalar e lágrimas queimaram os seus olhos quando a parte de trás da lança do Orc se conectou com o seu rosto. Ele sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca e por um momento ficou nauseado, mas assim que Arthung se acalmou, Haldir decepou a cabeça de seu agressor com um grito feroz.

'Você está bem!' Siward perguntou preocupado diante da visão do rosto ensangüentado de Haldir, a espada do Homem também atravessando as entranhas de um inimigo.

O Elfo balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar uma onda de tontura. 'Meu nariz está quebrado.'

'Você consegue enxergar o caminho? Nós ainda precisamos dar o fora daqui, caso tenha esquecido,' Siward disse enquanto observava outros Orcs se aproximarem.

Haldir tentou sorrir arrogantemente, mas a dor que o gesto provocou fez com que fizesse uma careta. 'Mesmo que eu não conseguisse enxergar o caminho, humano, eu poderia ter sentido o cheiro dele e salvado a sua pele uma vez mais.'

Com um comando silencioso de Haldir, Arthung deu meia volta e os levou quase facilmente na direção do outro lado do vale, próximo ao portão da cidade. Os Orcs eram menos numerosos agora, a maioria deles tinha fugido da luta quando sentiram o cheiro da derrota cair sobre eles, e Haldir e Siward se moviam sem muitos obstáculos.

Siward olhou em volta, preocupado. Ele não conseguia vê-la. _Onde é que você se meteu, Hal?_

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth estava imersa na emoção da batalha, o coração martelando rápido dentro do peito enquanto ela cortava os seus inimigos. Era excitante, impor tamanho medo em seus inimigos, vê-los cair diante dos seus ataques e dos seus soldados. Haleth podia sentir o gosto da glória da vitória na destruição que o seu exército estava impondo aos seus inimigos. Quando seus olhos finalmente avistaram o líder dos Orcs, ela não pôde fazer nada a não ser fazer com que Dernhelm corresse atrás dele, com fome de matar aquela fera.

Dernhelm parou a alguns passos de distância da criatura e Haleth desmontou, Tuo e Maranwë já encharcadas de sangue negro. O monstro era imenso e grunhiu para ela, segurando sua espada.

"Você vai morrer, Homem!"

Haleth não respondeu, apenas o encarou. Ela aparou o primeiro ataque do Orc com suas espadas. O golpe fez com que seu corpo inteiro reverberasse, mas ela não perdeu a força e, enterrando Maranwë com grande força na parte mais fraca da armadura do Orc, embaixo do braço da fera, ela o fez largar a arma com um rugido violento.

Sangue negro jorrou do corte e Haleth sentiu seu estômago se contrair diante do fedor que encheu o ar. A fera se ajoelhou e agarrou uma lança caída.

"Você está longe de casa, garoto, a sua mãe sabe que você está fora da cama?"

"Sim, ela sabe. Minha mãe me enviou para encontrar uma nova carcaça para espantar os pássaros de nossa horta; você me parece feio o suficiente."

O imenso Orc gritou enfurecido e avançou. Quando estava perto o bastante, Haleth fingiu ter escorregado no chão. A fera grunhiu sua vitória quando a viu cair então ergueu a lança acima da cabeça para dar o golpe final, abrindo a guarda.

Haleth sorriu largamente. _Morto._

Ela usou aquela abertura e cortou a perna direita da fera. O truque que Glorfindel tinha lhe ensinado nunca falhava. O monstro foi ao chão urrando em suprema dor. Haleth embainhou suas espadas e pegou a lança caída que tinha sido negligenciada por seu atacante.

A última coisa que o Orc viu, antes que seu crânio fosse perfurado da boca ao pescoço pela arma, foi a máscara dourada de Haleth.

**H&H&H&H**

Os sons de dor se transformaram em gritos de alegria. Os Orcs tinham sido mortos ou tinham fugido da batalha. Os Homens tinham vencido! Os soldados estavam cobertos de suor e sangue, mas ostentavam um sentimento avassalador de felicidade, tão completa tinha sido a vitória deles. A chuva parara e agora o vento soprava úmido e frio pelo vale.

Olhando para o céu, Haleth fechou os olhos. _Não há nada como o cheiro de vitória pela manhã._ Ela chamou Dernhelm e montou na égua novamente, correndo na direção dos portões abertos da cidade.

Por todo o vale Homens erguiam suas espadas e gritavam o nome dela. Haleth ergueu sua própria espada e gritou, todas aquelas vozes fortes e masculinas ecoando através do vale quando o sol finalmente tocou o campo de batalha, enchendo o lugar com uma cor dourada.

Era tudo surreal. E Haleth não podia estar mais feliz do que naquele momento, seu sorriso parecia não se apagar.

Até que ela olhou para o rosto machucado dele e aquelas poças azuis. Havia tristeza no olha de Haldir. Porque Haleth tinha feito com que ele visse o que ele não queria ver.

O pior obstáculo para obter o amor dela não era a raça, ou a imortalidade ou a distância entre os seus reinos.

Era Gondor.

Ele não podia roubar o herói de Gondor. Ele não podia fazer isso. Haldir entendia a realidade de Haleth agora, ao encarar as circunstâncias, mas ele não sabia se estava preparado para aceitá-las. Haleth nunca poderia ser dele, mas Haldir simplesmente não conseguia aceitar isso.

_Eu não aceitarei isso._

E então ele virou Arthung na direção dos portões escancarados, se juntando às comemorações que estavam ocorrendo ao seu redor, mas aquela vitória tinha um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Agora toda aquela alegria o fazia ter vontade de vomitar.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	18. Uma beleza nua

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi povo! Aqui vai mais um capítulo de A Máscara Dourada. Odiei ele, mas sempre depois de um capítulo forte, o outro fica uma porcaria; não tem jeito, é lei da física literária.

Vou lançar um desafio hoje: quem vocês acham que é o meu alter-ego nessa fic? Dois personagens resumem um pouco da minha personalidade, mas um, em particular, expressa os meus sentimentos. E aí? Quem? As pessoas que já sabem não podem contar, tá? ;)

**Agradecimentos a (thanks to):**

**Giby a hobbit: **E aí, ex-desaparecida? Espero que você conserte o seu pc rapidinho! Pois é, eu amo escrever cenas de batalha. O que posso fazer se sou um pouquinho sanguinária? Que bom que você gostou, eu também adorei aquela cena. Escrevi inspirada pela música extremamente hipnótica e exótica Death by Moonlight (morte sob a luz da lua), do Rhea's Obsession. Alguns dos pensamentos de Haleth são trechos dessa música. E eu também morro de pena de Haldir. Na minha opinião, Haleth é uma tapada. Dispensar um Elfo desses? Devia estar internada num sanatório...

**Kiannah: **Parar de escrever? Ficou doida igual à Haleth, foi:D Nada disso! Espero que minha fic sirva de inspiração, e não de bloqueio criativo! Senão sou EU quem vai parar de escrever! Decidi o título do capítulo de última hora, porque achei o original muito brega (Deadly Waltz). Aí eu estava relendo as Crônicas e me esbarrei na fala de Merlin, que para mim descrevia o capítulo perfeitamente. Não importa se a intenção é boa, uma guerra só começa movida pela fúria. E infelizmente foram elas que decidiram grandes momentos históricos da humanidade. Quer dizer que você tá com raiva de Haldir de novo? Tudo bem, ele é arrogante ao extremo, erra muitas vezes, mas o que se pode fazer? Ninguém é perfeito... Ah, e a história da galinha flamejante foi uma homenagem ao site Jovem Nerd!

**Reginabernardo2002:** AFE QUE REVIEW QUILOMÉTRICA! Não que eu não goste, é claro ;) Você fala do lobo que Derfel usa como emblema; o engraçado é que quando eu escolhi o lobo para ser o símbolo do clã de Hamá, eu não tinha lido o livro ainda hahah Pelo visto eu sou muito previsível e sem criatividade :P Também adorei que Haldir tenha dado apoio a Haleth, ela não é infalível e precisava. E se ninguém ceder, esses dois não vão pra frente! Pois é, eu me apaixonei, tô de quatro, babando, uivando pelo Capitão Eachann! Ai ai... E aquela cena de Siward e Knut foi a que eu me inspirei na Canção de Tróia. Só que na minha versão, o Knut não se salva igual a Enéias. Aêee, também adoro o Siward! E o relacionamento dele com Haldir é o que me dá mais inspiração. Os dois são ótimos, nessa relação de amor e ódio. Quase igual a Haldir e Haleth, mas só que sem sexo hahaha. E por falar nesses dois, eles ainda vão ter que penar muito para se entenderem de verdade. Só lendo para ver. E cuidado que as aparências enganam ;)

**SadieSil:** Já não basta todo o apoio e paciência com a minha teimosia, você ainda vem e deixa review? VALEU! Uma montanha de imprevistos também resolveu me atacar, será que elas fazem parte de um plano de dominação mundial? Ai meu São Neo, "forte e profundo"? Já vi porque você se decepcionou com esse capítulo daqui... Também pudera, o capítulo está fraco e com a profundidade de um pires!

**CalypsoAntigone, Azashenya, Novedhelion:** Thank you all for your support and advice! They mean the world to me. And Cal, HOW DARE YOU NOT FINISH THE HORSEWHISPERER? I almost had a fit when I saw your warning! I'm still trying to cool down my temper, but even when I get calmer, I will give you a piece or two of my mind! Take care you all!

_De volta para a história..._

**UMA BELEZA NUA**

Haleth olhou ao redor da taverna apinhada de gente na qual ela se encontrava. Homens bebiam até desmaiar, berravam músicas a plenos pulmões com letras que tinham acabado de inventar para recontar a batalha que haviam vencido e gargalhavam como se não existisse mais tristeza no mundo. O ar estava impregnado do cheiro de suor, de couro molhado e do odor de muitos corpos fechados num espaço apertado. Mulheres de má reputação entretiam alguns dos Homens com jogos sexuais, e de vez em quando Haleth desviava o olhar de uma mão masculina que decidia desaparecer dentro das saias daquelas mulheres.

Seyton e Siward não estavam ali, eles ficaram cuidando dos feridos e enterrando os mortos do exército de Haleth. Eles tiveram apenas algumas baixas, três Homens mortos, mas a morte sempre os tornava sombrios por um tempo e eles não tinham espírito para comemorar. A batalha havia durado a manhã inteira e eles também se sentiam exaustos. Haleth gostaria de estar com eles naquele momento, ajudando seus amigos, mas ela tinha que tomar parte das comemorações.

Porque ela era Haleth Máscara Dourada, o salvador de Nan-en-Anor.

E era por isso que agora estava sentada numa mesa cercada de Homens bêbados e com uma mulher olhando sensualmente para ela.

_Homens!_ Haleth pensou quando um deles deu um arroto estrondoso. O ato logo foi seguido por ríspidas risadas masculinas. Ela olhou para o Capitão Eachann, que bebia cerveja calmamente ao seu lado, parecendo estar tão desconfortável quanto ela. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso cansado e Haleth suspirou. Os dois se sentiam esgotados e só estavam ali porque seus soldados festejavam e precisavam que os líderes deles tomassem parte daquela alegria. Mas Haleth achava que já tinha ficado tempo demais. Quando a mulher loura que estava olhando para ela começou a se aproximar da mesa e um Homem deu um sonoro tapa de encorajamento em suas costas, Haleth teve certeza de que tinha chegado no limite de sua paciência.

_Preciso sair daqui!_

Lançando um último olhar para Eachann, ela se levantou e caminhou na direção da porta de entrada da taverna. Homens erguiam canecas de cerveja em sua honra enquanto ela passava e Haleth agradecia com um simples aceno de cabeça. Caminhar na taverna não era uma tarefa fácil, era como nadar num oceano de Homens e ela encontrou alguma dificuldade para passar enquanto tentava sair dali. Quando estava prestes a alcançar a porta, o caminho foi bloqueado por dois Homens imensos. Haleth tentou se desviar deles, mas alguém agarrou a sua bunda. Pega de surpresa pelo ousado movimento, Haleth se virou bruscamente para encarar o responsável e descobriu que a mulher loura que estivera olhando para ela a tinha seguido.

"Indo embora tão cedo, meu herói? Você não gostaria de ter companhia hoje à noite? Eu ficaria feliz em poder providenciar isso."

Alguns Homens gritaram e assobiaram de aprovação diante daquele comentário e Haleth deixou escapar um suspiro profundo. Sem desviar os olhos do olhar cinzento da garota loura, Haleth tocou a face feminina ternamente.

"Qual é o seu nome, mulher?"

A mulher pareceu espantada diante daquele gesto tão gentil e demorou um pouco para responder. "Dalla, meu senhor."

"Dalla… é um nome bonito." Haleth tomou a mão da outra mulher e a beijou respeitosamente. "Sinto-me honrado pela sua oferta, lady Dalla, mas temo dizer que o meu coração já tem dono. O meu corpo não deseja mais nenhuma mulher a não ser aquela que eu deixei para trás. Sinto muito."

Antes que a mulher pudesse responder, Haleth fez uma profunda reverência e se virou para partir. O caminho foi subitamente aberto pelos Homens que reverenciavam o comportamento honrado de seu herói e Haleth finamente conseguiu deixar a taverna. _Valar, pensei que eu nunca fosse conseguir sair desse lugar! _A primeira coisa que ela fez quando colocou os pés do lado de fora foi respirar bem fundo o ar limpo da tarde. Quando seus pulmões pareceram renovados, Haleth foi encontrar Siward e Seyton.

Caminhando pelas ruas de pedra de Nan-en-Anor, o corpo dela começou a sentir os reflexos dos esforços do dia.

Haleth estava cansada, sua pele estava coberta de machucados, ela havia perdido uma unha da mão durante a luta e seu corpo implorava por encontrar o conforto de uma cama. Mesmo assim, Haleth queria checar se seus amigos precisavam de alguma coisa antes de ir dormir. Ela tinha conhecimento de que Glorfindel os estava ajudando com o tratamento dos feridos e Siward e Seyton estavam com ele agora. Apesar disso, ela não os tinha visto durante a tarde toda. _E eu não vi Haldir desde a batalha…_ Uma pontada de culpa surgiu dentro dela quando pensou nisso. Haleth sabia que Haldir tinha sido ferido, mas não tinha encontrado tempo para vê-lo.

Subindo a rua, Haleth se dirigiu para as casas onde os feridos estavam alojados. Siward e Seyton a receberam na entrada com expressões cansadas, mas felizes.

"Olá, Comandante, já abandonou as festividades?" Siward perguntou num tom de deboche. Entretanto, ele não deixou de perceber a exaustão que parecia ter tomado conta de Haleth. E ela ainda tinha sangue de Orcs e Homens nas roupas e nas mãos. "Você deveria tomar um banho e descansar, Hal. Nós lutamos o dia inteiro e partimos para Minas Ithil amanhã cedo."

"Eu sei, Siward, eu sei," ela respondeu, cansada. "Como vai o braço de Adranel?"

"Está indo muito bem, Adranel vai se recuperar em breve."

O jovem soldado havia quebrado o braço durante a batalha e por um momento eles pensaram que o rapaz iria perdê-lo. Agora, Siward e todos os outros soldados estavam extremamente agradecidos por ter Glorfindel entre eles, porque com as habilidades de cura do Senhor Élfico, Adranel fora quase inteiramente curado. Não só Adranel, mas muitos dos feridos também foram, porque Glorfindel trabalhava sem descanso. Apesar disso, Siward aconselhou Glorfindel a não usar sua mágica Élfica, apenas em poucos casos extremos. Se não fosse assim, o Senhor Élfico ficaria extenuado já no início da tarde.

Haleth olhou em volta, mas não viu o Matador de Balrogs. "A propósito, onde está Glorfindel?"

"Ele está cuidando de Haldir agora. Sua Arrogância se recusou a ser tratado antes dos outros soldados, você acredita nisso?"

Haleth balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu suavemente. "Aquele é realmente um elfo muito teimoso. Eu vou fazer-lhe uma visita, mas antes preciso de um banho. Eu poderia ofender o nariz sensível de Haldir com o fedor de sangue e suor que ainda permanece em mim."

Siward e Seyton gargalharam com gosto diante do irônico comentário de Haleth, se lembrando que o nariz de Haldir estava ainda mais sensível agora, depois de ter sido quebrado. Antes que Haleth pudesse se dirigir aos alojamentos dos feridos, Seyton a impediu com uma pergunta.

"É verdade que Eachann já serviu no exército de Hamá?"

Haleth parou por um instante, pensativa. "Sim, é verdade. Ele lutou ao lado de meu pai antes de eu nascer. Mas ainda não sei muito sobre ele."

Aquela informação era nova para ela, Hamá jamais tinha falado de Eachann e ela não tinha idéia de que aquele Homem tinha servido no exército de seu pai quando o encontrou depois da batalha. Mais tarde, com certeza ela faria algumas perguntas para ele.

Entrando nos alojamentos, Haleth falou com os poucos soldados feridos de seu exército. Aquele era um hábito que jamais iria perder. Alguns dos soldados de Eachann estavam num estado muito pior que os dos seus e Haleth também falou com eles, lhes dirigindo algumas palavras de encorajamento e elogiando a bravura deles durante a batalha. Quando o sol começou a se pôr, Haleth decidiu que já era hora de se retirar para a casa de Eachann, onde ela havia sido alojada devido ao seu alto posto no exército.

"Eu devo ir agora. Se acontecer algum problema, venham até mim," ela disse a Siward que acenou com a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe, Hal. Quando você terminar de falar com Haldir, vá descansar. Você está com uma aparência terrível."

Haleth sorriu de leve, pousou a mão no ombro dele e foi embora com o sonho de um banho quente enchendo a sua mente.

**H&H&H&H&H**

Boca de Sauron cavalgava à frente dos Orcs que o acompanhavam, olhando ferozmente para as grandes árvores em seu caminho. A beleza delas era uma ofensa ao agora horrendo estado de seu rosto e corpo e ele as odiava. Mas acima de tudo, ele odiava o Homem que o havia transformado num monstro. _Haleth, você vai pagar caro por isso…_ O sentimento de vingança aquecia o seu coração e Boca de Sauron iria viver pela oportunidade de torturar e matar Haleth. Entretanto, era estranho que ele não conseguisse se lembrar do rosto daquele Homem, apenas da máscara dourada que Haleth sempre usava. _Eu irei destruí-lo._

Ele olhou para a lua no céu. Era noite e seu destacamento estava atravessando Ithilien na direção de Nan-en-Anor, porque ele queria checar o ataque àquela cidade antes de retornar à presença de Sauron. A floresta se encontrava estranhamente silenciosa, não havia sons de armas se chocando, nem grunhidos, nada. Boca de Sauron esperava já ser capaz de ouvir os gritos de Homens em luta.

"Onde deveria estar a guarda dos Homens Selvagens?" ele perguntou a um dos Orcs.

"Em algum lugar atrás daquela colina, Mestre."

Boca de Sauron enviou dois Orcs à frente e direcionou seu cavalo para o local onde a guarda deveria estar. Quando se aproximou do topo da colina, ele finalmente viu o vale que se estendia abaixo. E finalmente viu o que tinha acontecido ao exército de Orcs. _Não posso acreditar nisso!_ Raiva insurgiu em seu peito e seus olhos faiscaram mortalmente diante da visão de pilhas de Orcs sendo queimadas em grandes piras e do pântano cheio dos corpos das feras.

Eles haviam sido derrotados!

Nan-en-Anor estava livre.

**H&H&H&H&H**

Já era noite quando Haleth entrou na casa simples que havia sido tomada emprestada dos moradores para servir de local de tratamento para alguns dos feridos; seu cabelo ainda molhado do banho recente. Depois de se ambientar com o aposento parcamente mobiliado, Haleth fez uma careta diante da visão à sua frente. Haldir estava sentado numa cadeira, com o nariz quebrado e sangue pisado no rosto. Glorfindel lavava as mãos do outro lado do aposento antes de tocar o ferimento. Haleth tirou a máscara, puxou uma cadeira que havia sido deixada a um canto e se sentou perto de Haldir. Os olhos dele estavam fechados e Haleth sentiu o seu coração doer um pouco ao vê-lo machucado.

'Isso parece estar doendo muito,' Haleth o observou abrir os olhos e encará-la friamente.

Haldir não disse nada e desviou o olhar. Ele estava aborrecido e sentindo dor, uma dor lancinante que ia da ponte do seu nariz quebrado até dentro do crânio. Respirar era difícil e de vez em quando o sangue começava a escorrer de seu nariz novamente. Haldir levou uma mão ao rosto, tentando limpar a nova mancha de sangue vermelho e quente que havia se formado. Ele olhou para suas mãos ensangüentadas e se sentiu envergonhado. Envergonhado por ter permitido que o inimigo o tivesse atingido daquele jeito.

Haleth suspirou diante do comportamento de Haldir. Pelo jeito como ele estava olhando para ela, com aqueles olhos frios, Haleth compreendeu que o Elfo queria permanecer em silêncio. Então, ela iria respeitar os desejos dele.

'Tudo bem, se você não quer falar, então não fale.'

Se levantando, ela foi até a vasilha de água e lavou as mãos, sentindo o dedo machucado arder. Glorfindel viu o ferimento, mas quando fez menção de tentar fazer um curativo, Haleth sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Se dando por vencido, ele voltou a separar alguns ungüentos para aliviar a dor de Haldir. Quando Haleth lançou um olhar em sua direção, Glorfindel suspirou. O Matador de Balrogs conhecia aquela expressão no rosto dela muito bem, uma cheia de amor e de preocupação e de vontade de ajudar. Ele pegou um pano e o colocou na mão de Haleth.

'Você poderia limpar o rosto dele para mim?'

Haleth lhe deu um sorriso cansado, voltando a atenção para Haldir. Ele estava sentado rígido, tensionando o maxilar para não demonstrar nenhum sinal de desconforto.

'Me contaram que você se machucou enquanto salvava a vida de Siward,' ela disse tentando desviar a atenção de Haldir da tarefa de limpar o sangue do rosto dele.

Haldir se encolheu de leve quando o pano tocou seu nariz quebrado. Ele encarou Haleth com raiva, os olhos parecendo tão ferozes que ele a viu recuar um pouco. As mãos de Haleth eram gentis, mas os toques suaves só o tornavam mais furioso. Porque ele estava com muita raiva dela, a ponto de sobrepujar a promessa de não desistir da mulher que ele havia feito ao final da batalha. A dor em seu nariz parecia fazer com que Haldir se lembrasse de todas as pequenas coisas sobre Haleth que o transformavam naquele idiota estúpido que não conseguia evitar o golpe de uma lança.

A maneira como ela o afetava ao ponto de fazê-lo agir de maneira tão estranha, demonstrando emoções tão fortes que quase se assemelhava às de um humano. A maneira como ela o fazia amá-la ao ponto de doer. A maneira como ela o fazia desejá-la tanto que ele pensava que iria enlouquecer se não fosse tocado por ela. Como ele poderia explicar o que realmente sentia por Haleth?

Era algo… _insano_.

Desde a primeira vez que ele a tinha visto, Haldir sentira algo diferente. Era como se ele tivesse sido atingido por um raio. Aqueles olhos negros... Aqueles olhos negros o perseguiam em seus sonhos. Ele podia ficar um minuto sem ar, mas não conseguia ficar um único instante sem pensar em Haleth. Quando ela não estava ao seu lado, Haldir sentia falta dela; quando ela estava, ele sentia vontade de fazer amor com ela até perder os sentidos.

Se perdendo por um momento nos olhos de Haleth, ele sorriu tristonho e um véu de ternura e amor fez com que seus usuais gélidos olhos azuis brilhassem com um fogo diferente e morno. _Meu coração a escolheu, e eu sei que jamais esquecerei isso,_ pensou. Tudo culpa daquele maldito amor Élfico, que era tão verdadeiro e instantâneo quando o coração escolhia o seu companheiro. _E o meu, para meu desespero, escolheu Haleth._

Mas ele também a odiava. Ah, e como ele a odiava.

Haldir sentia aquele sentimento não-Élfico de dar um tapa no rosto dela, ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Exatamente como agora. Ela o tinha transformava em algo que ele não era. Disperso, emotivo e tolo. A maneira como ela brincava com ele, como se ele não passasse de um garoto com a idade de um menino mortal, era irritante e inaceitável. Haldir contava os dias para aquela tortura acabar, quando ele partiria para Lothlórien onde seria tratado com mais respeito.

E havia o sentimento de frustração que tinha começado a crescer dentro de seu peito por causa do distanciamento dela.

Dor, frustração e raiva sobrecarregaram Haldir de tal modo que seu peito doeu. E ali estava Haleth na frente dele, tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante, o beijando num momento e o mandando embora no outro!

'Vá embora,' as palavras escaparam de seus lábios friamente e interromperam o movimento do pano sobre o seu rosto.

Haleth olhou para ele com incerteza nos olhos. 'O quê?'

'Você ouviu o que eu disse, mulher, vá embora.'

Os olhos dela cintilaram de fúria. 'Tudo bem. Então pode limpar o seu rosto sozinho!' ela disse e jogou o pano contra o seu peito.

Haldir a observou partir apressadamente e, por um momento, se arrependeu de ter dito o que disse. _Não, esqueça isso, é o melhor que você tem a fazer._ Mas ele não pôde se demorar naquele tormento interno. Assim que Haleth saiu, Glorfindel se aproximou e, sem muitos cuidados, começou a examiná-lo depois de ministrar-lhe uma bebida analgésica. Haldir ficou tenso, mas Glorfindel parecia não notar.

O Senhor Élfico estava furioso com o comportamento de Haldir em relação a Haleth e seu único desejo era deixar o Galadhrim sem qualquer tipo de tratamento. Entretanto, a sua consciência o fez ficar.

'Você é um tolo, sabia disso?'

Haldir apenas fechou os olhos. Naquele momento, Glorfindel podia chamá-lo dos piores nomes de Arda que ele não lhe daria atenção. A dor que estava sentindo enquanto Glorfindel tocava o seu nariz fazia com que todos os pensamentos racionais se dissipassem em sua mente. O analgésico que o Senhor Élfico tinha dado a ele não foi suficiente para aliviar a dor. As mãos de Haldir se cerraram inconscientemente, as unhas quase tirando sangue das palmas enquanto esperava que Glorfindel colocasse o seu nariz de volta no lugar.

Glorfindel examinou o nariz quebrado, sabendo que teria que agir logo ou a rápida capacidade de cura que Haldir possuía iria fazer com que os ossos se fundissem no lugar errado. O Elfo teimoso tinha insistido em não ser atendido por ele antes dos outros soldados, agora o procedimento seria extremamente doloroso. _Isso vai doer, mas você merece, Galadhrim._ Respirando fundo, reunindo sua concentração, Glorfindel colocou o nariz de Haldir de volta no lugar num movimento preciso e rápido. Houve o som de um estalo no aposento silencioso e sangue fresco jorrou das narinas de Haldir.

_Pelas bolas de Morgoth!_ Haldir amaldiçoou em silêncio enquanto fazia um esforço supremo para não gritar. _Nem sei por que ele se deu ao trabalho de me dar aquele analgésico inútil!_ Os olhos dele se encheram de água diante da dor aguda e lágrimas escorreram livres pelo seu rosto. Haldir respirava pesadamente e por um momento aquele fora o único som que reinou no quarto.Glorfindel esperou que ele abrisse os olhos e lhe entregou uma toalha.

'Como você dispensou Haleth, acredito que possa se limpar sozinho.'

Haldir olhou para Glorfindel com raiva, mas aceitou a toalha e começou a limpar o rosto. O pano logo ficou vermelho com o seu sangue e agora que a dor estava começando a diminuir, Haldir olhou para a porta da casa onde estava e sentiu uma tristeza invadi-lo.

Talvez ele não devesse ter tratado Haleth daquele jeito, ele deveria ter se controlado. Controlado a raiva e o nervosismo. Mas agora ela já tinha ido embora e ele estava certo de que ela ainda estaria furiosa com ele pela manhã.

E ele não iria pedir desculpas. Não... Não iria.

**H&H&H&H&H**

_Como aquele Elfo dos infernos teve a coragem de me tratar daquele jeito?_

Haleth estava espumando de raiva. Ela só estava querendo ajudar, mas Haldir a dispensou como se ela não valesse mais do que um mísero inseto! O motivo para o comportamento dele lhe era desconhecido e aquilo fez com que Haleth ficasse ainda mais furiosa. Enquanto caminhava na direção da casa do Capitão Eachann, alguns Homens e mulheres se dirigiram a ela nas ruas com sorrisos e palavras de agradecimento. Para não mostrar o seu tormento para aquelas pessoas, Haleth tentou se acalmar e respondeu aos cumprimentos com um simples aceno de cabeça.

Quando finalmente chegou à casa do Capitão, ela suspirou de alívio. Haleth estava sentindo as velhas dores que percorriam o seu corpo depois de uma batalha e precisava descansar desesperadamente. A casa possuía dois pavimentos e, lentamente, ela subiu a escada praticamente se arrastando até o quarto que lhe fora dado. O Capitão Eachann era um Homem de posses, a casa dele era uma das mais ricas daquele lado da rua e ele tinha até mesmo serviçais. Contudo, nenhum deles se encontrava ali na hora em que Haleth retornou. Nem mesmo o senhor daquela casa.

Os sons das pesadas botas de Haleth ecoaram pelo corredor silencioso. Quando chegou ao quarto, Haleth se deixou cair numa cadeira. Por um momento, ela olhou intensamente para o fogo da lareira que crepitava suavemente, pensando em Haldir contra a vontade. Ele a estava deixando louca! E ela precisava que sua mente estivesse concentrada em suas obrigações, no seu exército, e não naquele Elfo insuportável! Parecia que ele havia desenvolvido um sentimento forte por ela que se manifestava através de atitudes extremas, disso Haleth tinha certeza, mas ela tinha medo daquele sentimento como nunca antes na vida.

_Sim, estou com medo,_ Haleth finalmente admitiu para si mesma. Ela estava com medo de se magoar de novo. Um relacionamento com Haldir era impossível. O que ele queria era o guerreiro e a mulher Haleth, mas não havia lugar para os dois na vida dela. Haldir tinha a vida dele na Floresta Dourada, e ele não deixaria aquele lugar para trás por causa dela. Haleth sabia disso devido à paixão com que Haldir falava de sua amada floresta. O Elfo tinha o exército dele para liderar. Ela tinha a vida dela em Minas Ithil e seu próprio exército para comandar. Nenhum dos dois desistiria daquelas obrigações, pois elas eram parte do que Haldir e Haleth eram.

_Pelo amor de Eru, a vida poderia ser bem menos complicada..._ ela suspirou pesadamente mais uma vez e se levantou, se dirigindo à cama. Deuses, como precisava de um descanso! Haleth estava prestes a remover sua máscara quando escutou o fraco som de alguém respirando vindo do banheiro. _O que foi agora..._ Alguns momentos se passaram e Haleth parou, petrificada, quando dois longos braços a envolveram por trás e o cheiro de um perfume de mulher encheu suas narinas. Haleth se virou e encontrou a mulher da taverna, Dalla, em pé completamente nua em sua frente. _Porcaria!_

"Você gosta do que vê?" a voz de Dalla ondulou um pouco e Haleth observou as faces da outra mulher corar.

_Não, de novo não…_ "Você é uma bela mulher, Dalla, e demonstra muita coragem para entrar no meu quarto, mas eu já disse que não durmo com nenhuma mulher a não ser com a minha amante."

Os olhos de Dalla brilharam com o que pareciam ser lágrimas, mas nenhuma delas caiu. "Ninguém jamais me tratou com o mesmo respeito que você mostrou ter mais cedo na taverna," Dalla começou a falar, a voz gentil e nada mais do que um sussurro. "Eu só quero oferecer algo em troca. Sei da necessidade que um Homem sente pelo corpo de uma mulher após uma grande batalha e sua amante está muito longe. Você não gostaria de uma amiga para aquecer a sua cama depois de uma luta tão difícil?"

"Não, Dalla," Haleth disse firmemente. "O corpo de nenhuma outra mulher poderia aquecer a minha cama, eles só a fariam parecer fria e vazia."

Dalla ficou de pé em silêncio, uma beleza loura e nua com não mais do que dezoito anos. Haleth estava começando a achar que Dalla iria embora, mas então a mulher se jogou em seus braços, beijando a pele do seu pescoço e tentando colocar as mãos entre as suas pernas à procura da elevação dura que não iria estar ali. _Ah, não!_ Haleth agarrou o pulso da outra mulher antes que a mão de Dalla pudesse alcançar seu destino e jogou a mulher que se debatia na cama, não muito gentilmente.

Dalla choramingou de leve e olhou para ela cheia de desapontamento. "Você é feito de gelo, meu Senhor Haleth? Você não deseja isso?" então Dalla alcançou uma das mãos de Haleth que a estavam segurando na cama e a colocou entre as suas pernas. "Você não vê como o meu corpo anseia por você, Haleth?"

Haleth fechou os olhos num misto de nojo e embaraço diante do contato com o quente e molhado sexo feminino. _Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?_ Ela puxou a mão e se afastou bruscamente. _Por que, em nome de Eru, isso está acontecendo comigo?_

"Eu vou embora."

"Mas você acabou de chegar!" Dalla gritou.

"Não!" A voz autoritária de Haleth se ergueu e fez com que Dalla ficasse como que petrificada. Aquele era o Comandante Haleth agora, não o Homem que Dalla estava tentando seduzir. "Fique calada, Dalla. Eu vou sair e quando retornar não quero encontrar nenhuma mulher escondida neste quarto. Passe bem."

Sem mais palavras, Haleth deixou a casa rapidamente, abandonando a mulher rejeitada que chorava como se Arda fosse acabar. Quando alcançou a rua, ela conseguiu suprimir um berro de frustração, mas não conseguiu deixar de chutar uma pobre e inocente pedra em seu caminho. Se lembrando de onde a sua mão havia estado, Haleth procurou ansiosamente por um balde de água e quando encontrou um, mergulhou a mão nele.

Ela não podia acreditar em como aquela Dalla era audaciosa! Murmurando uma fileira de palavrões Élficos enquanto lavava a mão, Haleth se sentiu enraivada e impotente. Ela precisava fazer algo para se livrar daqueles sentimentos perturbadores, ela precisava conversar com alguém ou então iria voltar para o quarto e espancar Dalla até a morte, mesmo se a outra mulher não merecesse morrer. Não era culpa de Dalla pensar que Haleth era um Homem, aquela era a mentira que Haleth vivia todos os dias, mas se ela permanecesse ali só mais um minuto, iria voltar e estrangular Dalla com certeza.

Haleth precisava encontrar Haldir.

**H&H&H&H&H**

'Meu nariz está torto,' Haldir reclamou enquanto olhava seu reflexo num pequeno espelho. 'Lembre-me de nunca deixar você recolocar qualquer osso meu de volta no lugar novamente, meu Senhor Glorfindel.'

Seu nariz estava apenas quase imperceptivelmente fora do lugar, mas para ele aquele desvio mínimo parecia horrendo. _Valar, eu me transformei num Orc..._ Glorfindel se aproximou e arrancou o espelho de suas mãos.

'Ora, ora, Galadhrim, eu não sabia que você era tão preocupado com sua aparência. Não se preocupe, você está tão feio quanto antes do incidente com o seu nariz,' Glorfindel disse se divertindo às custas de Haldir. 'Na verdade, acho até que você pagou um preço pequeno pelo que fez com Haleth.'

Haldir encarou Glorfindel com raiva, ele detestava a maneira como o Elfo mais velho parecia gostar de se intrometer em seus assuntos particulares. Em pé casualmente ao lado da porta de entrada da casa, ele observou Glorfindel caminhar de um lado para o outro, arrumando as coisas que tinha usado, e quando o Senhor Élfico finalmente terminou, os dois saíram em direção aos alojamentos que o exército de Haleth estava ocupando na cidade. Haldir arranjou um jeito de trocar a camisa que tinha ficado manchada de sangue, mas ainda não tinha conseguido tomar banho. Como ele sentia falta do seu povo, em Lothlórien ele não teria encontrado dificuldade nenhuma para se lavar.

Os dois Elfos caminharam pela cidade e os cidadãos de Nan-en-Anor, mais acostumados com os Eldar, que sempre apareciam para fazer comércio, não lhes deram muita atenção. Aquele comportamento era muito bem vindo por Haldir, que detestava ser o centro da atenção dos humanos._ A não ser que o humano em questão fosse Haleth..._ Haldir piscou; lá estava ele, pensando nela novamente.

Haldir observou cada detalhe dos arredores, os prédios altos, as ruas largas e a maneira como o lugar era organizado. Aquela cidade não parecia ser tão ruim assim. Algumas das casas mostravam sinais de queimaduras e havia buracos nas paredes, provavelmente lembranças deixadas pelo ataque dos Orcs. Algumas mulheres olhavam para ele e Glorfindel com interesse nos olhos, mas ele não deu atenção a elas. Por outro lado, Glorfindel sorriu com superioridade e acenou com a cabeça para as mulheres que coraram e riram.

Haldir sacudiu a cabeça. 'Você devia tomar vergonha.'

'O que eu posso fazer se elas me acham atraente ao invés de você?' Glorfindel replicou com uma pitada de humor na voz.

Haldir olhou para ele com um ar de arrogância, mas não disse nada e eles seguiram caminho com Haldir tendo um Matador de Balrogs levemente mais feliz ao seu lado.

Glorfindel, que tinha circulado pela cidade enquanto cuidava dos soldados feridos, guiou Haldir até o alojamento dos soldados. O lugar estava muito quieto, porque a maioria dos guerreiros se encontrava dormindo nos quartos interiores. De vez em quando eles podiam escutar um grito baixo vindo dos feridos ou um pesado ronco perturbar o silêncio. Siward estava sentado numa cadeira próxima da porta de entrada quando chegaram lá. Ele estava polindo suas armas, mas se levantou para cumprimentar os dois Elfos.

'Então, parece que o Matador de Balrogs conseguiu consertar o nariz de Sua Arrogância,' Siward provocou.

Haldir olhou ferozmente para ele, mas ficou calado. Então Glorfindel se aproximou do Homem e sussurrou algo nos ouvidos de Siward que fez com que os lábios do mortal se enroscassem num sorriso arrogante. Haldir observou Siward caminhar até ele o olhando intensamente. O Galadhrim arqueou a sobrancelha para o guerreiro humano.

'Espere um momento…' Siward disse com falsa preocupação na voz. 'Meu Senhor Glorfindel, acredito que o nariz de Haldir esteja torto!'

'Pare com isso, Siward,' Haldir falou asperamente enquanto enviava um olhar furioso na direção de Glorfindel. _E supostamente era para ele ser um Elfo sério e digno,_ Haldir pensou secamente. Então se voltou para o Homem que não parava de rir.

'E a pior parte é que,' Siward disse, 'ele realmente está torto!'

Siward não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha vivido o suficiente para ver o nariz de um Elfo torto! E justamente o nariz de Haldir! Se dobrando de tanto rir, ele sentou segurando seu flanco com lágrimas nos olhos. Se tivesse olhado para Haldir, Siward teria visto o brilho assassino nos olhos azuis do Elfo, um sinal claro de que a brincadeira tinha acabado.

_Humano idiota, estúpido e bárbaro!_ Haldir não tolerava muitas coisas, e uma das coisas que ele mais detestava era alguém que fazia pouco de seu orgulho.

'Escute aqui, seu mortal fracote…' ele disse numa raiva fria, agarrando Siward pela camisa e levantando o Homem até que ele ficasse de pé e então o erguendo a ponto dos pés de Siward mal tocarem o chão.

A gargalhada de Siward morreu lentamente, mas ele ainda mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Era tão fácil irritar Haldir...

'Vamos, Haldir. É só uma brincadeira,' Siward disse e então envolveu um espantado Haldir num abraço de guerreiro. Ele não sabia dizer quando começara a amar Haldir como se o Elfo fosse um irmão. Talvez tivesse sido durante a batalha, quando o Elfo arriscou a vida para salvar a dele. Talvez tivesse sido quando os dois compartilharam a insanidade da luta e saíram daquela loucura com vida. 'Obrigado por salvar a minha vida, irmão. E fique sossegado, seu nariz não está nem um pouco fora do lugar, eu juro.'

_Irmão? _Haldir não podia acreditar que Siward o tinha chamado de irmão! Sim, eles eram amigos, mas Haldir nunca havia pensado que Siward o consideraria mais do que isso. O peito de Haldir se encheu de honra, porque o mortal era um dos melhores guerreiros e uma das pessoas mais honradas que ele já havia conhecido. Mas, é claro, Haldir jamais diria isso a Siward.

'Você deveria saber que não se deve brincar comigo, mortal.'

'Mas a expressão no seu rosto quando eu brinco não tem preço, Haldir,' Siward respondeu rindo e ganhando um tapa na nuca por um também sorridente Glorfindel.

'Já chega, Siward, agora nos leve até a cozinha. Nós estamos famintos,' Glorfindel disse arrastando o Homem pelo braço para longe de Haldir, que os seguiu logo atrás.

Siward os levou até uma cozinha vazia localizada dentro dos alojamentos dos soldados. Haldir e Glorfindel estavam com fome e não havia sobrado mais nenhum pão de lembas, então teriam que comer o que quer que os Homens tivessem cozinhado. Para sorte deles, Siward encontrou chá e sopa, então os dois Elfos e o Homem agora se encontravam sentados à mesa, em silêncio, enquanto bebericavam chá.

Siward pousou sua caneca na mesa. 'O que você pretende fazer, Glorfindel, quando nós deixarmos esta cidade? Não importa o quanto fira o meu orgulho dizer isso, mas fiquei acostumado a ter você por perto novamente.'

Glorfindel riu de leve por um momento e então ficou pensativo.

'Eu não retornarei para Imladris quando deixar o exército de Haleth,' Glorfindel disse quebrando o silêncio. Haldir apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha elegante em sua direção e o Matador de Balrogs continuou. 'Eu devo continuar as investigações sobre o pai de Haleth que eu tinha parado anos atrás.'

Haldir bebericou seu chá e encarou os olhos de Glorfindel. O Senhor Élfico estava escondendo algo dele e ele precisava descobrir o quê.

'Por que você vai retomar as investigações?' ele perguntou friamente.

Glorfindel suspirou e se inclinou para trás na cadeira, mas foi Siward quem respondeu à pergunta de Haldir.

'Sauron quer o poder de Haleth ou a morte dela,' Siward explicou. 'E Glorfindel acredita que o pai de Haleth é a causa para o dom dela, Haldir. Glorfindel precisa descobrir quem é esse Homem para entender o poder de Haleth e encontrar um jeito de manter essa força longe das garras do Inimigo.'

Glorfindel olhou diretamente nos olhos de Haldir, preocupado com a reação que o outro Elfo teria com que o ele estava prestes a dizer. 'Haleth está morrendo, Haldir.'

_O quê?_ Haldir engoliu em seco diante das palavras de Glorfindel. Ele sempre se obrigava a não se lembrar da mortalidade de Haleth, porque só o fato de pensar na morte dela era como se uma faca rasgasse o seu coração em pedaços. Entretanto, ele não demonstrou a preocupação que o corroía por dentro e continuou a saborear o chá calmamente.

'Mas é claro que ela está morrendo. Haleth é mortal.'

Glorfindel sacudiu a cabeça, exasperado. _Como ele pode ser tão frio?_ 'Você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando, Capitão dos Galadhrim.'

Siward olhou de um Elfo para o outro, sentindo a tensão no ar. Correndo uma mão pelo rosto, ele começou a falar, tentando fazer com que Haldir visse o que não queria ver.

'Toda a vez que Sauron tenta corrompê-la, Haleth morre um pouco. Ela nos contou sobre a prisão no vazio, o lugar onde ele a mantém presa quando o poder dela vem à tona. Nós precisamos descobrir um jeito de bloqueá-lo ou então ela irá morrer em breve ou nós estaremos em breve lutando contra ela ao invés de Sauron.'

'Porque ele vai derrotá-la um dia, Haldir,' Glorfindel interrompeu Siward. 'Eu tenho fé em Haleth, mas nenhum mortal poderia agüentar um tormento desses por muito tempo.'

O Matador de Balrogs observou os olhos de Haldir faiscarem raivosos diante de suas palavras. Ele podia sentir naqueles frios olhos azuis todo o medo, o amor e a preocupação absoluta que possuíam pela mulher. _Então, o Galadhrim realmente tem um coração. Você a ama, seu tolo. Você ama a minha garotinha._ E apesar de tudo, Glorfindel também sabia que Haleth demonstrava ter um carinho profundo por Haldir. As coisas estavam chegando a um ponto agora que ele não podia mais interferir. _Espero que os dois saibam o que estão fazendo._

Haldir se recostou na cadeira, suspirando pesadamente, e cruzou os braços na frente do peito. Ele observou Glorfindel se levantar, procurar por algo em um dos armários e retornar com uma garrafa e três copos nas mãos. O Senhor Élfico se sentou novamente, servindo o líquido vermelho nos copos e empurrando um na direção de Haldir. Haldir olhou do copo para Glorfindel, ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como o Elfo sabia daquela garrafa de vinho e observou o Matador de Balrogs sorrir depois de saborear o gosto da bebida.

'Eu realmente gosto desse vinho. Nós o importamos em Imladris. Forte, mas suave em contato com a língua,' Glorfindel bebeu mais um gole e fechou os olhos, saboreando a sensação que tinha acabado de descrever. 'Delicioso, se poderia até pensar que é de fabricação élfica. Vamos, Haldir, prove.'

Haldir fez o que lhe foi pedido e teve que concordar que o vinho tinto dos mortais era realmente bom. Olhando para o líquido avermelhado em seu copo ele compreendeu o motivo para a bebida. Glorfindel queria ajudá-lo a conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Haleth de uma maneira bem sutil. E não havia nada melhor do que o bom e velho álcool para fazer alguém falar. Mesmo em se tratando de um Elfo. Haldir tomou um grande gole do vinho, esvaziando o copo, e Glorfindel riu enquanto enchia o recipiente agora vazio.

Haldir manteve o silêncio, uma atitude que Siward conhecia bem; ela sempre surgia quando o Elfo se sentia desconfortável com alguma coisa. Mas Siward também sabia que Haldir não era o único confuso e perturbado por toda aquela situação. Ele tinha observado Haleth, ela também não dizia nada, mas Siward conhecia o coração dela.

'Você está deixando Haleth maluca,' Siward disse enquanto bebia a última gota do líquido em seu copo. 'Mas você é teimoso demais para perceber isso. Mais vinho, por favor.' Glorfindel lhe enviou um olhar feroz, mas encheu o copo do humano atrevido novamente.

Os três copos se esvaziaram e foram mais uma vez enchidos enquanto um longo silêncio se estendia entre eles. Haldir ainda não tinha falado nada, ao contrário do que Glorfindel havia previsto que ele fosse fazer. Apenas os olhos do Galadhrim delatavam as emoções que iam dentro do coração de Haldir quando mudavam de tempos em tempos. Num momento, eles estavam cobertos por um brilho feroz e no outro, por um calor suave. Mas nenhuma única palavra era pronunciada. _Pelos Valar, Haldir, você tem que ser tão controlado e reservado?_ Entretanto, Glorfindel viu através do distanciamento e da frieza contidas no comportamento silencioso de Haldir. O Ellon amava sua garotinha, mas não sabia como conquistar o coração dela. _Talvez eu devesse ajudar. Ele já provou seu valor._

Glorfindel suspirou pesadamente. Aquela não era uma decisão fácil. 'Você está com grandes problemas, Capitão. Eu disse que você teria que aprender a se ajoelhar se quisesse ganhar a afeição dela, não disse?'

Haldir correu uma mão por seu longo cabelo dourado-prateado, exasperado. 'Aye, você disse, meu Senhor.' Esvaziando o que havia sobrado de vinho em seu copo num único gole, Haldir o colocou em cima da mesa e se levantou.

'Aonde você vai?' Glorfindel perguntou.

Os lábios de Haldir se curvaram num sorriso pálido. 'Encontrar aquela mulher teimosa. E fazê-la se ajoelhar.'

Siward quase cuspiu o vinho que estava bebendo e os olhos verdes de Glorfindel cintilaram de raiva e de um sentimento de proteção para com a sua garotinha. _Galadhrim estúpido!_ Entretanto, o Senhor Élfico engoliu a raiva que se acendera dentro dele quando se lembrou da luz nos olhos de Haleth toda a vez que o Capitão dos Galadhrim estava por perto. Era a sua vez de tomar um grande gole de vinho.

'Vá. Prometo não matá-lo,' ele disse com o rosto crispado.

Antes que Haldir pudesse deixar o aposento, Siward se levantou e caminhou até ele.

'Faça Haleth triste,' Siward disse apontando um dedo no rosto de Haldir, 'e eu mato você, Elfo.'

Haldir olhou para ele, divertido. Siward jamais se esquecia de fazê-lo lembrar do que o Homem seria capaz de fazer se alguém magoasse a sua preciosa comandante._ Fico feliz de que ele seja tão leal a ela._

Sorrindo arrogantemente, Haldir assentiu com a cabeça e cruzou a porta de saída, deixando um Matador de Balrogs chocado e um guerreiro mortal espumando de raiva para trás.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	19. Eachann

**Título:** A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Depois daquele capítulo horrorível, segue esse aqui para ver se salva a pátria, estrelando o meu mais novo "muso" inspirador, o Capitão Eachann. O meu amado, idolatrado, torturado, desfigurado guerreiro mortal vai ter grande destaque principalmente durante a guerra da Última Aliança.

Esqueci de avisar no último capítulo que eu mudei o estilo de identificar os diálogos em Élfico. De agora em diante, vou abandonar o sublinhado e passar a representá-los através de aspas simples, falou?

Ai ai, depois que vi _Star_ _Wars – Episode III – Revenge of the Sith_, eu fiquei inspirada para escrever. Ainda bem! O oásis criativo tava brabo... Pelo visto ninguém quis arriscar tentar descobrir quem é o meu alter-ego. Eu ainda não vou dizer, vocês que descubram ;) Ah, **Kiannah**, eu também adorei a esculhambação de Siward com o nariz de Haldir. Aquele Elfo arrogante tava merecendo...

**Agradecimentos a:**

**SadieSil:** Tá bom, se você diz que o capítulo está legal, vou tentar engolir ele. Depois que eu traduzi eu o achei insuportável... Nada acontece, um porre. Mas esse aqui ta melhorzinho hihihi

**Alerta especial: **esse capítulo contém descrições de uma relação yaoi/slash, ou seja, entre dois homens. Se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, como eu, não leia :)

_De volta para a história..._

**EACHANN**

Escondido nas colinas íngremes, Boca de Sauron esperava pelo retorno de seu batedor. O Orc havia sido enviado há uns dez minutos para investigar as condições do acampamento dos Homens Selvagens, mas ainda não tinha voltado. Quando estava prestes a enviar um outro Orc, o batedor retornou de dentro das sombras do terreno.

"Mestre, os Homens da guarda foram mortos!" a fera trouxe as más notícias.

Boca de Sauron apertou a mão em volta do cabo de sua espada, a raiva queimando-lhe as entranhas. Ele precisava matar algo - qualquer coisa - para aplacar a sua fúria. Então, num movimento preciso, cortou a cabeça do Orc fora. As outras feras começaram a rugir e gritar, criando um caos entre as árvores.

"Silêncio!" Boca de Sauron gritou e todos os Orcs se calaram. "Eu quero que nove de vocês me sigam, os outros fiquem aqui. Se alguém se aproximar, matem."

_Eu vou encontrar aquele que fez isso e arrancar a carne de seus ossos!_

Com aquele último pensamento assassino, Boca de Sauron e seus servos começaram a fazer o caminho de descida até a estrada que ia para o vale e para Nan-en-Anor.

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth caminhava com passadas duras pelas ruas da cidade, ainda espumando de raiva. O ódio dela não tinha sido abatido e ela não conseguia encontrar Haldir em lugar nenhum. Tochas haviam sido acesas e suas luzes avermelhadas criavam sombras nos becos e esquinas da rua, fazendo com que o brilho sombrio espelhasse o mau humor de Haleth. Enquanto caminhava, pessoas abriam caminho com expressões apreensivas nos rostos, tamanha era a sua raiva. De alguma maneira, Haleth tomou o caminho que dava na muralha principal da cidade. Se ela não havia conseguido encontrar o Elfo, Haleth preferia ser deixada sozinha.

_Te amaldiçôo, Elfo, por me fazer precisar tanto de você! _E Haleth precisava dele, porque sentia a falta do guerreiro Galadhrim. Ela sentia falta do jeito estóico de Haldir, de sua seriedade, de seu olhar carrancudo e até mesmo de sua arrogância.

Haleth cruzou o pátio e subiu as escadas que davam na parte mais alta da muralha. Apenas dois soldados estavam de guarda dentro da torre de vigia no outro lado do muro e Haleth procurou por um lugar isolado para acalmar a sua raiva. Havia um local na muralha da cidade que se juntava com um dos altos edifícios, deixando um espaço que ficava protegido dos olhares de qualquer pessoa que chegasse até o pátio. Então, Haleth foi até lá.

Ela olhou para o vale, se recostando no muro. O ar ainda estava empesteado com o cheiro pútrido de carne de Orc queimada – Haleth poderia jurar que deveria estar fedendo até em Valinor – e o chão do vale ainda ostentava manchas de um vermelho profundo sobre ele. Um sentimento de desconforto envolveu seu coração e ela não conseguiu entender o motivo. Era como a sensação familiar de perigo.

Como se alguém a estivesse observando, mas ela não pudesse ver quem era.

Por um instante, Haleth pensou ter visto algo se mover na montanha íngreme à frente, mas achou que fosse apenas um animal correndo. De qualquer forma, ela avisaria às sentinelas para que prestassem ainda mais atenção naquelas montanhas. O inimigo ainda poderia estar planejando um outro ataque. Haleth baixou a cabeça, cansada. A chuva havia deixado uma poça de água a um canto do muro e a superfície clara mostrava o reflexo da imagem dela.

Haleth olhou para baixo e contemplou a máscara assustadora que a agraciava com uma visão de horror. A máscara que era a sua prisão. A sua garganta se apertou quando pensou em todas as vezes que tinha tido que agir como um Homem e esquecer seus desejos. E esquecer da mulher que ela era.

_Nunca deixe que eles vejam você sangrar. Nunca deixe que eles vejam você fraca. Você é um herói. E os heróis são feitos para serem perfeitos,_ o pai dela a tinha ensinado mais de uma vez.

Aquele era um dos motivos que faziam Haleth manter Haldir afastado, como poderia ter um relacionamento com ele se ela nem mesmo podia agir como uma pessoa real? Entretanto, o Elfo poderia se tornar o seu porto seguro, um lugar onde ela teria a oportunidade de ser uma mulher de verdade novamente. Uma mulher e uma guerreira, porque Haleth não seria capaz de deixar as batalhas para trás.

Se apenas ela não tivesse que se esconder atrás daquela máscara dourada...

Presa, ela estava presa numa prisão de ouro. E sozinha. Haleth ansiava por ser abraçada durante a noite, por ter alguém que se importasse com ela ao seu lado de uma maneira que ia além da amizade, numa tentativa de preencher o vazio de sua vida pessoal. Mas as coisas haviam atingindo um ponto em que todos aqueles sonhos pareciam distantes demais. Tudo o que ela queria e tudo o que ela tinha não pareciam ser suficientes para que Haleth se sentisse parte daquele sonho, para que ela conseguisse se agarrar àquele sonho.

Sentindo raiva e frustração, Haleth agarrou a máscara e arrancou-a do rosto bruscamente. _Não mais!_ Olhando para o objeto pela última vez, o símbolo de todas as suas inseguranças, ela endireitou os ombros e se preparou para arremessá-lo longe.

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você, minha senhora. Você iria se arrepender mais tarde."

As palavras impediram as ações de Haleth. Ela se virou rápido na direção do dono da voz grave e áspera, o coração batendo acelerado dentro do peito. O que ela iria fazer se alguém tivesse visto o rosto dela? Quem era aquela pessoa? Ela poderia confiar nele? Haleth logo teve as respostas que queria. Recostado entre as sombras estava Eachann, o Capitão de Nan-en-Anor. Haleth soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Do lugar onde estava, ela podia ver apenas o lado cheio de cicatrizes do rosto do jovem Eachann e um nó se formou em seu estômago diante do pensamento da dor que o Homem devia ter sofrido quando aqueles ferimentos haviam sido infligidos nele. O alto Capitão deixou o seu esconderijo entre as sombras, o longo cabelo negro, agora solto, caindo pelas costas largas e seu olho verde profundo e escuro fixo nela. Haleth o observou se aproximar até que ele ficou de pé na frente dela, mais alto por apenas alguns centímetros.

"Hamá me falou sobre você quando nos encontramos depois de eu ter deixado o exército dele para me tornar o Capitão desta cidade," ele contou a ela em sua exótica voz áspera e Haleth sentiu um fraco cheiro de cerveja em seu hálito.

Agora, sob a luz das tochas e da lua, Haleth podia testemunhar a dualidade do rosto de Eachann e assistir a feiúra e a beleza se mesclarem bem diante de seus olhos. O Homem ergueu a mão e traçou o queixo dela com um dedo, fazendo com que Haleth se encolhesse um pouco.

"Eu sempre me perguntei como seria sua aparência por trás da máscara... Você é realmente belíssima, minha senhora," o dedo traçou o contorno da pálida cicatriz no rosto de Haleth. "Como você ganhou isto?"

"O machado de um Troll atravessou a outra máscara que eu tinha, quebrando o meu maxilar e cortando a minha pele. Eu era muito nova na época," Haleth finalmente encontrou sua voz. O rosto de Eachann a perturbava. "E como você conseguiu a sua, meu senhor?"

Eachann desviou o olhar, deixando apenas o seu perfil cheio de cicatrizes à mostra. "Foi a lâmina de um Orc. Ela cortou profundamente e eu pensei que fosse morrer apenas da dor que senti," ele falou sem olhar para ela. "A fera disse que odiava a beleza antes de enterrar a espada em meu rosto."

O alto Capitão passou por Haleth e se inclinou no muro ao lado dela. Agora, Haleth apenas podia ver o lado imaculado do rosto dele e a beleza suprema que ali estava era tão perturbadora quanto o lado dele que se parecia com um pesadelo. Ela se inclinou novamente no muro olhando para o vale aberto.

"Ainda não consigo acreditar como o seu filho, Gelladar, conseguiu passar por tantos perigos para me encontrar," ela disse.

"Será que você poderia conseguir um lugar para ele em seu exército?" Eachann perguntou.

"Isso poderia ser arranjado quando ele ficar um pouco mais velho. Seu filho tem muita coragem, Capitão."

Eachann fechou o olho por um momento e então o abriu novamente sem encarar o rosto de Haleth. "Gelladar tem a coragem da mãe dentro dele," Eachann falou quase num sussurro.

Haleth se virou para olhar para aquele Homem perturbador. "E onde ela está agora, meu senhor?"

"Morta."

Haleth respirou fundo. Ela já esperava por uma resposta como aquela, mas mesmo assim deixou que a curiosidade a vencesse. "Sinto muito por saber disso. Como ela morreu?"

"Briana tinha um espírito valente dentro dela, exatamente como você, e lutou ao meu lado muitas vezes. Ela foi abatida pela mesma lâmina de Orc que cortou o meu rosto três anos atrás."

Haleth abriu a boca de espanto. "Uma mulher, lutando ao lado dos Homens! Como isso é possível?"

Eachann riu. "Você é uma mulher guerreira, devia saber a resposta." Então, ele voltou a face retorcida de seu rosto na direção de Haleth. "Briana se vestiu como um garoto e entrou para o exército de Hamá," ele disse a ela num tom de segredo. "E eu me descobri apaixonado por um garoto até saber que ele, na verdade, era uma mulher," um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e seu olho se iluminou diante da lembrança. "Foi por isso que nos mudamos para esta cidade. Briana estava grávida de Gelladar e as autoridades já estavam suspeitando de que o garoto magricela era tudo menos um garoto."

"E então ela parou de lutar?" Haleth perguntou.

"Não, Briana decidiu viver as vidas de uma mulher e de um guerreiro. Nós apenas tomávamos cuidado para que ninguém descobrisse."

Haleth voltou sua atenção novamente para o vale. Uma mulher, esposa, mãe e guerreira. Haleth suspirou. Aquilo tinha sido algo que ela havia tentado ter com Wilrog, mas que falhara miseravelmente. Se tentasse de novo, será que iria conseguir? O que Eachann disse encheu a sua mente com inúmeras possibilidades para a sua própria vida. Haleth estava examinando aquelas possibilidades em seus pensamentos insaciáveis quando sentiu uma mão cobrir a sua. Ela olhou para Eachann um pouco assustada por aquele gesto. O jovem Capitão tinha se aproximado silenciosamente e agora estava erguendo o rosto dela com a mão para que ela o encarasse.

"Haleth, o fogo em seus olhos me faz lembrar tanto de Briana... tanto..." Eachann disse numa voz embargada e Haleth pôde novamente sentir o fraco cheiro de cerveja no hálito do jovem Capitão e agora sentir o gosto da bebida na língua dele quando Eachann a beijou. A mão dele deixou o seu queixo e serpenteou em volta das suas costas, puxando-a para mais perto do corpo masculino.

_O que ele pensa que está fazendo?_ Haleth o empurrou para longe dela, estava claro que o álcool das festividades tinha entorpecido a mente de Eachann. Apesar de seus primeiros esforços, o Capitão manteve o braço apertado em volta de sua cintura e Haleth estava prestes a usar de mais força quando Eachann foi afastado dela bruscamente e jogado contra a parede do outro lado da muralha.

E na frente de Haleth seus olhos negros encontraram profundos olhos azuis.

"Saia de perto de minha mulher, Capitão."

A voz fria de Haldir invadiu o silêncio da noite o preenchendo com uma raiva gélida. O Elfo estava de pé ali, orgulhoso, belo, determinado, a luz da lua brincava com o seu cabelo dourado-prateado, seus olhos azuis faiscavam com uma fúria certa. O ar parecia estalar ao seu redor, tamanha era a aura de poder que envolvia o seu ser. E então ele voltou o seu olhar poderoso novamente para ela, fazendo com que Haleth estremecesse com a força daqueles olhos.

E então ela ficou boquiaberta quando também viu todo o ciúme e o sentimento de proteção naquelas órbitas azuis.

Haldir tinha sido guiado até aquela muralha quando perguntou pelo paradeiro de Haleth entre os soldados e sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias quando chegou lá e viu o Capitão mortal beijando a _sua mulher._ Ele não pensou, apenas praticamente pulou em cima do guerreiro e arrancou aqueles lábios nojentos de _sua mulher._

_Bastardo filho de um Orc! Sujeira de Balrog! Eu vou fazer você em pedaços!_ Haldir amaldiçoou enquanto caminhava ameaçadoramente até o Homem jogado no chão, o coração martelando em seus ouvidos.

"Você me escutou, mortal? Fique longe da minha mulher, ou matarei você," ele disse numa voz cortante como o aço, fria como o mais frio gelo, enquanto sua forma alta e nobre se erguia tal qual uma torre sobre Eachann.

Bem devagar, o jovem Capitão se levantou encarando o aterrador guerreiro Élfico à sua frente com um quê de medo no profundo olho verde. "Sinto muito," ele disse educadamente e com remorso na voz. "Eu não sabia que vocês eram amantes, sinto muito."

"É bom que saiba," Haldir retorquiu e caminhou na direção de Haleth. Quando chegou na frente dela, respirou profundamente e acariciou a face da mulher ternamente. 'Você está bem? Ele machucou você?'

_Mulher dele? Amantes?_ A cabeça de Haleth estava girando depois de escutar aquelas duas simples palavras que carregavam tanta importância em seus significados. Ela e Haldir teriam que conversar sobre aquilo depois, mas por agora, os olhos dela faiscaram e Haleth arrancou a mão de Haldir do seu rosto com um tapa. A princípio, ela queria tê-lo encontrado, mas agora sentia que seu orgulho ainda estava ferido pelas recentes ações do Elfo. _E agora ele acha que é o meu dono!_

'Se você pensa que já me esqueci do seu comportamento hoje mais cedo, Espião, você está terrivelmente enganado,' Haleth disse olhando furiosamente para ele.

'Eu apenas estou preocupado com a sua segurança,' Haldir falou numa voz desprovida de qualquer traço de emoção enquanto seus olhos azuis escureciam, traindo sua confusão e a sua fúria internas. 'Nem mesmo sei por que eu ainda me importo. Parece que você estava gostando muito do beijo dele, porque a Haleth que eu conheço não teria permitido que qualquer Homem a beijasse sem o consentimento dela.'

Haleth ficou boquiaberta e corou diante da acusação de Haldir. 'Eu não deixei que ele me beijasse! Eu fui pega de surpresa!' ela se explicou, mesmo pensando que não precisava. 'Acho que Eachann bebeu demais por uma noite e me confundiu com a esposa morta.'

O brilho que envolvia Haldir pareceu crescer com sua fúria. 'É melhor que o Capitão não faça outra confusão dessas novamente, ou eu o matarei,' ele disse por entre os dentes, sua raiva ainda sem esmaecer. 'Venha, eu a acompanho até o seu quarto.'

'Eu tenho duas pernas, posso caminhar sozinha.'

Haldir, que já tinha começado a se afastar, parou e se virou para Haleth. 'Só estou tentando ser gentil, mulher, algo raro no comportamento de um mortal, eu presumo.'

A mulher olhou para ele com raiva, mas não respondeu e Haldir deu um sorriso arrogante, retomando o seu caminho. Recolocando a máscara, Haleth começou a acompanhar as passadas poderosas de Haldir. Quando ela passou por Eachann, parou na frente do Capitão.

"Diga às suas sentinelas para ficarem de olho naquelas montanhas," o Homem assentiu com a cabeça parecendo ainda estar envergonhado de seus atos. "Você deveria ir dormir, Capitão. Boa noite," Haleth disse e caminhou na direção de Haldir, que estava aguardando no topo da escada.

Eles percorreram as ruas que levavam à casa de Eachann em silêncio. Quando entraram na construção, duas serviçais estavam aprontando a mesa, esperando pelo retorno de seu mestre. Haldir e Haleth os cumprimentaram respeitosamente e subiram as escadas que davam para o quarto dela sob dois olhares espantados. _O herói e o guerreiro élfico... Quem teria pensado numa coisa dessas? Então foi por isso que o senhor Haleth recusou a companhia de Dalla…_ uma das mulheres pensou e retornou ao trabalho.

Haleth entrou no quarto e Haldir fechou a porta atrás deles; um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu. O Elfo permanecia de pé estoicamente, se recostando contra a porta fechada, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Haldir ainda estava espumando de raiva. Aquela mulher encontrava todas as desculpas possíveis em Arda para mantê-lo longe dela, mas parecia que ela achava certo deixar que o filho de um Orc de um humano a beijasse!

Haleth jogou sua máscara em cima da cama, tirou as luvas fazendo uma careta quando seu dedo machucado entrou em contato com o couro e passou a mão pelo rosto.

'Você me chamou de sua mulher,' Haleth disse quebrando o silêncio. Haldir continuou calado e ela se recostou na beira de uma pequena mesa, esperando por alguma reação da parte dele.

_Que vá tudo para Mordor! _Haldir amaldiçoou silenciosamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro numa atitude que não era uma característica sua, ainda sem dizer nada. Haleth franziu o cenho diante daquele comportamento estranho. Ela nunca tinha visto o Elfo demonstrar ansiedade antes.

'Você está me deixando tonta andando para lá e para cá desse jeito,' ela o repreendeu. 'Você me chamou de sua mulher, por que?'

Haldir se virou para ela, os olhos azuis faiscando.

'Eu disse isso, porque sei o que quero. E você sabe o que quer, mulher?'

Haleth engoliu em seco. 'É esse o problema, Haldir. Eu não posso viver como uma mulher.'

'Você pôde com aquele pirralho do Wilrog, mas não pode agora. Por que?' ele perguntou a ela, a voz fria, mas os olhos escuros como uma tempestade furiosa.

Haleth esticou o rabo-de-cavalo num gesto de irritação. 'Wilrog compreendia as conseqüências de estar comigo. E você? As compreende?' ela perguntou de forma desafiadora e olhando Haldir nos olhos. 'Você saberia lidar com todos os boatos à nossa volta? Com o fato de que você jamais seria capaz de demonstrar sua afeição por mim em público sem ter a sua opção sexual criticada? Com o fato de que eu jamais seria a sua mulher, mas sim o seu homem? Com as conseqüências que isso tudo traria para nós?'

'Então esse é o verdadeiro motivo para você não me aceitar,' Haldir disse por entre os dentes cerrados enquanto caminhava ameaçadoramente até ela. 'Você tem vergonha que as pessoas digam que o grande Haleth ama um homem! E você acha que eu também ficaria envergonhado se me chamassem de amante de Homem. Você acha que eu não aceitaria o que você é. Você não sabe nada sobre mim, mulher!' ele sibilou enquanto apontava um dedo para o rosto de Haleth. 'Nada!'

'Pare com isso, Haldir!' Haleth disse exasperadamente enquanto agarrava o braço dele e tentava acalmar o Elfo furioso. Entretanto, parecia que ninguém conseguia segurar Haldir quando ele estava enraivado. O Galadhrim detinha um poder tal, que a fazia se sentir fraca! _Para o diabo com esse Elfo e seu mau humor!_

Haldir arrancou o braço das mãos que o seguravam.

'Eu teria desejado você, mesmo se você fosse um Homem de verdade,' Haldir disse, o rosto a alguns centímetros do dela, os olhos azuis cintilando. 'Eu desejo o que você é - valente, teimosa, inteligente - não importando o seu sexo,' ele sussurrou enquanto tentava controlar a raiva e a frustração.

Haldir se sentiu traído quando viu Eachann beijando Haleth. Sentiu-se cansado, cansado de tentar fazer com que a mulher mortal visse o quanto ele se importava com ela e cansado dela evitá-lo sem nenhuma explicação racional. A fúria de Haldir era tão intensa que, pela primeira vez na vida, ele perdeu um pouco o controle de sua raiva. Ele iria fazer Haleth entendê-lo agora, e ela iria aceitá-lo agora, ou então ele sairia da vida dela para sempre.

Haldir estava tão perto de Haleth que ela podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Ela recuou, consciente de que não era páreo para o Elfo, mas as suas costas entraram em contato com a mesa, impedindo a sua fuga e fazendo com que engasgasse. Ela estava encurralada. E Haldir estava furioso.

'O que você está fazendo?' Haleth perguntou a Haldir, mas só recebeu silêncio como resposta. Ela não pôde fazer nada a não ser observá-lo vir na sua direção, sentindo pela primeira vez a extensão do poder do Elfo. Haldir era um guerreiro, um caçador, e ela era a sua presa. 'Pare com isso agora, Haldir, ou você vai se arrepender!' Haleth disse por entre os dentes, sua raiva crescendo quando ele a ergueu com facilidade, colocando-a sentada sobre a mesa.

'Quer saber o que eu faria se você fosse um Homem?' Haldir sussurrou no ouvido de Haleth enquanto desfazia o rabo-de-cavalo da mulher e deixava o glorioso cabelo feminino cair por sobre os ombros da guerreira. _Valar, eu amo o cabelo dela..._ Haldir enroscou as mãos nos cachos negros e segurou a cabeça de Haleth com firmeza. As mãos dela agarraram a beira da mesa até que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. 'Eu faria amor com você,' ele disse encurvando os cantos dos lábios de forma arrogante, a respiração quente fazendo cócegas no ouvido dela. Haldir sorriu quando ouviu as batidas do coração de Haleth se acelerarem. 'Eu tomaria o seu sexo em minha boca e beberia o seu sêmen até que não sobrasse nenhuma gota. Então eu possuiria você. Bem devagar,' ele disse afastando as pernas de Haleth com gentileza e encurtando a distância entre seus corpos sem deixar que realmente se tocassem. 'Você teria gostado disso se você fosse um Homem?'

Haleth grunhiu, aquelas palavras sensuais se transformando em realidade em sua mente. Um arrepio de desejo correu pelo seu corpo e ela sentiu uma ânsia de colocar suas pernas em volta da cintura de Haldir para puxá-lo mais para perto, mas ela não se deixou vencer por aqueles desejos. Ela não daria ao Elfo o gosto de uma fácil rendição. Entretanto, Haleth tinha que admitir que ansiava pelo contato do corpo dele, algo que o Galadhrim estava negando a ela arrogantemente. Por que ela não conseguia esquecer os medos e aceitar o que Haldir estava oferecendo tão livremente?

Por causa de seu orgulho estúpido e de sua teimosia.

Apesar disso, suas mãos, ainda agarrando com força a beirada da mesa, queriam traí-la e se enroscar ao redor do pescoço de Haldir, puxando-o para um beijo. _Deuses, eu amo e odeio o jeito como ele faz com que eu perca o controle dessa forma..._

O cheiro do Elfo era inebriante, a proximidade dele era enlouquecedora e Haleth estava prestes a perder a cabeça. _Valar, eu queria que você me tocasse, fizesse qualquer coisa comigo que eu não me importaria..._ Haleth não podia acreditar naquilo, ela estava reduzida a arfar e a implorar!

Mais uma vez Haldir a encarou, uma mão ainda segurando a cabeça de Haleth firmemente e a outra em volta da cintura feminina. A mulher devolveu o olhar dele desafiadoramente e Haldir sorriu arrogante para a guerreira, seus olhos azuis ferozes absolutamente fixos nos olhos agora castanhos de Haleth. _Com que cor será que eles ficam quando ela faz amor?_

'Mas isso não é tudo,' ele disse calmamente, seu próprio controle escapando diante da visão daqueles olhos castanhos tão cheios de desejo e raiva. 'Então eu deixaria que você me possuísse. Eu sentiria você dentro de mim como jamais deixei alguém fazer. Você me preencheria como eu nunca havia sentido antes e eu gritaria o seu nome enquanto você me possuísse de novo e de novo... cada vez mais fundo... cada vez com mais força...'

Haleth fechou os olhos, desejando que ele fizesse aquilo _com_ _ela_. Ela sentiu uma quentura descer até entre as pernas e a base de seu estômago se tensionar num início de prazer. E o Elfo nem a havia tocado ainda! Mas então, assim que as sensações começaram a acordar em seu corpo, as mãos de Haldir a abandonaram e ele se afastou, deixando-a cheia de desejo, frustrada e sozinha. Ela encarou o poderoso Elfo com raiva. _O que em nome dos Valar ele está fazendo?_

Haldir olhou para a mulher arfante na frente dele, admirando o brilho de fúria nos olhos castanhos e o maxilar tenso. 'É claro que nada disso iria acontecer, porque mesmo então você teria vergonha de mim e não saberia o que quer,' disse ele friamente. 'Boa noite, minha Senhora. Espero que você passe uma noite agradável. Sozinha.'

Ele virou as costas, rezando silenciosamente para que Haleth o chamasse de volta enquanto caminhava na direção da porta. _Por favor, Haleth, diga alguma coisa! Eu coloquei meu coração aos seus pés, por que você não pode deixar de ser teimosa e me dizer que quer que eu fique?_

Ele não olhou para trás e a porta ficou mais próxima e Haleth não dizia uma palavra.

Haldir suspirou e pousou a mão na maçaneta.

_Está acabado._

'Então é isso que você quer, que eu me renda?' a voz dela, ainda cheia de desafio, se ergueu no ar e Haldir parou petrificado. 'Então eu me rendo. Fique, Haldir.'

Haldir fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente. 'Eu não quero a sua rendição, Belegaer,' ele disse sem se virar para encará-la. 'Eu apenas quero que você enxergue o que você se recusa a ver. Vou perguntar novamente. O que você quer?'

Haleth engoliu em seco e por alguns momentos não respondeu, o que irritou Haldir ainda mais. _Deuses, mas que mulher teimosa!_ O Elfo estava a ponto de perder a cabeça quando, com a voz tremendo, ela falou de novo.

'Você. Eu quero você.'

Um sorriso brincou nos cantos dos belos lábios de Haldir e ele teve vontade de gritar de alegria, o coração batendo feito um louco dentro de seu peito. Na verdade, ele sentia muitas coisas, todas ao mesmo tempo._ Valar, meu coração teria se partido sem você ao meu lado, Haleth._

Por um momento, Haleth pensou que ele não fosse se virar, mas então Haldir se voltou para ela. Haleth o observou fazer o caminho de volta com um brilho predatório nos olhos azuis, todo o seu ser emanando poder e desejo. Haleth foi pega de surpresa pela força do beijo do Elfo. Ele a beijou com sofreguidão, deixando os lábios de Haleth inchados e vermelhos, penetrando as profundezas de sua boca com a língua. Ela recebeu o beijo de Haldir com a mesma força. Os braços dele estavam ao redor de seu corpo, a puxando para mais perto do corpo masculino e agora Haleth podia sentir os quadris dele pressionando contra os seus. A sensação da elevação quente do desejo de Haldir entre as suas pernas fez com que ela inspirasse bruscamente e enterrasse os dedos no sedoso cabelo dourado-prateado, penteando os fios. _Me faça acreditar que nós podemos fazer isso, meu guerreiro Élfico..._

Haldir grunhiu quando as mãos de Haleth deixaram o seu cabelo e começaram a passear pelo seu peito, então pelas suas costas, sua cintura e pela frente de suas calças. A mulher lutou com a corda que as mantinham presas no lugar e ele se sentiu inchar e endurecer diante do gesto erótico. Haldir libertou os lábios dela e beijou o queixo de Haleth, deslizando para o pescoço feminino onde sugou a veia que estava pulsando loucamente sob os seus lábios, provando o gosto salgado do suor dela que agora cobria toda a pele morena.

_Minha mulher guerreira, eu quero você agora, eu preciso de você agora._ Muitas vezes Haldir havia sonhado em se engajar em tal intimidade com Haleth e o desejo que sentia agora era tão forte que tornava difícil respirar. Suas mãos puxaram a bainha da túnica externa que a guerreira usava até que a libertou das calças, puxaram-na por sobre a cabeça da mulher e arremessaram a vestimenta longe, deixando Haleth apenas com a camisa quase transparente que usava por baixo da túnica.

'Valar, mulher, você é tão bela,' Haldir exclamou estupefato quando viu os contornos dos seios de Haleth sob o tecido fino da camisa, os mamilos escuros e duros contra ele. Os seios dela eram pequenos e Haldir correu as palmas das mãos sobre eles, massageando as elevações gentilmente enquanto engolia um gemido que brotou na garganta da guerreira com um beijo profundo.

Haleth não conseguia pensar, ela sentia o calor da mão dele através do tecido fino de sua camisa, a fricção do tecido provocante, tocando, mas sem tocar, deixando-a dolorida de desejo. Algumas vezes os dedos de Haldir encontravam uma velha cicatriz ou um hematoma, fazendo com que ela ficasse tensa numa mistura de dor e prazer. Os lábios dele deixaram os dela e Haleth encontrou os profundos olhos azuis do Galadhrim fixos nos seus, enquanto um sorriso arrogante encurvava os lábios carnudos do Elfo. Ela sorriu também, os olhos cintilando de doçura e desejo.

'Você é o cúmulo da arrogância, Elfo,' Haleth o provocou, a voz rouca.

Haldir arqueou uma sobrancelha e o seu sorriso arrogante iluminou ainda mais o seu belíssimo rosto. 'E você é teimosa demais, mulher.'

Haleth acariciou a face de Haldir, que inclinou o rosto para beijar a palma da mão dela. Haleth sorriu. 'Um Elfo arrogante e uma mulher teimosa. Que dupla nós formamos, não é mesmo?'

'Acho que nós nos merecemos,' Haldir disse erguendo o queixo e deixando que a sensação de tê-la ali, em seus braços, o engolisse.

_Finalmente,_ pensou ele, finalmente poderia tê-la, aquela mulher guerreira que tanto amava, em seus braços, e aquele simples pensamento o fazia sentir o aperto em suas entranhas aumentar e seu coração pulsar ainda mais rápido, se aquilo era realmente possível. Os dedos de Haleth retornaram a travar uma batalha com os nós que prendiam as suas calças até que conseguiu soltá-los. Quando os dedos dela mergulharam dentro da vestimenta, tocando a base de seu sexo e se enroscando em volta dele, Haldir grunhiu sem vergonha nenhuma. _Valar!_ Ele enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, tentando recuperar o controle, sem resultado.

'Haleth, sua mulher perversa, você vai me matar,' ele disse, a voz abafada contra o pescoço dela.

Haleth riu diante do desespero dele, agora era Haldir quem estava implorando. Ela não podia acreditar na própria ousadia, mas naquele momento não iria se preocupar com isso. Apenas com o que ela o fazia sentir. E com a sensação do poderoso sexo dele em sua mão, pulsante e quente, da pele macia cobrindo a incrível dureza que se escondia embaixo e com a certeza de que tudo aquilo lhe pertencia.

Aquele Elfo arrogante, o Capitão dos Galadhrim, o guerreiro invencível, era dela.

Haleth beijou com ternura o topo da cabeça do Elfo, coberta pelo longo cabelo quase prateado. Sim, ele era dela.

A respiração quente e errática de Haldir contra o seu pescoço fazia com que sua pele queimasse e, de repente, as mãos dele agarram suas coxas, os dedos apertando sua pele a cada pequeno movimento que seus dedos faziam no sexo masculino.

Haldir tremia, o fogo dentro dele fazendo com que seu corpo tremulasse como uma folha ao vento. _Por favor, mulher, por favor..._ ele silenciosamente pedia. Haldir precisava que ela se movesse ou ele com certeza morreria. Os dedos dela se ajustaram ao redor de seu membro intumescido para dar início ao movimento, enviando espasmos de prazer diretamente para a base de sua espinha. _Por favor, mulher, eu preciso que você se mova..._

Quando ela estava prestes a começar a massageá-lo e colocar um ponto final naquela tortura, uma batida forte soou na porta.

Haldir e Haleth cessaram todos os movimentos.

_Rach!_

_Pelas bolas de Morgoth!_

Haldir esticou o corpo no exato momento em que a porta foi escancarada e um soldado entrou no aposento.

"Meu senhor Haleth, você deve me acompanhar até a muralha..." o Homem parou chocado por alguns instantes ao ver o que parecia ser um Elfo abraçando o herói mortal "... agora mesmo."

Haldir protegeu o corpo de Haleth com o seu para que o Homem não pudesse ver o rosto dela e xingou baixinho. _Não posso acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo!_ Respirando fundo, ele se virou lentamente para encarar o soldado que exibia uma expressão de choque no rosto e que continuava parado em pé ao lado da porta. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam com uma fúria tal que o Homem recuou um passo.

"Meu senhor Haldir," o Homem falou, incrédulo, ao reconhecer a identidade do Elfo.

Haldir olhou para o Homem como se o soldado não passasse de um mero inseto. Sentindo que a raiva do Elfo estava aumentando perigosamente, Haleth decidiu interferir, rezando para que sua voz soasse firme e sem nenhum traço de feminilidade.

"Espere lá embaixo, soldado. Meu amante e eu vamos descer em alguns instantes."

O Homem quase escancarou a boca de espanto, mas ele se lembrou de sua posição, fez um aceno desajeitado de cabeça e quase saiu correndo do quarto, fechando a porta com um grande barulho em sua saída.

Haldir voltou o rosto para Haleth. 'Você não precisava ter dito aquilo.'

'Sim, eu precisava. Ele iria ficar imaginando coisas de qualquer forma depois do que acabou de ver e eu quero que todos saibam que eu sou o seu amante.'

O peito de Haldir se inchou de orgulho diante daquela mostra de lealdade. Acariciando o cabelo de Haleth enquanto sentia a mulher envolver sua cintura de leve com os braços, Haldir respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando acalmar o seu corpo e suavizar a sensação dolorida em suas entranhas. Com certeza seria ótimo se ele pudesse tomar um banho frio naquele momento. Infelizmente, não havia tempo para um luxo daquele tipo.

'Agora vamos vestir você e ver o que, em nome de todos os Valar, está acontecendo nessa cidade,' disse ele.

Haleth sorriu quando ele refez os nós das calças e começou a procurar pela camisa dela, que ele havia jogado longe. A vestimenta jazia solitária no chão. Quando Haldir se abaixou para pegá-la, seus ouvidos aguçados escutaram um leve gemido de dor que vinha de Haleth. Seu belíssimo cenho ficou franzido e ele caminhou até ela, tomando o rosto da mulher em suas mãos.

'Eu machuquei você?' ele perguntou numa voz desprovida de emoção, mas seus olhos traíam toda a sua preocupação. Haleth colocou a mão machucada sobre as costelas e Haldir viu o dedo inchado e sem unha pela primeira vez.

'Não se preocupe, Espião. Você não me feriu, embora alguns Orcs tenham tido essa sorte durante a batalha esta manhã,' ela respondeu e então deu um sorriso tímido. 'Apesar disso, você feriu o meu orgulho quando tentou me possuir em cima dessa mesa.'

Haldir arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da face ruborizada de Haleth enquanto tentava desviar o olhar daqueles seios femininos deliciosos. Às vezes ele odiava o jeito como ela o fazia perder a compostura.

'Vocês, mortais, são tão puritanos, Belegaer,' ele disse e ela lhe deu um tapa brincalhão no braço, num momento de uma familiaridade tão grande que surpreendeu os dois.

Haleth fez um novo rabo-de-cavalo e permitiu que Haldir vestisse a camisa nela, tomando bastante cuidado para não tocar em seus ferimentos. O Elfo lhe entregou as espadas Gêmeas e a máscara dourada.

Antes que Haleth pudesse recolocar a máscara, Haldir a beijou profundamente e encarou os olhos dela. 'Isso não acaba aqui, minha amante.'

'Eu sei.'

Haldir e Haleth deixaram o quarto e desceram a escada para encontrar o soldado e os serviçais no hall de entrada lhes lançando olhares maliciosos, cheios de desaprovação e choque. Entretanto, nenhum dos três disse nada. O soldado apenas inclinou a cabeça em deferência e pediu que o seguissem até a muralha. Quando Haldir e Haleth alcançaram a fortificação, a maioria dos soldados já estava reunida ali, todos olhando na direção do vale. Eles subiram as escadas e Siward foi ao encontro de Haleth.

Por um instante, o jovem mortal pensou que algo estava diferente nela, havia um novo brilho no olho da mulher e ele olhou na direção de Haldir. O Elfo parecia estranhamente relaxado. _O que, em nome dos Valar, Sua Arrogância fez dessa vez?_

"O que está acontecendo, Siward?" Haleth perguntou e desviou Siward de seus pensamentos.

"Há uma criatura com uma aura maligna caminhando entre as sombras. E ela está se movendo em nossa direção," Siward disse, o queixo tenso.

"E onde está Seyton?"

Siward fez uma careta, Haleth não ia gostar de sua resposta. "Eu o deixei dormindo como os mortos. Ninguém conseguiu acordar aquele grande imbecil, nem mesmo Glorfindel."

Haleth sacudiu a cabeça. Aquela não era a primeira vez que Seyton dormia daquele jeito depois de uma batalha. Amanhã ela o repreenderia; agora sua atenção estava fixa nos movimentos de Haldir.

O Elfo se inclinou sobre o muro e olhou à frente, seu corpo brilhando etereamente na escuridão da noite. "Parece que a criatura é algum tipo de Capitão," Haldir contou aos Homens. "Ele ostenta uma armadura parecida com a que Wilrog usou durante o nosso confronto. Entretanto, não consigo ver o rosto dele," ele disse sombriamente.

Haleth apertou os olhos, tentando ver o Capitão com a mesma nitidez que Haldir, mas ela não possuía olhos de Elfo. Apenas a sensação de uma mão fria envolvendo o seu coração, um desconforto, a percepção do perigo e de ódio, a faziam saber que a criatura estava ali no vale. Inconscientemente, Haleth levou uma mão ao peito. Ali, com certeza, estava um novo e poderoso inimigo.

Cruzando o pátio, Glorfindel se aproximou dos muros carregando o seu arco e aljava e também os de Haldir. Ele caminhou na direção do Elfo mais jovem sorrindo.

'Galadhrim, talvez você necessite de suas armas esta noite,' o Matador de Balrogs disse entregando as armas de Haldir para ele.

Haldir pegou sua arma favorita prendendo a aljava em volta do peito e segurando o arco Galádhrico nas mãos. Voltando-se para Glorfindel, que já tinha se preparado, Haldir inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente em agradecimento. Ambos os Elfos ficaram de pé lado a lado, o perigo emanando de cada partícula de seus corpos o que fez alguns soldados os admirarem, maravilhados.

A criatura maligna continuou a se aproximar e agora todos os soldados mortais podiam vê-la claramente, embora seu rosto continuasse escondido dentro do pesado capacete.

"O grupo parou!" um soldado gritou.

"Atenção, ele está pegando um arco!" a voz dura de Eachann ecoou pelo ar.

Haleth olhou para Haldir. 'Você seria capaz de atirar uma flecha de aviso por sobre a cabeça da criatura desta distância sem matá-la?'

'Mas é claro. Você ousa duvidar das minhas habilidades, Haleth?'

Haleth olhou para ele, um sorriso desaforado atrás de sua máscara diante da arrogância do Elfo, mas não respondeu. Em vez disso, ela observou os movimentos graciosos e mortais de Haldir.

Haldir escolheu uma flecha e posicionou-a na corda do arco sentindo os músculos de suas costas doerem enquanto ele o puxava. Agora todos os soldados na muralha murmuravam enquanto o observavam. Pela primeira vez entre os humanos, toda aquela atenção fez Haldir sorrir.

"Silêncio agora!" Haleth gritou e os Homens ficaram calados.

Quando Haldir sentiu as penas de sua flecha acariciarem o seu rosto e a força do arco retesada ao máximo, ele deixou o dardo voar. A flecha fez um som sibilante, suas penas brancas, macias emissárias da morte, cruzando rapidamente o céu noturno.

Todos prenderam a respiração esperando o momento em que a flecha atingiria o alvo. O dardo ascendeu e então começou a descida num movimento rápido crescente e logo um Orc caiu morto atrás do Capitão Negro. Haldir sorriu orgulhoso.

'Eu disse para você não matar, Elfo,' Haleth o repreendeu enquanto observava os Orcs sobreviventes grunhirem e gritarem de raiva pelo seu companheiro morto.

'Você me disse para não matar o Capitão, mas não falou nada sobre os Orcs,' Haldir respondeu enquanto passava o arco novamente em volta dos ombros. 'De qualquer forma, eles são melhores mortos.'

Haleth balançou a cabeça e focalizou sua atenção no Capitão inimigo. Por um momento, a criatura olhou diretamente para ela e um véu de sombras que mantinham o rosto dele escondido pareceu cair. Haleth engasgou quando um segundo de reconhecimento a fez saber quem a criatura ela, o terror encheu os seus olhos, mas tão rápido quanto havia chegado, o sentimento foi embora. No próximo segundo, quase dez flechas negras cortaram o ar, disparadas pelos inimigos. _Pelas correntes de Melkor!_

"Cuidado!" Haleth gritou. "Levantem seus escudos! Agora!"

Choveram dardos sobre eles, uma saraiva logo seguida de outra ainda mais certeira, enquanto os soldados levantavam os escudos ou encontravam proteção se agachando próximos do forte muro. Haldir e Glorfindel permaneceram de pé desafiadoramente, contudo. Eles se moviam rápido o suficiente para se desviar das flechas dos Orcs. O som de flechas cortando aço, carne e osso, seguido por palavrões e grunhidos altos, encheram o ar.

"Fiquem abaixados!" Haleth ordenou novamente e os Homens obedeceram.

Um Homem fora ferido na perna, outro no ombro; um jovem soldado desafortunado teve o estômago perfurado, mas a maioria das flechas errou os alvos. Haleth suspirou de alívio quando viu seus amigos sem um arranhão. Aquele era um sentimento egoísta, mas ela não podia evitá-lo. Haldir lhe estendeu uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar e Haleth a segurou.

'Você se feriu?' Haldir perguntou quando ela ficou de pé na frente dele.

Haleth abriu a boca para responder, sua mão ainda repousando na dele, quando Glorfindel gritou.

O Capitão inimigo tinha preparado o arco, mirado e disparado sua flecha. O dardo negro voou pelo céu rapidamente vindo exatamente na direção de Haldir e Haleth. Antes que pudesse atingir o alvo, o Elfo e a mulher se afastaram rapidamente, cada um saltando para um lado, e a flecha se encravou numa greta do chão de pedra entre eles com um som áspero. Os dois trocaram olhares ferozes e caminharam na direção do muro. Lá embaixo, no vale, o Capitão Negro ergueu sua espada e apontou para Haleth. Quando a criatura falou, sua boca pareceu anormalmente grande, mostrando dentes amarelos e podres e deixando que uma saliva negra repulsiva escorresse pelos cantos.

"Haleth, meu mais odiado inimigo, essa noite eu permitirei que você viva, mas da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, minha espada vai se banquetear com a sua carne," o Capitão disse e sua voz cruel e seca fez com que todos os Homens se encolhessem de medo.

Haleth olhou para a criatura, a raiva crescendo em seu coração. "Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, quem quer que você seja, será a última vez que você irá respirar."

O rosto da criatura se contorceu quando um sorriso fez os dentes amarelos aparecerem entre os lábios da grotesca boca por onde escorria saliva negra. "Meu nome é Boca de Sauron. Você vai se lembrar bem dele antes de seu fim."

Haleth sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias e um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Foi então que algo se moveu ao seu lado e quando ela se virou, viu Haldir com outra flecha presa no arco, se preparando para atirar.

Os olhos do Galadhrim faiscavam numa fúria fria. Haldir faria com que aquela noite fosse a última daquele Capitão! Sem perder mais nenhum segundo, ele deixou a flecha voar, mas o dardo apenas encontrou poeira quando atingiu o chão.

A criatura havia desaparecido junto com seus servos bem diante de seus olhos azuis. _Impossível!_

As mãos de Haldir se apertaram em volta do arco, tamanha era a sua frustração. Aquela era a segunda vez que uma presa escapava dele. A primeira vez tendo acontecido com Wilrog. _E se esse Capitão fosse o garoto?_ Haldir pensou olhando para Haleth, que dava ordens para os soldados alguns passos adiante. _Não, isso é loucura. Aquela criatura jamais poderia ser Wilrog. Ele está morto._ Decidindo não compartilhar seus pensamentos, Haldir acompanhou Glorfindel e Siward até o pátio sem dizer uma palavra.

'Eu preparei um quarto para vocês dois nos alojamentos dos soldados,' Siward falou, o rosto ainda mostrando as preocupações do que havia acabado de acontecer na muralha. 'Você ouviu o que eu disse, Sua Arrogância?' Siward perguntou a Haldir que estava olhando na direção de Haleth sem dar qualquer atenção a ele.

O Elfo se virou para o Homem, o olhando com indiferença. 'É claro que ouvi, Siward. Eu não possuo os ouvidos surdos de um mortal,' Haldir disse com desdém enquanto voltava sua atenção novamente na direção de Haleth. 'Embora eu aprecie a sua preocupação, eu vou dormir no quarto de Haleth hoje à noite.'

_O quê?_ Os olhos acinzentados de Siward brilharam perigosamente. _Eu sabia! Eu sabia que ele tinha aprontado alguma!_ 'Seu filho de uma prostituta!' sibilou.

Glorfindel caminhou ameaçadoramente até Haldir e parou na frente do Galadhrim, seus olhos verdes expressando preocupação e raiva. Haldir recebeu o olhar feroz de Glorfindel com distanciamento e o Matador de Balrogs sentiu a veia em sua testa pulsar.

'Eu lhe dei permissão para cortejá-la, não para dormir com Haleth como se ela fosse uma prostituta qualquer, Capitão. Eu deveria abrir essa sua cabeça oca e tentar enfiar algum juízo nela. O que você está fazendo não é o costume dos Homens.'

'Você pode fazer o que quiser, meu Senhor, que não me interessa,' Haldir disse enquanto caminhava para encontrar Haleth perto das escadas. Durante todo o caminho que ele cruzou para chegar até a mulher,o Galadhrim sentiu suas costas queimarem com os olhares ferozes que vinham do Homem e do Senhor Élfico que ele havia deixado para trás.

'Eu vou te capar por isso!' Siward gritou, atraindo a atenção de alguns soldados que o olharam intrigados, e fez menção de ir atrás de Haldir. Glorfindel, entretanto, o segurou pelo braço.

'Deixe-o ir, Siward.'

'Mas ele está se aproveitando de Haleth!' Siward disse por entre os dentes cerrados, tamanha era a sua raiva.

Glorfindel suspirou profundamente, deixando o ar entrar e sair de seus pulmões até que se acalmasse. 'Eu acredito que ele não está se aproveitando dela. Você não conhece os costumes dos Elfos, Siward,' Glorfindel disse e o Homem franziu o cenho, esperando por uma explicação. 'Quando nós nos sentimos atraídos por alguém, nós dormimos com aquela pessoa para mostrar e honrar a nossa afeição, mesmo que não se forme uma união depois. Para vocês, mortais, a única maneira honrada de se dormir com uma mulher é depois do casamento. Parece que Haldir está determinado a seguir os costumes Élficos e se Haleth concordou com isso, não há nada que possamos fazer para impedi-lo.'

Observando sua pupila desaparecer pela rua com Haldir caminhando orgulhoso ao seu lado, Glorfindel, mais uma vez, suspirou profundamente. _Espero que ele não a magoe ou eu mesmo cuidarei para que ele nunca mais possa ter filhos._

'Venha, Siward. Mostre-me esses quartos que você preparou com tanto cuidado. Eu realmente estou precisando de um descanso profundo.'

Siward bufou e cuspiu no chão, mas levou o Senhor Élfico até o aposento. O Galadhrim ficaria para depois.

**H&H&H&H**

E enquanto a cidade dormia, Boca de Sauron se dirigia para as terras de seu Mestre.

Eles iam colocar suas mentes para funcionar.

E Minas Ithil iria cair.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	20. Imperfeição

**Título:** Haldir e Haleth  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Casando:** Haldir/Haleth  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 16 - ?)  
**AVISOS:** Violência e sexo explícitos  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro.  
**Sumário:** Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está sofrendo nas mãos dos exércitos de Orcs. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta do amor.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi gente!

Vou encher o saco de vocês com vários avisos hoje heheh.

Primeiro de tudo, gostaria de divulgar o Tolkien Group, o nosso grupo de discussão sobre as obras de Tolkien. Quem quiser participar, é só digitar e conhecer a galera.

Segundo aviso (já estou fazendo lista hehehe): convido as pessoas que gostam de Haldir e Haleth a lerem a minha outra fic **O Começo do Fim**, que fala sobre o período antes da história de H&H, desde quando Wilrog se juntou ao exército de Hamá até o momento em que ele foi capturado pelos exércitos de Sauron.

Terceiro aviso: Já está decidido; **vou mudar o título de Haldir e Haleth**. Graças a dona **SadieSil**, a rainha dos títulos inteligentes (eu sou uma negação nesse departamento), provavelmente a fic passará a se chamar **A Máscara Dourada. **Sugestões e críticas são bem vindas, é só me mandarem um e-mail (o endereço está no meu perfil/profile). Quem me mandar vírus vai tomar um cavalo de tróia na cabeça, tô avisando...

Quarto aviso: Dêem as boas vindas a minha nova beta, **Wenont**! Ela vai passar a betar H&H enquanto **Rainien** está sem poder.Quando Rainien voltar, Wenont será minha co-beta.

Quinto aviso (e último! é sério!): Fui convidada junto com as escritoras **SadieSil**, **Myriara** e **Nimrodel Lorellin** a publicar minhas fics na newsletter do grupo brasileiro **O Condado**, o maior do Brasil sobre as obras de Tolkien. Eu nem acreditei quando recebi o email e quase nem abri, porque achei que fosse vírus hehehe É uma honra enorme e eu ainda estou rindo feito uma abestalhada até agora com o convite haha

Obrigada a (thanks to): minhas betas (my betas) **Rainien** e **Wenont!**

**SadieSil:** Esse é _o capítulo_:D Eu também gostei muito dele, trouxe personagens novos, confrontos, deixa pistas do que está pra acontecer e também finalmente Haleth dá o braço a torcer! Pois é, as alterações e inserções eu fiz na hora de postar, naquele preview do site. Baixou o santo em mim e eu mudei as coisas, acho que ficou melhor assim. E Haleth vai pagar caro mesmo, espere só pra ver! Por que será que quando as mulheres se apaixonam parece que dá um curto-circuito no cérebro delas? Que mentiraaaaaaaaaaaa eu não maltrato meus personagens nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Não preciso lembrar o que uma certa escritora fez com o Legolas em Vidas, né? Até eu, que não gosto dele, fiquei com pena. Mulher má. Hmpf.

**Miri:** Hahaha quer dizer que se não fosse o Eachann, você não postava review, né? ;) Ele é o MÁXIMO! Até hoje agradeço a essa minha imaginação fértil por ter criado um personagem desses. Eu babo só de lembrar da criatura... Mas sinto muito, esse aí já tem dona e mora no meu harém particular hehehe Espero que você continue acompanhando a história e comente sempre que quiser, mesmo que não possa colocar as mãos no meu Capitão ;) See ya!

**Virginia-Revel: **Hehehe, é review por atacado, né? Eu também acho os capítulos 17 e 19 os melhores de todos da fic! Espero sofrer alguma inspiração muito louca novamente e repetir a dose no futuro, mas por enquanto minha criatividade tá indo toda pra O Começo do Fim, cê sabe, né? Ah, e esse povo descarado que só gosta de ver os personagens em cenas _calientes_... Esse capítulo aqui é procê hehe ;)

**Regina Bernardo: **Rê, eu sei que você mandou reviews gigaaaaaaaaaantes duas vezes, mas eu perdi as duas :( Mas eu sei que você gostou e que tava me perturbando o mês inteiro junto com a doidinha da Simone pra eu postar esse treco aqui em português. Se você reparar, dei uma suavizada na linguagem que eu tinha usado em inglês, porque achei que tinha ficado muito baixaria :P Agora você pode ler em paz, né? Esse capítulo é procê também heehe

**Giby a Hobbit:** Pois é, Giby, pensei em você quando postei esses capítulos sabendo que você só ia poder ler quando desse um jeito no seu pc... Mas pelo menos agora você está de volta e com um monte de coisas pra ler de várias autoras! Aposto que dá pra preencher bem o tempo, né? Minha beta ainda tá mal, mas eu estou com uma co-beta, como você deve ter visto lá em cima. Eu também amei terem arrebentado a cara de Haldir. Essa história de que elfo é perfeito e não se ferra comigo não tá com nada. Tem que levar um coco sim! Tô doida pra ler sobre quem você acha que é meu alter-ego, vai ser engraçado. Eu também amei Haldir falando como faria amor com Haleth se ela fosse um homem. Acho que estou lendo fics yaois demais! É tudo culpa de Alexandre o Grande (fico horas lendo fics sobre ele e são todas yaois, claro). Por sinal, são as únicas fics yaois que eu leio, porque o casal principal já era gay no filme. Essa história de colocar Aragorn e Legolas atrás do armário não é comigo não. Achei a maior coincidência você ter falado em vampiros, porque eu finalmente comprei ontem o Entrevista com Vampiro. Agora vou poder mergulhar fundo nesse mundo vampiresco que eu adorooooo.

* * *

**Sometimes you can't make it on your own**

**by U2**

Durona, você sempre acha que está com tudo  
Você vive dizendo pra mim e pra todo mundo  
Que é durona o bastante

Você não tem que tolerar uma briga  
Você não tem sempre que estar certa  
Me deixe levar alguns murros  
No seu lugar hoje à noite

Me escute agora  
Eu preciso que você saiba  
Você não precisar agüentar tudo sozinha  
Às vezes você não pode fazer tudo sozinha

* * *

**IMPERFEIÇÃO**

Mais uma vez Haldir e Haleth se dirigiam à casa de Eachann, mas agora algumas pessoas olhavam para os dois com olhares de desaprovação. Outras até mesmo tinham a ousadia de sacudir as cabeças em sinal de desgosto. Os boatos sobre o relacionamento amoroso entre o guerreiro élfico e o herói humano já haviam se espalhado com certeza. Entretanto, Haldir e Haleth caminhavam estoicamente, sem dar atenção aos olhares das pessoas. Aquele comportamento vindo dos cidadãos de Nan-en-Anor já era esperado, mas mesmo assim a atitude deles fez com que Haldir se enfurecesse.

Que tipo de sociedade era aquela, tão cheia de preconceito e fingimento? Uma raça que desprezava o amor entre dois homens enquanto os Elfos acreditavam que todas as formas de amor eram uma dádiva? Ele escutou Haleth suspirar diante de um comentário particularmente ácido dirigido a ela e aquela foi a gota d'água. Haldir passou o braço em volta dos ombros da mulher para qualquer um ver. O movimento fez com que ela se sobressaltasse e Haleth o encarou, os olhos negros cheios de preocupação. Os olhos azuis de Haldir apenas ficaram fixos nela, sua mão apertando carinhosamente o ombro de Haleth numa forma de transmitir confiança.

'Deixe que pensem o que quiserem, Belegaer. Nós estamos acima da mesquinharia deles.'

Após dizer aquelas palavras, ele sentiu Haleth relaxar e se apoiar de leve em seu corpo. Haldir não era cego e estava ciente de que ela estava cansada, machucada e dolorida. Apesar disso, a mulher era orgulhosa demais e teimosa demais para admitir qualquer uma dessas coisas. _Justamente como _eu, ele pensou, divertido. Mas Haldir tomaria conta de Haleth, daquele momento em diante, quer ela permitisse, quer não. Voltando sua atenção para a rua, seu olhar frio e feroz passou a fazer com que os Homens pensassem duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer comentário cruel quando os viam juntos.

Ninguém mais os perturbou.

Quando chegaram, a casa de Eachann estava silenciosa, os serviçais dormiam e o seu senhor ainda estava fora. Os dois subiram as escadas e Haldir podia sentir a excitação permeada de exaustão física no corpo de Haleth. Abrindo a porta que dava para o quarto dela, ele esperou que ela entrasse, seguindo logo após e fechando a porta.

O barulho seco de uma tranca caindo no lugar soou e então o silêncio se seguiu.

**H&H&H&H**

Pela sétima vez num curto período de tempo, Glorfindel escutou a cama ao seu lado ranger sob o peso de Siward. Enquanto Seyton, largado no chão, dormia sonoramente, o outro Homem, que estava dormindo na cama que havia sido preparada para Haldir, se virava e se remexia, sem que o sono clamasse a sua presença. E apesar dos esforços de Siward para não acordar o Senhor Élfico, aos ouvidos sensíveis de Glorfindel os barulhos baixos soavam como martelos atingindo o metal. O Matador de Balrogs suspirou e sentiu pena do desconforto do jovem humano.

'Siward, Haleth vai ficar bem, volte a dormir,' ele disse numa voz suave.

Siward deu um grunhido de frustração. 'Eu sei que ela vai ficar bem.'

'Então o que o perturba?'

A pergunta de Glorfindel fez com que Siward se sentasse na cama, sua atenção voltada para o companheiro de quarto. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo negro e então coçou o rosto com uma expressão de derrota nos olhos cinzentos. No que Haleth estava pensando quando decidiu dormir com Haldir e contar para quem quisesse saber que ele era o amante dela? Agora toda a Nan-en-Anor já estaria comentando sobre o relacionamento vergonhoso entre os dois!

Mas aquela não era a única coisa que o preocupava. Quando Siward viu o mais novo Capitão de Sauron, ele sentiu em seu coração que Haleth estava em perigo. _Valar, e Haldir sentiu isso também!_ Siward tinha visto a expressão de medo nos olhos azuis do Elfo quando Haldir olhou para o Capitão. Então por que ele não disse nada? _Haldir estava mais preocupado em levar Haleth para a cama, foi por isso..._

'Se você pensar demais, sua cabeça poderá explodir.'

Siward encarou o sorridente Matador de Balrogs, que também havia se sentado na cama, com um brilho feroz no olhar. 'Todos os Elfos são assim tão arrogantes?'

'Não, somente os melhores,' Glorfindel disse enquanto erguia o queixo, orgulhoso, e Siward fungou. 'Falando seriamente, Siward, o que o perturba?'

'Estou preocupado com o futuro.'

Glorfindel franziu o cenho diante da seriedade na voz de Siward. 'Com o futuro?'

'Sim,' Siward respondeu e olhou dentro dos olhos verdes de Glorfindel. Mais uma vez, aquela ação fez com que um frio subisse por sua espinha, como se o alto Elfo fosse capaz de ver através de sua alma, mas ele continuou. 'O futuro pode não ser uma preocupação dos Elfos, que vivem para sempre, mas nós, Homens, temos uma vida breve e eu me preocupo com o futuro. Entretanto, não é com o meu futuro que estou preocupado... mas sim com o dela.'

Glorfindel estudou o Homem à sua frente, tentando compreender o motivo para uma afirmação tão curiosa.

'Do que você tem medo? E isso que você sente é realmente medo ou você está apenas com ciúmes, Siward? Conte-me, criança, você realmente parou de amá-la?'

Siward corou. 'Estou casado agora. Com a irmã _dela._ O que isso importa?'

'Importa sim, e muito.'

_O que Glorfindel sabe sobre os meus sentimentos e preocupações?_ Siward se perguntou, aborrecido. O Senhor Élfico não estava presente quando seu coração se partiu por causa de um amor não correspondido. A dor tinha sido tão forte, tão profunda, mas Siward a sofreu em silêncio enquanto observava Haleth se apaixonar por Wilrog pouco a pouco. Então, um dia, Rahíza percebeu a sua dor, veio até ele e Siward se deixou envolver por aquele amor gentil, tão diferente da paixão e do desejo e da loucura do jovem amor que sentia por Haleth.

Quando sua dor finalmente se acalmou e ele pensou que tudo estava seguindo o seu caminho, Haleth foi abandonada por Wilrog. Aquilo quase a destruiu. Mas Siward estava ali, ao lado dela, um amigo silencioso que limpava as suas lágrimas e a fazia querer viver novamente. E aquilo quase o destruiu também.

A dor dela era a dor dele e Siward não seria capaz de reviver aquilo tudo se Haleth fosse magoada de novo.

'E Haldir?' a pergunta repentina de Glorfindel fez com que Siward interrompesse as suas divagações.

'O que tem ele?'

'Você o considera seu amigo? Se este for o caso, você deveria estar duas vezes mais preocupado do que já está.'

Siward piscou, confuso. 'Fale claramente, meu Senhor, não tenho paciência para adivinhações.'

Glorfindel se reclinou no travesseiro macio que tinha usado para apoiar as costas contra a parede. Quando se sentiu confortável o suficiente e percebeu que a impaciência de Siward estava se esgotando, Glorfindel começou a contar o que havia se passado em sua mente.

'Haldir é um Elfo. Ele ama Haleth, mas ela ainda não sabe se o que sente por ele é amor. Então, se ela negar esse amor, Haldir pode morrer.'

A boca de Siward se escancarou de espanto, tanto pelo fato de saber que Haldir amava Haleth quanto com o que poderia acontecer com o Elfo se o sentimento não fosse recíproco. 'Como é que é? Isso é impossível! Ninguém morre só porque não teve o amor correspondido!' _Eu não morri,_ ele disse silenciosamente para si mesmo. Entretanto, na época em que aquilo havia acontecido, ele pensou que talvez fosse realmente morrer.

Glorfindel sacudiu a cabeça, exasperado. Às vezes Siward conseguia ser muito ignorante... 'Um Elfo certamente pode, humano estúpido. A princípio, meu amor paternal por Haleth me cegou para isso, mas depois pude ver claramente. Haldir está se arriscando demais. Preocupo-me com o futuro dele.'

'E eu me preocupo com o dela, Glorfindel,' Siward disse com toda a convicção que conseguiu reunir. 'Me preocupo, porque ela é o Capitão de nosso exército. Se alguma coisa acontecer a Haleth, se nós perdermos o nosso herói invencível, o que iremos fazer?'

Glorfindel suspirou. 'Eu o compreendo, Siward, porque você não é o único que irá perder um grande guerreiro, talvez até um amigo, se esse relacionamento fracassar.'

'O que você quer dizer com isso?' Siward perguntou apertando as sobrancelhas.

'Haldir é um dos nossos mais poderosos guerreiros, uma peça fundamental em nossas estratégias militares, e se Haleth o dispensar, ele com certeza irá morrer. E nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de deixar isso acontecer.' Glorfindel observou Siward com cuidado, mas nenhuma contestação partiu dos lábios do Homem. Então, o Matador de Balrogs se inclinou para a frente, as mãos sobre as pernas elegantes, os olhos verdes faiscando perigosamente. 'Amar um Elfo é uma tarefa agridoce, garoto. A maioria dos Homens não consegue suportar viver ao lado de criaturas que não envelhecem, devotadas e belíssimas enquanto seus próprios corpos mortais definham e morrem,' ele fez uma pausa, escutando a respiração de Siward ficar mais rápida. 'Apesar disso, para um Elfo, é ainda pior. É amar um corpo destinado a morrer com uma devoção incomparável, e ser rechaçado porque os mortais não acreditam em nossos ternos cuidados. É também morrer se não tivermos o amor correspondido. E nós, Elfos, só amamos uma vez em uma vida inteira. Então não pense que Haleth é a única que pode sofrer nessa situação. Haldir também pode. E os dois são importantes demais agora para que possamos perdê-los.'

Siward respirou profundamente. Aquilo era pior do que ele pensava! Quem poderia imaginar que um sentimento tão doce quanto o amor poderia trazer tantos problemas?

De um lado, ele poderia perder uma grande amiga, um amor e uma comandante.

De outro, ele poderia perder um companheiro recém encontrado, alguém que já lhe era muito querido.

No meio disso tudo, ele e todas as pessoas poderiam perder dois grandes guerreiros quando a batalha pela Terra Média estava prestes a acontecer.

Siward tomou um novo gole de ar, encarando os eternos olhos verdes de Glorfindel. Sim, eles estavam com um problema complicado, enorme e terrível. Ele suspirou.

"Merda!"

**H&H&H&H**

Dentro dos aposentos que lhe haviam sido emprestados, Haleth tirou a máscara com as costas voltadas para Haldir, o coração disparado. Coisas demais tinham acontecido naquela noite – um novo inimigo havia surgido, um relacionamento amoroso havia começado – e a mais importante de todas aquelas coisas estava prestes a acontecer dentro de instantes. Não estava? Ela permaneceu de pé ali, cansada ao extremo, sem saber como dizer a Haldir que talvez não fosse capaz de fazer agora o que ele tinha em mente. Ela podia até imaginar o desapontamento nos olhos do Elfo e quase vê-lo cruzando os braços defensivamente como sempre fazia quando algo o aborrecia.

Mas então Haldir se aproximou e a mera presença dele fez com que Haleth mudasse de idéia completamente.

Ela sentiu o cheiro dele, a fragrância de um dia chuvoso, mesmo antes de sentir os braços sólidos de Haldir a envolver no corpo forte que pressionava contra as suas costas. Ele roçou o nariz em seu pescoço, respirando profundamente, e Haleth fechou os olhos. Todo o seu cansaço havia ido embora, deixando para trás apenas a sensação de um delicioso formigamento em seu estômago. A voz do guerreiro élfico chegou até seus ouvidos baixa, cheia e misteriosa, como uma carícia invisível saída de um sonho e que fazia sua pele se arrepiar.

'O que você quer, Belegaer?' Haldir perguntou a ela novamente enquanto, pela segunda vez naquela noite, libertava a gloriosa massa de cabelos de Haleth.

Haleth se virou na direção dele e encarou aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes absolutamente fixos nela, e em nada mais. Um sorriso cresceu em seu rosto diante daquela pergunta arrogante. Ele não tinha perguntado aquilo, porque estava inseguro da resposta. Haldir tinha feito aquela pergunta apenas porque queria escutar novamente a resposta dela. Haleth, que viu tudo isso através daquele olhar azul profundo, fez a vontade do Elfo.

'Eu quero você,' ela respondeu com um olhar matreiro e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

Haldir fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. Escutar através daqueles lábios cheios e deliciosos que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria era quase surreal. Abrindo os olhos novamente, Haldir encarou a mulher em seus braços, tão alta que seus olhos estavam quase no mesmo nível. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o desejo que assolava o seu corpo toda a vez que colocava os olhos em Haleth o maravilhava.

E o amor, aquele sentimento doce que aquecia seu coração frio como nunca antes, arrancando o ar de seus pulmões.

E o que era o amor, senão devoção, confiança e admiração? Em toda a sua longa vida, Haldir jamais havia imaginado que seria capaz de se sentir daquele jeito, e por causa de alguém como Haleth, cujo espírito indomável parecia encantá-lo e enredá-lo naquela teia invisível que compunha a paixão dela.

E foi com olhos cheios de paixão se deleitando no belíssimo ser à sua frente que Haleth sentiu o corpo tremer em antecipação de como seria ter aquele Elfo poderoso em seus braços. Como seria estar nos braços dele. Ela sabia que não seria algo gentil ou romântico, mas selvagem e apaixonado. Haldir gostava de dominar, de liderar, e ela não podia reclamar. Pela primeira vez, Haleth se sentia feliz por ser guiada por aquele ser inacreditável. E que espécime inacreditável ele era... Se houvesse uma definição perfeita para o adjetivo masculino, a definição seria Haldir. A pele pálida do Elfo brilhava suavemente no aposento mal iluminado, emoldurada por um cabelo quase prateado, e a visão fez Haleth estudar os olhos azuis, o queixo confiante e as sobrancelhas escurasdo guerreiro Galadhrim.

'Por quanto tempo uma garota pode permanecer casta perto de você?' Haleth perguntou enquanto acariciava os lábios firmes e sensuais de Haldir com os dedos, olhando para o Elfo em expectativa.

Haldir tomou a mão de Haleth na sua, beijando os dedos femininos, um de cada vez, umedecendo cada um enquanto percorria o caminho até as pontas, seus olhos se escurecendo a cada movimento.

'Não por muito tempo,' ele respondeu enquanto sentia a mulher tremer de leve em reação ao beijo que depositou na palma da mão dela, seus olhos fixos nas duas poças negras à sua frente.

'Você é muito seguro de si, não é mesmo?' Haleth perguntou numa voz apertada, a sensação da ponta da língua dele em sua mão fazendo com que seus pensamentos perdessem o foco.

'Eu tenho os meus motivos,' Haldir respondeu, seus lábios se recurvando naquele delicioso sorriso arrogante do qual Haleth tanto gostava.

Mas gostava, ou amava? Haleth estava com medo de amá-lo, ela não queria se magoar novamente. Medo podia impedir alguém de amar. Mas o amor podia impedir alguém de ter medo. _E se Haldir não me amar?_ Haleth nem mesmo o conhecia realmente; o Elfo ainda era um mistério protegido por uma expressão de desapego. Além do mais, ela tinha certeza de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Haldir a abandonaria e voltaria para a sua amada Floresta Dourada. Apesar das dúvidas, entretanto, Haleth não podia negar o brilho que tomava conta dos olhos dele quando Haldir olhava para ela.

Aquele olhar era tão cheio de uma alegria absoluta e de um sentimento de posse... E havia outras coisas sobre Haldir para serem consideradas, como a maneira que ele havia arriscado a vida por ela e todas as vezes que a tinha ajudado e tomado conta dela sem que precisasse. Haleth mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir que perguntasse em voz alta se ele a amava. Se a resposta fosse negativa, ela não se recuperaria dessa vez.

Embora se a resposta fosse positiva, Haleth não saberia o que fazer, porque havia muito a ser levado em conta. Por agora, entretanto, ela aproveitaria o conforto que o Elfo estava oferecendo com o corpo dele. Haleth esperava, sinceramente, que Haldir não a odiasse por causa disso.

'Você poderia me dar licença um minuto?' ela quase não escutou a própria voz com o barulho do coração pulsando em seus ouvidos.

Haldir arqueou uma sobrancelha diante daquela pergunta inesperada e pressionou os lábios contra a palma da mão de Haleth uma última vez. 'Não demore muito ou eu irei atrás de você, Belegaer.'

Haleth corou furiosamente, se amaldiçoando por ser tão puritana, como ele mesmo já havia apontado antes. Não pela primeira vez, ela desejou ter aquele controle absoluto das emoções que Haldir possuía, uma qualidade que admirava nele. Inspirando profundamente para acalmar as batidas de seu coração, Haleth virou as costas para o Elfo gelado e entrou no banheiro sob o olhar feroz do guerreiro Galadhrim.

Haldir a observou desaparecer e sorriu, aquela mulher estava testando o limite de sua paciência muito bem... Olhando ao redor do aposento simples, ele desejou estar em Lothlorien naquele momento, com ela, ensinando aquela mulher como era ser amada por um Elfo sob a luz das estrelas imutáveis. Sob o teto de seu _talan. Na minha cama._ Haldir se aproximou da cama rústica próxima da parede, onde a máscara de Haleth jazia esquecida, e olhou para o objeto pensativamente. Enquanto observava a máscara dourada, Haldir sentiu Haleth retornar ao quarto e seus ouvidos escutaram o maravilhoso som da voz dela.

'Eu cheguei à conclusão de que você estava em desvantagem em nosso relacionamento, então decidi corrigir isso.'

_Desvantagem?_ Haldir apertou as sobrancelhas escuras e se virou para encará-la e perguntar que tipo de charada era aquela, mas ficou sem palavras diante da visão que se descortinou na frente dele. Ali estava Haleth, alta, orgulhosa, o cabelo selvagem dançando ao redor do rosto, os olhos negros tão penetrantes e abertos – todas as emoções à mostra naquelas órbitas negras – vestida apenas com a pele nua e bronzeada. _Valar... _A luz da lareira iluminava o corpo nu de Haleth, brincando com as curvas femininas numa dança de sombra e luz.

Sombra… A cicatriz deixada pela criatura hedionda ainda estava ali, marcando brutalmente a coxa dela. E aquela não era a única cicatriz que Haleth ostentava; uma vida de batalhas duras e cruéis podia ser contada a partir das marcas na pele dela. Um corte feito por uma lâmina longa no torso; uma cicatriz arredondada no peito criada provavelmente por uma flecha; um talho profundo nas costas e tantos outros pequenos arranhões na barriga, joelhos e pernas... Haldir caminhou na direção dela, um passo calculado depois do outro, circulando Haleth com seu olhar profundo e seu andar seguro.

Seus olhos azuis, absolutamente maravilhados pela forma de Haleth, continuaram a percorrer o corpo dela. Quando recaíram sobre o triângulo de pêlos entre as pernas da mulher, a respiração de Haldir ficou presa na garganta. Aquilo era tão erótico, tão diferente, tão exótico... Exatamente como tudo nela. Uma fina trilha de pêlos que cobriam a elevação gentil da barriga de Haleth formava um caminho que dava para os segredos do desejo dela, algo que fez Haldir sorrir. _Então os Homens são tão estúpidos que precisam disto para mostrar a eles o caminho para o prazer de uma mulher._ Algumas linhas finas e brancas nas nádegas e coxas de Haleth fizeram Haldir se perguntar o que poderiam ser apenas alguns minutos antes que seus olhos se erguessem para encontrar a visão dos seios pequenos e suaves da mulher.

Parando na frente dela uma vez mais, Haldir sentiu suas entranhas se apertarem. _Haleth, você é a perfeita imperfeição..._ Seus olhos azuis encontraram os olhos negros da guerreira e ele não conseguiu proferir nenhuma palavra. Ele não conseguiu se mover. Haldir conseguia apenas ficar ali, parado como uma estátua, admirando-a por toda a eternidade.

Haleth observou os movimentos dele com um rubor súbito que lhe toldou as faces. Ela se sentiu tímida. E insegura. Não havia sobrado nenhum traço da forte guerreira que liderava os exércitos de Gondor dentro dela. Não havia mais nenhum herói. Havia apenas ela, Haleth. O que Haldir acharia dela? Seu corpo era tão surrado, tão masculino, tão... _feio._ Quando decidiu, num momento de insanidade, se apresentar nua diante dele, Haleth não havia percebido quanta coragem ela precisaria juntar para fazer isso. Suas cicatrizes a faziam se sentir tão constrangida... Se ela pudesse, agarraria suas roupas e mandaria Haldir embora por causa daquelas marcas. Entretanto, Haleth manteve os olhos fixos nele e não se moveu. De qualquer forma, ela terminaria o que havia começado.

Apesar de seus medos, os olhos de Haldir, tão calorosos e cheios de paixão, eram como uma carícia gentil em sua pele. Neles, não havia julgamento ou reprovação; apenas deslumbramento e admiração. As reações do Elfo encheram Haleth de coragem e fizeram com que ela se sentisse bela e poderosa. Fechando os olhos por um momento, sentiu novamente o cheiro que vinha do corpo dele, completamente ciente de seu estado de nudez e da proximidade Haldir. Quando Haleth abriu os olhos novamente, o Elfo estava parado na frente dela, respirando pesadamente. Os olhos dele, transmutados numa tonalidade de azul mais escuro, completamente fixos nela.

Sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, Haldir começou a se despir e Haleth o observou, a boca se entreabrindo de desejo. Com movimentos elegantes e vagarosos, o Elfo tirou as botas e a camisa, revelando o peito forte. Haleth se deliciou na rigidez do corpo dele e na maneira como os músculos bem desenvolvidos dos braços e do torso pareciam ter sido desenhados pelos próprios Valar. Os olhos do Galadhrim pareciam estar serenos, mas Haleth sabia a verdade. O corpo de Haldir estava tenso, o peito ondulando rápido para acompanhar a respiração curta, pequenas ações que traíam o que realmente estava se passando no coração do guerreiro élfico.

Quando as mãos de Haldir começaram a desfazer os nós que prendiam as calças dele, Haleth não pôde impedir que seus olhos deixassem os dele para começar a percorrer o corpo masculino, exatamente como o próprio Elfo havia feito com o dela. Suas órbitas negras dançaram sobre os rígidos mamilos e a planície dura do estômago de Haldir para recair sobre o trabalho das mãos masculinas nos nós da vestimenta élfica. O Elfo arrogante a estava provocando, se demorando, desfazendo os nós bem lentamente.

Arrogante. Até mesmo a beleza dele era arrogante, mostrando para qualquer um que nada poderia superá-la. Uma fragilidade enganadora, presente na pele suave e pálida de Haldir, escondia o tesouro da potência da força dele. Tal potência, Haleth agora podia ver no membro que havia sido libertado de sua prisão e se erguia tão altivo quanto o dono.

Haleth não conseguiu suprimir o suspiro que escapou seus lábios diante da visão do corpo dele. Belo, orgulhoso e forte Haldir. _Valar, será que eu vou sobreviver a isso?_

Haldir observou Haleth andar ao redor dele numa perfeita imitação de seus atos. O cheiro do sexo dela enchia os seus pulmões e fazia o seu órgão pulsar. Era enlouquecedor, tê-la tão perto, e ainda assim tão distante. Seus dedos ansiavam por explorar aquele incrível corpo feminino. Seus ouvidos ansiavam por escutar os suaves gemidos que arrancaria dela. Seus lábios ansiavam por sussurrar palavras que fariam o corpo dela tremer de prazer. A mulher parou atrás dele e Haldir sentiu a mão de Haleth em seus cabelos, os dedos penteando suas longas e sedosas mechas dourado-prateadas enquanto desfaziam as tranças de guerreiro.

Com movimentos vagarosos e sensuais, o cabelo de Haldir foi liberto de suas amarras. Haleth testou o toque suave das pálidas mechas contra as suas mãos, os dedos se aproximando das extremidades das orelhas do Elfo, provocando, sem chegar a entrar em contato com elas. Cada vez que se aproximava daquelas delicadas pontas, Haleth escutava Haldir dar um suspiro entrecortado. Algo, então, chamou a sua atenção; havia um cheiro almiscarado no ar, forte, embriagante... _O cheiro do desejo dele._ Haleth caminhou em volta de Haldir até que parou na frente do alto Elfo novamente. Ele inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la, mas ela o evitou com um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios. Agora não. Não assim tão fácil.

Então ela se inclinou para beijá-lo e foi a vez de Haldir desviar o rosto, os lábios macios de Haleth encontrando a suave pele da bochecha do Elfo. As mãos dele, fechadas em punhos firmes ao lado do corpo, formigavam com o desejo de tocar a dourada pele da guerreira. Uma delas se soltou e sua palma deslizou da gentil elevação do estômago de Haleth até o final das costas da mulher, seus longos dedos tocando de leve as nádegas femininas. Gentilmente, Haldir a puxou para junto de seu corpo e seus lábios se entreabriram num gemido silencioso quando os seus sexos se tocaram.

_Deuses..._

Haldir inclinou a cabeça novamente, e dessa vez suas bocas se encontraram vagarosas, como se temessem que um dos dois fosse sumir no ar. Seus lábios deslizaram em volta um do outro, acariciando, explorando, tomando posse, pedindo permissão para entrar, espelhando desejos.

Haleth podia sentir a respiração dele contra a sua face e quando a ponta da língua de Haldir tocou sua boca, ela a abriu e correspondeu. Era tão bom sentir aquela doce invasão, a língua audaciosa do Elfo acariciando a sua, massageando, mergulhando cada vez mais fundo. De repente, o aposento ficou quente demais e parecia não haver ar suficiente para eles respirarem.

Todavia, o que se iniciou de forma lenta começou a aumentar em paixão. A língua de Haleth incitava para que a de Haldir ficasse mais ousada, cada um dos toques dele enviando arrepios pelo corpo dela. Haldir agarrou o cabelo cacheado e selvagem de Haleth com firmeza, sentindo a respiração quente da mulher contra o seu rosto, os mamilos eretos contra o seu peito, os braços dela envolvendo o seu pescoço e o puxando para mais perto. Quando Haleth roçou o corpo contra o dele, a fricção dos pêlos do sexo feminino contra o seu membro quase fez Haldir encontrar o êxtase naquele exato momento.

Ele estava tremendo; Haleth quase sorriu quando percebeu aquilo, o poderoso Elfo estava tremendo sob os seus toques. Ela movimentou a língua brincalhona dentro da cavidade masculina, engolindo um gemido baixo vindo dele. Haleth podia sentir o sexo de Haldir estremecer contra a sua barriga, tão duro, tão pronto... O tamanho dele a assustava, mas também maravilhava. Como seria senti-lo dentro dela? Aquele pensamento fez com que o seu coração disparasse dentro do peito. Haldir se afastou do beijo e Haleth abriu os olhos para encará-lo, surpresa pelo que encontrou nos olhos dele. As imortais órbitas azuis, sempre tão frias e distantes, eram como uma tempestade de sentimentos. E Haleth jamais havia sentido emoções tão verdadeiras vindas do olhar dele antes.

Por um momento, os dois ficaram embevecidos no olhar um do outro, apenas sentindo pele quente contra pele quente, escutando suas respirações pesadas. Haldir havia sonhado com aquele momento e o silêncio que estava se seguindo a ele o deixou desconfortável. Por que Haleth não dizia nada? Havia algo no olhar da mulher, uma emoção deliberadamente escondida e que fez com que ele se preocupasse quando a enxergou. Haleth estava ali, com ele, mas não completamente. Haldir engoliu em seco.

Por que os Homens tinham que encontrar tanta dificuldade em amar alguém? Não era o mesmo sentimento absoluto que tomava conta do coração de um Elfo. Não, eles amavam... de forma estranha. Os Homens precisavam de tempo, e um amor não era para sempre; eles podiam amar de novo, mas de maneira diferente. Haldir havia tido esperanças de que Haleth já tivesse descoberto que o amava quando ela disse que o queria. Infelizmente, para alguém da raça dos Homens, querer não significava amar.. _Com mil demônios, mulher. Então que seja._ Se essa era a maneira pela qual Haleth se ofereceria a ele, Haldir iria aceitá-la. Com o tempo, ele faria com que ela visse os erros que estava cometendo e em nome de sua sanidade Haldir veria a mesma emoção que estava brilhando orgulhosa em seus olhos... nos olhos dela.

Haldir acariciou a face de Haleth, trêmulo diante da força de seu próprio desejo. Não conseguia mais ser gentil. Ele ansiava por se tornar um só com ela agora e o pequeno controle que tinha sobre a sua paixão já tinha praticamente se esvaído. Ele a queria tão desesperadamente que se amaldiçoou por ser tão fraco! Sem dizer uma palavra, invadiu a boca de Haleth novamente, agora conquistando, selvagem, urgente. Não havia mais controle, nem pensamentos, nem racionalidade, apenas a sensação da presença dela o engolfando e o despindo de qualquer dúvida que por ventura ainda assombrasse o seu coração.

Haleth correspondeu àquele beijo, gentil em contraponto à agressividade de Haldir. Sua própria língua mergulhava dentro da boca do Elfo, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as costas dele, sentindo a pele macia e os poderosos músculos se contraindo sob os seus dedos curiosos. As mãos de Haldir eram insistentes no corpo dela, explorando cada pedaço de pele morena, encontrando todos os recantos escondidos que a fariam, em breve, cantar de prazer e a mente de Haleth deixou de funcionar. Nenhum pensamento cruzou sua mente enquanto os toques hábeis de Haldir a faziam apenas sentir as maravilhas deliciosas que os dedos longos e perfeitos do Elfo conseguiam extrair dela.

"Haldir…"

Finalmente, quando Haldir abandonou os lábios dela para tomar um lóbulo da orelha feminina em sua boca, Haleth falou em meio à paixão que lentamente a consumia.

Escutá-la clamando o nome dele, tão perdida em desejo, fez com que Haldir respirasse por entre os dentes enquanto se sentia ficar ainda mais rígido. Era tão doce, a maneira como Haleth dizia o seu nome na língua dela, pronunciando cada parte dele cuidadosamente como se fosse uma suave carícia. Valar, como ele a amava, a estimava, sua amiga, parceira e agora amante. Haldir amava Haleth, aquela mulher única que ele havia encontrado num caminho trilhado por Eru para ele e que agora estremecia contra os seus dedos. Estremecia. Arqueava. Tremulava. Sempre exigindo mais enquanto as mãos dela ficavam mais ousadas e acariciavam a parte interna da sua coxa. _Selvagem, passional Haleth... Você é justamente como eu havia imaginado que seria... e mais. _Haldir lambeu e sugou e beijou o pescoço dela, sentindo a pulsação do coração da mulher contra os lábios dele e o gosto salgado de suor em sua língua.

Cobrindo um dos pequenos seios de Haleth com a mão, sentindo a firmeza da doce elevação e o pulsar do coração acelerado sob os seus dedos, Haldir se deleitou com o gemido suave que conseguiu extrair dela. Haleth era maravilhosa em seus braços, e ele precisava possuí-la, precisava estar enterrado profundamente dentro dela até que ele não soubesse onde ele começava e onde ela terminava. Com sua boca deixando uma trilha de beijos molhados no corpo feminino, logo seus lábios estavam cobrindo o rígido mamilo que sua mão havia acabado de acariciar.

Os olhos de Haleth se fecharam e sua boca se abriu quando sentiu os lábios úmidos de Haldir sugando a pele dela, os dentes raspando o mamilo e mordiscando. Passando a língua pelos lábios ressecados, Haleth o observou por sob as pesadas pálpebras que teimavam em querer fechar seus olhos agora castanhos de excitação. Unhas se enterraram nas costas e nas nádegas de Haldir, deixando uma trilha de marcas vermelhas, e ela o escutou grunhir. A pele de Haleth ficou irritada onde os dentes do Elfo a arranharam e ela passou uma perna sobre o quadril dele, pressionando a molhada abertura de seu corpo contra o abdômen masculino, querendo mais, precisando de mais. Não demorou muito para Haleth sentir os dedos habilidosos de Haldir em seu quadril, acariciando as coxas dela e se aproximando do lugar entre as suas pernas de forma tão desesperadamente lenta que ela teve vontade de matá-lo por torturá-la daquela maneira.

"Chega de me provocar, Elfo," ela o avisou, os olhos faiscando de fome por ele.

'Paciência, mulher', ele sussurrou contra o ouvido dela e Haleth tentou rebater aquele comentário, mas não soube o que dizer. Ela só conseguiu sentir a respiração quente de Haldir aquecendo a sua pele momentos antes de ser levantada nos braços fortes do guerreiro e de ser carregada até o tapete de peles que ficava na frente da lareira.

Haldir deitou sua amante no tapete e se ergueu altivo, observando-a com um olhar predatório em seus olhos azuis. Mais uma vez a luz do fogo brincou com as curvas do corpo de Haleth, com a pele dela, escondendo o prêmio de Haldir por alguns instantes antes que as chamas o revelassem novamente. Haldir observou a mulher afastar as pernas para ele, travessa, arqueando as costas de maneira tão bela que o fez prender a respiração. Ajoelhando-se, Haldir tomou seu lugar entre as longas pernas de Haleth, estendendo o seu corpo forte sobre o dela. Ele inspirou fundo, o olhar ficando turvo quando seu membro roçou o ponto molhado e quente que os pêlos femininos tentavam esconder. Haldir sentiu Haleth respirar por entre os dentes e então enroscar os dedos em seu longo e pálido cabelo que cascateava sobre eles.

"Eu não sou uma mulher paciente, Elfo," ela disse enquanto o puxava para um beijo.

Vendo a mudança antes mesmo de senti-la, Haldir logo se encontrou deitado de costas, sobre o tapete. Haleth olhou para ele sorrindo matreira, os cabelos cacheados completamente bagunçados, as pupilas dilatadas nos olhos castanhos. Admirando sua bela amante, tão passional, tão selvagem, Haldir a viu engatinhar sobre ele, os lábios femininos vermelhos e inchados devido aos beijos brutais que haviam compartilhado. Ele desejou ser capaz de ser mais terno, mas como poderia agir assim quando o que sentia por ela era algo tão natural, tão primário? Como se ele jamais fosse se sentir completo novamente se não a tomasse em seus braços?

Haldir fechou os olhos no momento em que a língua de Haleth invadiu sua boca, grunhindo quando a delicada - mas levemente marcada por calos - mão feminina pousou entre os seus corpos e cobriu o seu sexo alguns instantes depois. A mulher começou massagear a elevação entre as suas pernas e Haldir a beijou com ainda mais força antes de sussurrar no ouvido dela, seu estômago se apertando e se revirando a cada toque dos dedos femininos.

'Belegaer...'

_Meu guerreiro já está derrotado,_ Haleth pensou, sorrindo. Desde que ela o tinha visto nu, Haleth não tinha conseguido suprimir o desejo de tocá-lo novamente, de sentir a dureza dele, tão pronta para ela, nas mãos dela, escutar o guerreiro Élfico gemer de prazer completamente à sua mercê. A sensação daquele corpo sólido entre as suas pernas era tão erótica que Haleth pensou que não seria capaz de controlar a vontade de tomá-lo dentro dela.

Admirada, Haleth assistiu Haldir arquear o tronco, pressionando a pélvis contra o toque da mão dela. O membro altivo se ergueu por entre o casulo criado pelos seus dedos, ereto, rígido como uma rocha, o delicado saco escrotal esticado e tenso. O longo órgão masculino estava tremendo, grosso e escuro e escorrendo pela ponta. Que gosto será que ele teria? As mãos do Elfo acariciaram suas costas e apalparam suas nádegas com firmeza, possessivamente, lembrando a ela toda a vez que seus movimentos ficavam mais lentos. Haldir era tão absolutamente perfeito, a cabeça jogada em abandono, olhos fechados, dentes mordendo os lábios numa tentativa de abafar os gemidos que escapavam por ela... Sem parar sua massagem, Haleth se inclinou para a frente e tomou um dos rígidos mamilos masculinos em sua boca.

_Valar…_ Haleth o estava deixando louco, ele precisava fazer algo ou chegaria ao orgasmo antes de experimentar o êxtase dentro do corpo quente dela! Haldir tentou se levantar, mas uma mão o empurrou de volta. Antes que pudesse reclamar, ele sentiu dentes roçando os seus mamilos e sua pele formigou. Então Haldir sentiu o ar da noite entrar em contato com a pele molhada e sensível enquanto seu outro mamilo era também atormentado, só que mais insistentemente. _Já chega... Já chega..._

'Já chega, sua mulher insana, perversa e teimosa!' Haldir sibilou por entre os dentes e se sentou com Haleth ainda em seu colo rindo diante de seu rompante de raiva.

O abraço deles foi agressivo, imposto, a respiração entrecortada dos dois amplificada no quarto silencioso. Haldir não se importava com as marcas que com certeza estariam em seu corpo pela manhã, pois ele permitiria que sua amante fizesse qualquer coisa para aplacar tanto a insegurança quanto o desejo que ela sentia. E ele retribuiu os atos com uma ferocidade à altura. Durante as horas solitárias do dia, quando os dois estariam separados, cada mordida e arranhão o fariam se lembrar do fervor indomável de Haleth. Separados... Ele nem conseguia pensar nisso… O cheiro do sexo de Haleth tomou os seus pulmões de assalto, uma vez mais interrompendo seus pensamentos, e ele interrompeu o beijo bruscamente para sussurrar roucamente no ouvido de Haleth.

'Eu preciso sentir o seu gosto, Belegaer...'

As palavras dele fizeram Haleth gemer. Alguns instantes depois ela se achou empurrada contra o tapete num gesto parcialmente gentil, mas guiado pela paixão. A mão de Haldir segurou o seu queixo e o empurrou para cima fazendo que Haleth olhasse para o teto e levemente para trás, para a parede onde as sombras de seus corpos fazendo amor a maravilharam. Não tardou para que ela sentisse a boca de Haldir lambendo a depressão do seu estômago, mordiscando a pele que encontrava em seu caminho. Haleth gemeu e procurou manter sua atenção fixa nas sombras que se enroscavam na parede, tentando manter os olhos abertos.

"Haldir?" ela perguntou quando ele parou de súbito e afastou as pernas dela, posicionando os calcanhares de Haleth sobre os seus ombros largos. Nenhuma resposta veio e então Haleth sentiu o seu sexo ser engolido pela boca morna de Haldir.

Os quadris de Haleth se arrebitaram num espasmo de prazer e a mão em seu queixo se moveu para cobrir os seus lábios.

Haldir segurou sua amante com firmeza enquanto provava o gosto dela, abrindo os segredos do sexo de Haleth para a língua dele, os pêlos ásperos acariciando seu rosto enquanto seus dedos mergulhavam dentro dela. A mulher tinha um gosto diferente, quase amargo, forte... _real; _tão quente, molhada e surpreendentemente estreita... A língua de Haldir brincou com o ponto do sexo de Haleth enquanto as pernas que o envolviam tremiam de prazer. As mãos dela agarraram os seus braços, então acariciaram os próprios seios de forma tão sensual que fez Haldir gemer contra a pele molhada enquanto sua mão abafava todos os gritos que vinham da mulher.

Infelizmente, eles precisavam ser silenciosos.

Apesar do fato de que Haldir quisera fazer com que Haleth gritasse o nome dele desde o início, agora aquele jogo de silêncio o estava excitando ainda mais. Haldir grunhiu contra o corpo dela quando o seu membro roçou o tapete. Seu corpo inteiro estava trêmulo e ele não era mais capaz de se conter.

Haleth sentiu que estava chegando à beira do precipício e murmurou palavras desconexas contra a mão de Haldir, sua cabeça virando para o lado, os olhos cerrados. _Valar, não consigo... Não consigo mais agüentar isso..._ O cabelo sedoso do Elfo acariciava a parte interna de suas coxas, os dedos dele a preenchiam e a língua molhada de Haldir brincava nas profundezas de seu ser. Então, naquele momento, Haldir abandonou o seu sexo e Haleth se sentiu enlouquecida de desejo. Mas quando ela se sentou para protestar, Haldir a puxou novamente de encontro ao tapete e engatinhou com a elegância de um felino predador por cima dela, posicionando-se em cima de seu corpo. Haleth sentiu as mãos do guerreiro em seu cabelo, o cabelo que ela sabia que ele tanto amava, e então o Elfo se inclinou para beijá-la.

Suave, trêmulo, hesitante, no limite do controle.

Quando os olhos dele se abriram para encontrar os dela, agora numa tonalidade de castanho dourado tão vívida que lembrava o fogo, Haleth manteve o rosto de Haldir próximo ao dela e suspirou nos lábios masculinos.

"Me possua."

Haldir parou, olhando dentro daqueles olhos dourados… Haleth se parecia com uma deusa, com uma divindade que pedia a ele para cometer a blasfêmia de possuí-la.

Um instante depois, o espanto havia se dissipado e ele a estava beijando agressivamente, com uma necessidade desesperada que Haleth nunca havia sentido nele antes.

'Eu preciso de você,' ele disse contra a boca de Haleth. 'Eu quero você.'

Haldir queria ter dito as palavras que realmente estavam queimando em sua garganta, mas não disse. Ele não podia. Entretanto, seus pensamentos rebeldes martelavam em sua mente, traindo a sua decisão. _Eu te amo. Adorável, adorável Haleth, meu coração, minha alma. Minha outra metade. Minha._

Haleth apertou os braços em volta dele e retribuiu o beijo ardente com o qual ele a estava agraciando.

"Eu também quero você," ela disse suavemente enquanto Haldir a observava, mãos percorrendo a pele dela. Haleth olhou dentro dos olhos azuis do Elfo e viu uma tristeza estranha mesclada com desejo dentro deles. Por que ele estava triste? Haleth estendeu uma mão, tocando a face suave de Haldir com ternura. "Me possua."

O olhar de tristeza de Haldir se foi diante do som das palavras dela e deixou lugar apenas para um desejo nu. Ele afastou as pernas de Haleth um pouco mais, mantendo-as dobradas nos joelhos enquanto se posicionava entre elas. Grunhindo asperamente, Haldir beijou Haleth mais uma vez enquanto uma mão sua serpenteava entre eles e novamente introduzia seus dedos dentro da quentura do corpo da mulher penetrando, massageando, preparando.

Haleth prendeu a respiração diante daquela sensação e os olhos dela se arregalaram quando Haldir retirou os dedos de seu corpo e lambeu a umidade deixada neles com uma expressão de puro prazer estampada em seu rosto belíssimo e perfeito. Ele fixou os olhos nos dela, o cabelo sempre tão impecável agora embaraçado, as pálidas mechas dourado-prateadas caindo sobre os largos ombros masculinos e pousando no peito de Haleth, a sua pele imortal brilhando mais intensamente devido ao estado de excitação no qual ele se encontrava.

"Me possua..." Haleth pediu suavemente e observou os olhos de Haldir se escurecerem.

O corpo dele tremeu. 'Minha.'

Com um último olhar, Haldir a penetrou e eles finalmente se transformaram em um único ser.

_Deuses... _Haleth mordeu o ombro de Haldir com força quando ele pressionou para dentro dela, deslizando rápida e completamente no interior da quentura feminina num só movimento. Já fazia tanto tempo, tanto tempo em que ela só tivera o conforto da própria mão nas noites solitárias... Tanto tempo desde a última vez que havia dormido com um Homem. Com Wilrog. Haleth não queria pensar em seu marido naquele momento, mas ela não podia evitar fazer uma comparação entre Wilrog e Haldir.

Wilrog era selvagem em vida e terno no amor.

Haldir era frio em vida e como fogo no amor.

Haleth deixou um gemido suave escapar de seus lábios quando sentiu o interior de seu corpo se esticar para acomodar Haldir. Ele era largo, grosso, longo, pulsando dentro dela... Haleth abriu os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para ver os músculos do braço dele se contraindo, o belo cenho franzido em concentração. Haldir parecia tão delicioso, tão perfeito, que Haleth não pôde fazer nada a não ser sorrir. Quando os quadris dele encostaram contra os dela ele parou, respirando com dificuldade contra a cicatriz na face feminina.

"Se mova," ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e com um grunhido Haldir deslizou quase totalmente para fora e arremeteu novamente com rapidez.

_Maravilhoso..._

Escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele, Haleth se segurou a Haldir com força e se deliciou nas sensações da comunhão de corpos com o Elfo. Ela se sentia cheia, completa como nunca antes. E como Haleth sentia... Sentia o peso do guerreiro sobre ela, o jeito como o seu corpo ondulava a cada arremetida que Haldir fazia, os suspiros suaves e carinhosos escapando dos lábios dele...

Era incrível como sons tão suaves pudessem vir de um ser tão poderoso quanto aquele guerreiro élfico que ela tanto admirava.

Haleth podia sentir as pernas de Haldir contra a parte interna das suas coxas, o longo e sedoso cabelo dourado-prateado caindo sobre os dois como uma cascata brilhante. Haldir aninhou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço dando arremetidas profundas, estáveis; Haleth teve que morder o lábio com força para não gritar cada vez que o membro de Haldir roçava contra um ponto dentro dela que a fazia ver estrelas. _Doce e perfeito êxtase..._

_Morrer, vou morrer, agora, uma morte tão deliciosa..._ Haldir tinha finalmente perdido o controle, ele estava completamente perdido. A única coisa da qual ele ainda tinha consciência era a sensação de Haleth em volta do membro dele agarrando-o com firmeza, o pulsar do corpo dela, o calor e a fricção. Haldir deu um suspiro entrecortado e seus dedos se apertaram na cintura feminina, logo depois se afundando nos quadris da mulher. Agora ele a penetrava com tanta força e tão erraticamente que quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos e se afastar um pouco, os seios de Haleth estavam ondulando com os movimentos deles fazendo amor. A visão dela, encerrada numa prisão de êxtase, olhos fechados, unhas em suas costas e coxas quase fizeram Haldir atingir o orgasmo. Um longo gemido rompeu os esforços de Haleth para permanecer em silêncio e os lábios de Haldir se enroscaram num sorriso.

'Sem... sons... Belegaer...' ele disse beijando-a com força. Inspirando de forma trêmula, Haldir fechou os olhos. 'Quente... Você é tão quente...'

Haldir continuou a penetrá-la com ferocidade e Haleth enroscou as pernas em volta da cintura dele para se abrir ainda mais para os movimentos do Elfo. _Eu estou caindo, este é um abismo e eu estou caindo..._ Haleth mordeu a mão para não gemer alto quando Haldir roçou novamente aquele ponto especial dentro dela e que fez com que arqueasse as costas para encontrar o Elfo com suas próprias arremetidas.

Haldir tirou a mão de Haleth da boca, com medo de que ela pudesse se machucar, e pressionou os lábios contra os dela. 'Shh... Sem... sons...' _Meu amor_, ele disse em silêncio para si mesmo.

Um corpo foi de encontro ao outro. Gemidos baixos encheram o ar. O som suave de dois corpos se chocando se misturaram ao creptar do fogo. As sombras de Haldir e Haleth, dispostas contra a parede, eram como uma única entidade. Um único corpo se movendo. Um único corpo tremendo de desejo. Uma única boca se abrindo num pedido não pronunciado pelo êxtase.

Finalmente, Haleth sentiu aquele prazer indescritível crescendo, mais rápido, exigente, consumindo o seu ser. O estômago dela formigou, então se apertou, suas entranhas se espremendo com tanta força que quase a fizeram sentir dor quando Haldir penetrou mais uma vez dentro dela. E ali estava a beira do abismo onde Haleth se deixou cair, arqueando, tremendo, convulsionando, cabeça jogada para trás enquanto Haldir engolia o grito que rasgou sua garganta.

Um grito que continha o nome dele.

'Shhh.'

_Valar, Haleth, você é tão linda..._ Haldir sentiu a mulher apertar o seu membro enquanto os espasmos de prazer sacudiam o belo corpo feminino. Renovando suas forças, ele continou a penetrá-la, seu próprio corpo tremendo desesperadamente enquanto seu membro inchava num sinal inegável do orgasmo que se aproximava. Uma vez, duas, de novo e de novo ele a penetrou, mais fundo e com mais força, uma promessa de prazer cumprida; mas não completa. A mão de Haldir achou novamente o caminho entre os seus corpos e acariciou o sexo de Haleth, fazendo-a arquear as belíssimas costas e fechar os olhos, gemendo.

'Goze... comigo,' ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Eu... eu não consigo."

Haldir cobriu bruscamente a boca de Haleth com a dele.

'Shhh...'

Com uma última arremetida, Haldir se enterrou fundo dentro dela, engasgando e libertando seu sêmen enquanto as paredes internas de Haleth se contraíam ao redor dele uma vez mais. Ele deixou-se cair sobre ela, quase desmoronando sobre o seio da mulher, o rosto escondido no pescoço dela, a respiração entrando e saindo asperamente de sua garganta.

Haleth aceitou o peso bem vindo, a respiração quente de Haldir queimando a sua pele enquanto o seu corpo ainda tremia com os últimos espasmos de seu orgasmo, sentindo o quente sêmen do Elfo enchê-la e o membro dele perder a rigidez até abandonar o seu corpo. Ela não soube o motivo, mas seu peito se apertou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Um soluço tentou escapar de seus lábios, mas ela usou o conforto da poderosa presença de Haldir para se acalmar, da forte batida do coração dele contra a sua pulsação mais rápida, dos braços sólidos a abraçando, do corpo masculino trêmulo, absolutamente perdido.

Eles ficaram deitados ali, trêmulos, sem nenhuma força para se mover. Sombras dançavam sobre os seus corpos entrelaçados os acalmando, os envolvendo num manto de luz e sombra na noite fria.

Eles não conseguiam se mover.

**H&H&H&H**

Nas profundezas da floresta, num campo armado para passar a noite, Boca de Sauron caiu de joelhos quando uma dor aguda atingiu seu coração. Imagens de um casal fazendo amor chegaram à sua mente, cegando-o para o mundo real. Ele só conseguia ver as duas pessoas se movendo. E o rosto dela. Uma mulher... Uma mulher belíssima que fez com que seu coração quase parasse quando olhou dentro daqueles olhos profundos e dourados espelhando tamanha paixão.

Uma outra onda de dor recaiu sobre ele e Boca de Sauron se curvou sobre os joelhos. Os Orcs grunhiram de pânico ao redor dele, mas ele não percebeu. Boca de Sauron só conseguia sentir a dor e o ódio em seu coração. Por que, por que aquelas imagens o estavam afetando tanto? _Haleth... Isso é culpa dele!_

Feitiçaria, era isso. Mas ainda assim não explicava por que ele estava se sentindo tão... _traído_. Então, um pálido reconhecimento pairou sobre ele. O rosto feminino, a velha cicatriz no peito da mulher... Feita durante uma briga com um bando de Orcs... Ele havia ficado tão assustado naquela ocasião... O sangue... O sangue dela em suas mãos... Tão, tão assustado... _O quê?_ Como ele sabia isso? E quem era ela?

_Ela é a traidora... Aquela que me traiu por causa de Haleth._

Seu grito agudo penetrou o silêncio da noite e alguns pássaros, assustados pelo som aterrador, voaram para longe das árvores próximas. Boca de Sauron já estava a ponto de perder sua sanidade devido à dor em seu peito - e que o estava fazendo sentir uma estranha ardência nos olhos - quando as imagens pararam. Tomando um grande gole de ar, ele se acalmou, finalmente notando os olhares dos Orcs.

"O que vocês estão olhando? Voltem para os seus postos, agora!" ele ordenou às feras e os Orcs foram cumprir suas tarefas, temendo despertar uma fúria ainda maior.

A única coisa que trazia alguma conforto para o ódio que Boca de Sauron sentia por Haleth era a promessa feita pelo seu mestre, Sauron. Se Haleth não aceitasse se juntar às forças do Senhor do Escuro, Boca de Sauron poderia fazer o que quisesse com o guerreiro humano. Um sorriso recurvou a sua boca anormal. No dia que Minas Ithil caísse, Haleth estaria cara a cara com ele.

E aquele seria o fim do herói de Gondor e o início de sua vingança.

**H&H&H&H**

Haldir abriu os olhos lentamente com um sorriso arrogante em sua belíssima face. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que o doce cansaço trazido pelo ato de fazer amor tinha feito com que fechasse os olhos para dormir. Uma pulsação estável e vagarosa alcançou seus ouvidos, e a ela seguiu-se um cheiro maravilhoso e feminino que tomou seus pulmões de assalto e a sensação de braços esguios descansando em suas costas e de um corpo quente e nu sob o seu. Haldir suspirou. _Haleth, amar você é como renascer..._

Sorrindo, ele acariciou a face dela com ternura, afastando o cabelo cacheado e revolto do rosto adormecido. Haldir riu de leve, pois havia acabado de descobrir outra diferença entre os Homens e os Elfos. Enquanto ele já havia se recuperado e a teria em seus braços de novo e de novo noite a fora, Haleth jazia totalmente esgotada num sono profundo, incapaz de fazer amor com ele novamente. _Terei que ser menos exigente da próxima vez se eu quiser saciar completamente o meu desejo._

Sim, ele teria que aprender a controlar mais a sua paixão. Agora Haldir podia ver os hematomas que ele havia deixado na dourada pele feminina. Apesar disso, Haleth também havia sido tão passional quanto ele, marcando a pele dele com suas próprias ações apaixonadas. Finalmente, Haldir havia encontrado alguém cuja paixão era tão forte quando a dele. Haleth havia dado a ele mais do que ele havia sonhado, e agora Haldir se sentia preocupado com o fato de não ser capaz de se separar da mulher nem por um mísero minuto. _Minha humana adorável..._ Haldir beijou a testa de Haleth com um carinho que era estranho ao seu comportamento usual e a guerreira adormecida murmurou algo no sono que fez com que ele franzisse o cenho.

A idéia súbita de que seu peso poderia estar esmagando Haleth cruzou sua mente. Retirando o seu corpo de cima de sua amante, Haldir se deitou ao lado dela. Por que Haleth não havia reclamado de que ele a estava machucando? A resposta para aquela pergunta não tardou a chegar. Assim que seu corpo deixou o dela, Haleth virou de lado e se encolheu; o ar noturno estava frio demais para um mortal. _Eles são tão frágeis..._

Levantando-se, Haldir cuidou do fogo que estava esmorecendo e reascendeu as chamas que aqueceram o aposento. Atravessando o quarto, ele foi até o banheiro. Lá dentro viu uma banheira vazia e sorriu para si mesmo diante da idéia de que ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de tomar um bom banho. Talvez ele pudesse ter um pela manhã. Talvez Haleth pudesse compartilhar o banho com ele. _Bem, então a última coisa que eu faria seria tomar banho._ Retornando ao quarto, Haldir apanhou as mantas largas e quentes que estavam em cima da cama para aquecer a sua amante friorenta. Quando se voltou na direção da mulher adormecida sob o tapete de peles junto ao fogo, ele parou petrificado diante de uma visão que fez o seu sangue gelar.

Claramente, sob a luz alaranjada das chamas, estava um outro corpo vestido com uma armadura deitado ao lado da forma nua de Haleth e com as costas voltadas para Haldir. Havia sangue por todo o lugar e o cabelo negro e cacheado escapando do frouxo rabo-de-cavalo fez o coração de Haldir trovejar dentro do peito.

_Não..._

O corpo se moveu lentamente, quase flácido, para se deitar com as costas no tapete de pele, o rosto ostentando olhos pálidos e sem vida que encaravam o vazio.

Os olhos mortos de Haleth.

Haldir engoliu em seco, as mãos tremendo, os pés congelados no lugar enquanto a visão começava a desaparecer diante dele e uma vez mais apenas Haleth jazia nua sob o tapete. _Não pode ser! Essa visão não pode ser verdade!_ ele disse para si mesmo com tamanha fúria que seu peito doeu e seus olhos azuis faiscaram na luz indistinta. Somente algumas poucas vezes em sua longa vida imortal o dom do povo de sua mãe o havia tocado, permitindo que Haldir visse o futuro. Na maioria daquelas ocasiões, o que ele havia visto se tornara realidade.

E agora ele acabara de ver Haleth morta.

_Não, eu não deixarei isto acontecer!_ O tremor de frio que percorreu o corpo de Haleth o retirou de seu estado de estupor e Haldir caminhou até o tapete de peles deitando ao lado dela e cobrindo os dois com as pesadas mantas. Apertando o seu abraço em volta de Haleth, ele pressionou as costas da mulher firmemente contra o seu peito e fechou os olhos. Os seus movimentos acordaram sua amante, que cobriu o seu braço com o dela.

'O que foi?' Haleth perguntou numa voz sonolenta, os olhos ainda fechados.

Haldir suspirou e beijou a cabeça da mulher. 'Nada. Volte a dormir.'

Haleth sentiu que algo não estava certo pela maneira como o corpo de Haldir se encontrava tenso, mas ela estava cansada demais depois de todos os esforços daquele dia inteiro, e do sexo apaixonado que tiveram, para pensar claramente. Então, seu sentimento de preocupação logo esquecido, ela assentiu com a cabeça, sonolenta, e rapidamente dormiu aninhada nos braços sólidos de Haldir.

Haldir, entretanto, permaneceu acordado segurando Haleth com firmeza, a cabeça dela repousando sob o seu queixo. Depois de algumas horas em que até sua respiração ficou difícil e entrecortada, aquela terrível visão atormentando a sua mente, o suave cheiro de flores do cabelo da mulher acalmaram Haldir um pouco. Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e enviando uma prece aos Valar.

_Por tudo que há de bom no mundo, eu não deixarei isso acontecer._

E dormiu, embalado pelo calor reconfortante do corpo de Haleth.

**H&H&H&H**

A/N: Que ironia do destino, não é mesmo? Haleth se encontrar na mesma posição de Dalla?

MESMO QUE O CAPÍTULO ESTEJA UMA PORCARIA, REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	21. Vamos fingir

**Título: **A Máscara Dourada  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero: **Ação/Aventura/Romance  
**Betas: **Winsome Elf (capítulos 1 - 6), Rainien (capítulos 7 - 14 - ?) e Wenont (capítulo 15 - ?)  
**AVISOS: **Violência e sexo  
**Disclaimer: **Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história. Apesar disso, os personagens originais - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton e outros - são meus e ninguém tasca :D  
**Linha temporal:** Ano 3429 da Segunda era, um ano antes da Última Aliança. Universo Alternativo. Seguindo, principalmente, o livro, mas tem um pouco de filme também.  
**Sumário: **Sauron está em posse do Um Anel e a Terra Média está em guerra. Elfos e Homens decidem formar uma aliança contra o Senhor do Escuro e estão procurando por grandes guerreiros provindos das duas raças para liderar seus exércitos. Estes guerreiros são Os Escolhidos. Haldir é então enviado para vigiar um guerreiro humano chamado Máscara Dourada e provar que o Homem pode ser um desses líderes. Nesse meio tempo, Haldir tem que se preparar para a batalha de sua vida e lidar com a descoberta de algo que vai mudar o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Bem, o que dizer depois de um ano sem atualizações? Quase nada... Perdoem-me a ausência e os inúmeros clichês presentes nesse capítulo. Sabe como é, um dia a gente está inspirado, outros não. De qualquer forma, preciso voltar a escrever fics, porque senão a fantasia morre no meu cérebro e aí só vai sobrar a dura realidade da vida e suas cobranças intermináveis.

Obrigada a minha beta **Wenont **por editar essa coisa – todos os erros que permanecerem nesse capítulo são inteiramente meus – e por me fazer tentar encontrar tempo para escrever. Obrigada especialmente, também, aos amigos do **Tolkien Group** pelo apoio constante e àqueles que, por qualquer tipo de motivo louco, ainda lêem essa história estúpida.

Agora chega de blá blá blá e vamos ao que interessa...

_Lore aka kwannom_

_Apaixonada por Derfel Cadarn, Capitão saxão dos exércitos de Arthur ap Uther;  
Amante de Uthred Ragnarson, guerreiro inglês de coração viking;  
De quatro por Hephaestion, general do exército da Macedônia e amante de Alexandre o Grande;  
Comparsa de Richard Sharpe, tenente inglês do 95º Batalhão dos Fuzileiros;  
Protetora de Wilrog e  
O pior pesadelo de Haldir._

_(É, a lista está crescendo…)_

**VAMOS FINGIR**

Era madrugada. Ele estava dormindo. Mas havia alguém em sua porta, o chamando.

Um mensageiro.

Pelo menos foi isso o que seu jovem escudeiro havia dito, quando o garoto entrara em sua tenda alguns minutos antes e conseguira acordá-lo.

Isildur passou as mãos pelos olhos, tentando lutar contra o sono que ainda nublava sua vista. Apesar do desejo de permanecer em sua cama de campanha depois de uma batalha tão demorada, travada em uma das margens do rio Anduin, ele suspirou e se levantou para ver este mensageiro que tinha acabado de chegar a seu acampamento numa hora tão ingrata. Quando Isildur ficou de pé, suas costelas doeram. Na verdade, todo o seu corpo doía. Ele grunhiu, sua fisionomia se contraindo numa careta. Estava ficando velho e receber golpes como os que havia recebido na noite anterior apenas serviam para lembrá-lo desse fato.

_Essa guerra nunca irá terminar? _pensou enquanto se preparava para recolocar o anel de Barahir em seu dedo. E por que o havia tirado? Aquele era um hábito que parecia estar ficando cada vez mais presente. Estudando o anel em sua mão por um momento, Isildur fechou seu punho fortemente em volta dele. Agora lembrava porque estivera retirando a jóia de seu dedo sempre que podia.

A visão do anel fazia com que Isildur se lembrasse de um outro anel, dourado. Um cheio de maldade e também de poder.

_E esse sentimento terrível em meu coração? Vai acabar? _O Anel de Barahir parecia ficar mais pesado em sua mão a cada dia que passava. Era o fardo da responsabilidade pesando sobre ele. Suas terras haviam sido destruídas, sua cidade não era mais um lugar seguro e ele temia um ataque a qualquer momento. Sua família corria perigo, seu povo vivia em um estado de medo constante. Sua própria vida estava em risco. O Inimigo se aproximava cada vez mais e as garras mortais de Sauron se posicionavam lentamente em volta de seu pescoço até que o Senhor do Escuro pudesse esmagá-lo sem qualquer esforço.

Ao menos Isildur conseguira formar uma aliança com Llywarch, o Rei da Montanha. Pois o exército daquele homem era uma lenda de terror na Terra Média. Terror, mas também ferocidade e poder, as duas qualidades mais preciosas de que desesperadamente precisavam para derrotar o poder de Sauron. Llywarch não era um homem confiável, e Isildur não o teria ao seu lado por muito tempo, apenas até conseguir se livrar do bastardo. Se dependesse apenas de sua opinião, ele faria com que o assassino – sim, um assassino, pois era isso que aquele homem desprezível era – fosse condenado à morte pelo que havia feito às terras e ao povo de Gondor. Entretanto, seu Conselho Real se mostrou completamente contra isso. Eles clamavam que Minas Ithil iria cair se não pudessem contar com o poder das forças de Llywarch. A cidade precisava de todos os aliados que conseguissem convocar, até mesmo os que já haviam sido inimigos e que podiam ser comprados com ouro.

Ouro, jóias e a promessa de deixar as terras da montanha para Llywarch governar. Essa havia sido a idéia de Lorde Ferghus, o conselheiro que Isildur mais confiava. Contudo, os cidadãos se sentiam ressabiados em relação àquela decisão e Isildur teve que lidar com a desaprovação deles. Mais uma coisa para atormentá-lo. Se Llywarch não honrasse com o acordo, Isildur daria a ele um fim tão terrível que seria lembrado para sempre na história da Terra Média.

Tantos problemas, e tão pouco tempo para resolvê-los!

Isildur procurou com os olhos a visão reconfortante de sua espada Narsil. A longa arma repousava ao lado de sua cama de campanha, como se também descansasse de uma batalha sem fim. Embora fosse um objeto de matança, a forma esguia de Narsil fazia com que Isildur desejasse o toque de sua esposa, pois ela era tão esguia e flexível em suas mãos quanto Narsil. Se ele ao menos pudesse matar Sauron e destruir o Anel! Seu povo ficaria em segurança, ele não precisaria dos exércitos de Llywarch e sua esposa estaria em seus braços agora.

E Comandante Haleth estaria em algum lugar onde pudesse ser encontrado.

Isildur tinha recebido notícias esparsas sobre a localização de Haleth ao longo dos últimos meses, enviadas pelo próprio Comandante, mas haviam perdido contato com ele depois que Haleth cruzou a planície de Calenardhon. Alguns mensageiros de Isildur reportaram que o exército de Haleth havia sido avistado perto de Ithilien, mas aquelas notícias não eram precisas. Isildur precisava ver o comandante com seus próprios olhos para ter certeza de seu retorno.

_Aquele garoto é teimoso feito uma mula_, pensou quando se lembrou da maneira com que Haleth fora inflexível em sua idéia de partir e deixar a cidade. Entretanto, ele tinha que concordar que o garoto era um herói e jamais deixava suas responsabilidades de lado. Se o filho de Hamá havia partido de Minas Ithil daquela maneira tão abrupta, ele deveria ter tido uma boa razão. No fim das contas, Isildur deu permissão para que Haleth fosse tentar aplacar o que quer que o estivesse atormentando. Apesar disso, Minas Ithil estava enfraquecida e Isildur precisava de todos os reforços que conseguisse encontrar. E quem era o mais indicado para cumprir a missão de proteger sua amada cidade a não ser Haleth?

Enquanto os cidadãos desprezavam a aliança com Llywarch, eles se sentiam mais seguros quando o comandante se encontrava por perto, ele e seu exército de guerreiros ferozes e mortais, treinados pelo mais brutal de todos os guerreiros: Cahal, capitão aposentado do exército de Hamá. Aquele homem parecia ter a força de um touro e um coração feito de aço. Após tantos longos anos, tantas feridas e batalhas que lhe roubaram um olho e um braço, Cahal ainda treinava os melhores guerreiros do reino.

E, certamente, os melhores dentre os melhores guerreiros estavam no exército de Haleth.

Isildur se perguntou o que o comandante iria dizer quando soubesse desse acordo com Llywarch. Ele já podia até imaginar a raiva nos olhos do rapaz quando confrontado com essa novidade. Para Haleth, que caçara e capturara Llywarch anos atrás, sob as suas ordens, aquilo seria tido como uma traição. Como convencer, então, o comandante, de que haviam sobrado tão poucos aliados que eles precisaram da ajuda de um assassino?

Governar não era uma coisa fácil...

Passando os dedos pelos cabelos, numa tentativa de acalmar a desordem dos fios escuros, Isildur finalmente saiu para atender o mensageiro que o havia acordado com notícias – assim ele esperava – do exército de Haleth. Quando passou pela entrada de sua tenda, deu de encontro com um mundo ainda escuro e um homem alto que esperava por ele silenciosamente ao lado de seu escudeiro.

"Bom dia, meu jovem. Posso ter esperanças de que você traga notícias do paradeiro do Comandante Haleth?" Isildur perguntou de pronto, sua voz surgindo baixa e suave, enquanto pegava o cantil de água que seu escudeiro lhe oferecia. Ele gostava de ser direto. Ficar dando voltas em torno de um assunto não era do seu feitio.

"Sim, eu o encontrei, alteza," o mensageiro respondeu com um tremor leve na voz que traía seu espanto em se deparar frente a frente com o rei em pessoa. "Comandante Haleth está em Nan-en-Anor. A cidade sofreu um terrível ataque, mas o exército dele conseguiu aniquilar as forças de Sauron numa estratégia que já está se tornando uma lenda na arte da guerra".

Isildur sorriu. Aquele garoto jamais deixava de surpreendê-lo. Comandante Hamá certamente teria ficado extremamente orgulhoso se ainda estivesse vivo. "Ele está finalmente voltando para casa?"

"Esta parece ser a prioridade máxima do comandante, alteza. Os homens de Haleth disseram que estão vindo diretamente para Minas Ithil. Eles vão chegar dentro de dois dias no máximo".

Isildur deixou que a água pura aliviasse a sua garganta seca e observou o jovem mensageiro, que evitava olhar diretamente para ele. Havia algo na postura daquele homem que chamou sua atenção e o fez perceber que havia mais a ser dito. Algo que não seria prazeroso de se ouvir.

"Você tem algo mais a dizer, meu jovem?" perguntou e viu o rapaz morder o lábio num gesto infantil.

"Sim, alteza. Há rumores…"

Isildur se aproximou do jovem, sua voz ainda suave apesar do brilho que cruzou seus olhos acinzentados. "Quais rumores?"

"O povo está… dizendo que Haleth… arranjou um amante, meu senhor," o rapaz gaguejou e abaixou os olhos.

A gargalhada de Isildur, tão suave quanto sua voz e traindo sua herança élfica, encheu o ar com divertimento.

"Ora, já não era sem tempo!" disse, deixando que a alegria do momento tomasse o lugar da preocupação contida em seu olhar cordial. "Pensei que aquele garoto jamais ia se acertar com nenhuma amante! Nenhuma mulher em Minas Ithil parecia ser boa o suficiente para ele."

O jovem mensageiro engoliu em seco e finalmente encontrou a coragem para encarar seu Rei e olhá-lo nos olhos. "O problema, meu senhor, é que esse amante não é uma mulher".

Isildur ficou lívido. "O quê?"

"O amante dele é um Ellon."

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth acordou com a sensação de um tapete macio contra suas costas, um braço pesado em volta de sua cintura e um corpo quente junto ao seu. Sorrindo, abriu os olhos devagar para o teto do quarto rústico e se espreguiçou, seus movimentos fazendo com que a pessoa ao seu lado se movesse e a puxasse para mais perto.

O contato súbito da pele masculina nua contra o seu corpo igualmente nu fez com que ela acordasse totalmente. Lembranças doces e apaixonadas a invadiram com um estremecimento, enquanto também percebia que, mais uma vez, dormira em paz. Não houvera pesadelos naquela noite. Nenhum Senhor do Escuro invadira seus sonhos nem torturara sua consciência. Lentamente, Haleth se desprendeu do braço que segurava sua cintura com firmeza, se levantou e caminhou na direção do banheiro.

_Por que eu fiz isso?_

A pergunta zumbia em sua mente. Por que ela havia dormido com Haldir? Por desejo? Solidão? _Amor_? Talvez por todos esses motivos. Certamente, agora sabia, não por causa de amor. Por um segundo, quando acordou, Haleth soube que tinha esperado encontrar Wilrog deitado ao seu lado. Que coisa traiçoeira para se pensar depois de tudo o que Haldir havia dado a ela! E uma outra traição – agora contra Wilrog – estava na maneira como ela estava se sentindo... Era _bom_ compartilhar com Haldir, ao invés de Wilrog, uma manta num tapete pobre, de um quarto dilapidado em uma cidade caindo aos pedaços.

Uma outra importante pergunta ocupava sua mente. E se ficasse grávida? Ela não sabia a resposta para aquele questionamento, mas queria acreditar que aquilo não poderia ter acontecido. Tinha acabo de menstruar. E se tivesse ficado realmente grávida, sempre havia certas plantas que eram muito úteis para mulheres naquela condição. Entretanto, aquele era um recurso que ela preferia descartar. Embora também não fosse nenhuma inocente em seu uso.

A culpa de ter se utilizado das plantas para se livrar de seu filho com Wilrog alguns anos atrás ainda pesava profundamente sobre sua consciência. Ela jamais esqueceria a fúria de Wilrog nem a tristeza dele quando ele soube o que ela havia feito. Contudo, a maior parte daquela raiva fora dirigida ao pai dela. Pois tinha sido Hamá quem a fizera abortar sob o pretexto de proteger seu segredo.

Agora, entretanto, não havia nenhum pai para guiar suas ações naquela direção e ela finalmente compreendia as razões dele mais claramente. Um filho era algo que ela jamais poderia ter, estando no exército. Lavando as mãos, Haleth retornou para o Elfo que ainda se encontrava deitado sobre o tapete. Ela se abaixou, apoiou o corpo sobre um dos cotovelos, descansando a cabeça sobre uma das mãos e olhando para o Elfo que – apesar de estar com os olhos abertos – dormia profundamente.

O dia ainda não havia raiado. O fogo da lareira, quase inteiramente apagado, transformava o quarto em mundo de sombras. Tentativamente a princípio, temendo acordar Haldir, Haleth estendeu a mão e acariciou o cabelo prateado com ternura. Surpresa, notou que seus dedos tremiam de emoção. Ele parecia tão frágil assim, dormindo… O peito largo subindo e descendo suavemente junto com a respiração, o semblante relaxado, livre da usual expressão carrancuda. Seus dedos trêmulos afagaram o cabelo sedoso, mas despenteado pelo ato de fazer amor seguido de uma noite de sono.

Questionadores, ousados, os dedos de Haleth continuaram a acariciar o rosto do Elfo, traçando uma linha na pele macia que partia da têmpora e ia até o lugar no peito largo onde se escondia um coração forte; coração este que começava a pulsar mais rápido com o seu toque, agitando-se sob a palma de sua mão como se fosse um pássaro pronto para voar. Quando os olhos azuis entraram em foco e voltaram-se em sua direção, Haleth se arrependeu das lágrimas que havia derramado na noite anterior depois que haviam feito amor. Mudar de vida só dependia apenas dela. Deixar sua solidão para trás. Dar a si mesma a oportunidade de viver novamente.

Dedos fortes e masculinos, que agora envolviam uma delicada mão, puseram um fim àqueles pensamentos e colocaram sua pele em contato com lábios firmes que a agraciaram com um leve beijo na palma de sua mão.

'Bom dia,' Haldir disse com um sorriso lento se formando em seus lábios, sua voz profunda ecoando pelo quarto.

_Se eu pudesse… Se eu fosse capaz de deixar o passado para trás… _Haleth divagou, mas rapidamente negou as incertezas de seus pensamentos. Ela _podia_ e ela _iria_ deixar o passado para trás. Tudo de que precisava era tempo e então... Então fosse o que fosse.

Haldir olhou para a mulher nua que estava sentada diante dele, os olhos ainda nublados de sono e o cabelo selvagem num estado de completo desalinho. A maioria dos Elfos, acostumada à perfeição, teria dito que ela era grosseira demais, selvagem demais... _Comum_ demais. Mas não ele. Haldir sentia seu coração bater mais rápido só em admirar o corpo nu dela, só por ser acordado com o toque suave da mão delicada em sua pele, só pelo brilhantismo, lealdade, coragem e paixão que ela possuía. Até mesmo os defeitos de Haleth lhe eram muito caros. _Valar, como não amar essa mulher?_

Se apenas ele pudesse, através de seus esforços, libertar a alma de Haleth. Ele guiaria o coração dela para longe da tristeza, da solidão, da dor. Somente então ela seria capaz de esquecer o marido e partilhar de uma vida ao seu lado.

Uma vida ao seu lado...

Isso seria possível? Haleth lhe concederia tamanha honra? Agora, Haldir temia o dia em que finalmente chegaria em Minas Ithil, pondo um fim à sua jornada. Com a missão cumprida, teria que retornar a Lothlórien, então o que seria do relacionamento dele com ela? Ele não podia ficar na cidade dos homens e Haleth não podia abandoná-la...

Entretanto, a visão que ele teve na noite anterior era ainda mais terrível. Uma visão de morte, a morte de Haleth, algo tão poderoso que até mesmo agora ele sentia vontade de vomitar diante da lembrança. O que teria causado aquilo? Certamente que iria falar sobre isso com Glorfindel, em busca de conselhos, mesmo que aquilo não fosse de seu feitio. Mas por ela, Haldir engoliria o orgulho. E faria muito mais do que apenas isso.

Lutaria? Ele lutaria por ela, sim, mas também lhe daria a oportunidade para escolher se ficaria ao seu lado, para Mordor com as visões do futuro! Haldir não queria a rendição dela! Não, ele tinha consciência de que não poderia obrigá-la a ficar com ele tão somente porque ele queria. Seria uma traição à confiança que Haleth havia depositado nele. Jamais seria capaz de fazer isso. Ele desejava que Haleth fosse sua; mas sua para proteger e amar, nunca para simplesmente possuir.

Haldir ergueu a mão para acariciar o rosto de sua amante, seus dedos traçando os contornos da cicatriz na face dela, observando-a fechar os olhos e suspirar de prazer. Ele ainda não podia acreditar que Haleth havia finalmente se entregado a ele naquela noite! A paixão que ela demonstrara só era comparável à sua própria. Será que todas as mulheres mortais eram tão lascivas quanto ela? Provavelmente não... E mesmo que fossem, ele não gostaria de saber. Agora, a única coisa que queria era experimentar mais uma vez as alegrias que o corpo dela proporcionava, estar dentro dela novamente, escutar o prazer que escorria da boca feminina na forma de suaves gemidos...

Sentando-se, afagou o negro e revolto cabelo, seus dedos ficando presos nos cachos, fazendo com que ela risse. Aquele som aqueceu o coração de Haldir. Agora que parara para pensar, se lembrou de que quando a vira pela primeira vez, Haleth parecera triste e solitária. Contudo, hoje, havia algo de diferente nela: uma felicidade no brilho que ele via nos olhos escuros, que escutava no som daquele riso.

Entretanto, a maneira como ela se sentava distante dele, apesar do fato de que a mão pequena e calejada ainda permanecia entre as suas, era a imagem da solidão. Uma solidão que somente agora ele percebia também sentir em seu próprio coração. Tomado pela necessidade de tê-la mais perto, como se seus braços fossem capazes de proteger a mulher que amava da realidade de um mundo cruel, como se o toque da pele nua contra a sua pudesse expulsar aquela solidão de dentro dele, Haldir a envolveu num abraço gentil, seus dedos percorrendo as costas de Haleth em movimentos suaves.

Ainda era estranho sentir a aceitação de Haleth diante da proximidade dele, depois de um mês de relutância da parte dela. Agora, ela descansava a cabeça em seu ombro por vontade própria, os braços pendendo frouxamente ao redor de sua cintura, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para sentir o fraco cheiro de flores que vinha do cabelo dela. Apenas aquele simples gesto fez com que ele ficasse novamente duro. Parecia que o seu desejo era engraçado, já que ela riu da reação de seu corpo. _A maneira como você faz com que eu me sinta é loucura, mulher..._

Então Haleth se afastou e o beijou ternamente, arrancando um suspiro de sua garganta. Ah, sim, podia sentir o gosto dela mais uma vez em sua língua... Todavia, enquanto na noite anterior a paixão guiara as ações dos dois, agora a ternura prevalecia. Quando libertou os lábios dela, Haldir a viu examiná-lo atentamente. O que quer que ela estivesse querendo dizer, era difícil, porque por duas vezes abriu a boca para falar, e em ambas falhou. Apenas depois de um profundo suspiro Haleth finalmente encontrou novamente sua voz, que surgiu entrecortada.

'Eu gostaria que minha vida fosse simples novamente.'

O belo cenho de Haldir ficou franzido. 'Simples? Como assim?'

'Quando éramos apenas eu, e meus soldados e minha perda… Somente agora vejo como minha vida era simples.'

O corpo de Haldir ficou tenso diante daquela declaração e uma tristeza permeou seu coração.

'Então você quer ficar sozinha,' disse ele, seus olhos faiscando de raiva e demonstrando também o quanto aquela declaração o deixava frustrado.

'Não!' ela contestou depressa, uma reação que fez com que a expressão nos olhos de Haldir mudasse, agora ele estava esperançoso, desejando. 'Eu… não quero mais ficar sozinha.'

_Finalmente!_ O semblante de Haldir se anuviou diante daquela confissão, quase se iluminando de felicidade depois de tamanha vitória. Com um grunhido baixo, ele puxou a mulher em seus braços para ainda mais perto de si, beijando-a profundamente. Quando se afastou dela, mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha e um arrepio percorreu o corpo dele quando pensou no que estava prestes a dizer.

'Eu também não quero mais ficar só, Belegaer,' sussurrou com a voz rouca, seus lábios roçando o ouvido dela.

Haleth fechou os olhos. Haldir havia admitido a própria solidão para ela... Será que aquilo era possível? Era possível que aquele ser perfeito não fosse tão perfeito quanto aparentava ser? Talvez todas as criaturas em Arda tivessem defeitos, bastava que se olhasse mais atentamente para encontrá-los em um Elfo. Rendendo-se ao toque suave dos lábios insistentes, que estavam mais uma vez contra os dela, Haleth deixou que as mãos dele os deitassem no tapete enquanto sentia a pressão de um sexo duro contra a parte interna de sua coxa, num movimento que fazia com que sua presença fosse prontamente percebida.

No amanhecer, e ocultos pelas sombras do fogo que se apagava, mãos exploraram corpos com ternura, a urgência da noite anterior já não tão severa. As mãos de Haldir eram suaves, embora firmes sobre a pele de Haleth, e ela gemeu contra os lábios dele quando acariciaram seus seios.

Suas próprias mãos estavam ocupadas, percorrendo as costas largas masculinas e os músculos rijos até que encontraram nádegas firmes para um leve aperto, fazendo com que Haldir grunhisse. Momentos depois, Haleth sentiu longos dedos se arrastarem sobre seu estômago e escorregarem lentamente entre suas pernas.

'Eu a machuquei ontem à noite?' Haldir perguntou, enquanto sua mão brincava com os cachos que cobriam o sexo feminino. Ambos haviam se machucado na noite anterior, mas ele escolhera ignorar os pequenos hematomas e marcas de unha deixados pelas mãos de Haleth em sua pele. Aqueles machucados deveriam ter se curado tão rápido quanto seu nariz quebrado, entretanto, parecia que seu corpo não estava ainda preparado para fazer com que desaparecessem. Ele podia viver com isso, pois precisava deles, daqueles hematomas, para fazer companhia a ele pelo resto do dia enquanto Haleth não pudesse estar em seus braços.

Como se tivesse adivinhado o que Haldir estava pensando, Haleth acariciou um arranhão particularmente feio que viu no torso do guerreiro élfico e engoliu em seco. 'Não, você não me machucou, só estou um pouco dolorida. Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que estive com um homem.'

Os olhos de Haldir relampejaram como um aviso. 'Você não esteve com um homem, Belegaer. Você esteve... Você _está_ com um Elfo', ele afirmou com firmeza, mas foi ternura que usou para beijá-la levemente nos lábios. 'Serei cuidadoso. E vou fazer com que se lembre de com qual raça você fez amor.'

Uma vez mais os dedos de Haldir mergulharam dentro dela, acariciando-a profundamente e aumentando a quentura que havia se formado em seu ventre.

Admirando as costas de sua amante arquearem e ficarem tensas, como um fino arco Galádhrico que tivesse acabado de ser tocado pelos dedos experientes de um arqueiro, Haldir aproveitou a oportunidade para capturar um mamilo entre os dentes.

'Você está tão molhada, Belegaer', sussurrou contra a pele quente do corpo dela, satisfeito com a resposta que conseguira extrair da mulher deitada sob ele. 'Eu lhe quero tanto bem, minha adorável guerreira mortal,' murmurou enquanto seus dedos deslizavam de dentro da quentura feminina para percorrer a pele dos quadris e chegar até as bochechas coradas do rosto de Haleth. 'Você não está sozinha, saiba disso...'

'Agora eu sei,' Haleth respondeu, transfixada por aquele toque terno e ao mesmo tempo provocante. Um toque que era tranqüilizador, renovador e carinhoso. 'Só tenha um pouco de paciência comigo.'

'Eu terei se você prometer que não vai ser tão teimosa o tempo todo,' Haldir replicou, um brilho brincalhão iluminando os seus olhos azuis.

O corpo de Haleth ficou tenso e o rosto dela se enfezou. 'Como se você mesmo não fosse teimoso.'

'Nós dois somos,' disse ele, tentando apaziguá-la, enquanto enterrava o rosto no pescoço feminino, beijando-o, seus dedos deixando-se prender no emaranhado selvagem do cabelo cacheado.

Suaves murmúrios de conforto se passaram entre eles, ambos já perdidos num desejo crescente. Aninhado pelos quadris de Haleth, o corpo de Haldir estremeceu quando os dedos dela roçaram a dureza de seu sexo.

'Me toque,' ele implorou, sua voz tensa de desejo, e Haleth aquiesceu.

Com um suspiro entrecortado, Haldir permitiu ser deitado de costas, sentindo aquele toque leve, embora intenso, fazer seu corpo estremecer. Incapaz de conter a emoção, ele grunhiu profundamente, os olhos fixos na mulher que agora beijava o delicado ponto em sua pele que escondia o coração que trovejava dentro de seu peito.

'Feche os olhos,' Haleth ordenou com suavidade e observou Haldir fazer o que fora mandado enquanto um sorriso arrogante iluminava o seu belo rosto. _Sempre arrogante, não importa a situação_.

A forma nua e perfeita de seu amante fez Haleth umedecer lábios. Ela sabia exatamente o que queria fazer com Haldir desde a noite anterior, quando sentira o potente sexo masculino pulsando de prazer em suas mãos. Por um breve momento, sentimentos de arrependimento e tristeza tomaram conta dela. Haleth tivera aquela paz e aquele carinho em sua vida com Wilrog, mas por apenas um curto período de tempo. Não demorou muito para que seu marido fosse ficando cada vez mais distante, focado em uma campanha para provar a todos o seu valor como guerreiro. E então, ela fora esquecida, negada, abandonada. Garoto estúpido… E ela fora mais estúpida ainda.

Haleth se inclinou para mais perto e depositou um leve beijo no ombro de Haldir. Ele gemeu, mas não a interrompeu, apenas sorriu em êxtase. Sua língua surgiu, a ponta tocando o peito musculoso. Haldir era ainda mais forte do que a maioria dos Elfos que ela conhecia, e a lembrança de seu amante usando aquela força enquanto faziam amor a excitou quase instantaneamente.

A respiração entrecortada de Haldir incitou a sedução de Haleth a continuar. Ela explorou a dura planície do peito largo com as mãos e mais uma vez se deliciou em olhar para o corpo nu de seu amante. Haldir estava ficando mais duro e, incapaz de continuar lutando contra a tentação, Haleth se inclinou para executar o ato que quisera fazer desde a noite anterior, mas que não conseguira perpetrar por pura insegurança.

Em sua vida com Wilrog, ele jamais deixara que ela partilhasse do controle enquanto faziam amor. Tudo sempre havia girado em torno dos desejos dele e o que _ele_ queria que _ela_ sentisse. Wilrog era muito mais novo do que ela, tinha o segundo posto mais importante no exército de Hamá e sempre estava abaixo do poder de Haleth. Por isso era na cama que ele tinha que ser o mestre, o professor. Aquele que a sobrepujava através de ações suaves e comandos delicados.

Fazer amor com Haldir, entretanto, era algo completamente diferente. Era com entusiasmo que ele compartilhava o controle do ato de fazer amor e agora, pela primeira vez, Haleth tinha a oportunidade de tomar a liderança como já havia acontecido na noite anterior. E ela queria saber finalmente qual o gosto que ele tinha. Haleth deixou a língua correr sobre o Elfo, sugou com gentileza e então moveu para a coluna de pele, tomando o sexo de Haldir em sua boca.

Suas ações quase foram interrompidas diante da surpresa e do maravilhamento quando ela percebeu que o gosto dele era doce.

As pálpebras de Haldir estremeceram e piscaram antes que ele abrisse os olhos completamente. Descrença tomou conta de seu olhar ao ver Haleth dando-lhe prazer _daquela_ forma. Quando ela havia pedido a ele que fechasse os olhos, Haldir jamais havia pensado que ela estava prestes a dar-lhe tamanha honra! Ele havia apenas pedido que ela o tocasse! Além disso, Haleth não havia dado qualquer indicação de que gostava daquele ato. Era tudo tão inesperado... Haldir queria dizer que Haleth não precisava fazer aquilo, ele poderia esperar até que ela estivesse mais acostumada a fazer amor com ele, mas a sensação era divina e fez com que se rendesse aos toques provocantes da língua feminina.

Haleth enroscou os dedos em volta da base do sexo de seu amante e o acariciou ao mesmo ritmo de sua língua. Os dedos de Haldir encontraram o caminho até o cabelo dela e gentilmente a incentivavam, massageando o topo de sua cabeça. Ela se forçou para encurtar a respiração e relaxar os músculos da garganta, permitindo que ele arremetesse, aprendendo como ele se movia, o que o fazia gemer e respirar tão profundamente que parecia que estava prestes a soluçar.

'Por quê... você... você não tem que...' Delirando, Haldir tentou falar com Haleth, mas sua amante reagiu a isso intensificando a sucção e aumentando a velocidade. Pouco tempo depois Haldir estava arremetendo com abandono dentro daquela boca quente e convidativa e ele quase não conseguiu conter a vontade de empurrar a cabeça de Haleth na direção de seu membro. Em transe, ele a observou, adorando a visão de seu sexo desaparecendo entre os lábios dela, o familiar rosto feminino corado de excitação.

Haleth inclinou a cabeça e encarou o olhar de Haldir. O semblante dele era sonhador e os olhos azuis tinham ficado entreabertos. A expressão de Haldir também deixava transparecer uma intensa concentração e Haleth sorriu, percebendo que seu amante estava próximo de alcançar o êxtase. Entretanto, ainda era cedo demais para isso. Ela ainda tinha planos para ele.

Haldir grunhiu, jamais esperando que a boca de Haleth deixasse o seu corpo. Isso o impediu de atingir o orgasmo e, ofegante, ele encarou sua amante com selvageria, um pedido áspero escapando de seus lábios. 'Por favor, Belegaer.'

'Ainda não,' Haleth disse. 'Gostaria de lhe pagar à altura pelos prazeres que você me deu ontem à noite. Me lembro claramente de como você me deixou na beira do êxtase sem permitir que eu tivesse um orgasmo.' Haldir continuou a encará-la com seus intensos olhos azuis, exigindo uma explicação com apenas um simples olhar, e Haleth viu o brilho de raiva que iluminaram aqueles olhos por um breve instante. Se debruçando sobre ele, ela sussurrou sensualmente em seu ouvido. 'Eu quero que você alcance o orgasmo dentro de mim.'

Haldir sorriu um sorriso lânguido que parecia não combinar com sua arrogância. 'Com todo o prazer,' murmurou e a ajudou a posicionar-se sobre ele, suas mãos acariciando os braços e o rosto corado de Haleth. Como ele queria fazer aquilo! Grunhindo, ele observou Haleth descer o corpo sobre o seu sexo, guiada por suas mãos. Uma quentura apertada o engolfou de súbito e a sensação o fez gemer.

Nunca em toda a sua vida ele havia se rendido tão completamente a nenhuma amante como fazia agora. As poucas ellith com quem havia compartilhado sua cama eram sempre temerosas, suaves demais, como bonecas delicadas que poderiam quebrar se ele as tocasse. Mas Haleth não... Haleth era forte, como ele. Uma líder, como ele. Uma igual. Seria isso arrogância da parte dele, desejar ter alguém tão parecido consigo mesmo? Como se ele fosse a epítome da perfeição? Seus pensamentos ficaram confusos quando olhou para Haleth e os olhos dela, agora quase dourados, traíam uma crescente excitação.

Haleth sabia que havia surpreendido Haldir e saboreou o acontecimento vendo a expressão extasiada nos olhos azuis, que se encontravam nublados de desejo e amor. Permitindo que ele a posicionasse, Haleth colocou as mãos em seus ombros para se apoiar. Quando estava sentada firmemente no colo de Haldir, ela parou os movimentos e o beijou.

Haldir lembrou a si mesmo de que precisava respirar e fez isso de uma forma um tanto quanto trêmula. Aquela mulher o havia conquistado tão repentinamente que ele não sabia mais o que esperar dela. Mas então todos os movimentos pararam e Haleth descansou o tronco contra o corpo dele. A cabeça adornada por cachos negros se acomodou em seu ombro e Haldir pôs os braços ao redor de sua amante, para não deixar que ela saísse do lugar.

'Me cavalgue, meu amor. Estou à sua mercê,' a voz dele soou tão seca e áspera que o surpreendeu.

Haleth inclinou a cabeça para o lado a fim de que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. 'Me ensine.'

'O quê?' Haldir perguntou, confuso.

'Eu não o conheço o suficiente. Me guie. Me ensine o seu ritmo para que eu possa encontrar o _nosso_ ritmo.'

Haldir acariciou as costas de Haleth, que estavam tensas agora que ela se encontrava possuída por seu sexo. 'Venha, deixe-me ajudá-la.'

Gentilmente, Haldir empurrou Haleth para uma posição sentada e com as mãos pousadas firmemente sobre os quadris femininos, ele começou o lento movimento que permitiria que fizessem amor. Depois de alguns momentos, Haleth segurou suas mãos, afastando-as, e tomou conta do ato sozinha. Isso deu a ele a oportunidade de acariciar os pequenos seios femininos e as faces coradas de Haleth. Foi então que ela o espremeu sem querer e Haldir gemeu, surpreso. A maneira como Haleth ondulava contra ele, causando as sensações mais extraordinárias em suas entranhas, era belíssima.

Quando ela abriu os olhos dourados para observá-lo, Haldir rolou seus corpos e a trouxe para debaixo dele, renovando as arremetidas longas e profundas. Haleth jogou a cabeça para trás e seus dedos arranharam o tapete. Infelizmente, ela ainda não podia expressar seu desejo vocalmente, as pessoas poderiam ouvi-los. Então enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Haldir, aprisionando os gemidos contra a pele dele.

O ritmo lento e profundo que estavam mantendo levava Haldir à loucura de tanto desejo. Os gemidos impacientes de Haleth contra o seu pescoço apenas serviam para excitá-lo ainda mais. Haldir jogou a cabeça para trás, grunhiu e penetrou o corpo de Haleth mais profundamente, os gemidos dela levando-o ao limite do controle.

'Eu… não vou durar… muito, Belegaer, me perdoe...' Aumentando o ritmo, Haldir ficou tenso, seu corpo alcançando o ápice do prazer, sua mão se movendo entre seus corpos para que pudesse acariciar Haleth até que ela chegasse ao orgasmo. Arremetendo seus quadris para a frente uma última vez, ele ficou imóvel e encheu sua amante com sua essência. Momentos depois, Haldir sentiu o corpo de Haleth se contrair em volta dele e ele beijou-lhe a testa suada com ternura. 'Você gozou para mim.'

Haleth se sentia esgotada demais para responder e apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, o corpo de Haldir cobrindo o seu com um peso quente.

'Sou pesado demais para você?' Haldir perguntou, lembrando-se do que acontecera na noite anterior.

'Só um pouco,' Haleth respondeu e, com relutância, observou-o deitar-se de costas e tomá-la nos braços, ambos ainda trêmulos do ato de fazer amor. Enquanto se deitavam e eram envolvidos por um abençoado descanso, o tempo não deixou de passar e logo o sol começou a mandar a noite embora. Já era hora de começarem a se preparar para deixar a cidade. Haleth suspirou enquanto os primeiros raios de luz iluminavam o quarto. 'Eu não quero ter que me levantar.'

Haldir a abraçou com mais força. 'É sua... É _nossa _obrigação nos levantar.'

'Eu não quero me levantar,' ela repetiu mais uma vez, teimosa. 'O que vai ser de nós agora?'

Um silêncio encheu o ar; aquela era uma questão que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a encarar. Entretanto, Haleth não podia deixar de perguntar. Ela precisava saber.

Haldir acariciou as costas dela suavemente enquanto decidia como responder aquilo. Ele podia contar uma mentira, dizer que ficariam juntos de qualquer jeito, pois o amor vencia qualquer obstáculo. Mas aquilo só acontecia nas histórias contadas nos livros. A vida real não era assim. Ou então muitos, como Túrin e Finduilas, Aredhel e Eöl, teriam vivido felizes para sempre. E, na vida real, o amor não era o sentimento que governava o mundo. Não, havia outras coisas, como a violência, a política e a guerra. Por isso Haldir optou por dizer a verdade.

'O tempo vai cuidar disso,' ele respondeu e sentiu Haleth ficar tensa em seus braços.

'Tempo é algo que um mortal não tem, Haldir.'

Haldir fechou os olhos, se recriminando por sua falta de tato. Essa era a primeira vez que discutiam por causa da diferença de raças entre eles, e isso apenas devido a um comentário mal feito da parte dele. Haldir pensava tanto em Haleth como um igual, que se esquecia de que ela era mortal. Tentando salvar o momento, mudou de assunto.

'O que são essas marcas em sua pele?' perguntou, enquanto suas mãos iam de encontro às estranhas linhas prateadas nos quadris dela.

Haleth franziu o cenho diante do comportamento dele. Ela odiava quando Haldir evitava discutir assuntos sobre os quais ele não queria conversar. E agora ele estava tomando nota das imperfeições do corpo dela! Não iria demorar muito para que percebesse o erro de ter ido para a cama com ela. Haleth tinha certeza disso. Afinal de contas, ela não era nenhuma perfeita elleth. Tirando as mãos dele de seus quadris, ela respirou fundo, frustrada.

'Isso são estrias. São defeitos. Aparecem quando a mulher cresce rápido demais.'

Haldir notou o desconforto de Haleth e afastou as mãos dela, mais uma vez recolocando suas mãos largas sobre os quadris femininos. 'Eu gosto da sensação delas sob os meus dedos.'

Haleth não pôde conter o riso e Haldir riu com ela, assanhando o cabelo negro de uma forma brincalhona.

'Você é um Elfo estranho, Haldir', Haleth disse enquanto tentava colocar no lugar os cachos que ele havia bagunçado. 'Você acabou de ir para a cama com uma mulher e agora acha que estrias são divertidas.'

Haldir a puxou pelo pescoço e a forçou a olhar para ele, seu rosto tomado por uma seriedade súbita. 'Eu não fui para a cama com você. Foi muito mais do que um simples sexo.'

'E mais quanto, Haldir?' Haleth perguntou, seu sorriso morto nos lábios.

Haldir suspirou. 'Mais,' ele sussurrou, a voz baixa, mais firme. Por que ela precisava ser tão questionadora? 'Agora cale a boca, Belegaer, porque o sol ainda não nasceu de verdade e eu pretendo fazer amor com você novamente antes que a senhora escape de minhas mãos.'

Haleth foi pega de surpresa quando ele a posicionou de costas mais uma vez, os lábios cobrindo um mamilo escuro. 'Já? Mas nós... acabamos de…'

Haldir libertou o mamilo de seus dentes e olhou para ela sem acreditar naquelas palavras. 'E eu que achava que você sabia tudo sobre Elfos! Já que é assim, acredito que eu deva instruir você pelo menos neste assunto,' disse ele, afastando as pernas dela com mãos insistentes. 'Por enquanto, vamos apenas fingir que vivemos um conto de fadas.'

'Sim, vamos fingir,' ela murmurou, aceitando os lábios que cobriam os seus e o corpo que a possuía mais uma vez.

O corpo de Haldir estremeceu de excitação.

_Vamos fingir._

**H&H&H&H**

A/N: MESMO QUE O CAPÍTULO ESTEJA UMA PORCARIA, CRÍTICAS CONSTRUTIVAS E COMENTÁRIOS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDOS!


End file.
